


Silence - Yandere Oikawa x Reader

by cottoncvndy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad plotline, Blood and Violence, Burning, Burning someone alive in an oven, Cannibalism, Cliche, Decapitated Heads, Decapitation, Drowning, Eye Gouging, F/M, Finger breaking, Fingerfucking, Genocide, Gore, Hanging, Hospitals, I was not okay when I wrote this, Implied Sexual Content, Intrusive Thoughts, Knifeplay, Major Original Character(s), Massacre, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Multiple Endings, Needles, Original Character Death(s), Pedophilia, Police, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Taxidermy, Yandere, human taxidermy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 70
Words: 187,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncvndy/pseuds/cottoncvndy
Summary: ( this is -toorukawa from wp, just posting my story here :) )from what the girl had told herself, she always thought she was just a normal, ordinary girl who would go unnoticed by people.She wasnt shy, she just lacked friends.Yet on one fateful day at aobajohsai, everything had changed.Yet it was indisputable whether or not that change was for the better or for the worse.The moment that Oikawas line of vision had drifted towards the girl, he had felt an electrified tremble snake down his arm.He wasnt the type to believe in love at first sight.Yet his heart was.But Oikawa had never felt a love like that before, he could normally get any girl which he wanted,but HER, she was something else.He would do anything and everything he had to do to get her.He didn't care how much he had to bloody his hands.She would be HIS.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> hi, welcome if you’re reading this :) remember this is a yandere, and I no way condone ANYTHING that happened in this book. 
> 
> Also, it is relatively fast paced I believe, and at some points the writing is kinda..bleh...but I believe that for the most part I wrote this story well, enjoy!

Oikawa was starting his first day as a third year, the time hadn't gone by quickly, but it wasn't exactly slowly either.

It felt like just yesterday he had entered his first year, nervous about not being good enough to make it onto the aobajohsai volleyball team, what a joke that was now.

In your face past Oikawa I'm the captain now! 

He wore a smug look on his face as he dug his hands deeply into his pocket.

He walked through the gates with his childhood best friend, iwaizumi.

The two of them had always walked to school together, probably because they lived on the same street, and the two of them never wanted to be separate from each other, so why not let them stay this way?

For now 

They were having small-talk about the usual things, mostly volleyball.

" do your think any new members would've joined the club iwa-chan? "

" I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME IWA-CHAN! " He roughly brought his hand down upon Oikawas head and he dramatically cried out in pain.

" meanie..." he mumbled under his breath.

" well...if they overlook the fact that you're in the team then I'm sure that we'll get new members! " Iwaizumi chuckled and Oikawa pouted, disheartened.

" one of these days you'll break me iwa-chan...." he leaned against the other in a faint position, however Iwaizumi stepped out of the way and oikawa hit the ground.

" yo! Iwaizumi, Oikawa! " both of them looked up to see the duo of matsukawa and hanamaki, 

matsukawa held a hand out, and oikawa grabbed it and pulled himself up from the ground.

" thank you mattsun! You're my favourite person here! " he scowled at Iwaizumi who was trying he best to stop grinning.

He always acted as if he was annoyed by Oikawa, but in truth, he was just putting up a facade, it would get boring with Oikawa around....boring.

" Hey! I'm here too! " hanamaki placed a hand to his chest and the group bursted into laughter as the four of them walked through the gates to the school.

Oikawas fangirls had spotted him and ran up to him, he knew he had to be polite because he couldn't just tell them to ' go away ' knowing them they'd probably find that more attractive....

He greeted them and told them about how his summer break had been and accepted the gifts they'd gave him, after insisting that he needed to go somewhere he joined the three other boys again and wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

" How the hell is someone like shittykawa so popular anyway?! " Iwaizumi asked with frustration, he got almost no female attention at all, probably because they all saw him yelling at Oikawa and immediately decided that he was big and scary and wasn't someone who should be messed with. 

But he was secretly a softie inside, but he would only let someone who he was sure to be the one know of it, if anyone else find out it would be more than embarrassing...god if tooru found out he'd have to run away and create a new identity for himself....

" well, it's obviously because of my stunning looks, which you unfortunately weren't blessed with~ " he ran a hand through his hair and winked teasingly at Iwaizumi.

He growled and went to hit oikawa again, but he saw it and dodged him.

" hey, hey come on you two! We have to go to homeroom, we don't want Miss Minato to start yelling at us again..." matsukawa placed a hand on hanamakis shoulder.

" tell me about it..." hanamaki shuddered.

Iwaizumi nodded and followed the two, but Oikawa stood still for a bit, 

He looked around as today new students would be joining, maybe there would be some cute girls...hopefully not obsessive ones like his fangirls 

Typical Oikawa, being the playboy that he was.

he thought to himself and he chuckled, there's no way he'd be into a first year.......

But then his eyes locked on you. 

Your h/c hair danced through the soft breeze as your shy e/c eyes wandered around the new setting, you looked confused. 

He felt his heartbeat start to increase rapidly as he caught himself staring at you.

He shook his head to make sure that you were real and that you wouldn't be a fragment of his imagination, yet you were still standing there.

He felt a blush dust his cheeks as he was enveloped in your beauty.

It was undeniably, love at first sight.

—————

The loud screeching of the alarm clock brought you back from your dream word and back into the crushing depths of reality.

You grabbed it sleepily and launched it at the wall, you heard a smashing sound and smiled to yourself, as you turned around and buried your face into the pillow.

Your hair was sprawled out across the bed, and you knew that it would be a pain in the ass to brush, yet another problem you'd had to deal with....

but you still had five more minutes....

BZZZT BZZZT BZZZT

You practically jumped out of your skin as you heard a loud buzzing sound.

" what the fuck....? " you groaned as you wearily lifted yourself up and saw that your phone was going off.

Someone was calling you? At 6 in the morning?! 

It better be something crazy and mind blowing of you'd have someone to kill.

It was your Dad, what could he possibly want? 

You pressed accept and muttered.

" whaaaat....?"

" good morning sweetie! I needed to make sure that you actually woke up! " he laughed just the way a dad does the moment after he tells a joke which he deems to be funny whilst the room stared at him in silence.

" well, do I look like I'm asleep? " you replied with sarcasm, who cares if you just woke up, that didn't mean you couldn't be sassy right? 

" and there's...some other bad new which I have..."

He hesitated and you waited for him to tell you what the bad news was.

Was it so utterly urgent that he had to call you this early....what bad could of even happened?

" go on...." you beckoned him.

" Well......just wanted to tell you that your mother and I's business trip has been extended by two months, so we won't be back today- "

" oh...."

Just like usual. What a surprise.

Your parents always had to be out on business trips which left you home, alone.

You'd taught yourself how to clean, the right way so no dirt was left anywhere, taught yourself how to cook, even started to pay rent too! 

You'd had to learn not to rely on your parents from a very young age. 

It was sad honestly, all children should be raised by their parents and have someone to lean on, but you'd found that although they loved you, you're see more separated than not, which hurt you a little on the inside, you wouldn't deny those feelings. 

But being alone wasn't so bad sometimes...it was just that all the time it got boring.

" I promise you, we'll be back before you know it! Call me after school today so I know how your first day went! "

" I will dad...."

" okay, I have to go as I have to get to my meeting, love you sweetie! "

" love you too Dad...."

You trailed off as he ended the call.

You put your phone down and rolled off of your bed, landing on the floor in pain.

You stood up and slapped yourself.

Now was not the time to be sad!

You had every other day to be sad, but not today.

Today was the day for you to anxious as...it was your first day at your school.

Aobajohsai.....

You didn't have a preference of where you wanted to go, and this was the school you lived closest to, with you being the lazy person that you were, you picked it so that you didn't have to walk far to get there, since you couldn't drive and you didn't want to ride on a train alone.

You stumbled over to your dresser and searched around for your uniform.

The sweater vest was slightly oversized for you, yet you like the simplicity of the colour palette, which was like a glossy vanilla.

However, what you didn't like was how short and tight the skirt was....you'd have to make sure that no one was walking behind you whilst you went up the stairs, or you'd have to run...which then again, you knew you wouldn't.

You walked towards your bed-stand and picked up your hairbrush before heading to your bathroom, because it was the only room in your house which had a mirror.

Your hair was reasonably long, because you didn't want to cut it, you also took pride in your feminine side, so you like to keep your hair long and flowing because it made you feel happy.

You stood infront of it, of course you were self conscious, every girl that was your age was, so you tried not to focus on yourself as much as you could, staring down at the random items scattered around floor or held up by cabinets, coincidentally it was mainly hair products.

Your tire the brush through you hair and had to properly fight with the brush to get it through, the bed had really fucked up your hair this time, you could never show up to school like this, it would look like you meant to go to the circus but got the wrong address...how embarrassing.....

You kept resilient and pushed through all the knots, your hair frizzing you slightly after you finally ravaged the way out of you hair, the sensation of the brush smoothly caressing your hair felt nice.

After a good 10 minutes your hair was ready, and you were about to leave, you had to be prepared go to your entrance ceremony which you totally wanted to go to and weren't having thoughts of bunking off......

You threw your bag down the stairs and it landed on the floor, you didn't hear any loud snapping sounds, so you presumed that everything in there was still fine, but it was only your notebook, hair-ties, candies and a small good luck charm, which was in the shape of a star.

You followed it quickly and you entered your kitchen.

You grabbed a box of f/c and poured it into a bowl, before pouring the milk in, you gently placed the bowl down onto the counter and grabbed a spoon out of the drawer, the feeling of the metallic smoothness made your fingers uncomfortable.

You slouched over on a chair, the two other chairs empty, like how they always were.

You dug the spoon into cereal and parted your lips as you pushed the cereal inside.

It crunches too loudly for you, so you decided to try it in smaller portions as to not hurt your ears.

You finished it relatively quickly, and threw the empty bowl into the sink, with care so that you didn't break it, you didn't want to have to clean it up, and you also wouldn't have time to do such a thing now.

You sat down on the second step from the bottom and slipped your shoes on, you weren't clumsy but you couldn't balance very well, so you knew that if you tried to do it standing up you'd end up tripping over yourself or some mysterious object.

The keys were on the table in the hallway inside a small box which you'd brought for them.

You scooped it out and held it in one hand as you slumped your school bag over your shoulder.

You felt like you were forgetting something, but it was probably just your anxiety messing with you wasn't it? 

You jabbed the keys into the lock and twisted them, unlocking the door as your stepped out.

The air hit your face and you winced immediately...this was the first time you'd left the house in over a week...you really needed to start taking better care of yourself didn't you....? 

You had to run back because you almost forgot to lock the door from the outside, and you didn't want anyone getting in your house and stealing your...........

You had nothing of value in your house for them to take....how sad.

You strolled down the street stretching your legs out far as you walked, your legs were pretty short too so they didn't really have far to go to, so it was fine for you to do that, there was also no one outside on the same path you were going for a pretty long while.

Your hair occasionally blew infront of your face, so you just swatted it away with annoyance.

You hummed the tune to your favourite song at the time quietly under your breath, Audrey was its name.

You turned the corner and you felt something hitting against you, and it knocked you over.

" what the f- "

" oh my god- are you okay?! " 

A brunette girl whose hair was near the same length as your stood before you, her face filled with worry.

" I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going...! " 

The girl bowed towards you and outstretched her hand, you hesitantly grabbed it and she struggled to pull you up.

You smiled and dusted off your skirt.

" it's no problem! " you smiled.

She looked like she was genuinely sorry and didn't have any bad intent, so you forgave her, you didn't forgive people easily, you just forgive them based off of what you could read on their face after what they'd done.

" w-wait do you by any chance go to aobajohsai...?! " she asked you with surprise.

" yeah, it's my first day actually! "

" you too?! "

" oh, so you're a first year also? You know the schools that way right? " you pointed ahead of you and she giggled.

" well, I'm actually going to meet with my friend so that we can walk together! You could join us if you'd like! "

It was a kind offer, but you didn't know either of them, so you didn't want to jump into walking with them from day one.

You shook your head " no, I wouldn't want to interrupt you, so it's okay! " 

" I'll see you around! "

You had started to walk past her when she grabbed your hand.

" Osaka Shizuku! "

You smirked 

" L/N F/N "

———

You'd parted way with the kind girl who radiated the same energy as a sunflower did, you just got that kind of sunshine vibe from her, it was strange.

You had finally reached the school and stared up in awe at it...it was bigger than you'd imagine it to be...

You covered your ears as your head high pitched screaming coming from the inside.

You peeked through the wide gates and saw a group of girls and...of course.

It was over a boy.

You steaded yourself and mentally prepared as the worst events of your life were going to whisk you away, all hope of having a normal life had drained out of you the moment you made eye contact with him.

You saw that he was looking through all the girls and he was...staring directly into you.

You didn't know what to do so you just raised your hand and waved at him before scurrying off, he was probably a perv or something, that was why all the girls would just crowd him. 

" that was weird......" you mumbled to yourself as you entered the main hall which was where the entrance ceremony was being held, you'd been told, you hoped that you'd spot a certain familiar face joining you in there soon.

Oikawa saw you run off and he couldn't help but remark how cute you were.

" oi idiot don't start scaring the first years! " iwaizumi abused the back of Oikawas head.

" I-I wasnt! Stop being rude, iwa-chan! " he pouted and walked off to follow the other, but he had an itching feeling in his heart, he wanted to get closer to you....

He needed to know your name.


	2. And you Are?

The ceremony was boring, you'd found yourself to be zoned out for a rather long period of it, however it was probably nothing important.

It was also extremely stretched out, which annoyed you, you hadn't came to school and work up that early just for some dumbass ceremony where you didn't even do anything.

You'd all been released and were filing out of the hall, everyone was talking as they'd planned to come to this school with their friends, however you'd come alone.

So it was just the same as it had been for you.

" L/N...! " you heard someone calling out to you, and you knew immediately who it was.

" oh, I didn't think I'd meet you again so soon Osaka! " 

Well, you had planned in your head on meeting her here, because you already knew she was a good person...maybe after a while you'd even be able to befriend her...? 

Who knows? 

" oh~ so this is the pretty girl y-" a girl with striking red hair leaned her arm on Shizukus shoulder as she was about to tell you something, but shizuku moved her hand and slammed it over the other girls mouth, you looked at them with confusion.

" could you repeat that? " you asked politely.

" no, she cannot " shizuku told you assertively , it was probably something you weren't supposed to hear, no big deal.

" this is Udagawa Tomoe, shes the friend I told you I was meeting earlier! " she introduced Tomoe who grinned at you, showing her slight fang, and   
she placed her hand on your head, ruffling your just done hair you jolted.

" can you not? " you snapped at her by accident, you sounded more pissed than you actually were.

" aah I didn't mean that I'm sorry...! " you were quick to apologise to the girl as she'd done nothing wrong or deserving of your wrath.

" nah it's fine! My lil sis ako reacts the same way when I try to touch her twintails! " she laughed.

You could immediately tell what type of person she was off the bat, or you were just good at reading people.

" heh, I like you! Let's be friends L/N! " she'd picked up your name from shizuku and you smiled.

" let's. "

You were happy, you'd never really had any friends before besides one, you tended to be quiet and when you did speak up you were told to be quiet, not having anyone to talk with at home didn't help with that either.

You also were forced to move away from the only friend which you had, so that really didn't help, you didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to him when you left as your parents told you about it the night before you were leaving.

The three of you chatted and got to know each other, you shared birthdays, favourite colours, favourite foods, favourite subjects and just small stuff like that, they also asked you for your type however you told them you weren't interested in that type of thing.

Someone overheard you as they passed and that news didn't please them.

Oikawa bit his lip as he saw you getting along with two new girls...he wanted to be the first one that you spoke to but they obviously had gotten to you first.....so now he had to get past them to get to you....how fun.

And he also had to get you to be attracted to him, which wouldn't be hard right? Every girl he meets falls heads over heels in love with him, he just has to try a little harder for you, that was it! 

" keep walking Oikawa! " a random student from behind yelled, he cursed at them and continued to walk, making sure that he brushed shoulders with you briefly.

\----

" did you see that guy? " shizuku whispered to the two of you and you nodded.

" isn't he...really hot? " a blush steamed on her face and you sighed.

" you really shouldn't like people like that you know Osaka? it's dangerous."

" awww does shizuku have a cruuuush? " tomoe teased her from the other side, since you were walking with shizuku in the middle of you.

You'd found out earlier that you and Shizuku were together in the same class, however Tomoe was a class below.

Well, it wasn't difficult for you to guess that someone, like that wasn't the smartest of people, she was too peppy to have brains, it was just something you'd picked up from last years, people's personalities usually represented how smart they'd be.

But you didn't know that people like Oikawas were spanner's in the work, they weren't like everyone else.

You thought they'd be stupid but in reality then they already have you in your trap, but you weren't thinking of that, yet at least.

" well, byebye shizuku and shortie! " Tomoe patted the two of you on your heads as you as she strode into her classroom with confidence bursting out of her, oh what you would do to be able to do the same as her....

Too bad you were a loner most of the time....

" L/N ! That's our class! " shizuku grabbed your hand and pulled you forwards, why were the two of them so touchy-felt with some girl who they'd just met? 

Well, some people were just like that...you just weren't used to it, your childhood friend was always very shy so he would never give you any affection, you couldn't blame him though.

" lets go in so we can take seats together! "

Everyone had stared at us as we entered, you hung you head down as you didn't like that much attention being on you....

You were later than most students as you and the other two had been chatting along the way, which naturally had made you slower as you were more focused on the conversation than you were on the efficiency of the time it took you to arrive.

There were two seats on the third row that shizuku eyed up, she pulled you over and you shook your hand, hinting for her to let go, but then she'd started to grip it tighter.

" o-osaka people are looking...! "

" oh! Do you not like that kind of thing? I'm sorry! " she apologised profusely again and she released you hand, you placed it in your pocket as you pulled out your seat with the other hand.

You sat down and yawned, you weren't going to get used to getting up that early ever...which psycho even decided that school should start so fucking early?

" you see I'm an actress so I'm sort of used to everyone's eyes being glued to me, so it's just a force of habit to live through it..." she chuckled and you smiled towards her.

" that makes sense! "

You rested your arm on the table and placed your head down next to it.

" so, do you have any interests or hobbies Y/N? " she asked as the teacher was waiting for the rest of the class to arrive before he could start teaching the lesson, so the level of the noise in the classroom was slowly rising.

" no. " you replied bluntly, bringing that conversation to a rough halt.

" oh....well maybe we could get you into one? Are there any clubs that you like here? "

" clubs? Well I haven't really invested myself into anything before, so I'm not really sure if a club would fit me...." you admitted and smiled, embarrassed.

You look behind you as the scanned the classroom to see if there were any shady looking people in it, not that you thought there would be, but you felt like there was something off about this school now that you thought about it, like some kind of ominous aura.....the trouble was you couldn't figure out where or who it was coming from.

Maybe that one guy who was growling like a dog in the hallways?

You saw two boys, one hiding his face, as he looked half asleep, and one who sat upright like a teachers pet kind of guy, his hair was also spiked upwards...what a pleasant hairstyle.

You didn't want them to think that you were staring so you turned your gaze back to the girl who was now scribbling something down in a notebook.

You were too lazy to lean over and ask what it was so you gave a questioning look.

" oh don't mind me- I'm just noting down some ideas I had for a theatre production that I'm taking part in, you should definitely come see it when we perform, it's in...around two months I think! " she beamed as you could see how passionate she was about something which she clearly held dear to her, you would die to have something like that.

You would die.

" well, maybe I'll come, if were still friends by then that is. " 

" of course we'll still be friends L/N! Tomoes practically already adopted you as one of her own, you have to stick with us now! " 

" pfft- what the hell does that even- "

" STOP DISRUPTING THE CLASS, LESSON HAS OFFICIALLY BEGUN. " 

The teacher pointed at the two of you and you irked away, a small barely audible " sorry " slipped out.

You weren't even doing anything wrong, so what even was his problem?! 

" Anyway, it's nice to meet you all class, you may call be sensei nanami, I look forward to teaching you for this fulfilling year, and I hope that we can great fun memories together as a class! " his enthusiasm was unneeded as the most of you only went to school because it was mandatory, none of you actually wanted to be there.

You could practically hear crickets chirping in the background as everyone stared back at him.

He cleared his throat, now everyone please remain quiet, he glared at you and shizuku, as I take roll call.

You could tell you were in for a fun year......

But maybe not in the way you were expecting it.

\----

" yo! " 

Tomoe was stood outside the class as you'd been dismissed for lunch.

" I got out earlier than the two of you slowpokes so I decided that I'd be courteous and wait for the two of you! "

" how courteous...."

" don't use that tone with me shortie! " 

She picked you up without warning and you flailed your legs in the air as she wouldn't put you down.

" wooooow you're light...! " she marvelled as she swung you around as if you were some type of children's toy.

" Tomoe.....I think L/N would like to be put down now..." she smiled thoughtfully at the girl and she gasped.

"OHH I'm sorry shortie! "

You finally felt the feel of the ground against your feet as you stabilised yourself.

" so, where shall we eat? "

" well, we could go to one of our classrooms, or they do have a cafeteria here...."

" let's go there. It'll be less crowded...." you started walking and the two girls followed behind you.

\---

" shall we sit here? " 

" but...there's two guys near there..." shizuku whispered to you.

" oh they're in our class, they won't bite! " you reassured her as you took your seat.

" really? I never noticed them! "

" that's because you were taking down notes instead of looking around like I was...." you pointed out and she knew she was guilty of doing that, but was guilty really the right word for someone who'd done no wrong?

Shizuku sat down next to you and Tomoe sat on the opposite side, facing you as she propped her chin up with her hand.

You opened your bag and rummaged around it.

Again.

And 

Again.

Oh my god....

" I FORGOT MY BENTO! " you cried out with volume to your voice as you stared deeply into your bag with despair. 

Tomoe surprised a laugh and shizuku looked at you with pity.

" did you really forget your lunch on your first day shortie?! I can't believe that! " 

"...shut up. " you mumbled and looked down.

"...hey. " a voice from behind you spoke and you spun around.

" take this..." 

You felt something touch your lips and you opened your mouth without giving it a second though.

" hm?? " you tilted your head as you chewed whatever it was that was now inside of you, it actually tasted relatively nice! 

" you were yelling about how you didn't have anything to eat...please take this so that you shut up...."

It was one of the guys that you'd familiarised yourself with.

You swallowed the remains of what was left and thanked him.

Him friend was stood behind him and you stuck a tongue out towards him.

" remember to bring it next time, it wouldn't be good if you starved. " he advised you and you nodded.

" I was just too busy rounding up the thoughts in my head to be busy preparing for the future, now, I'm sorry! " 

" You're also in our class right L/N-chan? "

" yep I am! But I unfortunately never got your names, could you tell me them please? "

" Kindaichi! "

"....Kunimi "

The other boy seemed quiet, it was probably just in his nature, you weren't even intimidated.

You gave the softest smile you could muster.

" well, you should meet my other....friends. "

It felt weird using that word, but you'd already grown relatively close with the girls.

" I'd rather not...."

" don't be like that kunimi! " kindaichi grabbed the boy who'd turned around by the back of his shirt.

" sure, we'd love to join you. " 

\----

There your group had formed, it was very unlikely for so many personalities to match like that, but the conversation seemed to flow as if it were a stream.

Kunimi didn't talk that much, but you could sense a small smile creep onto his face sometimes throughout it.

" well, it was nice meeting you guys today, let's meet again tomorrow. "

You jumped up and grabbed your bag from the ground.

" wait where are you going L/N? Lunch period isn't over yet...?"

" ah I just wanted to look around Osaka, don't worry! "

" be safe and don't get lost! " Kindaichi warned you and you put up an ' okay ' sign 

You shook everything off and waved goodbye to everyone.

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all....


	3. First Meeting 2.0

You weren't actually planning to go and look around the school, you just wanted to check out the rooftop because it looked peaceful up there...it looked like somewhere you could finally relax and not have to act so happy and cheery at everything, as if you could be at peace up there even. 

There were a heavy amount of stairs but you easily flew up them, they were narrow so it didn't take you much energy, you just hoped that no one would be following behind you, or they'd see a sight which you'd have to end up killing them for seeing.

You would also charge them for pedophillia against you....

Oikawa had been observing you from afar that lunch, you were just so beautiful....god dammit it wasn't fair in the slightest.....you were the one of the most divine girls he'd ever seen before, 

yet when you saw him you ran away from him....not like the other girls who just fangirled around him....

Why was it always the ones who were hard to get who he had immense physical attraction to? 

God he wanted to hit most of their bitchy faces into the ground, they stopped him from having any female friends as they would bully the girls into moving schools or once they even made a girl end her life because they were harassing her so much, but whatever he tried to do to get them to leave him alone only ended up backfiring, he was stuck with them. 

He saw you taking with two other boys and a pit of jealousy set afire from inside of his chest, he didn't know what it meant but he sure as fuck knew that he didn't want you to be talking to them instead of him....what if you became interested in them over him?! What would he do then...?

Strange thoughts compiled into his head but he ignored them.

He watched as you stood up and left the group, but where could you be going? 

Oikawa let his curiosity take over him and he stood up to follow me.

" oi shittykawa what the fuck are y-"

" no time for that Iwaizumi....gotta go! "

He didn't want to lose you so he followed you, it wasn't weird in that way he just wanted to see if you were safe where you were going...No other reason than that! 

He made sure to stay discreetly behind you.

He watched as you went up the stairs and figured out where you were going.

The roof.

The setup was almost perfect for a first meeting! Or well a second first meeting.... or maybe a third...he'd bumped into you quite a lot that day...it was strange, could it possibly mean something? He asked himself...what if the two of you were soulmates?! 

He gasped at the sudden realisation but quickly covered his mouth as he didn't want you to hear him.

He angled his footsteps on the stairs so that he made minimal noise, if he stepped too loudly then he'd alert you and you'd probably end up calling him a creep or something....

He wasn't a creep he'd just fallen under some sort of magical spell the moment that he saw you....

It was your fault that he had to act this way!

The sound of your footsteps had stopped echoing, so oikawa assumed that you had reached the top, and he took his chance to find you.

———-

You stood atop the roof, looking down at the bustling courtyard below, it was mainly full of sports teams which had their practise hours during lunch, which must've been unfortunate for them, but you'd never have to bother you self doing anything like that so you could only feel pity for something that you wouldn't experience, it just didn't feel the same.

Your intuition had been spot on however, the rooftop was very calming, the way the subtle breeze blew through you, like you were nothing more than a ghost whom no one would be able to see.

But someone could see you.

You remembered where you had put your bento the night before when you'd prepared it, and now it had gone to waste because of your own stupidity! 

You stomped your door down against the ground unforgivingly, but then you heard a noise.

It sounded like someone laughing, it could've just been the same wind which was dancing around you, but you were instantly on edge.

" I-is someone there? " you called out.

If they weren't doing anything suspicious then they'd have no reason as to not come out right? If it was nothing big then it would make sense for them to just say they came up to the rooftop because they hang out here or something....

Oikawa silently opened the doors to the rooftop, to see that you were standing there with your back to him, he had to stand still for and minute to take in your stunning looks...he tried to control how perverted his brain was, but couldn't help but think.

" her ass looks good in that skirt..... " that...small tight skirt....

> Pervy thoughts begone! < he screamed to himself as he kept his eyes in line with your thighs which crept out of your skirt.

he wasn't weird....most people thought like that....about other girls! Probably not ones that they'd only just met and had never talked to but...still! 

and only he could think about you like that. He didn't understand the feeling but he never wanted anyone to look at you with the same eyes which he looked at you with....

He saw you mutter something, but he couldn't hear what you said because you were too quiet.

he then watched you kick the ground and a chortle came out, he saw that you looked around and he hurriedly shut the door so that you wouldn't catch him creeping.

He steadied his breathing but it was also quite exciting, the thrill of not knowing whether or not he'd be caught or not....the look on your face when you were mad at him.........

That really sent him places, he wasn't sure why as he'd only met you today, you hadn't even exchanged words yet and he was fantasying about you this much....this had never happened with another girl...so why was it you? 

He heard your cute voice tell whoever was there to come out and he stood upright outside the door, deciding that it was now or never, he would have to make an excuse for why he was up there, but he could easily just brush it off, you'd be none the wiser to it.

———

you heard footsteps getting closer and were ready to knock someone out on the spot if they were some kind of weird stalker.

" why do you look so tense chibi-chan? " a playful voice sung and saw someone standing next to you, and your tongue clicked with irritation, it was him. 

"...who are you? " you questioned him, already fully aware of who he was, you just wanted to hear it from him

she was asking for his name.....that was truly bliss.....for him "oikawa tooru " but please just call me tooru. "

" WAIT...YOU HAVENT HEARD OF ME ALREADY?! " he asked you, and you could tell he was being genuine with his words.

Was his ego that big? 

You shook your head and pretended as if you hadn't.

" I'm offended. " 

He huffed and you looked away with annoyance. 

You didn't want to give him your name so you had quickly decided to change the subject to something else.

" why are you up here? "

Excuses excuses excuses.....

" well, I just needed some fresh air, and the roof is the best place to go for it you know? I didn't think you'd be up here too~ " he purred and cringed away from him slightly.

Okay MAYBE he was kind of cute, but that didn't mean he could go around flirting with all the girls he wanted...!

He's probably some sort of playboy judging off of his group of dogs which never leave him alone, it was surprising they weren't here now...

" and why might you be up here~? "

" same reason. " you tried to end the conversation but he was persistent and didn't seem like he would stop bugging you any time soon.

" so how are things going here? Do you need your senpais help with anything? "

" no. I'm doing fine. And I don't even know you that well. "

" well~ you could get to know me if you wanted to...." he leaned up close to you and whispered in to your ear, sending a chill down your spine.

Get the fuck away from me..!

You pulled your head away from him and your cheeks were painted a light shade of pink at the tingling sensation which was left behind, but you hid your face in a direction that oikawa couldn't see, he wasn't getting to you like that you were just sensitive......

For a long period of time there was silence between the two of you, thankfully he hadn't started trying to speak to you

But the two of you had just been standing there together, the only sound was the whistling noise of the wind 

.it was creepy...

But then a noise appeared out of the blue, 

you thought you could hear the snapping noise that a phone would make when a picture was taken, you quickly looked over to oikawa, but he didn't seem to be holding anything., and was still standing the same way as before

You shook your head, presuming you'd just been hearing things.

Perfect. 

Oikawa had secretly taken his phone out and held it low. 

Underneath your skirt,.

but he hadn't taken into consideration that the sound would be that loud but he had quick reflexes and swiftly buried it back into his pocket.

You would never of known the better...now he had material to use for later.....

You couldn't deny that the view was nice from up there, which was why you wanted to stay up there , but it didn't feel so calming with someone else there.

You couldn't figure out what it was but something didn't seem right....

" well...goodbye y/n~ " you watched him leave and stood there stunned..how did he know your name....? that was weird...

" I should stay away from him..." you told yourself as you realised that you had to get to your final class and rushed down the stairs after him.

" L/N, there you are! " your four friends ran up to you and Tomoe hugged you tightly into her chest.

" CANT...BREATHE...! " you panted as she suffocated you.

" where the hell did you go?! " kindaichi asked you as the bell for the classes ring out and alerted you that you were late.

" walk home with me and I'll explain to you what happened! " you told them as you all ran through the hallways to get to your classes so you didn't get told off that badly.

"Why the hell are you all so late?! " Sensei Nanami questioned you all as your appeared at the entrance of the classroom with all your faces red.

" we...lost L/N....."

Did they really just blame all of this on you?! 

Well now you had to go along with it didn't you...?

You sighed and put on an innocent facade.

" I-I'm sorry...! It was so confusing and I got lost..." you added a squeak to your voice and even managed to bring a tear to your eye.

"...alright. " he sighed and you were glad that he'd brought it.

" but this better not happened again, you won't be getting away with it. " 

He told you sternly and you nodded.

You could hear Kunimi snickering but had to ignore him.

The four of you sat down and awaited the lesson.

" you're so good at acting L/N...! You really should consider joining the drama club...." Shizuku whispered to you but you once again declined.

" I'm sorry I'm really not interested..." you whispered back.

————

Class had wrapped up and the four of you were walking home.

" so Udagawa-chan...why do you carry those things around with you? " kindaichi pointed to her pockets and she grinned.

" these? They'd my drumsticks! "

" so are you in a band of some sorts? " 

" yeah I am! The names Afterglow! You totally gotta see us perform one time! "

" yeah, they're great! " shizuku chimed in, they'd been friends for a while so it was obvious that she'd know about this more than the rest of you, so you'd have to trust her words on it.

You could also imagine someone like Tomoe just going crazy in the drums, it just felt right for her.

" so anyway, why were you late earlier L/N? " 

"...well. This weird guy, Oikawa, came up to me whilst I was on the roof and he started trying to talk to me and I don't know...it was just something about him that made me uncomfortable...." you admitted.

Now that you said it out loud it seemed pretty pathetic for you to be late because of that. 

" o-oikawa talked to you?! " shizuku ran infront of you and wore a surprised expression.

" yeah...? "

" YOURE SO LUCKY...! HES LIKE....SUPER HOT AND HE EVEN HAD A FANCLUB HERE! " shizuku held her face in her hands as she thought of him and you sighed.

" please, he's just an annoying fuckboy, you really shouldn't talk about him so highly..."

" wasn't that the guy on the club we're joining? " you heard kunimi ask kindaichi and he nodded, you didn't really want to hear about him, so you didn't ask what club it was.

" well if that guy ever harasses you again let me know! I'll beat him to the ground for you! " Tomoe pumped her fist in the air and your shook your head.

" it's fine, I'll try my best to avoid him from now on. " a part of you knew that would be almost impossible, guys like that would be persistent to get whatever they wanted, so it would be a hard job for you, luckily you'd never fall for him, so you were safe.

"...how much further is your house...? I don't wanna walk any longer..." Kunimi complained as he dragged his feet along the pavement.

" aaah it's just up there! " you pointed down the street where your house could be located.

You turned around.

" thank you for walking me home! I hope that we can stay friends! " you waved them goodbye as you parted way and stepped into your house.

Maybe life would start to change for you?


	4. Arcades and Irony

A week had pasted since the fateful day which you and shizuku had bumped into each other would would set every event in the future into place.

The five of you had grown close for people who weren't acquainted with each other before, besides Tomoe and Shizuku and you even were on the first name basis now, you liked each other that much.

" do you guys wanna hang out at the arcade after school tonight? " tomoe asked as she swung an arm around your shoulder, you still were sort of jumpy however you'd grown used to her desire for physical affection and just let yourself be her teddybear.

" well, I never have anything to do after school anyway, so I guess I could tag along! "

" today's the only day where the team has day at off , so we'd love to come, right Akira? " Kindaichi looked towards him and Kunimi shrugged, he didn't really care where they went, he just liked to hang out with them.

You saw Kindaichi and Tomoe as your siblings which you never had in a way, it was actually really sweet! 

You'd always heard people talk about how rude their siblings were and how much they hated them and wanted them to burn to the ground, however...you'd never had a bond like that before...you'd never gotten to experience what it was like and it made you sad.

If you had a real one then maybe you wouldn't of been so lonely up until now.

" we never even asked, how did your entrance exams for the club even go? " shizuku asked as she walked besides them.

" we both did pretty great I think! We got in relatively easily and the captain said that we held the power to change the team! Isnt that encouraging! " he yelled and Kunimi covered his ears.

" please be quiet..." 

" you need to stop acting so grouchy about everything kunimi, learn to live a little! " tomoe punched his arm lightly however he didn't even flinched

" I am living. "

A chuckle escaped your lips as Tomoe attempted to pick a fight with Kunimi, this was normal for the two of them, their personalities seemed to clash but Tomoe was persistent on trying to get Kunimi further out of his shell, but Kunimi wasn't planning on leaving without a fight.

" we have chem first right Y/N? " shizuku asked you as the five of you headed through the entrance to the school.

" yup! I'll meet you there! I hope sensei doesn't find anything to yell at me for this time...."

Ever since you'd talked in class that first day he had always found small faults to complain to you about, for example that your skirt was too high up and to unroll it even though it was at its regular length, that your nails were too long, that your hair-tie wasn't an appropriate colour....just stupid stuff that no other teachers or hall monitors had pointed out, what even was his problem? 

You couldn't report him or anything because what he was doing wasn't even that major....it just passed you off.

You would've punched him if it was allowed, or you could just call Tomoe over to do it and then run.

\----

Oikawa wasn't stalking you, he'd just happened to find you and your friends, and had followed you discreetly from behind.

He knew that you'd been avoiding him, whenever you saw him around you'd turn away from him and leave, he even tried to talk to you one time and you picked up your phone and ignored him....

He felt hurt.

You'd always be seen talking with your friends...even two people on his team...but with them he had to act like he was fine with them but he wasn't.

He wanted your full attention on him.....

This feeling had grown on him over the past few days, at first he just thought he was attracted to you, however this strange thing felt like it was a lot more than attraction...a LOT more....

He wanted to talk to Iwaizumi about it, but he wouldn't understand the feelings that he felt.

He wanted to be with you, constantly, never separated from you...he wanted to learn everything about you....every.thing.

Things that not even you knew about yourself he wanted to have the pride in knowing...it wasn't fair that you were avoiding him like he was nothing to you...had you not even felt the slightest bit of what he felt towards him...?

Maybe he would have to make you reciprocate his feelings....just maybe.

" so they're planning on going to Shirokane arcade? " he mumbled to himself, he would note that down and follow you there, you wouldn't know he was there but it would still count as you two spending time together wouldn't it....?

\----

The school days still passed as slowly as it always did, the first few days it was fun however the moment that you realised you had a whole year of this was when you realised how slowly time passed each day, and the will to die instead of being in the classroom grew bigger, it was like this for all students not just you. 

All of us are drained.

but it felt as if free-times such as lunch flew by quicker than the speed of light.

Oikawa would spot you up on the roof and sit outside the door as he would peek at you, you were so adorable...and you never even caught him, not once! He was so incognito that you'd never have a second thought that he was there! 

\---

" FINALLY...." you stretched your arms out above your head as you carried yourself out of the lesson.

" tell me about it.....what even is the point of maths- I mean it's not even real..." kunimi never change did he? 

" but it raises your academic knowledge! " shizuku butted in, trying to keep up the role of good student.

" cmon guys! " tomoe reached her arms out and they spread across the four of your's backs as she pushed you forward.

" stop rushing us, we're going we're going! " kindaichi blushed as the females hand wrapped around his shoulder.

" but I wanna go to the arcade noooooow~ " she whined and leant her head against your shoulder.

You could swear you felt a hard stare hit you as she did so, but you were probably imagining things....just like the rest of the strange noises and other phenomena's you'd heard...they were definitely nothing, right? 

You shook your head, and ignored the feeling in your gut.

\---

" look look there's the arcade! " tomoe screamed as she ran in.

The four of you looked away as if you were with a small child and didn't want to be seen.

The place was filled with bright buzzing lights and loud noises, mostly noises of banging as people angrily hit machines, which was pointless, it's not like that would get you what you wanted right? 

You walked inside, and it was bigger than you'd imagined, there were a lot of flashing signs, which hurt your retinas to look at, so you had to drop your gaze to the floor as to not go temporarily blind, if that was even a thing of course.

" FUUUUCK " tomoe screamed and parents gave her evil looks.

" what's she screaming about...." you asked shizuku with concern.

" oh, she probably just didn't get something she wanted, it's no big deal...she's like this all the time...I'm sorry you'll have to live with this..."

" well I really feel bad for you, you've had to deal with this for years haven't you? "

She looked away and nodded with embarrassment.

" yeah...."

" would you like me to try and win that for you? "

You roughly patted kindaichi on the back, wishing him luck.

His boy-crush was pretty cute! But Tomoe was the type of happy-go-lucky gal who would never notice people's feelings, she would be completely oblivious to them.

You could even tell her " I love you " and she'd tell you that you're a great best friend to her.

It was sad in a way, and you felt bad for Kindaichi, but maybe he'd catch feelings for someone else before his feelings for Tomoe got too big for him to deny anymore.

It would be nice to feel like that about someone....oh how you wish that you could have that with someone...only someone special though.

You were too busy looking around to listen in to what was happening.

" YOURE THE BEST YUTARO~ " Tomoe flung her arms around Kindaichi and the shy smile which graced his face was a very cute sight to see.

You saw a plushie in her hand, it looked like one which you could find on your own bed , because when you're sad who doesn't want something soft to cuddle? Who cares if they're considered childish! 

Well no one would have to find out about them anyway.....

" 走りだすこの気持ち  
まっすぐに勢いよく君を探してたよ~ " you heard shizuku singing slightly under her breath as she was quickly hitting large buttons with her hands, there were nine of them all set around a large screen which was displaying a group of nine girls dancing as they sung the same song which you could hear coming from Shizuku, notes were flying out across the screen, and her face scrunched as she tried to hit them quickly, it was fun to watch as the words 

" LIVE SHOW FAILED "

pop up on the screen.

You weren't too interested in games like this, so you were surprised that even Kunimi was indulged in some sort of racing game.

You just smiled and watched everyone having fun, it was so nice to finally what people with friends had felt like, it must make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside getting to have this every day must be bliss.

What a shame it was that you'd never had any friends to feel this with before...but you had them now, so you wouldn't let even one opportunity slide to not spend a precious moment with them.

\---

Oikawa watched the smile bloom on your face and he felt his heart drop out of his chest, he looked down just to make sure that it hadn't physically happened.

He'd had to make many detours to escape the fangirls which seemed to obsess over him, and wanted to follow him with every step he took, why couldn't they just take the hint he wasn't interested and leave him alone...?

You weren't even playing anything so now would be the perfect time for him to.....

He thought of something exceedingly dark but he tried his best and shook the thoughts out of his head.

No, he wouldn't do something like that...he wasn't that type of person....

Or that's what he thought at least.

Sometimes he couldn't control himself as well as he thought he could, which often ending in a miserable ending. 

It was something in which he had never felt before.

He felt an immense attraction to you, besides not even knowing you all that well, and he wanted you.

Yet it was not in the desire of sexually, he wanted you to be his, he wanted you to love him.

He had never felt this before.

It was just the way he had felt from when he first saw you.

Yet whenever he waved at you, or tried to spark conversation, you unlike all the girls who screamed at him to marry them, ignored him.

All he wanted was for you to get to know him.

Yet for some reason, you just shut him down? 

Would he really be forced to go to the extremes to make you look at him...? 

Yet what was this emotion?

How could you feel that way about someone whomst you've never truly spoken to more than once? 

Was he going insane? 

Well, he knew for sure he couldn't rule that factor out.

His thoughts were turning slightly more intrusive, but he was sure they would just, leave him? 

He hadn't stalked you here, you had just coincidentally appeared at the same place at the same time and he was happening to hear your conversations!

His ears perked up the moment the word 

" number " escaped your lips.

\----

" I just realised! None of us have exchanged numbers yet! "

" oh shoot you're right! " 

Say it....say the number Y/N......

" here's mine! " tomoe grabbed kindaichis phone and begin to type her number in.

" H-HEY GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK...! " tomoe lifted it out of reach to tease him.

The two argued and you laughed as you watched them.

" Y/N....what's your number? " shizuku asked you as she look over to your phone.

" oh, uHH it's +xx xxx xxx xxx! " you saw her fingers quickly slam down on the keyboard, they looked sore from how hard she'd been ruining the buttons in that dancing game.

" did you get that? "

" get w-" your phone buzzed and you saw.

\----

" you have 1 message from an unknown number "

05 : 32 : hiiiii! 💙 

\----

" this you? "

you pointed towards your phone and shizuku nodded.

" okay, I'll add you to my contacts! "

\- update contact to : shizu ? -

You scrolled through your pictures and selected one where she was getting hit in the face with a volleyball.

Shizuku didn't notice that you'd snook a photo of her in your gym class, but it was too funny for you not to, even if it risked you having your phone confiscated.

\---

You'd finished setting up everyone's numbers and had realised that you were now late to cook yourself dinner.

" I'll just microwave something..." you told yourself as your group was finally dismissing itself from the arcade, it had been over an hour since you arrived.....time wasted like this was certainly better than time wasted moping around alone.

" let's come here again next week! " tomoe suggested as you filed out.

" maybe...it depends if we have plans or not though..."

" don't be like that Y/N! " she elbowed you and you resisted the urge to curl over in pain .

" okay...we can meet up next week..." you weakly spar out as Tomoe never considered her own strength.

Your backs were turned to the arcade as the damp moonlight guided your way through the streets home hopeful that you would realise the warning signs.

\----

Oikawa triumphantly smiled as he held his phone to his chest, he hadn't even had to do that much to get your number...he just had to follow you around for a bit....

But this was only the start of it.

He didn't just want your number...he was hungry for more....

soon....soon you'd be his....

all his..


	5. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special chap

Shes still ignoring  
you you know

she isn't- she's just   
spending more time   
with her friends! 

She should be   
spending time with  
you instead.

But I'm not   
even that close  
to her-

You want to be.

Alright, maybe   
I want to be.

Are you willing   
to do anything   
for that? 

Of course! I've   
never felt this way about  
anyone before   
I have to act-

You have to kill them.

excuse me

what.

Are you joking.

No, you need   
to kill the people in   
your way Oikawa.

Shut the fuck up?   
I'm THE oikawa Tooru,   
I can get any girl I want!

Except her.

She just   
needs to warm   
up to me! She'll be   
head over heels in no time! 

make her warm up by force! 

just leave me   
alone?!   
Get out of my head,   
im trying to focus  
on volleyball practise   
anyway we have a match-

What if someone   
takes Y/N?

no one would get   
to her before me! 

dont you think that  
Redheads awfully  
touchy with she? 

they're just friends! 

she likes girls too you know?

So what? I can   
charm her! 

you could kill the girl.

IM NOT-

you are.   
You're going to do   
whatever it takes to get Y/N.

You know that you would.

Youve never had   
this big of a crush on   
anyone in your life, not  
even on Hajime 

dont say you   
wouldn't kill for her.

see?

okay , maybe I   
would kill for her, but   
that doesn't mean I'm   
going to-

does she mean   
that little to you? 

No-! 

Then prove it.

Make her yours.

Do it.

You know you   
want to, don't lie.

Stop testing me like this.

I'm not testing you.

If she won't pay   
attention to you, make   
her yours by force.

but that's-

Who cares if i  
t's immoral.

She's your soulmate.

You have to do this.

She's not   
treating you as well   
as she should 

She needs to pay   
you more attention.

You deserve it   
for all you do for her 

You already stalk her, so   
what's the problem in this? 

ITS NOT STALKING   
SHUT UP

WE BOTH KNOW IT IS 

fine, either listen to   
me or don't, you won't   
ever be able to get rid of   
my voice, so I'll just have to   
hit you until you break   
under the pressure of it.

you're going to kill ,oikawa.

You're going to kill   
everyone close to her.

And then take her away from everyone else, make it so that she can't be poisoned by the harsh world of reality any longer.

You know why? 

because she 

Is yours  
IS MINE


	6. Downfall

That morning you'd woken up with an etching feeling in your chest.

It felt like something was wrong, but you couldn't put your finger on what it was.

At first you thought that you'd slept wrong, however the feeling gradually seemed to get worse the longer time you were awake.

You checked your phone, and had no missed calls or messages from your Dad, he hasn't checked on you since the first day that you started your new school.

Not even once.

It's been a whole fucking month.

Did he really just care about you that little? He couldn't even send you a text with a simple " hi how are you? " 

Another thing which worried you was that you'd woken up an hour before you normally would with no alarm or provocation, there was no noise, nothing there, you even checked around the house to look for something, but nothing was there.

Why were your senses alert all of a sudden....?

Scratch that...just ignore them.

You told yourself as you had closed you eyes, trying to get to sleep, but the moment your eyelids fell shut you saw a figure.

Your eyes shot open and you looked around the room once again, but no one was there.

You were met with silence again.

You tossed and turned and tried to see if you could naturally fall asleep without trying.

But the sleep never came....what was up with you that morning?

It felt like a pit of anxiety was bubbling inside your stomach and you wanted to claw it out, but that would hurt and this feeling was all the pain you felt like you could handle.

You were probably just having a bad day though, maybe you just needed to wait for tomorrow for everything to pass over.

Or pass away...

\----

You'd been on your phone scrolling through the selfies which you and your friends had taken.

You found a cute one with the five of you in it, kunimi just poking his head into frame from the corner of the screen.

You set it as your phone background and smiled, it took your pain off the looming feeling of fear which lay besides you.

\---

After what seemed like forever to you, you could finally leave the school and once again see the friends who you loved so dearly.

" n/n! " Tomoe picked you up and spun you around.

" good morning..."

" hm? What's wrong? " shizuku asked, she was an actress so obviously she would be able to tell that something was up just by taking a look at your face. 

" wel i just this weird feeling in my gut today...I'm sure it's nothing though! " 

" you're probably right...you always get worked up over stupid things..." Kunimi received a whack to his head from Kindaichi.

" don't be rude! " he hissed 

Tomoe put you down and the five of you began to chat as always.

You loved your inseparable friendship group, they always made you happier than you would feel alone...no one had made you feel like that before!

No one but him....but he was gone now, you'd never meet him again.

But, you were only a kid, you never got to express to your childhood friend how much he meant to you, and that made you sad. So you were certain that if anything, you would cherish the new friends you had made with everything in your heart

You would.

\---

Oikawa had been watching you the past month, but it had never gotten anywhere.

You'd still seemed to avoid him as if he were the plague...why though? Had he ever done anything to you? 

Sure he comes off as that kind of guy but he wasn't totally like that! He had a nice side to him just..no one got to see it! 

But it was something that clicked in him when he saw you with other people...he knew that something wasn't right. 

He wanted to spill their blood across the walls...

He'd found these thoughts got worse as the days passed on, and on...he couldn't get rid of them anymore....he'd have to act on them soon before he got out of control.....

The urge was too strong.....

If he didn't then he'd end up going crazy....

Oikawa wanted you to himself......

He didn't care what he had to do..he wanted you to stop ignoring him...he wanted you to love him and only him.

He didn't want you to think of anyone else.

Today he would do it, he was sure.

\----

The whole day you'd felt even more agitated, you could almost feel your blood running cold, but you still were unsure of what it was.

Every noise made you paranoid, just what was your body trying to tell you?! 

Maybe it was nothing, you'd never know though.

Not until it was too late to know that is.

\----

" hey, tomoe! " you shouted and jogged up to the redhead.

" yo y/n! what's up? " she grinned and entwined her fingers with yours as you reached her side.

" could you walk me home today? " you asked, which was out of the ordinary as on Tuesdays you normally worked home on your own as most of your friends were occupied with their clubs, you however still hadn't decided to join any.

" that's not like you y/n.....is something up? "

" remember when I said that I felt like something was off...? Well I don't really feel safe walking home and I'd like it if you could come with me...." you confessed, not knowing the abhorrent fate which you were about to pull the poor unknowing girl into. 

the girl could sense that you were feeling uneasy and slapped you warmly on the back with her free hand.

It hurt but you let her have her fun, it wasn't hurting her so that was all that mattered to you.

" okay! well let's not take too long or ran might get angry at me for skipping band practise! " she strode off and ended up pulling you with her, you almost tripped up as she did.

" so? Has anything bad been happening to you today? " she asked you as if it was nothing, but you couldn't explain the feeling that burtnt inside of you.

" I'd prefer if I didn't have to speak about it...." you mumbled and she only just heard you, but she just smiled and gripped your hand harder than before.

" well, I'm sure it'll be fine Y/N! You really shouldn't worry as much as you do, I'm telling you that nothing bad is gonna happen to you! " she tried to reassure you and you appreciated her effort. 

" ...hopefully " you smiled back at her however you knew that you didn't mean it, it wasn't a sincere smile, you'd never have one fo those again, but you were none the wiser to that.

\----  
Oikawa had told iwaizumi that he wouldn't be coming to practise that day, 

Iwaizumi had questioned him, but he told him that he had a date, he liked to think of all the times that you spent together as a date, just you were unaware of it, like a blind date but you were actually blind, oblivious to the fact that you were both on a date, it was actually fun.

But this time, he desperately NEEDED to follow you instead of playing volleyball.

Sure volleyball was his passion and all, but it had never ignited the spark inside him that you did.

He'd sacrificed everything for the sport, he'd worked his knee into a brace for it, however he knew that he would do anything and more for you, he would take his own life to guarantee your safety and happiness.....

and the reason why he needed to go today was....because he was finally going to carry out his plan! 

He made his way out of the school and saw you...holding hand with some girl....

It was that insufferable bitch.....she always yelled and never shut her goddamned mouth and what was worse was that she always got to touch and hug you....all the things that ONLY he should be allowed to do.....

Why....?

he didn't want you to be with other people, only him. 

Why did you pay attention to other people like her when he was right there....sure he had a bit of a complex.....but that didn't mean anything! 

He was still a better person than she was.....he would make you see that....

He was better than anyone and everyone who could try to sweep you off your feet....

You would learn that.

\---

he knew he'd have to be more stealthy than he was when he was just watching you, he couldn't let himself be seen, you'd ask him why he was following you, and he wouldn't have an answer to give you.

he stayed a far distance back....but made sure his footsteps were silent, if you saw him it was an instant game over.

He wanted to tear the two of you apart at that second, but he couldn't get any closer. 

He was agile and could move his body quickly to hide away in the shadows when he needed to, it was a massive help honestly.

He quietened his breathing as he tried to listen in on what the two of you could be talking about.......

But his eyes lit up when he heard you finally say his name.

" Oikawa. "

wait...were you talking about him....? that would mean he were on your mind......he smiled.

although what you were saying wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear...

You were just talking about how creepy it was that he always looked at you....

He growled. Silently he thought, however it appeared he'd made too much of a noise.

You'd learn that he wasn't a creep...you'd learn that he loved you...he gave not one singular fuck about how he'd make you learn.

But he knew that you'd love him back the moment you found out how immense his love for you really was, wouldn't you?

he saw your head turn and he quickly darted into a nearby shop.

" I guess I'm hearing things...." you muttered as you saw that there was no one there.

you'd arrived at your house and thanked tomoe, you gave her a hug and waved her off as she left.

you looked around one final time before locking your door. 

Something still felt off, but then again, like Tomoe said, it was most likely nothing in the end, so you wouldn't stress over it.

\----

oikawa watched you go inside...it was a small house, it looked perfect for such a cute girl.....but he'd have trouble getting in, his he windows were too high to climb up to, but he didn't know how to lock pick either. 

he thought about living together with you and a blush fell across his face, but he knew that couldn't do that yet...there were still obstacles in the way of them. He had to get rid of them.

He scampered in a nearby alley as he saw the redhead walk past again...

She'd done so much to him....she'd taken you away from him....

He roughly grabbed her by the wrist and covered her mouth with one hand.

" you're going to pay you fucking whore. " he whispered to her as he used all of his strength to bash her skull against the solid brick wall, she somehow still held her all against him.

She tried to push him away with her other arm, but he quickly let go of her, and snapped her arm like it was a twig before retaining his grip on her.

She struggled against him, tears were falling down her cheek due to the pain she was in, she was naturally strong and had built up some muscle but she was no match for him.and it was honestly cute.

She kicked her legs, and even bit his hand as she when she realised that her screams weren't reaching anyone.

He winced in pain.

" FUCKING BITCH! "

He screeched out as a loud crack could be heard, a metallic scent filling the now empty alleyway.

she was just the first.

\----


	7. Tomoe?

You had just gotten into your house, it was empty, as your parents were currently out of town, it was for work or something...

you weren't really listening when they told you what they'd left for, you didn't care that much, this happened to regularly for you to actually start caring about about it, your parents clearly didn't care out your life, so why should you be obliged to give a fuck about theirs?

You dumped your school bag on the floor, before running up to your room, your feet slamming against the carpeted flooring, as for your bag, you didn't really have anything important in there, so it didn't matter if you threw it too far, 

You flopped down on your bed and sighed, would everything be alright in the end or would this never ending nightmare just continue on forever? 

you still felt strange, like something bad still had the possibility of happening...and that scared you, well, it would naturally scare anyone right, it wasn't just you being a pussy this time.

so naturally you just decided to try and sleep it out, a nap couldn't hurt right? 

And, that would be the best for your head, you thoughts were spinning, and it felt like you were on the verge of mentally breaking, it was pathetic how easily it was to break you down wasnt it? 

You grabbed a small plushie cat that you'd had ever since you were a baby, it held sentimental value to it, so you couldn't throw it away, and it also helped you sleep...but it was embarrassing to admit to anyone else...

Snuggling something just made you more secure as it made you feel like something was there, that you weren't alone in the world, like you'd often feel when you were alone.

It was normal for someone who was alone all the time, they never grew up thinking that they had anyone, so they really on objects or things which aren't real to comfort them, even though they know that they would never care were they real.

You laid your head down on to your soft pillowcase , trying to barricade the world and the the rest of your thoughts out, and slowly closed your eyes, you were one of the types of people who could fall asleep within a second of your head coming in contact with something soft, it was lucky , yet you could never complete all-nighters, which upset you, 

You had gently drifted to sleep. A sleep which the next time you woke up, you would've wished you'd never woken up from. 

————-

You woke up with a dazed look on your face, and immediately tried to find where your clock was,   
it was 6pm, and the reason why you'd woken up that early was due to the noise which you thought you'd heard from the outside of your window.

You were nervous, yet you pulled yourself out to the comfort of your bed and had went over to check it out, making sure to look everywhere around and outside of the window, you even looked around your room to see if anyone was in there, luckily, you found that there was nothing there.

Because it was around time for dinner, you carried yourself downstairs to fix yourself a meal, you weren't feeling that peckish, so you just decided to make some pasta, you didn't even like pasta that much, but it was one of the only things you had left in the cupboards, as you hadn't gone out to buy groceries for the week yet.

You poured a rough amount into the pan and let it boil.

Standing there waiting, staring down at it unmercifully.

————-

After eating you returned to your room, you picked up some of your books so that you could study. You weren't a nerd or anything, your grades were only just satisfactory, so you really needed to study more to make sure you didn't have to dropout and start working at McDonald's.......

After a while of jotting down notes and being confused for a good 30 minutes you decided to take a break.

You picked up your phone and saw

" You have 9+ messages form an unknown contact, you have 3 messages from uehara-san and you have one missed called from tomoe ❤️" 

that's....odd.

you picked up ueharas messages first as you actually knew her, not that well, however you'd bumped into her one time when you'd went to pick up Tomoe from her band practise, she was really kind to you, so you asked for her number so the two of you could text more and maybe become friends, and you could always call Tomoe back later right? 

————

Uehara 🌸  
" tomoe hasn't shown up for practise...? do you know where she is? "

Uehara 🌸  
" I don't want to bug you.....but she still isn't here...it's been an hour "

Uehara 🌸  
" she isn't replying to any of our texts or calls...did something happen to her? "

————

You stared down at your phone with shock....what? 

But tomoe had walked you home hadn't she....? 

she even said she was going to practice......that's not right.

You felt the fear running through you, you tried to shake it off, but see in your heart you knew that something was wrong, it just...that wasn't right. Tomoe would never skip her practice like that, especially without telling anyone.

What if the person you heard calling out to you in your dream was...no...that wouldn't make sense at all...

you decided to swallow that fear, and  
clicked on the notifications which had came from the unknown number, 

the unknown number could know something, and that was why you had decided to at least read the texts.

————

UNKNOWN   
Y/N-chan....  
I finally got your number <3  
I got rid of the distraction that was in our way...so we can be together soon....  
You don't reply to texts much do you?  
Well, whenever you come on, I'll be waiting for you 💝

UNKNOWN  
are you ignoring me...? I don't like that.  
Please text me back honey....

UNKNOWN  
Oh...you're asleep now.  
I hope you rest well and text me when you wake up~

UNKNOWN  
I can see you're reading my messages.....

————

What. The. Fuck.

Who the fuck was this and how did they get your number.....

Who? 

You hadn't given your number out to anyone else...it could've just been kunimi or someone right...? He would often tease you , so it wouldn't surprise you...

But what did they mean you were sleeping...? How did they know that..? 

Had they been watching you? Had they been what you heard? 

We're you just overthinking everything? Probably? 

You'd darted up and ran towards your door, locking it, maybe you were just overreacting, maybe everything was just all fine, but you wanted to be cautious.

Was tomoe okay?  
Who was the number?  
Was it just a prank?  
Was someone stalking you?

your head bombarded you with questions.

————

UNKNOWN  
" honey please don't leave me on read~ "

Y/N L/N 🌱  
" who are you.? " 

————

your hands were shaking as you had to retune the message twice because of typos.

————

UNKNOWN  
" you'll find out very soon darling~ " 

they replied almost instantly.

Y/N L/N   
" is this a joke? Do you know where my friend fucking went?! "

UNKNOWN  
" you're so adorable when you're angry my love! <3 don't talk about her, she doesn't matter anymore....."

————

You knew you were overexerting yourself with the worry, yet you couldn't make everything just stop all of a sudden, yet you always tended to over think small things like this.

you couldn't bring yourself to reply, it would just worry you more than you were...it was probably just a joke...yeah it was just a joke....

you told yourself but you knew you couldn't believe it.

You called Tomoe, you spam called he'd for about 10 minutes, no reply. 

you spam texted her, they were never even seen.

You called her parents, and theyd picked up,?

You asked them whether Tomoe had returned home and they said they thought she was staying with you...?

You told them that she wasn't and you didn't know where she was, they told you she was probably fine and that you shouldn't worry about it.

You would've gone out looking for her, but you were scared, you didn't want whoever that person was to hurt you, and you didn't want to find something you didn't like.

You sat on your floor with your legs close to you, you brought your hands together and quietly prayed that she would be alright.

————

The sleepy look on your face was so cute...Oikawa couldn't help but take a picture so he could see it forever, but then you woke up, he quickly had to jump off of the stool he'd used so his arm could reach the window and pull himself up.

he opened your gate and left before you had the chance to see him, he still had blood splattered on his shirt, and he wouldn't want you to see anything like that...yet.

He'd thrown the body into a ditch, she was pretty mangled when he'd finished with her, but he had to make sure that it was where no one would find it he spent half an hour trekking through deep woods to find where he should've dumped her, no one would probably check there anyway. If anyone found her that would put them in danger.

But he was happy, that was one less person out of the way. He was the only person Y/N needed...there never had to be anyone else in the picture ...there never was going to be anyone else in the picture.

He made sure to get home as quickly as possible, it was only 20 minutes away, and most people were at home with their families so he didn't have to worry about anyone else being there to see him.

When he arrived at home his mother asked him where he'd been.

" oh, practise just went over a little! " he dismissed her and went up to his room so he could change out of his dirty clothes, he threw them into the wash before anyone could ask him any questions.

————

Later into the night his Dad had asked where some of his power tools had gone.

" how am I supposed to know that? I was at practise! " he argued back and there was nothing that could be disproven, he'd disposed of them with the body, he wouldn't of been able to clean them in time, so he just left them to rust.

He pulled up his phone and opened his album if you, he snook pictures of you more than you thought, whenever he saw you he just wanted to capsulate your beauty forever.....

He only had that one lewd picture of you but...god it made him want to do things to you.....

He felt the tent rise in his pants and he decided to relieve himself to you.

————

It had been a long restless night for you, any noises that you heard kept you alert, you were scared, extremely scared.

You'd called her parents again before she left, and apparently she still hadn't came home, or replied to their texts, she also hadn't replied to yours either, which wasn't like her.

You left for school again, alone, you hadn't told anyone about what had happened, you were too scared to. 

" hey! Y/N! " you heard a familiar voice and turned around.

" oh...you were tooru...right? " you were too anxious to remember what had happened with him before.

" I'm glad you remember me! " he smiled as he caught up to you.

" w-what are you doing here.....?" You tried your best to not show how shaken up you were.

" oh...well I live just down the road from here actually! " he lied but, you didn't know any better, what could a small white lie do? 

" oh...that's cool..."

" what's wrong chibi-chan? you look like you've seen a ghost! " he joked and you internally cursed...were you that obvious? 

" it's just...someone sent me some cryptic messages last night...and I think my friend might've went missing....." you confessed and he gave you a pitiful luck 

How Naive.

" that sounds terrible! I'm sorry~...if you want I could help you look for her after school "

" no it's fine...I could ask my friends to help! "

Oikawa felt himself twitch. Don't give yourself away now 

" well I could probably do a better job than they could...." his smile was somewhat threatening to you now. 

" o-okay....but I'm still gonna ask them to help...,."

They'll end up dead like her, it's no use.

" I guess I can't stop you then. "

He tried to talk to you on the way there, but there was still something not right about him, you couldn't shake off the feeling.

————

" well, bye I'm...heading to form. "

" I'll meet you after class y/n~ "

you walked off quickly, you just didn't want to be around him when you didn't have to be.

He didn't think you'd be as gullible as you were, if he actually lived down there, why would she of never seen him? And the irony....was almost sickening to him! He'd have to act as if he'd done nothing wrong, but it still felt like if he even slipped up once you'd catch on...so he still had to be careful.

" you'll be mine soon. " he whispered as he watched you walk off, your hair tailing behind. 

————


	8. Stalker

The day had been long for your as your nerves had been on a high for almost the whole time, and finally when your classes had wrapped up you left to find that oikawa was waiting for you.

There were girls swarming around him trying to get his attention, which is how you knew he was there, but the moment he saw you he walked over to you. 

but you'd never actually spoken to him about it, so.....how did he know which class you were in? 

that was weird..first your name now your class.

Was this all just a coincidence or was it actually something more...? 

You were now side by side with him outside of the class room, you could feel the enraged glare which the girls threw at you, but you ignored it as they meant nothing to you, why should you care?

Oikawa leant his body against the wall behind the two of you 

" so where are your other friends at y/n? " he asked you, his tone was passive aggressive.

" well...two of them have practise so they couldn't come....and I'm just waiting for shizuku.....she's talking to our sensei about the work we had today.....so, we shouldn't have to wait too long. "

You told him blankly.

" oh, the sensei huh? " he thought to himself, they must be in the same class then...god fucking dammit that meant he'd never be able to catch you alone...but he still had the time when you were alone at your house, and he would be able to take advantage of that, if he felt like it of course.

" Practise for what? " he innocently questioned 

" volleyball " volleyball...? She has other friends on the volleyball team....that's not allowed........he should be the ONLY player on the team who you pay any attention too...why would you care for anybody ELSE?

He thought about it for a second, what first years had actually joined the team that year...he was too busy focusing on you to ever really actually talk to them, let alone remember their names.

And whenever he followed you around, he'd only focus on you, and not anyone else around you, so he hadn't taken in how they looked either, he'd probably have to start actually caring now. 

Then two names popped into his head.

" are they by any chance kunimi and kindaichi? "

He couldn't have bad intentions could he?

" oh..yeah that's them! " 

his face lit up and he smiled playfully, as if he were a child " well isn't that a coincidence! I'm on the same team as them! "

Oh, so he was also on the volleyball team? Well, then it was starting to make sense then! It also explains how he knows about you then, they'd just told him about you!   
you felt strangely calmer and more at ease knowing that he knew you from your friends, and WASNT some creepy guy who'd stalked you to find out everything about you! 

But then, you were confused, if he was in the volleyball club, then wouldn't he have somewhere more important to be than...Here?

" wait..shouldn't you be practising then? " you asked him and he shook his head.

" well I think your missing friend is more important is she not? " 

" good point...but, you don't actually know me or my friend so- why the hell would you care so much as to skip practice? " 

Oikawa was about to answer when a firm voice interrupted him.

" y/n-chaaaan~! " a voice called out to you and you saw a brunette girl running towards you! 

" shizucchi! " she enveloped you in a small hug.

" are you feeling okay? " 

" yeah...I'm feeling better than I did last night though...but, shouldnt I be asking you that..? Tomoe been your friend for years...and I only just met her..."

" well, I can stay calm under pressure, you on the other hand...well...you can't. " 

You could practically see Oikawa holding an invisible dagger, ready to paint the hallways with her blood.

Oikawa did not want you two to be hugging, or even touching. Her coming along was enough of a bother for him.

Why couldn't you just be alone together...? 

Because there were still too many people in the way, he already knew that. 

He just needed to figure out how to dispose of them.

————

The three of you had checked everywhere you thought of, first you tracked the route back to your house, you checked her house, then went to where her band practise was held, you even went up every alley you could find.

" I don't think that she's here....maybe she just ran away? " you suggested 

" I know tomoe wouldn't do that...she isn't the type of person to just...run away" 

" ..yeah. "

The ringtone of shizukus phone went off , and you looked over to her, she told you that it was her parents calling.

You stepped away from you and Oikawa so that she could take the call in private, and Oikawa took his opportunity to edge closer to you.

Shizuku returned with a saddened look on her face

" I'm sorry...I have to go back now or my parents are gonna kill me....I'm late for one of my recitals ......" she chuckled awkwardly and patted you on the heads much to Oikawas dismay, was she trying to piss him off now? 

" I'm sure you'll find her soon. " 

she jogged off, towards a car which was pulling up on the other side of the road, and you watched her enter, leaving you and oikawa alone. 

Finally.

You were set on finding her now, you'd came out all this way, so you couldn't let it all go to waste, you thought back to the town and tried to pinpoint whether there was anywhere else you hadn't checked yet, only one thing came to mind though.

" there's a pretty big forest around here...we could always check there! "

" are you sure you wanna do that? it's pretty dark, you might get scared! "

" yeah...but I have you...so if any monsters jump out at me I can use you as a shield " you said with a completely serious face.

"...wow, thanks. " he replied sarcastically

Did you really think of him as someone who could protect you...? 

He would be the only one you needed, so that was a good first step, next you just had to submit to him.

And only him.

" come on...you're making it look like you're the one who's scared of going in! Nothing's gonna happen! "

well, not to me at least.

" okay fiiine~ but after half an hour we're leaving! "

He sounded like a child and you sighed, but he actually wanted to be there with you....

The two of you walked in, the only audible sound was the crunching of leaves as the both of you remained silent.

You felt Oikawas hand brush up against your thigh occasionally but you just decided to ignore it.

Oikawas mind was filled with lewd scenarios of what he could do to you alone in here, no one would be able to hear you screaming for help, it was the perfect chance to make you his....

But he didn't act on his thoughts, he needed to set his plan into action first, then that would come second. 

————

You tried to act as though you weren't scared shitless of being alone in a forest with a guy you barely knew looking for your best friend, but, he didn't necessarily seem like a bad guy! 

At least not yet he didn't.

You'd been looking around for who knows how long, your feet had started to ache, but only a little, your eyes were scanning everything they could, but there was no sign of her there....

" it's getting dark...and I don't think there's anything here....." you whispered to him.

" so would you like to head back? "

you nodded and he stretched his hand out to you.

" you said it was dark, so come on! "

you stared at his hand and were hesitant.....you could walk yourself?

" Take. It. " he sounded assertive, which caught you off guard.

" uh....okay...." you didn't want to upset him, you grabbed the others hand as softly as you could, but it felt like he was going to crush your hand before letting go.

" good girl~ " already obeying me from the start...this might be easier than I thought...

Whatthefuck? Did he just call me a good girl?!

That was weird. That was definitely weird. 

He shouldn't be calling you that. 

That set off an alarm bell in your head, something most definitely wasn't right there.

The thoughts were running through your head as he pulled you along. 

" why're you so quiet? cats got youre tongue? " 

" no you just called me a " good girl " " you retorted back at him.

" and? "

" please don't call me that. " 

" I can call you. Whatever. I. Please. "

Something was definitely off with him, it was obvious, you knew that the first gut feeling you had when you met him was right.

You didn't know what else to say to him so you just decided to shut up.

I guess she doesn't like pet names much...but we can work on that. 

Now would be the perfect time to take you....but that would be too suspicious. The other girl would know who you were with, and if she also went missing, she might be smart enough to figure out what happened, and he couldn't risk anyone getting in the way. It has to be perfect.

————

He hasn't even asked you for any directions, he just took you back to your house.

How had he memorised where it was...? Oh right. He lives on the same street as you didn't he? 

it was kind of strange that you'd never seen him though...

" hey, which one of these houses do you like...live at? " 

, was the first thing you'd said for 20 minutes., he was happy that he finally got to be serenaded by your voice once again.

" oh, my grandparents live down there, i sometimes stay with them! " he pointed down but not actually at any houses.

well, you couldn't object to that, it wasn't like you knew exactly where every single member of your street lived.

" thanks for helping me....."

you tried to walk away but he wouldn't let go of your hand.

" can you....? " you tried shaking his grip off, but he was actually stronger than he looked, which was surprising because he looked like a whining bitchboy on the outside.....

" oh...yeah. " he didn't want to let go of you, he always wanted to hold you, but he knew he just had to wait, only a little longer.

————

The events that happened that evening freaked you almost as much as what happened yesterday, what had gotten into him? 

I mean, he could've done worse to you, but....it still put you off.

And what was worse was that you couldn't find her, she still hadn't replied to any of your messages, she wasn't online anywhere. 

You'd asked her parents and they said she hadn't came home.

You were going to wait another day just to see if she actually came back and then you'd file a missing person report.

It was pretty strange though, she didn't appear the type to run away, she seemed like the type of person to confront her problems...

What if she...? No no nonononono there's no way that could've happened! She was a smart girl...she wouldn't let that happen right? 

you told yourself that worrying was pointless, you'd already done it the night before, if you didn't stay optimistic then there would be no hope.

You saw your phone go off and rushed to it, but it wasn't what you wanted, it wasn't at all what you wanted.

————-

From : Unknown Contact.

UNKNOWN  
You're so cute when you're sleeping~❤️

What The Fuck?

How. 

This has to be some sort of practical joke right? It was just one of your friends right....it was nothing.

Who the fuck was taking pictures of you sleeping ????

That was creepy. That was beyond creepy.

Fuck. 

No one was home, it was just you. They could just come in.

Fuck.

You decided to block the number, if they couldn't contact you, you wouldn't need to worry, you could just ask a friend if you could sleep over right? 

You were about to text Akira when you got another text.

This time it was from....

TOMOE? 

thank god....thank god she was alive....you let out a relieved sigh, but then you opened the message. 

Tomoe ❤️  
" it wasn't nice of you to block me y/n-chaaaaan~ " 

what. 

no....you quietly laughed to yourself not wanting to accept that whoever the creep, or possibly even a stalker, texting you had tomoes phone.......no.....it had to be tomoe right? She was just pulling a prank on you! That was in her nature to do so it wouldn't be that big of a surprise!

she just...had her parents in on it! yeah! 

that made sense didn't it.....? it did right....?

of course! who would want to stalk you? you're not special in anyway like that, and there were much prettier girls at school to have interest in.....so it wouldn't be practical that you would be their first choice.....

You stared at your phone and just waited. 

You told yourself that it was nothing, but your heart didn't believe it. 

You knew something was up, you just didn't want to accept it...why would this happen all of a sudden...? It wouldn't.....

No matter how many times you said it was okay it never helped you to calm down your nerves. 

Your phone went off again.

There was one text which read

Tomoe ❤️  
" three. "


	9. Scared

It was another boring stretched out day at school, everything had somewhat returned to normal, yet your emotions were still on a high after the past events which you'd dealt with.

You and your now group of 4 were sat around the table which you had seemed to be ' yours ' as you were all stuffing your lunches into your faces.

After a while of your friends bitching about their other classmates who they had disliked for some reason or another, you had finally gained the courage to tell them about the...weird things that had happened beforehand.

yet there was one problem, and said problem was that oikawa was listening in on your conversation, like he always did whenever he was around you.

You had just rn ever caught him as you never have him as much attention as you could've.

The attention he wanted 

" so yesterday...." you began speaking, and everyone's attention was drawn to you, and you met shizuku gaze, giving her a nod, and she realised what you were about to tell the group.

" me and shizucchi were looking for tomoe with oikawa...because he'd asked if he could come with us, and I didn't want to be rude, but then shizucchi left...because her parents called her, and he started acting really strangely..and it was kind of unsettling......" you explained to them what had happened.

You trembled in your seat about what he had called you, and you knew that your initial thoughts had been correct.

He was the type of guy to get to know a girl so he could get into bed with them, and leave promptly after, not caring for the girls feelings.

Those were the original vibes which you had gotten off of him, and it turns out that they had been correct.

You would definitely be avoiding him now, as if you hadn't been before.

Kindaichi thought about what response he could give you, he was worried sick about Tomoes disappearance, but he had decided to put his emotions on hold for the time being, and at least try to subdue some of your emotional pain.

" he isn't normally like that....he's normally just carefree and flirty.....maybe he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed that morning! " 

Another reason as to why he had said that over anything else was that kindaichi hasn't seen the other side of oikawa, so he couldn't really tell to what extent you were really talking about.

You could've just been over exaggerating everything, like you had done sometimes before, you'd yell that you were going to die and that there was a murderer in your house, when in reality you'd spotted a bug which was over 1 millimetre in length in your room.

After you had told your story, there was an uneasy silence which washed over your group, the only sound was the inconsistent chewing noises.

This bugged Kunimi, and he could sense the tenseness in the atmosphere, and had decided to see if he could break it.

" the way he styles his hair you'd think he does every morning! " 

he joked and the rest of you chuckled.

He thought had he had succeeded, but then that had just lead you on to continue your dark topic.

You fished your phone out from the pocket on your blazer and scrolled through your text messages until you had reached a certain one.

" but...after he dropped me off at my house I got sent this......"

you clicked open the messages from unknown, showed them the photo and you saw them all go silent.

You could hear the members of your group audibly gasp at the sight and Shizuku looked like she was about to faint on to you.

" that's...do you know who took it? " kindaichi asked you, staring intently at the picture, he could match up all the facial features, so he was somewhat positive the girl in that photo had to be you.

You sighed and shook your head.

You slowly scrolled through the rest of the messages for the group to see.  
"...well there's an unknown number that's been texting me, telling me weird shit like we'll be together soon, or that I look cute sleeping, or that some obstacles are out of the way...and I'm not sure who it is......"

" do you think you have a stalker y/n? " shizuku asked you with concern. 

She thought it was an outlandish thing to say at first and immediately cursed herself after.

It could always just be kunimi playing a practical joke on you, but to go this far was different, even for him.

But the answer you gave her was one she wasn't expecting, and she could almost feel her blood run cold. 

"...I might... " you trailed off, as you didn't want to tell them about what had happened with tomoes number, or give them false hope when you still didn't know anything yet.

————

They know about what happened. It would be a shame if he got found out.

He had a more...intimate thing on his mind though, he knew that he'd have to discipline you about keeping things secret when the two of you were next alone together.

He only had a day left to plan what he was going to do, but then he overheard what you were talking about again.

" well, would you like to stay at my house if that would make you feel anymore secure? My parents wouldn't mind if you told them what had happened! " 

" really? You're so kind shizucchi! If it's not too much of a bother then I'll stay at yours for a few days! "

He watched you grab her hands and he stared at her with envy. He was the only one allowed to touch you like that. No one else.

No one else should even be allowed to talk to you.

Your beauty was his. 

And his only.

So that meant, you were going to be out of your house, and by the looks of what he'd seen, your house would be empty, meaning he could do some casual breaking and entering.

Luckily the day before whilst you two were in the forest, he moved his hand to slightly dig through your pocket, he found a pair of keys and he then had to act as though his hand was wondering for your nether-region instead of pick pocketing you, it had gone successfully as he'd never been caught.

————

When school had finished for that day you and shizuku walked back to your house, so that you could pick out essentials and stuff you just wanted to take with you.

Oikawa has decided it would be suspicious if he didn't show up to volleyball practise that day.

Kunimi and Kindaichi didn't ask him about what had happened, which could have something to do with the hard stare he was giving them.

" oi, what's up with you shittykawa? You've been pissed this whole time! "

" oh are you worried about me iwa-chaaan? no I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed! " he quotes the others words from earlier with a small hint of sarcasm, iwaizumi wouldn't of been able to tell though.

He made sure to say it loud enough so that they could definitely hear him.

————

You greeted shizukus mom and she asked you the usual motherly things " are you feeling okay after what happened? Are you hungry? How long do you plan to stay here? " 

you answered them accordingly 

" yeah I'm just a little shaken up "

" not particularly"

" Is 5 days alright with you? "

Five days was two more than three, and after three days whatever the threat was should've already passed.

Right? 

————

Oikawa walked back quickly, he wanted to explore your house for as long as he could before he had to return home.

He had to act casual as he entered your home as to not being suspicion.

He was sure you'd be gone by now because it has been over at hour at least, it wouldn't take you that long to gather your stuff together.

He pulled the key out and jabbed it onto the hole, he let himself in and looked around, he'd only seen it through the windows so he hadn't actually seen a lot of your house.

You were good at decorating! 

He knew roughly where your room was so he carried himself up the stairs and entered your room.

It smelt like you....

He took some of your perfumes, they'd remind you of him so it would be good to keep them.

What else would you need when you're with him...? more clothes for sure.

He went into your closet and rummaged around, pulling some outfits out and stuffing them into his bag.

You'd also need your own sanitary products too, you'd taken some of them with you for example your toothbrush, but you could always share his with him! 

That would be so cute of you! 

He also checked for any cute things he thought you might want, like some of your plushies, some of your notepads, but you couldn't have any of your devices that would be...far too dangerous for him. 

And he didn't want you to interact with anyone else either, you would completely rely on him for everything. You would never need anyone else.

He opened one of your drawers it was stuffed with your pyjamas, your socks and...your bras and panties......

He felt his face heat up...he'd do anything to tear this off you whilst you remain underneath him powerless...the thought of that excited him.

He picked up a plain white pair which had a drawn kitten on the front of it in grey.

He brought it up to his face and took in your scent.

"Haaaah Y/N...." he knew you couldn't hear him, but he liked to think that you could. 

he shoved all of the things from there that he could fit into his bag, even though you'd never go back to your actual home, he wanted to make your new one feel a bit more like yours.

He knew he needed to be back soon so he quickly dashed out to make sure he got back in enough time to not make his parents suspicious.

Once he was back he stuffed all the stuff into a bigger bag, which he would also fill with tools

for example; rope, handcuffs, knives, a hammer, a syringe, and of course he had a separate bag for just the stuff that he would need.

He picked out the other girls cracked phone, which he could barely even use at that point, and sent you another cryptic text 

" two. "

————

You had just eaten the tedious amount of food shizukus parents had tried to force down your throat, and were in her room.

" so what happened af-"

Your face went slightly pale as you stared down out your phone.

It was another text from the " stalker. "

" whats wrong y/n? " 

" I...I got another text from them..." 

" really...? what does it say? "

" it just says ' two ' "

" what's so bad about that? "

" yesterday he sent me ' three ' I think he might be counting down to something....I'm scared shizucchi......" you fought tears away, of course your reaction was childish, but...

this had never happened to you or anyone you knew before...? 

what was going to happen? 

would you be okay? 

" but I thought you blocked their number....?"

" they're on tomoes phone...." you finally admitted.

" they- what? then isn't it just tomoe pranking you? "

" no. It's much too serious for that...I think...I think that they did s-something to t-tomoe....!" you broke down and admitted to your inner emotions, which wasnt something you and your privileged life had the right to before all of those events.

But that was what he wanted, you'd break down then crumble right into his hands

,where he'd fix you to be his.

He wanted you to become so vulnerable that he could give you any false sense of hope and you'd fall for it.

It wasn't a nice thing to do, but he loved you, and he wanted the best for you, and he would do anything to give you it.


	10. Don’t worry

" I-I'm sure you'll be fine Y/N! your friend wrapped her arms around you from behind as you quietly sobbed.

She had never seen you cry like that before, so she wasn't exactly sure on how she was supposed to react.

" and you have me here to protect you right? you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you! "

You knew that she was just bluffing, she would never be able actually take on anyone, she was just a theatre-kid.

" thanks...." was the only thing you could muster up, it didn't even sound like you meant it.

But the scariest thing to you was that you still had no idea who it was....it could be some old creepy dude, who you could probably beat in a fight so that would be easy....or it could be someone else from your school, who would probably be able to overpower you if you were put into dispute.

You are terrified, you couldn't even hide it, what had you even done to deserve this? 

All you had done was try to live out your normal high school life, so why was this happening all of a sudden? 

why wasn't there anything you could do about it?

You knew the police wouldn't do shit about it, they were useless! they barely even seemed like they wanted to look for Tomoe when you and Shizuku went to give them her case.

All you could do was cry and hope it was just a prank, by one of your friends but you knew it wasn't. 

You knew it was real.

None of them would do anything like that to you, and you knew it

————

Another day had passed and you avoided Oikawa, you were already stressed with what was currently happening, you couldn't deal with him and whatever the fuck he did whilst you were alone.

You stuck by your three other friends who were all exceedingly worried, well, what else were you supposed to do when your friend goes missing

Ever since the first day it has been you 4, you were sat near each other and decided that you would all eat lunch together since you didn't know anyone else, then you all naturally became friends.

You'd grown close in the little time you shared with each other, it was like it had been years since you first met.

You hadn't lost anyone like this before, so you weren't sure how to cope. 

well, you weren't coping 

You were just surviving and hoping for the best outcome you could get.

————

Why is Y/N not talking to me.....?

Why won't she return my glances....

Why is she too infatuated with her other friends instead of being with me.....

Why....

Ỵ̛̖͋͢o̯̱̊͊͢ư̡͕̭̇ s̠҉͍͊ͅḣ̖̻͛̓o̯̱̊͊͢ư̡͕̭̇l̙͖̑̾ͣḑ̴̞͛̒ O̖̼ͩ͌͐N̺̻̔̆ͅL̸̖̽̌͂Ỵ̛̖͋͢ b̬͖̏́͢ẹ̿͋̒̕ w̦̺̐̐͟ỉ͔͖̜͌t̲̂̓ͩ̑ḣ̖̻͛̓ ḿ̬̏ͤͅẹ̿͋̒̕.... 

Ỵ̛̖͋͢o̯̱̊͊͢ư̡͕̭̇ s̠҉͍͊ͅḣ̖̻͛̓o̯̱̊͊͢ư̡͕̭̇l̙͖̑̾ͣḑ̴̞͛̒ b̬͖̏́͢ẹ̿͋̒̕ w̦̺̐̐͟ỉ͔͖̜͌t̲̂̓ͩ̑ḣ̖̻͛̓ A̷͙ͭͫ̕N̺̻̔̆ͅỴ̛̖͋͢O̖̼ͩ͌͐N̺̻̔̆ͅḚͭ̉̇͟ Ḛͭ̉̇͟L̸̖̽̌͂S̵̙͕̀̃Ḛͭ̉̇͟ 

I̍̅̀̎̊M͉̅ͮ͒ͤ T̨͈͗̌ͥHͥ̽ͣ̃̔Ḛͭ̉̇͟ O̖̼ͩ͌͐N̺̻̔̆ͅL̸̖̽̌͂Ỵ̛̖͋͢ P̧͕̒̊͘Ḛͭ̉̇͟R͉̜̎͡͠S̵̙͕̀̃O̖̼ͩ͌͐N̺̻̔̆ͅ Ỵ̛̖͋͢O̖̼ͩ͌͐U̠҉̷̙ͦR͉̜̎͡͠Ḛͭ̉̇͟ S̵̙͕̀̃U̠҉̷̙ͦP̧͕̒̊͘P̧͕̒̊͘O̖̼ͩ͌͐S̵̙͕̀̃Ḛͭ̉̇͟D̶͔̭̪̻ T̨͈͗̌ͥO̖̼ͩ͌͐ N̺̻̔̆ͅḚͭ̉̇͟Ḛͭ̉̇͟D̶͔̭̪̻

————

" do you think captains acting...strangely? " kindaichi whispered to kunimi, making sure that he wouldn't be able to hear them.

" yeah....he seems pissed again....and not to mention he keeps giving us death stares..." 

" what do you thinks up with him? Hes been like this since yesterday! " 

Oikawa saw that the two boys were talking, and he knew that couldn't be good, it looked like it was something secret. 

He walked up to the with a smiled but it wasn't a genuine one, it was clearly one of the ones you make before beating the fuck out of someone.

" so~ what are you two talking about? "

he wrapped an arm around both of their shoulders.

" oh...it's nothing. "

" cmon it looks like it was something interesting....tell me. " 

kunimi shook him off and tried to walk away but he grabbed his shirt.

" why won't you tell me is it something you don't want me to know? " 

he started to grip it, tighter but he was interrupted by a yell.

" OI , stop harassing our first years shittykawa! "

It would seem out of his nature to ignore the other scolding him, he was pretty annoying at some points, almost to the point of him wanting to get rid of him, but they sometimes got along well so he kept him around.

———— 

The two wouldn't forget about what had happened, 

Y/N had mentioned that he was acting weird but, they didn't really understand it...but he was acting a lot stranger than normal....something wasn't right with him.

but they wouldn't be around for long to tell anyone anyway.

————

The days were passing slowly, well more slow than usual, was it because something bad was going to happen to you so your body was making the most of the good times that you'd have left.

" Shizucchi...I-I think I'm going to die tomorrow......" 

" w-wait what do you mean tomorrow? "

"the text it says 1 day...." you were shaking and she put her hands on your shoulders to try and help comfort you, it didn't work that well but you appreciated the offer.

" we could tell someone about this though! "

" what would we say?! Some creeps been texting me on my possibly dead friends phone and Hes texting me days anonymously? "

" they're gonna think I made the whole thing up! "

you held your face in your hands as you started to hyperventilate, you didn't want to die yet...

yeah you didn't particularly like the world and most of the people on it but there were so many things you hadn't done yet...

and you were also scared of death...where would you go after you die? do you just become nothing...? does your physical being disappear and you're stuck in an endless void of your thoughts whilst being unable to move...?

it sounds so scary.....

you quivered as your brunette friend tried to comfort you, she brought you sweets, blankets, she sang for you, but none of it made you feel any better than you were before.

————

The minutes were slowly ticking by, the day was coming....you didn't know when it would happen, they never specified the time.

Shizuku promised that she'd protect you and kunimi and kindaichi had promised to come over and help you too, that was more reassuring as they would probably have a chance in a fight against whoever the strange person was.

————

Oikawa knew where he was planning to take you. 

He had been looking around and had found an abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods, about 30 miles away from where you were currently, it would be impossible for anyone to come between the two of you, there were no houses anywhere, there was nowhere for you to run to, there were no other people.

It would finally just be the two of you....

There would be no one to D̶͔̭̪̻I̍̅̀̎̊S̵̙͕̀̃T̨͈͗̌ͥR͉̜̎͡͠A̷͙ͭͫ̕C̵͉͋̔͞T̨͈͗̌ͥ you! 

it would be just him.

————

He told his parents he would be over at iwaizumis house for the night and he stopped into his car.

He waved them goodbye, but they didn't know they would never see him again.

It took him some time, but he arrived, the problem was that he had to park outside, not near the cabin, so, after he'd finally brought you here, he knew he'd have to dispose of his car, which would be trouble for the both of you if you ever needed to go anyway...especially him, but he could always hijack one!

He'd done a little bit of cleaning, he didn't want to make you uncomfortable in your new forever home, he couldn't have that! 

he'd prepared your room, for whenever you wanted alone time, like if it was your time of the month, but mainly you'd be sharing his room with him.

he decorated the place with f/c decor as he knew that you liked it based off your old house, he'd tried to match the colours up the best that he could.

He made sure that he'd got all of his tools ready, if he had to threaten you to make you love him, then that's would he would do, he didn't care how low he had to stoop.

You were going to love him.

You had to love him.

Every other fan girl loved him, so that naturally meant you reciprocated his feelings right..RIGHT? 

Of course you loved him back....you were destined to be together.

Not even the largest ocean could tear the two of you apart....you would always be together.

Forever.


	11. Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda badly written I apologise

You were restless that night, you kept getting texts and you couldn't sleep.

Although you and your friend were in the same room, she seemed to sleep just fine, and the dim light of your phone hadn't seemed to wake her up, but that was good, if she knew about this she'd probably worry more, and you didn't want her to go through what you were.

" you have 3 messages from stalker "

He didn't deserve to take tomoes name in your phone, he wasn't worthy of that.

————

" today...we're going to be together finally. "

" I can't wait to see you.....I'm sure you look beautiful~ "

What a fucking creep.

" I hope that you'll be happy to see me "

You were tempted to reply but that wouldn't get you anywhere, if anything that would probably make him feel happy.

You were still scared but you had managed to calm yourself down more.

You'd have three people later, it would be alright, and they wouldn't be able to do anything. 

————

" glad to see you're still here y/n!"

" it's not the time for that joke idiot...." you lightly hit kunimi as the three of you gathered at the gates.

" okay so, this is shizucchis address, come here as soon as you finish practise!" 

" it's on s/n street? " 

She nodded and you heard the bell go off to symbolise the start of class.

Shizuku has to move classes about 15 days into your first month, so it was just the three of you, but you'd rather be with them because although shizuku gave you emotional support, she wouldn't be able to protect you as well as the boys could.

You leaned over to their desks in class.

" pssst...hey!" you whispered 

" y/n..be quiet you'll be told off! "

" I was just curious.....when does volleyball practise end for you? "

" oh..it should end around 6pm! "

" okay th-"

" Y/N STOP DISRUPTING THE LESSON! "

you went back into silence and jotted down the notes on the board.

————

Every time you glanced up at the clock you felt even more worry set in as you knew what was going to happen , but you weren't sure when, it could happen at anytime, but surely it wouldn't be in school right...? No they'd be caught, that would be stupid of them.

You decided not to go up to the roof that day, that would've been a perfect time for you to be pushed off of it, and there'd be no one there to save you when you fell, that wasn't how you wanted to go.

" don't worry y/n! you have us! " kunimi patted you and you nuzzles your head into his hand.

" yeah I know....but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop worrying....I don't even know what's going to happen....I'm not even sure if he's going to kill me....but I know that whatever happens it isn't going to be right....."

You'd started to scratch at the skin on your arms due to your nerves, it had started to leave red marks, your friends had to physically pin your hands down to stop.

" y/n stop it'll be fine...!"

" no I know it won't be stop saying that...."

————

You were walking to your final lesson when you became trapped.

You looked up and saw Oikawa had roughly slammed his hand against the wall next to you as he stood in front of you.

" what's wrong y/n~ you've been shaking all day! "

" please I'm not in the mood for this right now. " you snapped at him.

he frowned.

" what's wrong? "

his voice faked concern as he subtly leaned closer.

he looked like he actually cared so you decided that it couldn't hurt to tell him, and you didn't want him going into the same mood he was in when you two alone before...that was scary.

" well.....there's this one creepy guy, and I'm pretty sure that he's been stalking me, and I think that h-he killed my friend...and I think later today he's gonna kill me...." you were proud of yourself for not crying after telling him what had happened.

He gently caressed your cheek with other hand and you slightly blushed.

He's just a flirt Y/N don't fall for it!

" I'm sure that he won't kill you y/n! You've never done anything wrong to anyone so why would they need to kill you? "

It was hard for oikawa to not laugh at the irony of it, you were talking to him about what he was planning, well besides the killing part, he would never kill his beloved, even if she became withered. 

" yeah but....he's been sending me cryptic messages and it's just..." you didn't have the words to finish what you were saying.

It was so cute seeing you scared like this....it almost made him excited seeing you this vulnerable......

God he wanted to take you right now on the spot.

" I'm sure that no harm will come to you Y/N, you really shouldn't worry about stuff like this! "

He skipped off happily before a shadow cast over his face 

You were already onto him which was a problem.

If you told more people about this, it could all go terribly for oikawa.

But even if that happened he would take you and you would run, no one could separate you in the end. You were meant for each other! 

He knew you were. 

————

Shizuku was waiting for you outside of class, she could see you were paler than usual, the fear must've gotten to you.

She tightly squeezed your hand.

" I won't let anyone touch you. " her voice was more serious, normally it was kinda, but this time you could sense the passion in her voice.

The two of you walked as quickly as you could to get back to her house.

————

Nothing out of the ordinary had happened which mad you feel at least a small bit of relief, you were still scared, but at least now reassured that you weren't outside, where you'd be more vulnerable.

It was 4:30 by the time you'd gotten there, so there was only about a two hour wait for the two other boys to arrive.

" y/n...please stop shaking...it'll be okay! Let's just distract you or something! "

" that's easier said than done....at sometime today somethings going to happen to me and we don't know what it is, how am I supposed to believe that it's okay...? "

she didn't reply, you'd probably brought the mood down.

You sighed and curled up into a ball on her bed.

" what would you do if I died? "

" you're not going to die. "

" I think we both know that's the most likely thing to happen "

"....we should stop talking about that y/n "

" fine...."

you knew how much you were worrying internally, your insides were doing flips , what would you do if you died? well other than be dead of course.

but would you really be able to handle death....?

————

Shizukus mom came upstairs and asked the two of you if you wanted anything to eat, you politely declined.

You felt sick to your stomach anyway, food wouldnt just suddenly make it go away......it'd probably make it worse.

And you wouldn't need to eat anyway, you were dying tonight.

You hadn't noticed what the time was, you looked up at the clock and saw it was 

6:45 .....where were they? they should've left 45 minutes ago.....

maybe they were just being slow......? 

paranoia sunk in as the minutes passed by.

Tik....Tok....Tik....Tok.

by seven they still weren't there and you were worried.

where could they've been......? 

seven quickly turned into eight and you resorted to try spam calling them.

It was annoying, but there was a chance they would pick up.

Every time it went straight to voicemail.....that was odd.

" shizuku, they're not responding, I'm scared...." 

shizuku had rushed up to her window to try and see if anyone was there.

" they probably just forgot....and left their phones on do not disturb! or they got lost and their phones died! "

that's a possibility.....you'd never even thought of that.

" but....we told them you just had to follow the main road down didnt we......? how could they of gotten lost...?" 

" stop being such a pessimist y/n I'm sure they're perfectly fine! " she reassured you but that didn't make the worry go away.

You heard your phone go off, could it be them??

You quickly entered your passcode and opened up the message app.

Fear struck you again.

" Zero " 

You felt the colour drain from your face.

No....nonono...you weren't ready....no!

tears welled up in your eyes.

————

" Y/N. Y/N get the fuck out now. quickly. Go through my garden and jump over the fence and run. " 

" w-what? "

" you don't have time. Go. Please. Be quick. "

" I don't understand "

" I SAID GO "

you grabbed your phone and the both of you ran downstairs, you could tell she was serious so you did as she told you, as you were about to go to the back entrance you looked through the small glass panel on the front of the door.

What the FUCK

you looked outside and saw oikawa, this wouldn't of been strange normally but...he had blood splatters covering his face, he had a sick smile, his eyes had a psychotic look in them.

Oh my god.

Oh my god no.

Fuck.

No there's no way it's him right? 

He was...he was so nice earlier.........

" Y/N my darling I can see you~ " 

No....no it didn't make sense.....but yes it did that why he was acting to strangely that day...

You should've known.....

What the fuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck 

your internal monologue was screaming at you.

Shizuku bolted up to the door and locked it, she also barricaded it with her body.

" GO! "

you ran as quickly as you could in the opposite direction, you threw the doors open 

and leaped outside, you could hear his heavy breathing from all the way out here, you had to quickly look for a tool in the shed to stand on so you could hop over the fence.

Once you'd done so you gathered yourself the best you could and you ran. 

You heard a piercing sound but you ignored it as you ran.

The back of her house led onto an alley, which lead onto your street, you knew that your house wasn't safe, of course you wouldn't go there, but you'd just run somewhere safe, you knew that area better than he would, there's no way he could beat you in a game of hide and seek there, right?!

You had tried to scream out for any sort of help, yet your words had stumbled in your throat and you were unable to produce even a whimper, adrenaline was pumping through your veins.

You decided to follow your gut and just kept on running.

there was radio silence and the only sound that could be heard was the loud clap your feet made as they impacted with the ground. 

Your breathing was heavy, you were out of breath and had started to hyperventilate again.

" fuck...oh my god ....fuck ....he's going to kill me..." you panted as it very quickly became a slow jog.

your heart was pounding, every noise sounded like it was some kinds of demon ready to jump out at you at any second.

You heard faint footsteps behind you, but you knew it wasn't shizukus.

Panic surged through you and you and you went back to running even though it hurt.

Your chest was crying out with agony, but you knew he could easily outrun you, that wouldn't make you give up though.

———— 

You finally came across the woods but he was really close now, you could his him laughing under his breath.

what the fuck does this psychopath want...?!

was the last sentence that crossed your mind before you sprinted off into the forest.


	12. Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the worst written chapter I apologise

the forest was eerier now, you didn't know t he time but you presumed it was probably around 8:20? 

You couldn't see where you were going you just knew that you were going forward, that was all that mattered, your face was red from all the running you'd just done, you could barely breath.

It hurt.

You weren't used to doing that much for that amount of time, it felt as if your legs were about to buckle at any moment.

You heard the sound of leaves crunching, that must be him...you decided you'd walk now, it may not get you far...it may get you killed, but they can never say that you didn't fight your ass off for you life, they couldn't say that.

You tried to be as quiet as possible and to not pant too loudly, that would give you away.

Maybe if you were hidden long enough he'd give up.....?

No...no he wouldn't do all that to give up....there's no way he'd do that.....

He could hear him calling things out, you felt your body shake every time you heard his voice. He didn't sound the same.

He didn't sound as kind as he did before .....

You knew something was up from the first time you met him, you had the feeling that something was off...why hadn't you trusted your gut back then....?

You thought the way he stared at you the first time he saw you was strange, but you never thought that it would start whatever the fuck had happened now.

You put a hand to your chest to try and calm yourself down.

But you couldn't. 

Who would be able to calm down in this situation....?

Your head was spinning and you had to lean against a tree for support.

" you can't hide from me forever darling.......

come out.......

I'm not going to hurt you baby....don't worry "

Why was his voice so soothing whilst he was covered in blood after most likely murdering three people...? 

what the fuck? was this guy alright in the head?

what was wrong with him?? 

It had been about 10 minutes since you went into hiding, you could hear him getting angrier that you wouldn't come out.

" you do realise I'm not giving up right........

you better come out before I find you.......

I'm waiting........."

his voice echoed through the trees, you couldn't tell where he was...he could be right behind you and you wouldn't know any better.

You thought you'd been through enough that day....you thought that the pain you'd been through today was enough....but apparently not...apparently there was still more.

You stumbled upon someone.

someone who was

dead

D̶͔̭̪̻ẹ̿͋̒̕ā̤̓̍͘ḑ̴̞͛̒ 

D̶͔̭̪̻Ḛͭ̉̇͟A̷͙ͭͫ̕D̶͔̭̪̻

no....no....NO

her body was.....it was so mangled.....

there was flesh that looked like it had been torn off....into pieces it looked painful....

her arms looked they were only hanging on by a single thread....if you pulled them gently it looks like they would just rip off.

It was horrible.

You felt vomit climbing up your throat as you tried to held it back. 

there were bruises covering her skin, there were engravings, it looked like there were also stab wounds, but you could barely see.

Her smell that emitted from her body was pungent, but you didn't care. You say next to her and sobbed.

" I'm sorry....!" You choked out, and it was like you'd forgotten where you were.

It looked like she'd been through so much pain, she didn't deserve any of that...it was your fault for asking her to walk with you 

Y̶o̶u̶ K̶i̶l̶l̶e̶d̶ H̶e̶r̶.

You trembled more than before, you deserved to die here...

You didn't deserve to live after what you'd made her go through. 

Tears streamed down your face and felt onto her limp body.

It was rotting, you couldn't save it.

You couldn't bring back a dying flower.

You tried your best to not sob loudly but small noises crept out of you.

" I see you've found my masterpiece~ "

the way he chuckled made you want to hit him...he's the one who did this.....

HE DID IT 

how could he just disrespect her body like that....

he was so sick.

You kept your head low and heard him getting closer.

" kill me. " was all you could spit out.

" I would never want to harm you my beloved.....I just need you to sleep for a while for me..... "

" what the fu-"

you didn't have time to process what had happened because you were already on the floor

you tried to struggle but he had you down.

you kicked your legs up but he pinned them down with his own.

he forcefully grabbed your chin and brought his lips onto yours roughly.

you felt his tongue slide in as he gripped your chest so that he had an entranced to your mouth.

you also felt something else..? had he slipped something down your throat....?

He pulled away with the same smile that he had before, the one which made your legs buckle.

Everything slowly started to fade to black and you couldn't move...what the fuck was he going to do to you....?

before you fully submerged he planted a miss on your forehead.

" good night~ "

you felt a strong pair of arms wrap around you as you couldn't do anything to battle against it.


	13. It’s dark in here

Finally.

He had you. After all this time.

You were finally his....

He'd made sure to drug you up so that he could take you back to his place without worry.

He was lucky that you didn't call out for help from anyone; but he knew that you'd be too scared to, which is why his plan went so well.

He was worried about one thing though, if someone from her area had found what had happened to your friends house....then he'd be in trouble, he had to get out as soon as possible.

He'd picked you up,you were actually lighter than he thought...and that was pretty cute.

He carried you to his car and layed you out across the back seat, most of his bloody tools had just been reluctantly shoved into the trunk, but there was some rope which shared the space with you because he hadn't used it yet.

The road up there was long and also, dark, the road ahead was just illuminated by the light of Oikawas car.

He wanted to sit back and caress you whilst you slept, you were so vunerable there, you couldn't even use your words to try and defend yourself.....

but that was exactly how he wanted things to be with her.

But he knew that he had more important things to do, he had to make sure that two of you arrived in your new house safely, and he needed to make sure that when you were there you wouldn't be able to

R͉̜̎͡͠U̠҉̷̙ͦN̺̻̔̆ͅ A̷͙ͭͫ̕W̯ͤ̾ͣ͝A̷͙ͭͫ̕Ỵ̛̖͋͢

but you would never want to run away from him....? you were in love with him too but you were just scared because of what you'd friends had told you....

they probably lied and told you and told you that he was evil or something...that's why you were so afraid.

They'd all manipulated you into thinking that you should've ran from him, that's why you did.....

You weren't like them, you'd see that he wasn't a bad person....

You could see what they can't.... 

————

Your head was tripping as you struggled to open your eyes, you were in a dark room, it was dimly lit by a weak lightbulb.

The air in the room was cold.

You were petrified, yes you were still alive, yes you were, from the looks of it, unharmed, but that meant that there was still time for something to happen to you.

You recalled the events which had happened the night before, you couldn't tell what time it was, but you could feel that you'd been out for a while.

You'd been drugged and brought to Oikawas house, or just somewhere that he planned to torture you.

You'd started shaking again.

What was he going to do to you...?

Why had he taken you

Why

There was no one else, it was only you

What had you done wrong? 

It was then you noticed your restraints, and you'd looked down to see what you were laying on, you were thankful that you weren't just thrown onto the floor like some old used toy , but the problem was, your arms and legs had both been tied to the bed you were on.

You tried to pull your arm free, yanking as hard as you could but it had no avail.

you were trapped

" holy fuck..." you whispered to yourself as you felt a hot tear fall down your face.

Through the abyss of silence you heard the creaking of a door, you gently tilted you head to where you heard it.

" I'm glad you've finally woken up sleepyhead! "

he practically leapt down the stairs to reach you. 

" oh my god why are you crying? "

He brought a hand up to your face and softly wiped your cheek

" was it the shock of everything? "

Oh I don't know? Maybe it was the fact that you kidnapped me but like yeah I'm not sure if if was that or not 

Did he seriously just ask that? 

You shook your head sideways.

" do you hurt anywhere? "

you shook your head again.

" you know you can speak right...? I didn't gag you...yet! "

you quivered.

" I-I-i.....you k-killed...." was all that you could squeak out.

" hm...? Oh? Those four...?"

" why do you CARE about them Y/N....you have me now..."

" but y-you killed them like...! like some sort of psychopath...!"

" I did it for you Y/N....they were getting in our way....and now that they've gone we can finally be together....! Isn't that wonderful..!"

" w-what do you mean...!? didn't you bring me here to k-k-kill me...? "

he chuckled and played with a strand of your hair.

" I told you that I wasn't going to hurt you before when we talked didn't I...? I love you   
Y/N and I want to be with you...forever "

what. 

did he just say that....?

you stared at him blankly.

" so you k-killed four of my friends, almost gave me a heart attack, made me have several panic attacks, kidnapped me and tied me to a bed, because you love me. "

" you make it sound like that's a bad thing! "

" ...."

"And you couldn't of just told me that you liked me and not done any of this? "

" well if I told you that.....you'd still have other people, you'd still have ...friends....and I don't want you having those...all you need is me...I'm the only person you'll ever need....everyone else doesn't matter....you NEED to learn that Y/N....."

you tried again to shake your legs but the rope was tight and it burnt your skin.

" I'm sorry~ we cant take those off yet darling....we don't want you accidentally getting hurt because you tried to escape from me now would we.....?"

he moved his hand downwards to rub your thigh.

" there's a good girl~ "

you could feel yourself internally cringing as he said that.

you couldn't seem to process what was happening, why the fuck had this all happened? Why has this happened to you? has they all died? did he kill all of them? 

" I noticed that you never really seemed to eat breakfast much , so lunch is going to be ready in 2 hours and I'll bring it down~ if you're nice to me then I might even untie your arms do you can eat! "

you needed to think of a way to get out as soon as you could.

You wouldn't fall for him, he'd kidnapped you, he was a murderer who was fucked up in the head, you couldn't fall for that.

but you'd have to pretend to at least, slowly warm up to him day by day, not instantly or he wouldn't believe you at all, but then drop the L bomb on him one day, he wouldn't be able to resist you.

And when he's finally comfortable with you and fully trust you, that's when you'd run.

Or that's what the sane , think side of your brain told you.

Oikawa planted a kiss on your forehead and he walked away.

" goodbye...."


	14. Police

There wasn't a clock down where you were staying, so you couldn't tell how much time had passed.

You presumed oikawa had gone out because you couldn't hear any noise coming from upstairs, or the walls could be soundproof...

But either way you were trapped in the dark room.

No matter how much you tried you couldn't figure out why this had happened.

Why couldn't this psycho just tell you that he liked you instead of this...?! 

this wasn't the only option he had....

He had to of gone out of his way to do all of this...what a sick freak.

The way he'd tied you had your arms and legs sprawled out so they weren't touching, so there was no way that you could've even tried to untie the ropes, and it hurt whenever you moved, and you didn't want to put your body through anything else, the stress had already been enough.

————

The third years were all gathered around the bench they sat at for lunch.

They were all avoiding the topic but Iwaizumi knew that someone had to do it.

" isn't it weird how Shittykawa, Kunimi and Kindaichi all havent shown up today...?"

the boys nodded.

" none of them have been answering my texts or calls. " 

" well what if they're skipping together? " hanamaki suggested.

" yeah maybe, but although Shittykawa's a bitch most of the time, he's a pretty good student, so I don't see why..... " matsukawa frowned.

" did oikawa seem....off to you guys? "

" how so? "

" I don't know he just....he seemed more aggressive and seemed to be pissed off...it's..it's probably nothing, we shouldn't worry about it. "

————

You heard the slight banging of footsteps above you , so you presumed that he'd gone out for a bit.

You felt so unsanitary down there, you hadn't been to the toilet since last night, you hadn't washed and there was still scrapes of mud on you from the forest floor.  
your hair could probably go the day without being that greasy so at least you had that going for you.

Your wrists and ankles had started to get sore as the rope pressed into them.

You heard that same creaking sound and looked up towards the stairs.

" I missed you so much darling! "

he ran down to you.

you snorted " you've been gone for almost no time. "

" you better not be giving me attitude Y/N...."

he gave you the eyes which read I can do whatever I want to you and you looked away.

" anyway, I brought you a sandwich! I had to go out and get quite a lot of groceries so that's why it took so long...I'm sorry I made you wait for me! "

he gently picked it up and placed it at the parting of your lips.

" I don't think I'll let you go yet...."

What the fuck?! 

Was he actually going to spoon feed you like you were just a little child? 

" oh don't give me that look Y/N, I'm just doing what's best for the both of us, the less time it takes you to learn to obey me, the better! "

you slightly opened your mouth and took a small bite.

It didn't taste like poison at least....

But you had to be on guard, you didn't trust him.

I mean, how could you trust him? He just kidnapped you!

" you don't have to be so hesitant! I don't have any need to do anything to you now, so you don't need to worry! "

He practically shoved the rest of it down your throat to make you eat it.

" now I have plenty of drinks upstairs what would you like? "

" but if I have a drink, I'll need to go to the toilet. " 

" oh I guess that would be an issue....but my bathroom doesn't have any windows, and we both know I could overpower you easily , so maybe I could let you go to the bathroom when you needed it....

Thank the fucking lord 

at least there was 00.01% good still left in him.....

" I'll have a water then. " 

————

" we just got a new report in! " the orange haired 21 year old burst into the office.

" if it's another stupid one like someone's cat went missing I swear to god takami. " a black haired man with a serious expression on his face sighed, he was used to the others antics of always getting worked up over stupid things, he was amazing that he even got into the police force.

" n-no! apparently one of the houses on quartz street reported that there might've been a possible case last night! "

a man with navy blue hair tightly sprawled into a bun leaned against the desk 

" hm? "

" well apparently the neighbours heard that..uuuuuh.... "

he pulled out a small note.

" they kept hearing weird scratching noises at the osaka residence, and apparently a strange looking man was outside...!"

the two other men looked at each other.

" you...you do realise what that means- "

" but wait...! they said that they looked into their garden through their window and apparently the fence was broken....I don't think that fences just break...."

" are you really sure this is something we should even look into?

" yes! it feels like we should! " he banged his hands down on the desk and leaned in close to the other.

" you're annoying. "

" and you're mean Kurosawa! "

" don't argue~ don't argue~ " a male with long wavy blonde hair walked up and wrapped his arm around the monotone man.

" don't you think that we should at least check it out? for takami! " 

he poked the others face and Kurosawa sighed.

" ...we can't go if you sit here playing with my face Ohara. " 

" yes! " 

takami fist bumped the air, the small braid which lay at the side of his head jolted in its position .

" the other 5 are out focusing on the murder that occurred at that preschool, so it'll just be us five going.

————

the five males walked towards the house, both cars were there, but there were no lights on.

Matsuura, the navy blue haired one, knocked on the door.

Knock

Knock

Knock

there was no reply.

" hello? This is the police, is anyone in there? "

he knocked again.

No reply.

" that's odd. "

Kurosawa stepped up and aggressively hit the door with his hand.

" this is the Police. You have to let us in."

" Ohara-san you can pick locks right?! "

" of course~! but I don't think we'll need to resort to that yet! "

he twisted the door handle gleefully.

his eyes widened with shock as he entered.

" everyone get inside quickly. Shut the door. "

as soon as they got in they knew why.

" it looks like there was a massacre in here...."

the walls were stained in red, there were almost no traces of the original colour of the wall.

The carpet was dyed.

Most of the items in the entrance has been smashed, broken or just pulled off if they were wall arrangements.

" what the fuck happened here? "

" let's look around. "

" Ohara and I will take the upstairs, you two check downstairs. "

They messed around and joked a lot in office however when they were on the job they took it seriously, what type of cops would they be if they didn't even do their job correctly? 

" uuuu....it stinks of blood in here...." takami muttered to himself.

There were indeed scratches plastered into the walls , a lot of them.

The four of them knew that they were looking for bodies.

" Is that a....? " his voice cracked.

" yes, that's an arm. "

" The skin looks...wrinkly....it must've belonged to an older resident..."

there was lots of stringy flesh....

it looked like the poor person just had their arm torn straight off of them...who has the super human strength to even try that? It had to be impossible right? 

Takami stood with a hand to his chin, thinking.

" oi, get your head out of the clouds, we have a body to find. "

————

" did you two find anything? "

" well, we found a dismembered arm that was it, well besides the blood, the indents in the walls and the torn up furniture, but other than that there's nothing. "

" ah, we found the same but with no arm. "

" so...should we call the Head of department...? I think we have a serious case on our hands "

" yeah, I'll dial him now. "

Bodies don't just...disappear like that...right? You only had an arm but that would be a big help. 

But..something didn't feel right.

Takami was brought back to his thoughts as Matsuura entered the room.

" Ayase and Sonada are on their way. "


	15. Cases?

You hadn't seen most of the house Oikawa had trapped you in, but it didn't exactly look....well furnished.

it looked old and crusty.

Where the hell had he even taken you...?

You looked around with confusion whilst he carried you.

" don't be getting ideas Y/N-chan~ all the windows are locked so you won't be getting out! "

yeah but....the glass looks old and fragile...if I threw myself at it with enough force then I could surely break through it....you thought yo yourself.

" anyway, I'll be waiting outside, so don't think of trying anything in there either! "

you'd practically had to beg oikawa to let you shower, in the end you used the excuse of

" what if I smell so bad you don't want to kiss me? " and he quickly obliged to let you shower.

You turned it on, high and hot water spurted out of it.

" fuck..! " you muttered, it was hotter than you'd expected it to be.

You looked down at your wrists and your ankles and look at the dark purple bruises which stuck to them.

It hurt for to stand so you decided to sit and let the water roughly hit your back as you cuddled your legs.

why did this have to happen to you...? you'd done nothing wrong...

Why did this all have to happen to you....

You quietly sobbed for a bit but oikawa was getting impatient.

" you better be done soon darling....I wouldn't want you drowning in there~ "

————

You held onto the sink for support as you dried yourself, it felt nice to finally feel clean again.

well as clean as you could be in someone's basement that is.

You almost fell over and smashed your face into the floor but you landed on your knees instead, your ankles really hurt, they couldn't support you at all.

Then you realised you had no clean clothes to wear.

" Oikawa, do you have any spare clothes I can wear? "

" I told you to call me Tooru. "

"...."

"...."

you sighed 

" Tooru, do you have any spare clothes I can wear? " you reluctantly asked.

" why of course I have spare clothes for my beloved! "

you heard the door lock and the other running off.

he didn't need to lock it, you could barely walk anyway so what good would the ability to run be? 

He returned shortly and was carrying a blue hoodie, which was about 100x the size of you and a pair of ripped jeans.

He had some of your clothes, but he just wanted to see how you'd look wearing his.

they were actually pretty nice which was surprising considering the fact that he'd kidnapped you, it was strange for him to be treating you this nicely...

" you look so cute wrapped up in just that towel......."

he whispered and leaned forward, grabbing your chin so you couldn't turn your head and he kissed you.

" god you were right, you taste so much better now...I wonder how well your other lips would taste....? "

he learnt down on one knee and gently brushed his tongue against the soft frantic which covered your flower.

" Oik- Tooru...Stop...."

You pleaded and he chuckled.

" I won't, you're probably still shaken up, I'll save you until you're at your best "

He winked and he left the room so that you could change in piece.

This was going to be a long week.

The hoodie was oversized and you couldn't even get the tips of your fingers to come out from the sleeves.

It also has an alien chibi printed out on the front....weird.

The jeans actually fit you, which was lucky, however it would probably hurt more to have to be stuck in them.

You sat infringe if the mirror and dried your hair, you refused to ask Oikawa for more than necessary so you didn't ask for a hair dryer and did the best you could with a towel.

Brushing your hair whilst it was semi-wet wasn't the best feeling in the world, but you didn't know when you'd next get the chance to .

You folded the towels back up after you'd finished with them and strung them up.

" T-Tooru...please could you come and carry me...? "

" are you that attached to me already Y/N? That's so cute! "

" no...it just hurts to walk "

" I guess you weren't kidding when you said the ropes were too tight, I'm sorry my love..."

he walked in and stared at you for a good minute.

" my clothes fit you perfectly! "

He was like a child....

You unconsciously smiled at him...fuck. No....he wasn't cute, he would never be cute, ever. Get rid of those thoughts immediately Y/N.

He bent down in front of you, his back facing you.

" get on "

you loosely wrapped your arms around his shoulders and he hoisted you up, his grip on your thighs was strong.

" the marks in your ankles look sore, I'm sorry darling......"

you didn't say anything in reply, what could you of said " oh yeah that's okay " ??? who the fuck would say that in the situation you're in currently, none of it was okay.

He carried you down the hallway, and he took you up the stairs.

" where are you taking me? "

" to our room of course! " 

why would he take you up to his room? you haven't even gained his trust yet...? something was definitely suspicious about it....

" well know I know that you can't run, Ive allowed you out of my basement! I know it wouldn't of been nice to stay down there so I wanted to make up for it, I love you and I wouldn't want you to be sad down there..... "

He laid you down on his bed.

" you know it's pretty late..... I know you had a bed down there anyway but I want you to sleep here with me...well I mean you don't have a choice! But if you wake up, remember that you can't run, okay! "

"..."

" don't. think. about. it. "

he practically jumped ontop of you, his arms snaked around your body and pulled you in close to him, you felt his breathing against the nape of your neck and you tended up.

" good night Y/N~ " he kissed you softly before drifting off.

his grip on you was tight, it was as if you were trapped in a cage. 

you couldn't get out.

————

" Ayase-Senpai! " Takami ran up to greet the blonde haired officer.

" Привет!, it's been a while. " 

Kurosawa hit him on the back of the head and whispered " treat the higher-ups with respect you idiot! " 

" so, what's going on here, why did you call us? " 

the four males reported back on what they'd found in the Osaka residency.

" and there wasn't any actual bodies there? "

They shook their heads.

" Sonada, I think we might need to step in and investigate this ourselves. " 

" Yeah. " 

The six officers were all discussing what their next move would be when there was aloud slam as the door flew open.

" s-sorry to interrupt....but...we just got five missing people reports....! " a man with short long dark-reddish hair burst in, a look of worry spread across his face.

" wait, what do you mean,five ? " kurosawa scowled.

" I-I mean five people from the miyagi prefecture we just got reports that they went missing! "

"...who were they....?" matsuura asked as he folded his arms.

" their names were....Udagawa Tomoe, Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yutaro, Oikawa Tooru and  
L/N F/N! " he panted, out of breath from running up so many stairs.

" when were they reported? " ayase cut in

" I-uhm....about 10 minutes ago!"

" five people at once...couldn't they of just...ran away together? " Ohara suggested and he twirled a loose strand of hair around his finger

" I mean yeah....they're teenagers...that's what they do.." takami agreed.

" but...there's.....apparently one of the girls has been missing for longer... "

" we'll contact their families later today. "

" thanks Sakurauchi. " sonada dismissed him.

the man bowed before exiting the room.

" well now we have not only one case to clear up...we have six. " takami cried and laid his head down on the desk 

" I guess that means we'll have a lot of work to do then..." 

" Sonada and I are going to check out what you reported to us earlier, the rest of you concentrate on the new information we just recieved, call their families up and see what they have to say, if we need anything we'll text Kurosawa.

Everyone else in the room nodded and watched the two men leave.

————

" so, have we gotten any hints yet....? " Matsuura stretched his arms out as he slid his phone back into his pocket.

" unfortunately not, all we've had is ' they didn't come back from school one day ' that was it....." Ohara placed a hand on his hip.

" but...didn't they say that all of them went to the same school? " Takami optimistically added, he never liked to be down about cases, it was kinda freaky, they were talking about for all they know possible murdered and he could still have his happy genki smiley attitude.....it was off putting.

Kurosawa sighed, how did that even point to anything? 

"...yeah, so they were most likely connected, 3/5 were in the same class together, Oikawa was a third year and we haven't rang L/N's parents yet. " 

" shall we? " takami dialed the house number that they had written down and waited for anyone in the house to pick up the phone. 

————

" it may not be much, but apparently some of her possessions which she kept in her room went missing! "

He gasped 

" that's odd. " Matsuura pointed out.

" yeah....and it was the same for Oikawa...." takami trailed off 

" what if the two of them ran off? It wouldn't explain the rest of them however it could make sense! " he thought that she's connected two dots between both of the new cases.

"...ones a third year who plays volleyball the others a first year with no interest in a club, I don't think that adds up. " he was shut down.

" I guess you make a good point. " Takami pouted.

" I think that first we should go investigate their houses, then look around the area for them, if they did run away it would be likely for them to not leave the district. " Ohara implies that well.....most kids, they weren't that smart....

" yeah. Let's do that tomorrow. We should make a board on all the ' victims ' , including the ones from the Osaka residence, every detail we find compile it here. I'm not saying that the two are connected however I'm saying that since they're in the same area, there could be possible links. "

Kurosawa went to search for an empty board which they had free and pinned pictures of the Eight people which had either been killed, gone missing or ran away, they'd presumed from going in the house only the Osaka grandparents, and their granddaughter lived in the house because her parents lived overseas.

————

You cautiously looked around the room you were in, it wasn't pitch black so you could see where you were.

Oh my god.

Why the fuck is this creep so close to me?!

Why did I let him?! 

Get him off 

Get him off now. 

Quick. Escape. You have the chance.

It might hurt but just throw yourself just do it, it'll be fine.

Thoughts raced through your head at an alarming rate, you couldn't even hear yourself over them.

You were panicking.

He's killed people, He has blood on his hands, his hands were around you. You had blood on you. You killed them. 

You started to shake again, you'd managed to hold yourself together pretty well the past two days, but it was really getting to you.

Oikawas grip was tight, but he hadn't woken up yet, there was still a chance for freedom...! 

You wriggled yourself around, trying to get his arms off of you.

" what are you doing Y/N? " his words cut through you.

FUCK 

" I-um...I needed to go to the toilet....."

you lied, he could obviously tell you were lying, anyone could.

" and you couldn't wake me up? "

" n-no I didn't want to bother you.."

" well you seem pretty scared for someone who was just going to the toilet "

He'd just woken up however he was giving you the " I'm not afraid to hurt you " look again, and it was harsher than before....scary.

" you better not be trying to get away from me Y/N...." 

he grabbed one of your wrists and used it to pin you down, before pulling himself on-top of you.

" I won't let you run from me...you're MINE, I'll discipline you if I really have to...if that's what you force me to do...I'll do it....you shouldn't test me....."

He chuckled sadistically and leaned down to roughly mark your neck.

" m.i.n.e. Don't forget it. You're in love with me, and ONLY me, you won't need anyone else. Don't try to escape...there's nowhere...there's no one for you to run to...there's only me...."

" even if I have to kill you and then stuff your body so that we can still be together...I will if it stops you from being disobedient..."


	16. Mine

uh...what the fuck...?!

isn't what he just said...isn't that like taxidermy but...but for humans...? 

I swear that's illegal- oh as if everything else he's does isn't illegal....

" why do you look like you just saw a ghost my flower?" 

is he...? is he stupid....?

" You just told me that you'd-"

" Oh that's only if you try to run from me...but I know you wouldn't do that would you...? You love me too much! "

In your wildest fucking dreams.

" uh huh..."

you nodded.

Both of you could tell that you weren't being honest, but ' no ' wasn't an answer.

" now....let's go back to sleep...it's still early~"

he lowered himself onto your chest and lay on top of you.

His head rested in your breast and he nuzzled into them.

how gross

You laid your arms out across the bed giving them room to breathe.

Oikawa wasn't that heavy, but he was pretty big, luckily he hadn't fit his legs over you because you spread your legs out so he couldn't, you may of gotten kidnapped but that didn't mean you were always stupid...only slightly.

————

Sunlight beamed into the room and you wearily opened your eyes, shaking your head.

" cmon sleepyhead it's almost 12! "

Oikawa cheerily smiled at you as he held the curtains to his bedroom wide open.

TWELVE?! how the fuck had you managed to sleep that long? 

You tried to jump out of bed but ended up just falling onto the floor.

" aaaah don't do that Y/N you'll hurt yourself! "

He rushed over to you and placed you back on his bed.

" it's not like you'll be leaving this room so you wouldn't need to get out of bed! " 

Fuck....well after you figured out your escape route you'd actually have to figure out how to leave him room first, that would be a challenge as once you'd gone then he'd know for sure.

He kissed you on the forehead, which make a soft smacking sound.

" I'll bring you something to eat in an hour! I have to go out and fix some business again, so you'll be alone in here, but the door and the windows are all locked so there's no way for you to escape, okay? "

He held your face in his hands softly, you nodded.

Well that was an issue.

Oikawa left and you heard the sound of a lock being turned, well you knew he wasn't just going...to let you out and all so...that made a lot of sense.

You'd decided that as part of your plan, you'd purposely act like your ankles still hadnt and that you still couldn't walk fully, but the problem with that was that you'd have to rely on him to help you get around, and you weren't sure whether or not you'd be able to keep that act up for long with him constantly beating away at your nerves.

Luckily he hadn't tied you up again, it's probably because he saw how sore your wounds were the day before and he felt bad about it, you couldn't understand why though, he'd already put you through far worse emotional trauma so what else would a little ankle pain do? 

You threw yourself back down onto the bed and buried your face into one of his pillows, it smelt like him, which repulsed you but you stayed there anyway.

You spent more time taking in the room, there was still spots of dust in places, but other than that the only bad thing about it was the strange choice of furnishings? 

there were alien posters, alien plushies, an alien blanket, and quite a lot of other extraterrestrial stuff...he really is a dark horse huh? Who would've thought someone as fucked in the head as he was could find comfort in such a childish thing? It was...cute actually...

no the fuck it wasn't

you shouldn't be thinking stuff like that...

it wasn't right.

Don't let the thoughts overtake you, the only thing on your mind should be escaping from this psycho.

———-

" why did they send US to go on the body search? weren't they the ones who found the case? " a male who had dark blue hair complained as he shone his flash light around.

" Tsushima you know we can't just let them do all the work....." a brunette male retorted.

"Hmph! "

Tsushima was childish, he didn't even want to work in the police force, but it was the only place that could give him the pay he needed in that area, so he just decided to stick with it. 

————

" it's been quite a while, and we've searched around most of the town...? are you sure there's anything here? " Tsushima complained and stuck his hands into his pockets.

" well, we haven't checked the woodland area yet! " Kunikida pointed out and the other male shuddered.

" uuugh that place gives me the creeps...are you sure it's worth checking "

" we can't call ourselves cops if we don't even try to do a full search you know? "!Kunikida sighed, it felt like all Tsushima did was complain on the job.

So far all the two guys had found was an alleyway which was doused in blood, and nothing else, which obviously was suspicious, so they'd taken a video of it so that they could send it to the others.

"'fine....."he mumbled and kicked the ground.

————

" we've been in here for hours Kunikida....I don't think there's anything here! " He groaned

" it's only been ten minutes, shut up and look harder! " Kunikida retaliated.

" alright, alright, you don't need to be so mean about it...." he grumbled.

Tsushima was lazily looking around when he finally caught a glimpse of something.

" is that? "

he thought the smell of rotten meat could've been an animal that had just been hunted, he didn't think that it would be from a human.

It was worse than any other body he'd found so far....who the fuck could've done this....?

" k-kunikida....?" His voice was shaking

" I just found a body. " 

————

Nothing too progressive had happened that day between you and Oikawa, which was both good and bad, he was probably still suspicious of you for the incident which had happened that morning, so you knew that if you tried anything else then you definitely wouldn't get away with it, it's not like you'd be able to outrun him if you did get out anyway..... he was an athlete, you were just ....Y/N.

It was around 2 in the morning, another restless night had rolled around for you and Oikawas grip around you was as strong as ever.

" hey, Tooru? "

You already regretted what you'd said before you'd said it, you already knew his reaction would be sour. 

" Yes my dear? " he whispered, you shivered as his voice was up close.

" ...Is my family okay? "

" me? Oh yeah I'm doing fine, thank you for worrying~" he sleepily caressed you from behind.

" n-no I mean like my parents....you didn't do anything to them did you.....?"

You could feel his nails digging into your skin to the point he broke through it and blood seeped out.

" Tooru...."

" why are you worried about them? " 

" I'm the only person...I'm the only person you're supposed to care about........NOT THEM"

" YOURE MINE "

" YOURE FUCKING MINE "

" DONT THINK ABOUT ANYBODY ELSE BUT ME "

he was screaming, you could barely hear anything else but the enraged sound of his voice, it felt as if your eardrums would burst at any second.

" Tooru I-"

" DONT FUCKING SPEAK "

He stood up, his hand grasped your wrist firmly so that you didn't try to get away from him.

He opened one of his draws and he pulled out a sharp object, he held it in front of him do you couldn't see it properly but then you saw the bling of it in the corner of your eye.

" w-wait...." 

you saw what it was.

A bloodstained knife.

" w-w-....." fear struck over you and you tried pulled against him.

Oikawa reached under his bed and pulled out some thick red rope, he pinned your hands above you and tied them as roughly as he could.

He sat himself down on your legs so that you couldn't move them either.

You felt the cold air hit your stomach as he lifted the hoodie you were wearing up.

" n-n-no....! please....I-"

He glared at you, his eyes telling you to shut up, you gulped and did as he wanted, he was scary when he was mad.

You felt a sharp pain in your stomach and had to hold in a scream.

You bit your lip.

Oikawa dug the knife into you and made sure it was deep, but not deep enough to dangerously hurt you.

He glided the knife through you as if you were made of pure water.

You couldn't see what he was doing as you winced your eyes in pain.

" you HAVE to learn Y/N....this is your fault. I'm the only person who you should be infatuated with......no one else....anyone who tries standing in my way I'LL FUCKING KILL THEM! " 

the pain wasn't going away, it hurt, it hurt a lot but you couldn't cry or scream, you knew that was what he wanted so no matter how much it pained you you kept all of it in where he couldn't see it. You weren't giving him what he wanted. 

" you better learn not to do that again Y/N....I love you but......that doesn't mean I won't hurt you...this is just your first warning. "

He kissed you where the pain was and his lips were met with blood.

" tastes sweet...." 

You finally had the courage to look down and saw the words engraved deep into your skin.

" I BELONG TO OIKAWA TOORU " you wanted to throw up at the sight of those words, he wasn't right in the head....you would never do this to someone who you really cared about.....he was just doing this for fun.

What a sadistic bastard.

You now couldn't sleep because the pain wasn't going away, you didn't have painkillers or anything so all you could do was lay in agony whilst someone who would kill you without a second thought lay next to you.

————

" oi, iwaizumi! "

" whats up matsukawa? "

" I just got a call from my dad, apparently the whole team has to go to the police station about the missing people. "

" right, I'll get the others "


	17. Fingers

" so, we called you in here because, we..wanted  
To hear about what you know about Oikawa. "

Kurosawa quietly tapped the desk with her fingers as he stared at the boys.

" what about him would you like to know? " Yahaba asked.

"...how was he acting before this happened..did he have anything to do with any of these people? " 

He pointed towards the board with pictures pinkies on it, a big cross ran through one of the pictures of a girl.

Iwaizumi knew Oikawa the best, so he stepped forward and decided to tell them what he knew.

" Well....he knew those two boys, they were also members of our club, they were pretty close to each other, and that girl...he talked to her sometimes..he also stared at her in a weird way, kind of like the way his fangirls stare at him"

" hm...so that means that at least three of them are connected...." Matsuura muttered.

" Kunimi and Kindaichi also mentioned this girl named L/N who they used to hang around a lot with....but I don't know if that had anything to do with it. " Hanamaki added.

" ....anything else? "

" well...he was acting pretty strange when we were in practise recently....he seemed like he was..on edge. And he kept giving some of the members these really weird stares..." 

"...alright. "

" Thank you for the help, you may leave now. " 

All of them besides Kyotani bowed before they left.

————

" So, I guess that gives us a lead. " Sakurauchi thread the red string around the pins on the board and connected them to Oikawa , he grabbed a pen and wrote ' possible connection '

" yeah, but....we have no other evidence...I think we should get in contact with his parents and relatives again, they could spill something that we need. " Matsuura suggested, as he sighed and looked at the board, so far all they had was that three disappeared mysteriously, two had things missing, and they all went to the same school, there wasn't really a lot for them to work with.

" that's not a bad idea, but we should piece together what we have now before we jump to conclusions like that. " Kurosawa cut in, but that was when Tsushima and Kunikida burst through the door with a loud bang. 

" we sent the body we found to Watanabes Autopsy and...." Kunikida was panting hard as he wasn't used to getting much physical exercise, so running was difficult.

" well apparently she died because a blunt object hit her head, so the rest of the physical damage was done whilst was still alive....and......we also found these hair strands ...they held up a h/c strand of hair and a brunette strand of hair in brunette resealable bags.

" we found that...the dna tracks back to..L/N F/N and Oikawa Tooru....!" 

Takami audibly gasped.

" so.....does that mean that....? "

" well, that could mean plenty of things. The least likely is that someone killed the three of them, because their bodies were separated then, and there were no signs of another person being there, the two of them could've killed Udagawa, or they found the body, but going off of what we've found, there's a chance Oikawa killed her, because of L/N. " Kurosawa raised a hand to her chin in thought.

" how did you even come to that? " Tsushima asked , she was never really used for any of the investigating parts because she couldn't comprehend what was going on most of the time.

" Well, think about it, apparently, he was staring at L/N like some kind of fanboy, so there's a chance that he, you know, liked her, and apparently he was acting strangely towards the club, and in said club, there were other boys, who claimed to be her friends. I may be far off but I think we should address him as a suspect, just after we've found the other bodies. "

————

The two males sat alone in their office.

" this case sure is perplexing huh?" Ayase thought aloud. 

" right. there were no bodies in sight for that area...." Sonada muttered 

" but, we do have one clue, the cctv footage. "

" I guess so, but it's not of much use when we can't even tell who one of the people is. " Sonada sighed.

" we might have to call him " 

————

You hadn't slept at all that night. The pain kept you awake.

You had bags underneath your eyes.

" what's wrong darling? Could you not sleep? "

" no these bags just appeared by themselves. "

definitely the wrong thing to say.

" Don't use that attitude with me. You know what I can do to you right....? " 

"....."

He leaned over and pecked you softly.

" it'll feel better by tomorrow, I promise! "

He got up and you stared at his chest emptily for a moment.

Most of the time you were too worried to realise that he only slept in his boxers.

When he caught you staring you cast your gaze away.

" oh? did I finally catch your interests? "

A smirk spread across him and he climb on top of you again.

Fear flooded through your body as you had flashbacks to the event of last night.

" d-don't...! "

You couldn't move your hands so you couldn't cover your face to hide the tears which had welled you in your eyes again.

What a crybaby.

God seeing you cry did things to him.....

He was such a filthy sadist, but he couldn't help himself.

You being powerless was just what he wanted.......

" it's okay...it won't hurt much..."

he kissed you once again, this time with more passion, you felt his hand slide down your chest, as you'd kept your hoodie up from the morning, you didn't want to get any bloodstains on it and be yelled at for doing so.

But he probably likes blood so he probably wouldn't even care about that.

" is it still painful? " he gently rubbed his fingers over your new scars .

You nodded the best you could.

" okay I guess I'll be nice and I won't put it in yet..." 

" eh w-wh..."

You were about to ask what he meant before your felt your insides being caressed roughly.

Oikawas digits were pretty long, and also slightly rough, probably because of his ex-volleyball career.

The sound of your moans were like music to him.

" if your reacting like this to just my fingers well...you'll be a mess later. "

————

After you'd released all over him he slowly thrusted them into you a few times just to provoke noises before he pulled them out.

He held your chin up to face him as he brought his tongue out, licking every crevice of his fingers , slowly whilst he made you watch.

" see~ I knew that you loved me back, or you wouldn't have made those erotic noises for me~ " 

He whispered before he climbed off of you.

" ah fuck I think I made myself late...."

late to what....?

You couldn't speak out as you were panting too hard, He hadnt been gentle with you, you were already afraid of his strength but this just confirmed that he could and would do anything that he wanted to you. 

" I'll be back in a few hours, don't get too excited without me~ " his voice was lustful, a complete 180 from the morning, what the hell?

You couldn't deny that it made you feel..good inside, but that didn't mean that you liked it...!

But you couldn't help but wonder where he was, every single day he said he had to go out for business...? what the hell could it be...?


	18. Movie

It was a dreary day, rain had started to pour at about maybe 1 in the afternoon? The sky was dull and grey.

They'd still found no more clues on the people, apart from what they'd gotten yesterday, it wasn't much but it was something.

The problem was that apart from those three, they still had nothing on the other suspects, and also whatever had happened to the Osakas hadn't been uncovered yet, they event had their higher ups dealing with it... 

They couldn't deny the fact that it was odd that all of this had happened all of a sudden, but they definitely thought it was weird, up until recently there was barely any crime at all in the area....

They'd sent Kurosawa and Matsuura out to go and visit the Oikawa residency, as they were the most levelheaded and serious out of the group, they were also the best at getting information out of people, whether it was consensual or not.

They'd reached the street that it was on and the silence between the two was deadly, they knew that they couldn't let this moment that they had slip, because if they did then they'd never hear the end of it.

Kurosawa stepped up and firmly knocked on the door, she always had gloves covering her hands as to not get other people's germs on her when they touched, and it also meant that she could handle corpses/crime scenes easier.

After a few seconds he'd knocked a small boy he opened the door, they thought he couldn't be above the age of five.

The two looked at each other and Matsuura bent down to talk to him.

" do you think you could get your mommy for us? " he asked, making sure his tone was gentle so he could talk to the younger boy. 

He didn't say anything, he probably didn't like talking to strangers or something, or he could've been intimidated, they were pretty tall.

A minute later a woman who had long flowing brunette hair was at the door.

She greeted them with formalities but was confused why they'd came to her house....

" Could we please come inside, Miss? "

" Y-yes sure....I'll go brew you some tea! "

She turned around and yelled.

" TAKERU GO TO NIECES ROOM FOR A BIT! "

thuds could be heard as the boy did as he was told.

The officers stepped into the house and made themselves comfortable in the living room.

A male with scruffy black hair, balding in some spots, was sat on the couch. 

He didn't say anything to them, he just gave them a disapproving glance before returning his eyes to the TV screen.

After a few minutes the woman had returned and was carrying two teacups, 

" I didn't know what you'd like so I just did what I normally make for myself....." she trailed off and chuckled awkwardly.

Matsuura brought the cup to his lips and tilted it upwards, only slightly, as he didn't want to burn his tongue.

" so, we've come here to ask more about your son, You're obviously aware about what has happened, right? "

She nodded in silence, she was touchy about the subject, but who wouldn't be? You don't just want your baby to be stolen....that must hurt quite a lot.

"Now, can you tell us what kind of possessions went missing, how he was acting beforehand, did it seem like he was hinting at running away before? " he threw questions at the woman so quickly that she didn't even have time to answer them.

" ah I'm sorry he's just being, please just answer them at your own pace! " Matsuura butted in, placing a hand over the others mouth.

Kurosawa was visibly annoyed by this.

" well....some of Toorus clothes had been taken....uh...his bathroom stuff for example..his toothbrush and his body washes....uhm....a lot of his childish things too like uh....his alien products had been taken. "

The woman was trying her best to not break down, it was tough for her, extremely tough. 

" was there anything else? "

" uh...well I don't think so, we haven't really been in his room because we don't want to be reminded of what happened. " she was practically whispering.

" well. " a gruff voice spoke " it's not related to my boy, but some of my power tools had gone missing on the same day. " he hadn't taken his eyes off of the screen.

" from where? " Kurosawa asked 

" from the garage. "

That doesn't sound right...dangerous tools just grow legs and walk off. Well not that they'd seen that happen before at least.

That would be something they'd note down.

" well, he was acting normally for the most part...he'd occasionally end up arriving home from school later recently, but he always told us he just took a different route home..." she admitted.

" interesting. " they muttered.

" and he wouldn't let us in his room as often either, he didn't let us in most of the time anyway, but he just wouldn't let us in at all..."

The two men both saw that the suspicion was there , but they couldn't say anything until they were sure about it.

" and for the...final question he never seemed like the type of person to do that, he was never depressed, or anything, he never openly stated that he hated living here, he seemed to be pretty happy...so we're not sure that he'd run away if given the chance...." 

Matsuura put his cup down as he'd finished drinking it.

" We're sorry about what happened ma'am, sir. Thank you for answering our questions for us, we'll report to you if we managed to get any leads on where your son is. "

The two of them stood up and apologised for intruding with no notice before they left.

Kurosawa picked his phone out from his back pocket.

" Sakurauchi, Matsuura and myself have just uncovered some more details..."

Kurosawa went on to explain what Mrs. Oikawa has told him about Tooru.

" that's definitely strange. I'll make sure to write that down..." 

There was a silence as the scribbling of a pen could be heard from the other end.

After an awkwardly long time there was a voice again.

" don't you think that we should also get in touch with L/Ns parents? "

" Yeah, we're gonna head over there now, then after that we'll go and check the other boys houses, just to see if we can find even a hint there, but going off of what we've been told there might not be much to work with. " Kurosawa signalled to Matsuura to get in the drivers seat of the car so they could get to the others house.

" but what about Udagawas parents, did you tell them about her passing? " Sakurauchis voice was squeaky.

" We sent Ohara over there to break the news "

Kurosawa sighed, Ohara probably wasn't the best person who they could've sent but, she was good at making bad situations seem positive, so they had no one better than her to send.

" ah. " 

" Well, tell me what you find, I'm sure any information could be useful. "

" I hope so "

————

Oikawa did keep a clock in his room however, your wrists were still tied, so you could move that well, you could lift your head up but you couldn't read the clock fully it was...probably about 4 something in the afternoon? 

How long would it take Oikawa to trust you and to finally let you out of your restraints? 

He couldn't keep you locked up in a cage forever could he? 

You just had to say what he wanted, but you'd have to say it as if you meant it, which would be a struggle, because if you slipped up it would be game over.

You had to trick him into trusting you to the point that he knows you wouldn't run away.

Then would be the perfect time for you to run.

But you knew that would take time, he was smarter than he acted, and looked, he'd know something was up if you just all of a sudden had fallen madly in love with him.

But luckily you had all the time in the world, well in your world, to get your plan to work.

It was silent in the house, you had no words to say to yourself so you'd just absently dream to yourself about the day you'd finally get out of there.

You heard Oikawas footsteps, and braced yourself for what could happen.

" Y/N! "

You looked at him with a nonmonotonic gaze.

" yes? "

He ran over to you and held your cheeks with his hands.

He slightly squished them.

" I'm sorry for hurting you last night....it was just in the moment...I got mad...I promise I will never do that again...I don't want you to hate me..." 

Those words meant nothing to you.

He softly kissed you.

So first he could've possibly murdered you, then he was horny, and now he wanted to be soft with you? 

All in the same day? 

That's definitely a warning sign, someone who can change that quickly could definitely snap easily when provoked.

You'd have to be extremely careful.

" anyway, stay up here! I'm making something for you! "

What does he mean stay up here? I can't move anyway!

————

After of what seemed like forever of nothingness Oikawa burst through the door, but backwards.

The scent hit your nose and you almost brought out a smile, but held it in, he wasn't getting a genuine smile out of you, ever.

" it won't fully make up for it but I looked through all of your diaries to see if you'd written anything about what foods you liked, and I saw you write that this was your favourite, so I wanted to try my best to make it for you! " 

What the fuck ??? You have almost everything written down in there!

Well until last week when you were too busy being scared for your life to have time to write in your stupid book about how your day had gone.

But wasn't that like an invasion of your privacy? 

When had he even found the time to do that? 

A lot of questions ran through your head, clearly your confusion was written across your face.

" oh Y/N don't be shy! I know everything about you, like I should! Anyone would already know this much about their other half! "

I'll never be your other half.

But you couldn't help but think that carefree smile on his face was sort of cute....

" cmon we can eat together! "

He finally pulled your hoodie down over your stomach so you didn't have to look at the scars anymore.

He straddled you as you sat underneath him staring up.

" say aaah! "

He held you a piece up on a fork, was he seriously going to force feed you as if you were a toddler again...?

Please tell me he isn't one of those DDLG freaks.....

You quietly sat and let him feed you until you'd finished, if you told him to get off he'd probably get mad at you, and even if you tried to get him off yourself you wouldn't be able to, you'd probably gotten weaker in the time you'd been here and you were already no match for him, so it'd definitely end badly for you if you did try.

He smiled at you.

" You look adorable when you're eating! " 

Don't take the compliment Y/N...you repeated yourself in your head but you guess that you couldn't get it through quick enough.

" aw so's your blush! "

fuck....I didn't mean to do that.

You weren't sure how you could've replied to him without letting out a sarcastic comment so you kept your words to yourself.

" Anyway, I already ate earlier, " you remembered what had happened in the morning and you felt a mix of embarrassment and disgust.

" so, let's watch a movie together! "


	19. Arresting the innocent

Oikawa had untied you and picked you up in his arms.

He was letting you out for once? He must've had a good day...

Or he was trying to see if you'd do anything if he let you out.

It was true he let you use the bathroom when needed but he always made sure to not take a single step out of the bathroom, he had to carry you.

You couldn't really pretend that your ankles were still sore at this point, it wouldn't be believable after such a long period of time, so now you just had to slowly warm up to him, but sometimes you couldn't even bring yourself to act as if you liked him, which was honestly understandable considering the fact that he...kidnapped you.

But your urge to escape from him was greater than the hate you held for him, so you'd live with it, and despite everything, he could still be cute sometimes, well except when he was trying to stab you, that wasn't fun at all....

but those were just your inner thoughts, you shut the out because you didn't want or need to hear them.

He placed you down on his couch and he just....left you there?

Hadn't he accused you of trying to leave the other day? what was he trying to do....?

You remained still, your primal instinct was to run and try and get out of there, but you knew that wasn't the right thing to do in the current situation.

You raised your nose up, you smelt....popcorn? 

Well, at least he was keeping you well fed and wouldn't let you starve to death....

But you realised after a few second it wasn't just popcorn...there was a weird smell...it came from above you, maybe in his bedroom?

You couldn't figure out what it was, but it smelt rancid, you were just thinking it could be that but before your thoughts came to you Oikawa had returned.

" Babe hold your hands out! "

You did so that he wouldn't get angry at you and you'd hands were weighed down by a large bowl.

he grabbed a remote from the tv stand and switched it on.

You heard him mumbling something as he ran his fingers over the dust which was collecting on the shelf which had his collection on, of course most of them were either horror, or alien movies.

He spent a while fiddling with setting it up.

You sat still, your eyes lay upon his every moment, he was vulnerable now, 

If only there was a heavy object which you could use to hit him on the head with....

But there's no way you would've been able to move quietly, probably why he got you to hold the popcorn, because he'd hear if you moved...dammit he was smarter than you thought.....

Oikawa beckoned for you to stand up so you did, he walked towards you and slipped down on the couch behind you, he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you down so you were ontop of him.

You'd tightened your grip on the bowl as you felt yourself fall down.

He tightly wrapped his arms around you from behind, he snuggled his face into your neck.

You uncomfortably shoved the food into your mouth, your cheeks puffing out.

You were staring at the screen but you still didn't have a clue what was actually going on, you didn't even recall the name of what you were watching.

You heard the word alien once and then decided to zone out of it, you didn't have the attention span or patience to deal with him and his strange obsession. 

He leaned over, his breath wavering over your ear.

" You know, I gave you a chance to run away Y/N...." 

What was he trying to get at? 

" I would've but you would've caught me " was what you were tempted to say however you knew that wouldn't be what he wanted to hear, so you once again threatened yourself into the oh so familiar silence.

" you know, maybe you're warming up to me~ it's about time...I let you be more free around the house..." 

Wasn't this too soon? You couldn't really recall the days that well, it all seemed like a blur to you.

But you hadn't even been there for that long, something wasn't right about the way that he would gain his trust in you so easily from what had happened before.

You remained still.

" I mean you seem to like me.....you wouldn't of stayed if you didn't right...? I've finally made you see that we're perfect for each other right...? It's so wonderful isn't it Y/N...? You just love me so much....so....much..just like I love you....."

How the hell had he even come to that....? He'd only seen you a few times because he was always out most of the day, and he kidnapped you, that was also a pretty big turn off , there's no way you could've fallen in love that quickly, especially with a guy like him, yeah he was attractive, you couldn't deny that because it was true, but on the inside all you saw was a psychopath. This whole situation seemed to be one big clusterfuck.

His voice sounded like he was slowly breaking and going insane, it was kind of creepy.

put on your best smile Y/N...be a doll.

You looked back and gently smiled at him

You didn't want to say it, you only would if it would save you from visiting tomoe.

He stole a kiss from you, not hesitating on trying to force his tongue down your throat.

Your breath tasted sweet, like popcorn, and it made Oikawa want more.

He also loved the sound you made when he did affectionate things to you, he wasn't sure if they were from pleasure or discomfort, but he didn't care what it was.

He was just so happy that you'd returned his feelings for you.......you LOVED him......, you loved him more than you'd loved anyone ever.

He was sure you did.

You'd just been denying your feelings for him because you were scared...

It was cute.

————

Oikawa had been sat blankly staring at you for a strangely long amount of time.

disturbing.

You'd never actually seen him space out before, probably because he'd been too busy threatening you, but now would be the perfect time to....

" Y/N if you're tired you can fall asleep in my arms....I don't bite when you're asleep you know...?"

I swear if he's also a cannibal- you know what, I wouldn't actually be surprised. 

Your internal monologue had already given up.

" mhm...."

You didn't want to possibly fuck anything up, you were in a good situation now, it would be dumb of you to let the newly ignited flame sizzle out.

You cautiously closed your eyes, letting your head fall against Oikawa.

Finally...Finally she's mine......  
Oikawa smirked at the girl who was on-top of him

You would never leave him now.

He would never let you go until his physical being was completely burnt down to a crisp.

As long as he still existed, he would be there with you.

————

It had been over a week and the men had been crowded around a table.

" so, it was him..? not Oikawa? " 

" that's what it looks like. "

" but...we can't just presume it's him can we...?" 

" All the evidence here clearly points to him. Would you rather have a potential murder still on the loose? "

"...."

" Send the team to his house, he could be dangerous. We'll have to be armed. "

————

A week ago.

Matsuura and Kurosawa had also visited Y/Ns house.

They could see that her parents were still in shock, possibly worse than Oikawas.

Well she seemed to be more fragile, definitely far less stronger than Oikawa was, so she did have a reason.

The two cops sat in a lone front room for the second time that day.

" so, can you tell us, what types of belongings had gone missing? " Kurosawa had started to interrogate her.

" w-well....hee some of her clothes were taken...only a few sanitary things had been taken.....her toothbrush not being one of them..." they could see her trying to fight back tears, it must've been extremely hard for her to handle.

"...there were also small objects l-like...her diary....and her plush toys...but other than t-that there was nothing...else..."

" How was she acting before everything happened? " they kept pushing questions on to her despite the fact that she looked distraught. It was their job to find out information, not to emotionally console people.

" well..we hadn't been home for the past month...because we had to be out o-on business so...I couldn't tell you..."

She started sobbing into her hands and thuds could be heard.

A man emerged from the doorway, and quickly wrapped his arm around the woman, who was presumably his wife.

" so, she's been alone in the house?" Matsuura questioned.

The man nodded.

Well, that wasn't good.

But it did provide evidence that she probably didn't run away, at least consensually , because if she was planning to, she had a month, yet she disappeared on the final day with barely anything, you'd of thought that she would have planned stuff to bring and packed it, not hurriedly take a few items which seemed random.

They'd just given a very fatal clue.

" did she seem like the type of person to just run away...? " 

" no...she seems too laidback to want to do anything like that...not to mention she probably wouldn't want to put the effort into running away. " your father didn't know you that well, since the two of your rarely spoke, you didn't leave your room often, and the two of you could just never find anything conversation-worthy, but that narrowed down how your personality was, so it wasn't hard to guess.

The two men asked a few final questions before they left.

Matsuura leaned over to the couple and whispered.

" I'm not saying this to worry you, however, I think that calling a private investigator would be a good idea...." he made sure his voice was low as he slipped a card out of his pocket and discreetly handle it over to them.

" Matsuura! Now isn't the time for chitchat. "

" ah, sorry. "

He returned to the others side 

————

They used the obligatory " thank you for your time, we'll report to you with updates " but they both knew that they still had a lot to find.

They once again called to their co-worker.

Everything was slowly starting to fall into place.

However, they still had nothing on the other missing boys, all that was known was they just didn't return from volleyball practise one day.

But, no one just disappears, right?

Well besides the obvious two who had, but that was besides the point.

————

The armed team had decided to not turn on the sirens or make any suspicion, if they did then that would alert him that they were there.

There was silence in the ride there, but, there were times when there were no words left to say.

" is that the house....? "

" yeah. "

" don't take your weapons out straight away, wait to see if he'll go peacefully. "

" that's often not the case "

" true " 

————

They'd brought 3 cars with them, because if he was the real criminal, they didn't want to be unarmed.

The first squad took move whilst the other two waited in back.

They had to knock on the door at least once before breaking the whole thing down.

Of course it was Kurosawa who did it, She was the most authoritative.

But Ohara was standing ready to bash the door in at any second.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

The door opened, and he was about to ask.

" have you had any news o-"

" Iwaizumi Hajime, You're under arrest for suspected murder. "


	20. New Room

" w-what.?!"

He stepped back and looked at the men with a mix of confusion and shock.

What the fuck?! Did they just accuse him of flat out murder?!

" turn around. Hands behind your back. "

Trying to convince them not to take him would be more of a hassle than he wanted to put up with, so he decided that he'd submit to them, although he knew he hadn't done anything wrong.

How could they just sudden come to the conclusion that he'd killed them out of nowhere...?

Nowhere...

They hadn't even told him who the victim was, it couldn't of been.....no......no he was sure that his best friend was still alive, wasn't he?

Of course, he wouldn't just die...he was stronger than that.

Iwaizumi was somewhat forcefully dragged into the back of one of the cars and he had been whisked away forever.

But how long could you keep up the argument that you weren't guilty when you had no proof on your side? 

————

You were still passed out and Oikawa couldn't move, he didn't want to wake you up and/or possibly make you angry.

But then again you were pretty cute with that little pout on your face....

The two of you had barely even watched what he'd put on, but he did have to admit that it was at first a trap just to see if either of your fight or flight modes were active, thankfully none were.

————

You were still out in Oikawas arms, he didn't want to move you because you had such an adorable face when you were sleeping....

You'd even managed to turn yourself around in your sleep so now your arms were wrapped around him.

That was proof that you loved him right? You don't just do that for anyone! 

He heard you mumble something in your sleep, but it wasn't loud enough for him to make out what you'd said.

————

He watched as your eyes fluttered open as you looked around in surprise.

" mornin' sleephead! "

He kissed you on the forehead and you were confused.

Had he really believed what had happened last night? 

Well, it was good that your performance was enough to make him believe you.

You covered your mouth and you let out a quiet yawn.

He smiled.

" Im staying at home today so we can spend all day together! Isn't that amazing honey? "

Did he have to call you every single pet name in the book...?

" what...were you going out for in the first place? " you asked him and he shook his head.

" oh it's nothing of importance my love, you don't need to worry! "

Trust me, I wasn't 

You weren't sure whether or not he was just trying to set you up to see what you'd do again, 

There just wasn't something right about him trusting you as easily as he'd claimed to, it was also the same on your end, you certainly wouldn't believe that if you were in his shoes.

But it's not like you'd ever have to worry about that.

" so what would you like to do today darling? "

He'd sensed the silence in the room and had to say something to counter it.

How could he even ask you that....? You weren't even sure on where the two of you even were! Was he just mocking you and your lack of awareness.

" uh...."

Come on Y/N say something sappy and stupid....

" I'd like to be with you... " your gaze hit the floor.

You could feel your skin itching with recoils of the cringe.

" aw you're cute when you get shy! " he pinched your cheek softly.

Please stop touching me....

You'd gotten... far lighter in your time there, it wasn't that he'd forgotten to feed you, he just didn't feed you much, and he hasn't given you any snacks either, which you'd grown accustom too, I mean isn't 3:30pm the perfect time to have a sweet break?

But you had to admit that it was better than him starving you or something like that.

He pulled his first half up so that he was not sat down, naturally you cane up with him.

" I don't think you'd want to go outside and see any other people, so we can stay in and be together all day~ " he hummed, the first part seeming passive aggressive.

" we could go out somewhere secluded maybe? " you suggested without a second thought, any chance to at least see the outside world would be considered a plus to you. 

"...I guess that's true but why would you want to do that..?" 

You could feel his stare digging into the back of your head.

" ....maybe I don't actually.."

Anything that you could've said would've ended up badly so you had to take back your words.

He nodded.

" I knew that you didn't want to go outside! When you go outside then what if someone sees you....what if they tried to take you away from me......? "

You stayed quiet.

" but luckily...no one can take you out here....I made sure that you're only mine to see......no one else should even speak a single word of you..IF THEY DO I'LL FUCKING KILL THEM! "

You shivered as he'd started to yell.

"...." 

" I'm sorry sweetie....I didn't mean to scare you...." his voice had someone gone from psychotic to soft in the timespan of a second.

He really was fucked in the head....

maybe if he got help then he-

No. There was nothing that could help him.

You can't just...do that... to someones body and then just recover from it.

Then you remembered her body.

You'd been making sure that you didn't think about it, and you really tried your best to put it off but...

Why was it your fault that she had to die....?

You didn't deserve to be living if she had to die like that. You deserved worse than death. You deserved all the forms of torture that were in the book.

You were so terrible. 

You put her through everything.

You caused her to die.

You're so sick.

You deserve to be burned in the deeper part of hell.

DIE

Your thoughts were bombarding you with voices and you felt as if you were spinning.

You'd be better off dead.

You wanted to slowly peel your skin off and let your flesh rot.

Why couldn't you of just never existed...?

Your existence was nothing more than a burden......

Why won't they shut up? Why won't they stop screaming?!

WHY ARE THEY MAKING SO MUCH NOISE!?

then you heard him.

" are you okay..?! " you shook your head and snapped back into reality, now to be faced with Oikawa in-front of you. 

he firmly grasped your shoulders " you just...started shaking and you wouldn't reply when I called for you and I- "

You shook your head, you were somewhat trembling.

" I'll get you some...." he thought for a second " water! " 

He ran off quickly, just leaving you there....? 

You placed a hand to your chest to help your breathing come down.

You were on the brink of hyperventilating, sometimes your thoughts could be scary.

Seeing graphic images of dead people in your head wasn't really making you feel great.

However, Thinking about the dead would get you nowhere, the logical side of your brain had taken over again, you were confused as to how it was still even working given the situation that you were stuck in. But you were thankful that it was still there.

————

He kept leaving you out in the open a lot...did he actually trust you already...?

Well if it was that easy then that would mean that you had more chance of getting out of here. You just had to locate your way through a forest, it couldn't be that hard...right? 

You just had to do it at night, when he wasn't awake; he would never be able to catch you in the dark.... you just had to make sure that you would not make a sound, you could make it out alive.

————

After a short while he returned, holding a glass.

At least you could see the inside, it didn't visibly look 

He seemed to be quite worried about you, which was pretty sweet...

No. No don't think that.

Don't lose your mind over someone being nice to you....you know better than that...

He brought the glass up to your lips, you reached your hands out to take it from him.

It was cold.

You took a few sips of the drink before handing it back to him.

" I can be a bit aggressive sometimes...I really don't mean to scare you my love...."

He placed the glass on the living room table and Softly held both of your hands.

" we can go out next week...I promise. " he leant down and kissed the back of your hand, before proceeding to take it.

He pulled you up and you fell towards him.

" as for today, I have somewhere to show you! " 

He took you upstairs, the stairs were squeakier than you realised, but it still looked pretty clean, which was surprising. 

The thing that you'd smelt before seemed to get worse as you came up.

You decided you wanted to ask what it was since it was bugging you.

" T...ooru " you were still hesitant on his name. 

You didn't want to have to call him by it but what if he started to think you didn't like him... There's no telling what he'd do to try and get you to love him again.

" what's that smell from up-"

" HERES YOUR NEW ROOM Y/N~! "

he threw the door to it open and you were actually surprised.

There was a room which was covered in colourful shades of f/c and it also seemed to be fitted with....your stuff....?

" ...how did you get all of my belongings here...? " you asked awkwardly.

" from your house silly! "

He really did...go to my house...and went through all of my stuff...

Well. That wasn't the worst thing that he'd done.

"...why would you make me a room? "

At least it meant that you could lock yourself away from that bastard whenever you wanted to....

But then again, there was no way he couldn't break a door down, so that wouldn't really be of much use to you. 

" well so that you don't get bored when I'm out! "

Oh of course it had to be for some stupid purpose like that, why wouldn't it be...

" that's very thoughtful of you....Tooru "

" only for you my precious Y/N! " 

He pecked you before leaving the room, with you in it.

At least he was letting you get settled in there...not as if you'd be staying there though.

You carefully went through everything, surprisingly, you couldn't see anything which would raise suspicion, everything actually seemed pleasantly clean.....

It was more like they were cleaner than before actually....

But then also a majority of the items in there weren't even yours...had he really brought stuff for you just so that you could stay in what was probably an abandoned house with him.

You were glad he brought your things like your favourite plushie, it would always be a comfort and you could hug your feelings out into it.

But it's not as if things like the diary you had would be any use now; anything you wrote down he would see, so all you could do was make mental notes and hope that he never became telepathic.

but...he'd also brought your other clothes...

You already knew that he was a perv going off of what he'd done to you that morning, even though you hadn't really protested against it...

But he even went through your panty collection too...?

God every time you thought you hated him he did something to make you hate him even more.

————

Surprisingly that day Oikawa hadnt restricted your movements at all....well besides going downstairs when he wasn't there.

But that wasn't a surprise to you, he'd already warmed up to you a lot, so you'd probably be taking it slow from there on.

The two of you had ate together, he forcefully snuggled you for a bit again, but you made sure that you didn't fall asleep again .

He was in a somewhat good mood the night before, but you didn't know what he could do to you if you left yourself out in the open like that again.

You stumbled back to your room and collapsed weakly onto your bed.

It didn't feel like your bed, but it would have to do for now.

You were still I'll drained from what had happened, you felt like you wouldn't be able to be fully okay for a while.

But you didn't know that the worst thing hadn't even been set into motion yet.

You were just drifting off when that same foul scent drifted into your nose...what was it...? why could you only smell it from the upstairs...?

You didn't have time to think about it anymore as you couldn't keep your eyes open any longer.

———— 

Oikawa sat alone in the living room, it was early, couldn't be earlier than 7?

He'd made sure that you were asleep, in your and locked your door just in case.

He wasn't happy that you'd gone off without him...but you probably just wanted to be somewhere familiar...of course that's it! There's no other reason why she wouldn't want to be with him! 

He had the tv turned on, because he couldn't sleep, something in him just told him that he needed to be awake right now.

He'd been switching through channels, trying to see if there was anything of quality which was on.

Nothing, Nothing, Nothing.

His eyes lit up when he saw what was on one of the channels.

" Iwaizumi Hajime, age 18 from the Miyagi District has been arrested this morning on, [...]"

Oikawa had been waiting for it to happen, he'd planted all the false evidence that he could, he made sure to match up timings so that it would perfectly fit into the case...his hard work had finally paid off.....

But even after creating a scheme which he knew couldn't possibly be foiled, he still couldn't believe that his plan had...actually worked? 

Well, he wouldn't be lying if he said he wasn't confident in it, but he just didn't expect it to be so easy for him, there wasn't any trouble at all 

Or that's what he'd thought

————

He smiled.


	21. A date?

There was Nothing that pointed away from Iwaizumi in the case, he had nothing to stand up for himself with, not even an alibi for the time.

So , after a long while of him arguing back and forth with the judge he had been pronounced to be guilty, and would be sentenced to be on death row.

They'd upped the strictness of the laws in that area a short while ago, and for killing a person, it had been decided that was worthy of being killed.

Which was good and all, server justice and do what's right blah blah blah....

But iwaizumi was innocent.

He needed a stroke of luck to come his way.

He had no other way to plead.

He'd never even met the girl he apparently killed, how could they even accuse him of it...?

When did they'd even get any ties that it was him..and how were they so certain on it...?

Apparently he only had two weeks before he would be lethally injected.

He needed to somehow prove it wasn't him.

But the problem was he couldn't.

————

" so....does this mean that...L/N and Oikawa are actually....?" Takami groaned and banged his head onto his work desk, still as childish as ever.

Sakurauchi rushed over and asked if he was alright, just getting a muffled" heuHHHHhhhHHHh"-ing sound in response, so that probably meant he was just in one of his moods.

" that's what it seems like, we found ripped clothing, even ripped parts of personal belongings that had been reported stolen around the crimescene, there's no way it doesn't match up. " Kurosawa always used his logical brain to decipher things, brain over heart was always his way of thinking.

" there's also that " 

Kurosawa was referring to the indisputable evidence that Iwaizumi Hajime was the blackened of the murder case.

" but something about it just doesn't seem...right. " Takami had slightly raised his head

" well, we can't really do anything about whether or not something feels like it's correct can we? we can't just change how we found things. " 

Everyone else was quiet as Kurosawa and Takami argued.

" b-but we have to keep the case open...right?! We still haven't found out what happened to the other two boys...or anything about that family! " Takamis eyes sparkled.

There was something about this case which had seemed wrong to him from the start , he could never pinpoint what it was. 

But he knew that he needed to keep on pushing on the case, it wouldn't seem right if he didn't.

" yes, but I've been in contact with Ayase and Sonada, they said they have a lead with high potential on the family, but they need to figure out if it really is what they think before they can clear it up, I think that they set him on the case. " Matsuura cut in, breaking the tension between the two men.

He wasn't the closest with the two higher-ups but he was the only person who'd reached out to them apparently, so they filled him in on what was happening on their end.

" oh " 

————

You woke up and found that you were alone, still where you were before, well at least he hadn't done anything to you in your sleep hopefully.

You tried to push your body up but you felt a jarring pain set in your stomach.

You quickly brought a hand to it and looked down.

of course.

You'd probably slept on it wrong or something, but you couldn't complain about it to Oikawa because then he'd have an excuse to spend more time with you.

You decided that you'd stay in bed for a while instead, because then you didn't have to put any more pressure on your lower abdomen. 

And that meant you had to spend less time with him.

But of course you couldn't fall back to sleep.

Every second you were awake was another second that you were still breathing, alive here.

And it scared you.

Because if you were still alive here that meant that at any moment you could die here.

You'd been putting your negative thoughts out of your mind, solely focused on trying to escaping, because well, that was all you needed to do right? 

There was nothing else left other than escape. 

But, you'd never really let the fear sink in.

If oikawa wanted to kill you he could, if he wanted to torture you, he could.

You were trapped in a cage like a bird who desired to be set free.

But to be free you had to take a chance to run, but what would happen if he caught you...?

What would happen then..?

How would he hurt you?

What if he-

You spring up when you heard a clicking noise and the door to your room swung wide open.

" Y/N~! " he smiled at you from the doorframe.

" how long have you been awake for? " 

your eye slightly winced from the sudden movement you'd made. but you played it off as if it was nothing more than a sleepy blink.

" p-probably like 5 minutes...."

His smile didn't falter thankfully, maybe he was in a good mood....? That was strange....

" well, you should get up! " he didn't give you anytime to react before he'd waltzed over to you and had you picked up in his arms.

You moved your legs slightly to try and position yourself correctly so that it wouldn't hurt as much.

But why was it acting up now all of a sudden? Wasn't it supposed to start healing at some point...? Was this part of it?

You'd never personally had someone's name engraved into you before, so you weren't sure whether or not this was supposed to happen, you'd also not received any...scars either, but then again, a lot of people haven't.

You hesitantly wrapped your arms around his neck.

You didn't speak up and ask him why he was so joyful because, you were still scared of him. well you had been the whole time, who wouldn't be scared in the situation you were in? 

You forced yourself to stare up at him as lovingly as you could.

You'd never really payed attention to him.

But...holy fuck he was attractive.

You caught yourself blushing and shook it off.

You weren't developing Stockholm syndrome you were just accepting the truth! That was all!

But, why would he go for you?

He could probably get anyone that he wanted...

Instead of being scared now you were just feeling insecure.

This was the guy most of your classmates, well ex-classmates now, were talking about, but you could see why now.

" ahaha if you stare at me any harder you'll burn a hole right through my face Y/N! " 

Oikawa chuckled, at it must've been subconsciously staring at him.

Well, it wasn't like you liked his personality or his actions or anything else he'd done at all but that didn't mean that you couldn't find him hot right?

This was normal for sure!

" hmph! " was all you relied as you turned your head to face away from him.

You were so cute 

He'd carried you down the stairs pretty quickly, you looked up as you slightly bobbed up and down as he sauntered down the stairs.

" Tooru? " you asked, your voice was small.

" yes my love? "

You took a deep breath and finally asked what had been on your mind since last night.

" what do you have in the attic? "

Everything felt as if it went quiet.

" just the normal stuff that you have in an attic you know! "

you could hear the aggravation in his voice after you'd asked.

Was there really something up there..?

" but I thought that I c-"

You felt a rough sensation against your lips as it felt like oikawa eating your soul out with a kiss .

He held you in place so that you couldn't get away from him.

You struggled to keep up with the movements of the others lips as he relentlessly attacked you.

You were too tired for this...

After a short while he pulled away, and a playful smirked played on his face.

" sorry, you just looked so kissable down there~ " 

Was that really why? Or was it just an excuse....? 

and how was he such a good kisser...? 

had he indulged in...those activities with his fan girls...? he did have a lot of them from the rumours you'd heard going around...so it wouldn't be much of a surprise.

why did that make you feel hurt? 

it's probably nothing.

Neither of you spoke anymore words as you were regaining your breath back after the kiss and he didn't want to let anything that shouldn't be spilt spill.

He settled you down so that you were laying down on his couch again.

" ...why did you bring me down here..? "

" well..I was thinking about what you said yesterday....and I've changed my mind! I want to take you out on a date! " 

huh..? A sudden change of heart? What could be the occasion?

Something was stranger than usual, he wouldn't normally act like this.

You gave him a surprised look.

" a date?"

" Well, we haven't been on our first one yet! And it's my duty as your boyfriend to spoil you! "   
yeah sure spoil me by constantly scaring me shitless that you're going to kill me, how sweet

But why would he want to.....the other day he seemed like he was insistent on not going outside with you...

it was strange how quickly his moods/opinions changed....there was no way you could get used to this happening, but hopefully it would never come to that.

" where would we even go....?" 

would he even tell you? did that sound too suspicious? 

He leant himself over the back of the couch.

" well, I cant tell you that! " he said it so casually, it was almost as if you weren't trying to escape from him.

" oh. " 

" now, I know that no one will see us anyway, but just to be sure we need to make sure that we cover up so that no one sees us! because I think we both know that ending wouldn't be pretty " 

You quickly nodded as the look on his face was once again murderous.

He left you there but you were too lazy to get up and move around, now due to the unpleasant sensation you felt.

" you'll have to wear these, but it's just for your own safety Y/N! If someone sees you then they might corrupt your beauty....and we...we don't want that..."

He handed you a hoodie which was larger than typically usual, you carefully sat up and slipped it over you, it still smelt of Oikawa.

You noticed that it covered up your arms and hands completely, maybe it was cold out or something?

You felt warm inside of it.

You also had to wear a straw sun-hat, because it would shadow your face. It was most likely were the only nice looking accessory he had in, he probably couldn't find the need to have anymore.

\- he hadn't given you any jeans as you were already wearing some, it wouldn't exactly make that much of a difference anyway.

It was mismatched but it would do for now.

At least you'd finally get out of the house, even if you had to wear whatever you could call...this.

You heard a creaking noise behind you and before you could turn around to see him, everything turned to black.

But you were still awake?

" you don't need to tense up like that Y/N! I just need to blindfold you for a bit so that you don't see where we're going! I want it to be a surprise for you! " you couldn't see him but you were presuming he was doing his soft smile, the one that really just speaks ' i'm going to kill you if you make the wrong move here ' 

but that was okay, you count how long it took for you to get out, it definitely wouldn't help as much but it would give you a good memory of what time would be good to leave depending on the time it would take.

" and you can wear these sunglasses over the top so it doesnt catch anyones eye! " 

it's not like you could see them anyway.

" I like dressing you up like this! It's like your a doll! " he caressed your face gently.

that was a weird comment....

You slightly shivered at his touch, his hand was cold.

" well, let's go! " 

Your first time out of his house and your first chance at freedom, it was finally here, it was only just out of reach...why did the chains binding you to the floor have to be heavier than the wings which desperately tried to set you free?


	22. People

For a good amount of time all you could hear was the faint sound of breathing and leaves crunching.

Crunch.

Crunch.

Crunch.

Crunch.

Crunch 

But no people.

It really was just the two of you here.

" One...Two...Three " you mentally counted the seconds that had passed by. 

The crisp wind lightly danced with your hair, you missed this feeling.

You were starting to lose track of how long you'd even been here, every day felt the same, every day you felt scared, it was horrible, it was probably one of the worst feelings you could wish upon someone, well someone who's never been put through any actual trouble before that is.

Seconds progressed into minutes, and your head was starting to spin.

Why was time this difficult?

But, then you heard the sound of...something unlocking? 

You tilted your head as you couldn't see.

His grip on you loosened and you has no choice but to desperately cling to Oikawa.

You heard the familiar noise, a door opening.

Did he really have a....car here? 

You put on a poker face as you smiled to yourself, so there was hope for you to somehow get out.

How many was that...19...20...27! 

It was a 27 minute walk to find a car.

You could use that, it would take a while but, a while could be a lifesaver in this situation.

If you could get there that is.

He gently lowered you down so that you were laying across the backseats of the car, the padding of the seats was sort of rough; but you had no right to complain.

" it shouldn't be long from here my beloved, just stay laying there and don't make a sound and we'll be fine! But I know you wouldn't do that would you? " 

His lips softly grazed your forehead before he threw what you presumed to be a blanket over you, to cover you, well people probably wouldn't react well if they saw a ,possibly dead, body in someone's car would they?

Oikawa slammed the door shut loudly, causing you to flinch.

The engine erupted causing a loud noise to echo throughout the woodland prison you were trapped in.

If anyone was here they would've heard, but still, the deathly silence was more than enough evidence that your silent pleas would remain unheard.

" where did you get the car from...?" you whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear

He'd just told you not to talk but you couldn't help but ask him the question.

" I just stole this one, if I kept my actual car with me they might be able to track me down so, I just take a different car every time and dispose of it whenever I'm done, just for safety of course! "

Fuck. There goes my plan.

So now, you couldn't escape by car.

and you knew that you couldn't walk as quickly as someone could drive a car, well you also couldn't drive a car but, that wouldn't be the most illegal thing that's happened in the past few days.

you nodded and you almost found yourself falling off of the seats as the car started moving.

There was only a slim path down, and only one car could fit down it, but there'd never be a need for more than one car to have to be there, no one would go out that far into the woods anyway.

Besides a psychopath.

There was a strange amount of sharp turns that the other took.

Not being able to see made it worse though, your anxiety levels had slowly started to creep up every moment that passed you by.

How the fuck were you still in here? You could've sworn it'd been an hour or something close to that, it must've been! 

Suddenly the crunching noises had stopped, it had been a pretty long time, you hadn't actually counted it. 

Silence burst through your eardrums as the engine rattling had became null to you.

But then you heard it.

People.

There were people.

You knew you couldn't move or make a sound but there were real living people just out there.

It wasn't just you and Oikawa, alone stuck together in the unforgiving world, everyone was still there.

But they were living out their normal everyday lives, like you were an insignificant matter to them.

But you actually were.

Did no one even care that you were kidnapped? 

You couldn't see them but you could tell no one even batted an eyelid towards you, even though you were still under a blanket so...no one would be able to see you anyway.

But still, they should be more concerned for you!

If only there was a way to somehow alert them you were there....

————

The Aobajohsai volleyball had gone down in flames, this was finally the year that they thought they could finally take themselves to nationals too.

They'd lost their captain, the best one that they could've had, sure he annoyed the shit out of them a lot of the time, but there was no better captain they could've asked for.

So that was a hard loss to deal with.

But also two of their first years. 

They were both so young and so much time left to play, but it was ended so quickly, they weren't as close but that didn't mean that they didn't care for the boys.

They knew that they probably would never see them again, they were most likely dead, but no one actually wanted to say it...

But then the biggest shock came to them, Iwaizumi had been arrested and on the account of murder.

" THERES NO FUCKING WAY IWAIZUMI WOULDVE DONE SOMETHING LIKE THAT! " kyotani growled and balled his fists.

No one had enough words to speak up. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa couldn't smile or joke it out, they couldn't bring themselves to.

They didn't want to play the game anymore, 

They just wanted to cry.

So after what had happened, they decided to disband the club and give up on their dreams forever.

————

The car came to a stop with a silent screeching noise.

" Y/N~ we're here! " his voice was filled with enthusiasm.

You wanted to complain about having to go on a date with him, but getting out of the house was enough for you; getting to see the outside after so long....it was like something you'd dream of...

Although, it was still strange that he'd let you out so early.....there was no way he actually trusted you now.

You'd make yourself stay there, even thought you had the opportunities to run if you tried...

The door opened and you heard Oikawa get out, but he opened...the trunk? 

He took something out of it and you heard his footsteps slowly drain away.

Had he just...left you there? In the middle of who knows where? 

What the fuck

Was he just gonna leave you to die there or something? Was this what you got for asking to leave the house?

You waited, and waited, and waited.

Hadn't you Been in this car for like 2 hours already...?

You had started to lose feeling in your legs, were they even there anymore?

Wait.

Were you stupid?

He hadn't tied your wrists together...so that meant that you could...just get out of the car and run away right? 

But....you had a date didn't you?

Your thoughts had sidetracked you and you heard a another loud bang which shook you back into reality.

You raised your head up as Oikawa tore the blanket away from you.

The air hit your body and you missed the somewhat warmth it held over you.

You didn't want to ask him so you just pointed up at your eyes.

He chuckled.

Cute

" now now be patient Y/N!~ " 

I've been patient for over two hours what else could you want from me?

He leaned into the car and bundled you up in his arms.

From all the laying down you'd down you'd forgotten that your pain was even there and you almost instinctively reached out to it, but you held yourself back in the end, you could deal with this, you were fine!

It'd be gone sometime soon, right?

He placed you down on the floor and you felt something pressing against your legs.

" put your arms out and fall forward. " 

You'd forgotten how assertive his tone could be, whenever he raised his voice at you it was like you naturally followed whatever he said, not by will, you just did it automatically, 

strange.

You did as he told you and you heard a grunt from the other.

" I didn't think you'd actually do it! " he chuckled.

You felt his strong grip squeeze your thighs as you weakly trembled at his touch.

He pulled you up and you decided to lay your head against his shoulder.

Your neck was sore as a result of you laying down for such an amount of time.

He was actually very comfortable to rest on if you forgot about who he actually was, you thought to yourself.

You could hear the ripping my sound of water, but the sound of his foot hitting the ground didn't make it sound like you were on a beach....

Oikawas back was warm, so you found yourself snuggling into it, just naturally, of course!

" someone's feeling touchy today aren't we? " Oikawa purred and you almost jolted away from him, holding yourself back you only nodded slightly.

There wasn't much else to be said, but that wasn't a problem, the more silence there was then the less you had to hear his voice.

Despite how alluring it was.

————

The Male with bright purple locks playfully poked the cheek of the blonde Russian.

" Youre so cute Ayase! " 

Ayases face quickly became flushed and he looked away.

" Tojo, this isn't what we came here f-" Sonada piped up, he hated how the other acted so carefree as if nothing in the world matters.

" I know I know~ I just like to tease him, his reactions are always so fun! "

" anyway. " his face had gone from 'gleeful' to 'there's just been a massacre in this room' in a matter of a second.

" You wanted me to do a private investigation on Mr Oikawa? " 

They nodded, They'd guesses that Matsuura had been in contact with him, so he knew what had happened.

" but wasn't That iwa-whatever-his-name-was arrested for the murder? "

" well, yes. But that was only on three people, one of them being Oikawa. We still have a family missing, and two boys missing, so we'd like to ask for your help. "

They bowed deeply, and a smirk filled Tojos face as he covered it with a hand.

" didn't you just say that Oikawa was dead? "

"...well we only have two pieces of evidence, and some things here aren't adding up. We checked back cctv footage and we found out his car had also gone missing, and we've found no remains of it anywhere around the area, and we were told his fathers power tools had also been reported missing, and we just don't think somethings right. "

They pleaded, although he liked to joke around he was the best detective that they had and the only reliable one they knew.

" ara ara~ that sounds interesting! " 

He outstretched his hand to the two.

" I'll take your case, but just be warned, if I get bored of it then I'll drop the case okay? "

It wasn't what they wanted but it was better than nothing.

Ayase reaches his hand out and grasped the others.

" We're counting on you, Tojo. "

We smiled and the two males Left the room, leaving Tojo to think to himself.

He opened a drawer, which was pretty vintage, he'd had it there since his first day on the job and didn't feel like replacing it, not because it was sentimental, he just liked it being there, from his main desk which mainly had paperclips, pens, accessories just the stuff like that, and pulled out a stack of papers.

" Oikawa Tooru....lets have a fun game shall we? "


	23. A date gone Wrong

You felt the wind begin to pick up and you had to hold the brim of your hat so that it wouldn't be swept away by the wind.

Oikawa kept tightly squeezing your thighs, it made you uncomfortable but weren't in any power to resist him, or to try and get away from him, because you knew you couldn't.

You slightly whimpered and you could feel the smug look on his face even though you couldn't see it, you just knew that it was there. 

" Darling~ You should know not to make those noises around me~ " he gripped you harder.

You would've snapped your legs shut as if there was a magnetic force between them if they weren't spread against his back.

" C-could you stop doing that please..." You paused slightly before asking.

" I know that you like it Y/N! "

" but I don-"

" I KNOW that you like it Y/N...."

you wouldn't argue with him, he'd get mad at you, so you remained quiet and nodded slightly, to his content.

You weren't sure how long you could put up with this for.....

It would only be a little while, you told yourself.

After what could've been 1 minute to 10 hours you'd stopped he lowered you down and you readjusted your legs so you could stand.

You felt a feverish tingling as the friction of yourself rubbing against him had quickly been pulled away.

But you didn't like it so that wasn't a problem...

He firmly took your hand and pulled you, his hand was rough yet soft at the same time, it was warm.

You had quite small hands for someone your age, but they seemed to fit nicely into each other, to your disgust.

But he'd never know what you internally thought of him would he? Unless he'd magically learnt telekinesis...but if that were the case you'd probably of been dead right now.

The two of you came to a stop, it was about time. You felt like it had been days since you set out.

You felt his hands graze against your hair as he untied the blindfold which restrained your vision.

The leather slipped off of your face and you rapidly blinked, your eyes had to adjust to the new setting you'd been dropped into.

You gasped in awe at the beautiful scenery.

There was a tree which hung over limply, crisp leaves strung down from it as they glistened in the light.

The sun cast its shadow across the ocean, it shimmered a rainbow of purple, yellow and blue.

You looked down and saw yourself upon a rocky cliff.

A plaid red blanket was spread across it and there was a small chair/table set placed atop of it, a small basket of berries lay in the middle of it.

There were also small breads of savouries like bread and cheeses.

It looked...so nice.

He'd make such a good b-...

No he wouldn't! don't let him to you Y/N!

" judging by your reaction can I guess that you like it? " 

" it's beautiful...." you muttered.

It was as if all logical thoughts had exited your head as he went to pull a chair out for you and you sat down.

You cast your eyes towards the soft thrashing water below and admired the beautiful colours it emitted.

Tooru sat down in front of you, with one hand leant against his cheek as he stared at you.

And stared.

And stared.

It was starting to get on your nerves.

You picked a strawberry up delicately but Oikawa called for you.

" Wait! " he grabbed it out of your hands and brought if you to your lips for you.

" I could've done that m-"

You couldn't finished as she stuffed it into your mouth mid-sentence.

You chewed it as neatly as you could as the others eyes were glued to you.

But you'd figured out why they were now.

He was tracking your every movement so that If you tried so much as to move he could catch you.

Smart.

He obviously wasn't staring at you because of how you looked, your skin had started growing paler and the bags under your eyes grew bigger each day, not to mention that your skin was still slightly bruised from him.

You couldn't even look in a mirror anymore, you didn't look like Y/N F/N

You looked like Y/N Oikawa.

"....so, before all of this, what did you use to...do? "

You asked, you knew he played volleyball, but you weren't sure if it was just a hobby or anything like that.

He gasped " You hadn't heard of me?! " you had to cover your ears as he screamed out.

You shook your head and you heard him click his tongue with annoyance.

" but everyone's heard of the grand king Oikawa Tooru! "

" I guess I just never thought of you that much..."

" but you ONLY think of me now RIGHT? "

He gave you the stare and you hurriedly replied.

" of course! "

" aha I knew it~ YOURE smitten for ME! "

He smiled gleefully at you.

" well,.....the past few years of my life were strictly dedicated to volleyball, and nothing else, i prioritised it before everything else in the world, I even worked myself to the point of injury one time! " he laughed at the thought as he rambled in to you.

" so, why did you drop all of it for me? " you were genuinely curious about why he'd suddenly turn into a kidnapper when he saw you, that didn't happen to any of the other people you'd befriended.....

He stretched out a hand and rested it on your cheek.

" well, the moment I saw you...I fell in love Y/N....love at first sight if you'd call it that. But it didn't feel like a normal love, it was stronger than the rest of them. "

With words like that you couldn't help but blush.

" and I wanted no one else to feel that about you....I'm the ONLY person allowed to love you....no one would treat you right...no one...they all just wanted to use you.....YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?! "

Fear struck through you as if it were a lightning bolt.

Every time he yelled at you like that you knew that could possibly put you into danger.

Staying resilient was harder than it sounded.

" why aren't you saying anything Y/N......" he'd started to dig his nails into your cheek, you winced but but your lip.

" I was just thinking...." you'd made up on the spot.

" about who....WHO?? "

" a-about how you'd treat me better than anyone else...! "

You were getting better at lying, and he never seemed to doubt anything you said which helped massively.

" I knew it! " 

You felt something drop down your cheek.

The smell was metallic but you'd already figured out what it was.

Oikawa flew into a panic.

" OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY MY LOVE?! "

he hadn't realised how hard he'd been and didn't want to cause you any unnecessary pain.

You quickly brought a hand to cover where it was coming from, as you didn't want it to stain the outfit you wore.

Not because he gave it to you though....only because it looked nice! 

Before you could blink Oikawa was in front of you , well not over the table this time.

" stay still. "

you froze.

He leaned closer towards you and you felt a soft sensation against your skin.

You felt his tongue glide up from the tip of your jawline to your cheek.

" we wouldn't want my precious rose to be blooded now would we? " 

You had to hold yourself from pushing him away, as you felt the wet feeling of his saliva stick to your face.

you prayed that you would drop dead right at that moment, but all your faith in god or any mystical being up there had been tarnished long ago.

" thank you....." you mumbled with a hint of irritation.

" anything for you~ but yknow since I've got blood on my tongue it's only fair that I share it with you..."

Before you could comprehend it this time his lips connected with yours.

The same shiver shot through your body that you'd got any other times.

But you found yourself unconsciously helping to deepen the kiss.

He held you so you couldn't pull away like he usually did, was he that self conscious?

He forced his tongue into you and you didn't try to battle against it, you wouldn't win anyway.

Your tongues danced together as he kept getting more violent with his.

You could feel the blood gradually drip down your throat, and you felt more uncomfortable than you already did before.

You couldn't suppress a faint moan, which Oikawa liked.

He kept exploring you until you placed your hands on your shoulders and attempted to push him back.

He backed off and you were left panting heavily, you couldn't even get your words out.

" well? Does it taste nice? " he smirked at you as your face had turned a deep shade of red.

" y-yes...." 

" next time we can try mine instead! " his childish smile killed you on the inside.

————

Karasuno were shocked by the news that their newly-formed rival had been disbanded, and worse off, the reason as to why.

The news was practically everywhere, about the event that had happened.

They had to take the news in, especially Kageyama, he'd known Iwaizumi and Oikawa ever since he was little, and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel.

" kageyama, you can take the day off if you need it..." sugawara offered him but all he could do was shake his head.

It was just....it just upset him....

" I can't believe this all just happened out of nowhere though....." Daichi thought it was strange, considering he'd seen how close the two boys were.

Silence rang through the hall.

" but, wasn't there also a girl? " nishinoya asked, he wasn't interested in her of course, for all he'd been told she was dead, he couldn't remember if he'd heard everything right.

" yeah...L/N F/N if I'm not mistaken. " Tanaka replied.

" f/n...?" yamaguchi muttered to himself.

Wasn't that someone who he....

" ALL RIGHT EVERYONE! YOU ALL SEEM OUT OF IT SO PRACTISE IS OFF FOR TODAY! GO HOME AND COME BACK TOMORROW WITH HIGHER SPIRIT! " coach Ukai opened the doors to the gym and beckoned for the team to exit.

" but we- "

" kageyama don't. " 

The boys exited the hall, a grim look on each of their faces, had Iwaizumi Really killed oikawa and some girl they didn't know? Or was this all just some big mindgame? 

Well, they'd never know any better.

————

Oikawa held the conversation for the both of you, well it wasn't like you had anything else that you wanted to speak to him about, but he insisted that he knew absolutely everything about you already, like the creep he was, and that you needed to know more about him.

From there on you now knew stupid facts about him like what his favourite food was, his lucky number, the name of the pet he owned when he was 5, you knew too much now.

You didn't want to hear another word from him about something like what his favourite colour was, so you decided to take a risk.

" Tooru? "

You asked him with the most innocent voice you could.

" hm? What else would you like to know my beloved? "

" do you think that you'd ever...let me out of the house on my own? " 

"..."

" to..maybe go shopping or to...to go out on walks and stuff like that...!" You tried to justify what you meant but he just stared at you.

He didn't blink, it was...unnerving to say the least.

"..why. " 

" why would you NEED to...to go outside Y/N..without me...? "

The tone of his voice had turned deadly as you immediately realised you were in trouble.

" I just..I think that sometimes it would be nice to be by myself! " 

Not the right thing to say.

You'd started to shake unconsciously, as you could feel daggers burning into you.

It all happened in a moment.

The table was thrown out from over you roughly, you watched helplessly as it fell down into the unforgiving ocean, which didn't seem so pretty when they swallowed the petite dinner table alive.

" I...I calm down! "

" you should ONLY want to be with me...."

His voice was quiet and unsettling.

He stood up and sauntered towards you, you copied him, but backed away.

He lunged forward and grabbed you, not in the playful way, though.

" you WANT to see other people Y/N...! "

" WHYS THAT?! " 

" I'm the ONLY PERSON YOU NEED! "

" YOU SHOULD ONLY DEPEND ON ME...!! "

His empty laugh echoed around the dense air.

You could feel tears brim in your eyes but refused to let your weakness show...crying wouldn't help you.....

you eyes widened as you felt him pushing you back.

And back.

And back.

You struggled against him grip, trying your hardest to make him let go of you.

" it looks like my Y/N needs to learn her lesson..... " 

He looked at you and you could tell by the shine in his eyes that didn't mean well.

You shook your head.

" w-wait I...! "

You couldn't get anymore words out than that, what a strong argument.....

He'd started to smirk as though he'd just been possessed by some kind of vengeful spirit.

You coward in your spot, but it didn't help.

" I don't care...how I have to teach you...you LOVE me...I'm the ONLY person you'll ever need...you'll ALWAYS need me...STOP THINKING OF OTHER PEOPLE! "

You couldn't step back any further as you felt the support which was carrying your heel disappear, you looked down and saw you were met with the edge.

Your gaze was fear stricken, he...he wouldn't actually do it....right....?

" it's okay sweetie....this won't hurt a bit! "

He whispered as he threw your body as if it were nothing more than a rag off the merciless cliff.


	24. Drowning

You tried to fight back, but your body gave in and fell victim to him, but you wouldnt of been able to stop him if push came to shove, which it...had.

You wanted to scream, you were scared, but you just closed your eyes as your body pierced the air, so many thoughts were racing through your head as your death awaited, presumably at least.

It felt as though you were paralysed and were unable to even move. 

It wasn't like every had said it would be, nothing flashed before your eyes as certain death awaited you.

Just paranoia.

What good did movies get out of lying about it anyway? 

There was a loud cracking noise as your body hit the water, the waves weren't that fierce but, the impact was enough for you to feel something.

That something being an intense pain which rippled throughout your body as your eyes swarmed with water.

The scent of metal was stronger now, and you saw the water was not only a rainbow, but a rainbow of blood this time.

It made it harder to breathe than it already was, but it's not like you could anyway.

You couldn't move your back, or attempt to swim up, it hurt, it hurt badly.

You thrusted your arms upwards as that was the only part of you that could move, but you could also feel that your hold of consciousness was getting weaker.

The water flowed through your lungs as you gasped for all the air you could, but there was none. 

A single tear fell down your face, you didn't want to die here, you wanted to get away from him but not like this, you wanted to see the bastard getting what he deserved, preferably watch him die, but he'd had the upper hand on you.

Whilst you wanted to join your friends, you deserved to after making them die, you wanted to be the one who killed yourself, not anyone else, that wasn't how it should've been.......

Why was life so unfair? 

You felt the pulses of your heart getting slower...and slower....and slower.....and eventually they faded out, the only sound you could hear was the sound of the rippling water which pulled you down. 

Everything went black.

" is this really the end? " you called out to the fishes, but there was no reply.

———

Oikawa stared down at you and was disappointed at the lack of reaction he could see.

You looked lifeless from the moment you'd broken off from the cliff.

He saw a hand emerge but it sunk down as quickly as it had resurfaced.

" how cute, she's struggling~ " he sung to himself and he crouched down.

But after a short while, he'd stopped hearing those noises, there were no loud gasps, no noise of waves kicking, there was nothing but silence.

.  
.  
.

" OH MY GOD. " he yelled aloud as the realisation of what he'd done had finally hit him.

He didn't mean to kill you...he...he just wanted to teach you a lesson!

Why has his instinct gotten the best of him?! 

The thought of losing you was something he didn't want to have to deal with, he wanted you..he wanted to be with you forever.

YOU COULDNT ESCAPE HIM BY DYING.

His heart was beating louder and louder each second, he was afraid.

What if you were dead? What if his last words weren't " I love you? " how could he live with himself if he killed you?!

He bit his lip with frustration, he could say things or do things in the moment, but that didn't mean he actually meant to do any of those things, he loved you with his whole heart, there wasn't a bone in his body which wanted you dead.

He swore to himself that he would torture whoever lay a hand on you, but he never expected that person to end up being himself.

He cursed himself profusely over and over again.

You wouldn't die on him? You loved him to much to just go and die right....?

He was sure of that, he reassured himself until he fully believed it because he KNEW it was true.

If you didn't love him you would've tried to run away, and you didn't? So that obviously meant you were at least falling for him right?

But, every girl falls for him., You wouldn't be any different! 

But now wasn't the time for his self doubt.

He tore his shirt off as he still didn't want to ruin it but he jumped off in a heartbeat.

————

It was around evening, the sky was dusk and the sunset was casting a goldish brown haze over everything which met its touch.

A lone man sat in his office, as usual, he didn't like to be bugged by anyone, part of the reason why he became a private detective, he didn't want to have to deal with working with other people, and he was also one of the only few people with the brains to be one.

He picked up his phone and clicked his only contact, his only friend, the only person who didn't bother him.

" ayase? " 

Tojo was propped against his desk as he held a phone in one hand and some empty documents in the other.

" Is it really something so important you had to call me?! " his tone was irritable.

Ayase was always like this, he always had been.

But Tojo had learnt to take no offence from it, 

He hummed and tapped his fingers against the desk.

" well, I just wanted to ask, what was the name of that guy you arrested recently? " he asked inquisitively.

He knew he was on Death Row, and due to the prison being almost empty as most criminals were never caught, or had never done anything serious, he had the first available slot open, which was two weeks, a lot earlier than most.

Apparently they had some ' evidence ' which proved he'd done it, and the court had believed it, but since Tojo was being payed to review his case, that must've meant something was up about it.

Well it wasn't his case specifically, it was more the murders, or what could be presumed murders.

But Tojo wanted to take things further than he was told to, it made the game a lot more interesting to him.

" didn't we already tell you that? идиот! " ayase snapped at him and he heard a banging noise, probably his fists against a table.

" eeeh? you don't have to be so rude Ayase! There's just something that...I need to check over. "

Ayase sighed over the call.

" Iwaizumi Hajime. "

" iwaaaaiiizuuumiii....haaaajiiimeeee....." Tojo slowly repeated as he ran through multiple documents, picking out one.

He also wrote the name down, hoping that he didn't miss a letter.

" Thanks Ayase! I'll pay you back later! " 

He abruptly ended the call and studied the paper.

" age....17 "

" volleyball player......."

" aobajohsai third year......"

He read the information aloud as he waited for it to seep into his brain.

There were useless facts like ' he liked bugs ' which didn't give any help but there was something which caught his eye.

" childhood friend of....Oikawa Tooru....?" 

He smiled, that could be a valuable thing to remember.

————

After a while of just studying Tojo had connected few dots.

The strange thing was that they were all linked to Oikawa.

They both went to the same school, they were both the same age, they grew up together.

But that didn't point him to anywhere.

He wasn't stuck, he just needed somewhere to pick him off of his starting point.

Something which could lead him somewhere.

Then he realised something he could do.

The sound of Tojos fingers rapidly wearing away at his keyboard kept the room alive as it sounded like he was one of those over exaggerated hackers, but it wasn't his fault.

He had the address book of every house in the neighbourhood, including Iwaizumis, so he knew that he had somewhere to be.

————

He'd seen that there were no cars in the drive, but he still knocked anyway, just to be polite.

No one really payed attention to him, so no one knew his occupation, so he wouldn't have to disguise himself or act like a sketchy dealer dancing through alleyways, as much as he enjoyed that.

" hm...I guess no ones home...."

He walked around the back and opened the gate, it was left unlocked....well that wasn't very safe...anyone could just walk on in?

Tojo pressed his face up on the glass and looked around, just to make sure, and there was still nobody to be seen in there.

He backed away from the window and pulled his gun out.

He closed one eye and aimed it carefully with his hand, having to also take in mind the trajectory of it.

He lifted his leg up slightly and threw the gun so it barrelled through the window, smashing the glass enough for him to be able to climb inside.

" it's not breaking and entering when there's no one in! " he told the no one who was listening as he slid his body into the house.

He looked around the empty rooms, they looked dead almost, as if they hadn't been touched, but Iwaizumis parents were still alive, according to the data he had, but where had they gone? 

There were no items that could be useful in most rooms, just normal household appliances...that kind of stuff.

He picked through everything he could but none of it had any value to him.

After finding nothing he looked towards his last chance, Iwaizumis room.

He took a deep breath, not sure what he was supposed to expect when he arrived there, plans, motives, weapons? Anything which had an eerie vibe to it? 

But to his surprise, his room was normal....

Tojo dramatically threw up his bed sheets to find nothing there, he did the same with drawers, over exaggerating how he opened them, but still was met with the same old nothing.

It was almost boring.

" there must be something here right? "

Tojo got on his hands and knees and reached his arm under the bed.

He was reaching around, hoping to find just anything that could've been under there, and to his luck he'd found something.

" a book? " he whispered as he pulled it out.

It looked like an ordinary book to him, the cover was plain blue, with a dragonfly printed in the centre of it.

He didn't like going through peoples privacy, but it was his job after all, he couldn't just not do it because it made someone uncomfortable....

He flipped through the pages, but was surprised to find it wasn't a book.

He chuckled when he realised that the buff volleyball bug-enthusiast had a soft spot, who knew he of all people would keep a diary? 

He guessed it was probably one from his childhood, all kids did have one, it none of them ever really grew up with one, it was always tossed out and forgotten about, most of it being illegible anyway.

He found the most recent entry, which seemed to be dated to....the day before the bodies were found...?

Was that too much of a coincidence?

He made sure to read back, see if the handwriting looked the same, but it did, which was pretty alarming to say the least.

He knew that now was when he was supposed to be serious, if he fucked up now it could be a neat game over.

" To future Iwa-Chan 

[....]

" Oikawas been acting strange lately, I don't know what's wrong with that shithead, but somethings also been off the past few days, it looks like he's scaring the first years too, I might have to teach him not to do that, he's such a piece of trash to try and scare away our new members because they're more talented than he is, who says he doesn't have any talent? Does he really think he can win alone? "

" he also won't stop staring at this one girl, i've caught him doing it more frequently than normal often, and it's beginning to freak me out, what is this perv doing?! He's even started ignoring his fan girls, personally I don't give a shit, he's not worth fan girls anyway, but normally he'd at least give them that dumbass wave or something...."

" I hope he stops soon, the girls beginning to look more and more anxious everyday...maybe I'll have to beat some sense into him. "

The rest of entry wasn't important. 

Tojo ripped out that page and stuffed it into his bag, this could be the evidence they needed.

The fact that he mentioned a girl, and two first years?

could they be......the three aobajohsai first years who went missing...?

He kept those thoughts in his head as he'd need somewhere to write them down, when something else popped into his head.

He stood up and rushed over to reach Iwaizumis closet, he opened it and took all the clothes out of it, he snapped a picture of each one using his camera, the quality wasn't the best but it was easier for him to print the photos out.

He now had a starting clue.

Iwaizumis Diary

Tojo was too lazy to sort anything out so he pulled out a strip of paper and a pen and lazily wrote out.

" sorry, police duty :p " 

and exited the house the way he'd came in, making his way back to office with haste, he had a lot of compiling to do.

Checking every cctv footage from one night for the whole of the town would be difficult, but in the end it could be the deciding factor on whether he would pick up the case or not.

That or what he was about to find.

————

A timeskip nearer the end! 

Iwaizumi sat alone with his head down in his cell, his days were slowly ticking by.

He tried to reason with the guards but they'd told him to shut up and had proceeded to knock him out, which would be understandable if he was a murderer, but unfortunately he wasn't 

Who the fuck even was ' tomoe? ' 

And why had she gotten him on death row??

He'd tried punching the walls, hoping for a way of escape, but ended up breaking the bones in his knuckles as a result.

It hurts but he would deal with it.

He'd pleaded as much as he could for an appeal but apparently they were 100% crystal clear sure on the fact that he was the killer, he asked them how they'd came to that, but all he got was.

" we don't give answers to criminals. "

What pained him was that Oikawa was also presumed to be dead, why had that happened to him...?

Sure he could be an ass most of the time, and wasn't the greatest person ever, but he didn't deserve to be killed??

And they even had the audacity to probably frame him for it too!

He dreaded what could've happened to him since they apparently didn't find a body, he was just praying he would be alright, the volleyball team needed someone who could support them.....they needed Oikawa.

if only he knew 

All Iwaizumi could do was count the seconds of each day, he never got to see anyone, didn't get phone calls, he was completely isolated from the world, in a pure white room, which had heavy security, assuring he would never find a way out.

Everything felt surreal to him, he woke up, he slept and every day was the same, he begged but the answers never changed.

He'd forgotten how long he had left, how many days had passed, and it was slowly driving him insane.

But that morning, whichever day it was, he was awoken to a yell which he could hear through the steel doors.

" EXCUSE ME...! " there was heavy panting between his sentences which he could barely make out.

Iwaizumi had used up all the energy he had left to press his body against the door, so he could hear better.

The voice sounded high pitched, but it still sounded like a man was speaking.

" why would you come here Tojo? Don't you have work to be doing back in-"

" I HAVE.....EVIDENCE...! "

" of what? " the guards voice was rough.

" IWAIZUMI HAJIME IS NOT THE KILLER. "


	25. Hell Dream

Tojo had been up for several on end, running on coffee as he tried his hardest to stay awake.

He was in the towns security bank, which was where they had all the cctv cameras linked in to so they could all be watched, 

He'd told Ayase and Sonada where he was as he was planning on doing, they advised him against it as they told him that ' he probably wouldn't even find anything " but that just fuelled him to do it even more.

There were roughly almost 100 screens there, and he would go through all of them individually, but he knew he didn't have much time, he had to be as quick as he could to see if he could just find anything there.

The time the murders took place was 5:30 

So that meant he would need to check all of the cameras from the time of 4:30 - 6:30, to see if there were traces of Iwaizumi not being at the crime scene at the time of death.

He rewound the dates to that day.

CCTV One.

Click. Click. 

Back to the start.

Scan the crowds of people.

Keep looking.

Check every small detail.

Look at the corners.

Glue your eyes to the screen.

Don't Look away.

Nothing.

No one.

No trace of him.

2 hours.

Check the next Camera.

————

It had been 5 days and Tojo knew that he was almost out of time, his lack of sleep was making it harder but if he slept that would be more time down the train, and time was valuable in this situation, he needed as much as he could get.

But he was 1/4 of the way there, he needed to hurry up, and quickly, the two weeks were slowly becoming one week.

Only one week.

He covered his mouth and let out a yawn as he prepared the next Camera.

It was like when he focused on the screen the clogs in his brain started working by themselves to keep going.

Every single person that passed by the camera Tojo had to analyse,

Are they a girl? Ignore them.

Are they wearing a skirt? Ignore them.

Are they not 5'10? Ignore them.

Are they not Buff? Ignore them.

Tojo was always good with his eyes he could quickly scan people in no less than a second, one of the perfect reasons for him to be a private investigator.....

Any moment where his brain wasn't decoding people it was hard for him to keep his eyes open, so he had to constantly keep on working before he collapsed and lost time.

He was losing hope, but that didn't mean he would just give up.

Sure it was annoying every time that he wasn't there, but that was one more person down, and he was certain that he'd see someone soon.

Then his eyes set onto a familiar piece of clothing. 

He clicked pause as quickly as humanly possibly and zoomed in on the screen. 

He leaned up closed and studied the person as closely as he could.

Spiky hair. 

Tall.

The Uniform.

The Body Type.

Everything matched up.

It appeared Nozomi hadnt needed to raid his entire wardrobe just to find all the possible outfits he could be wearing...he was just wearing his uniform....how convenient.

He checked the time that the recording was stopped at and the exact moment that he was caught on screen.

5....5:27.........

Did that mean?!

He wanted to fall asleep now but his job wasn't done yet, he pulled out a flash drive from him computer and jammed it into the system, making sure that he'd clicked the right files to send into it.

He knew the proof wasn't much, but it was solid, they couldn't tell him that was anyone else, because they'd be wrong, it was most definitely him.

It was things like this which made Tojo happy about his choice of job, the thrill of mystery, not knowing what happened, finding a twist that shouldn't of been there , the feelings he felt were like no other.

but then again, Tojo always loved a good old fashioned game of cat and mouse chase.

After a short while, Tojo heard a beeping noise, which signified that the footage had been transferred, and he pulled it out, placing it back into his pocket, before limply falling asleep on the desk.

————

Oh my god, is she still even breathing?!

Shake her more, shake her more!!

Why isn't she responding?

She's still alive right?!

Oh god I'm crying.

Please help, SOMEONE HELP

She wouldn't drown right?

I did save her in time didnt I?

I would never let my angel down....

Y/N WAKE UP NOW

WHY IS SHE STILL?

WHY DOES SHE LOOK SO PALE?

KEEP BREATHING PLEASE

WHY DID I DO THAT??

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME??

WHY DIDNT SHE STOP ME??

Tooru you're terrible.

You killed people for her then ended up killing her, this isn't what you were supposed to do.

STOP BEING LIFELESS GODDAMMIT! 

move...move...move

KEEP IT TOGETHER SHE'LL BE ALRIGHT.

YOU JUST KILLED HER, YOU SHOULD DO YOURSELF NEXT.

YOU NEED THERAP-

SHUT UP

ITS FINE SHE'S FINE!

SHE HAS A BLANKET OVER HER

STOP TREMBLING!

Y/N PLEASE PLEASE WAKE UP I LOVE YOU!

THIS IS MY FAULT I DID THIS

WHY DID I DO THIS?!

WHY?!

YOU KILLED HER DONT BLAME HER FOR IT.

SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SH UR UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP

although Toorus thoughts were screaming at him, the only noise in the room were his loud sobs, and silence.

————

Your body felt as light as a feather as you took in your new surroundings, everything seemed to be..white? 

It didn't look like you were actually...anywhere? 

it was as if you'd been stranded there.

You were still shaken from what had happened to you..:but what if that was all a dream or something...? 

you felt perfectly fine now!

But then you remembered.

You looked around, trying to spot whether or not you could see a certain chocolate-haired male.

or hear him, he could be pretty obnoxious about his vocal levels at some points, especially when he attempted to burst your eardrums when he yelled at you.

but still, there was no noise.

You stumbled around, trying to get your footing, your legs felt weak and you could barely use them to stand up.

You decided you'd walk forwards and just see where you ended up. 

A sense of peace had washed over you but you were still somewhat anxious of what was waiting around the corner, but you couldn't help it when you were kidnapped.

You hoped that you were dead, and that you were finally free from it all, from all the things that had happened to you, but part of you would probably miss the scare, in a weird way.

You kept walking on, and on and on, and you saw two gates, encrusted with a gold railing spread open in front of you.

Beyond it there was a small pond, covered in glistening lily pads, it was fenced off by a garden of flowers, azaleas, carnations, lavender, roses, hibisus and many more, which you couldn't name, but it wasn't your fault, you'd even felt your brain slowly melting away with each day that passed you, you had nothing to do and your thoughts were just killing you, so you tried to switch your brain off as much as you physically could.

but the Pond was also atop a bed of grass, it looked fluffy and you could see bunnies running through it.

You cautiously picked up the pace and ran over to them, they scurried away from you, but you weren't sure why....you weren't some sort of killer psychopath like someone you knew.

But he couldn't get you here, could he? 

You sat down nonchalantly, you finally felt almost free for the first time in...what seemed like an eternity.

There was no sun above you, which kind of weirded you out, there was just nothing....it was just plain....white.

But not cloudy white, just a plain block of white...the sky didn't use to look like that did it?

Maybe you just hadn't payed attention to it right! 

Now's the only time you weren't supposed to be scared of everything, so why were you still so worked up?

He definitely wasn't here, if he was he would've started to yell out for you some weird creepy shit like 

" you can't hide from me~ " 

You cringed at the thought of it, you only stayed with him for as long as you did because you had to, no one would stay with someone like that just for fun right? And no one could ever love someone like that....you never wanted to see him again....but this seemed like the only place you had away from him....

Whilst you were absorbed in your own thoughts you hadn't noticed the butterfly which had landed on your right shoulder.

You quietly observed it as you didn't want to spook it into flying away.

It was purple and dotted with golden spots here and there on its symmetrical wings.

It entranced you in a way, it was so beautiful...it was like you couldn't take your eyes off of it...

It moved and you flinched away, it flew around you in a circle and you reached a finger up for it to land on, but it just flew away from you, leaving you feeling deflated.

You scooted forward and closed in on the pond, you stared deeply into it and your reflection was all that could stare back at you.

Had you really drowned...is that why you were here...?

Was this what was called ' Heaven? ' 

You couldn't complain, it was nice here, every felt serene and calm and you wouldn't mind staying here! 

You felt sad when you saw the small ripples in the water, it reminded you of what happened.

You never had a fear of water before but it would be hard ever since that event, it hurt so much, you couldn't breathe, you were fighting with everything to keep your last grip on life but it let go of your hand.

It had let you down, just like everyone else eventually had.

You blinked and shook you head, but you felt a change, it didn't feel like a good one...

You hurriedly looked up and your eyes darted around, but there was nothing there....

Could it just be your nerves acting up maybe....?

yeah, it was probably just that....

but it really did feel like something happened....

You saw something in the reflection which wasn't there before and hesitantly moved your eyes down to see what it was.

"...what? " you murmured aloud as your eyes widened.

There was...:there was no way this was real right?!

we're they really here....?

no....n-no.....

In your reflection you saw your best friend staring back at you, she carried a carefree smile on her face and she had one hand on her hip and another reaching out to you.

You checked beside you once again but there was no one else there....

why was she in the water.....?

" T-TOMOE! " 

you called out in hope of a response, however you were sceptical, because she wasn't even really there...could she even talk when under water....?

was this just something taunting you....?

how cruel.

" don't look so upset Y/N! It's me! Come on, I have so many things to show you here! "

You saw her grin at you and you really thought it's as real...

" come on! " 

Her voice...you couldn't get away from it.

It was pulling you in against your will.

You tried to fight the sensation but the water was getting closer.

You reached out your hand as much as you tried to stop yourself but you couldn't.

It was sinking further and further under the water, fear was taking over but you were in no position to stop it.

The movement your hand came into contact with the girl who appeared to be your friend a loud cracking noise erupted, at first you thought it was something like a lightning bolt, it was impractical, but it did sound like one....

You hunched over as pain overtook your back.

You were inches away from drowning again.

The girl who you saw was now further down, but she didn't look kind or happy anymore, her eyes were out of their sockets, there was blood dripping from her mouth as you could see her fangs glaring at you.

You tried to back away but you couldn't move, you just closed your eyes and wished that you could be somewhere, anywhere else.

You felt yourself being lowered, at first, but then it turned into you falling, again.

But this time it wasn't into an ocean which would kill you, it was an abyss of darkness.

The ground has crumbled underneath you and the sky had turned to black.

You let out a scream, one that you couldn't before as you relived a familiar nightmare.

You didn't want to die again it hurt...your back already hurt, as if you'd broken your spine, but it wasn't that severe yet...you could still remain composure if you didn't think about it too much...

The flowers had turned wilted, and the pond was now the same colour as blood, the same as before.

Everything was haunting you.

You saw Tomoes face plastered everywhere as well as your other friends, your parents, all of them belittling you for dying in such a weak way as you fell.

You covered your ears but it didn't block them out.

You heard a rumbling sound from beneath you and out of nowhere a fire has erupted up from the bottomless pit.

It felt as if the walls around you were melting, you weren't sure if it was real or not, but it felt real and you were scared of it.

You didn't want to die again...

" join us Y/N~ " a voice lured you but you shook it off.

Don't listen to them Y/N...

You could feel the burn on your skin. 

Not only was it it the walls, you had started to melt too, it was only the skin so far, your bones were hanging on but you were still being burnt alive.

You wanted to struggle but how could you? You were falling into the flames like a fly into a Venus flytrap.

" PLEASE HELP ME! " 

....

No one came to help you.

You were in pain, you cried.

Your tears quickly dried up in the intense heat at you balled yourself up as much as you could, trying to shield yourself from the inevitable.

Flames scorched around you, and you fell deeper and deeper into them.

Sparks flew out and took out the figures you'd seen , the ones who you cared about.

Had he been right...had they hated you all along....?

People who care dvs out you would never say such hurtful things to you....especially whilst you were dying....

You wanted to scream out but it was pointed.

You were starting to choke as all you could see was the blinding reds and oranges.

You couldn't do anything.

You were trapped once again.

Whichever reality you were in you couldn't escape.

Was this the end?

You felt a harsh sudden pain in your chest and everything turned to white.


	26. Realities Curse

Your eyes instantly shot open and you found yourself unable to move again, there was nothing holding you down, your body just wasn't moving when you told it to.

The pain in your chest was slowly getting worse, and it was so bad to the point you hadn't realised what had happened.

You felt someone roughly embracing you, as you struggled to breathe, you were partly hyperventilating.

" I THOUGHT I'D LOST YOU Y/N! "

He cried out and you could almost hear the pain in his voice.

" w-what happened...? " you weakly choked out as you couldn't pull away from him.

" I was so worried....so worried....please don't leave me...." he begged you as he clung on to you like you were his lifeline.

" you...you almost drowned and you wouldn't wake up and...and it was scary...! "

You could feel him shivering more than you could feel either of your legs.

Come to think of it, you'd gone completely numb.

" oh...." was all you could say, but this time there was a reason, it hurt for you to speak too much.

" and I d-didn't want to take you to a doctor because I'd they recognised you THEYD TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME...! "

" you wouldn't reply to anything I said..! you'd gone cold...you weren't breathing! " tears streamed down his face and dropped onto your already wet back.

He wouldn't let you go and there was no way of telling him to get off of you that would get through to him.

" a-are you cold my love...?! Is there anything I can get you...?! " it sounded like he was having a panic attack, he deserved it though.

But it put a strange weight on your heart seeing him like that...he looked like an abandoned puppy who was scared and just wanted to see his owners again.

You used all the effort you could to whisper 

" pain..killers...."

" r-right...! Please don't try to move! Your back suffered heavy injury from the impact of the water, and I tried to stitch it the best that I could but you shouldn't be trying to move around...! I also broke a few of your ribs whilst doing CPR...so please just stay down! " 

It wasn't like you could move anyway...your legs and arms were also in agony.

Everything hurts.

He ran off and left you alone.

But you didn't want to be alone then, you'd just almost died, been pushed off a cliff, had a near death experience in your nightmare, and now you were alone and unable to move...you just wanted someone there.

You longed for him to be there just to null the feeling of death, even if it was just for a second....

Even if it had to be Oikawa.

But, you also couldn't help but love how jumpy he was now, you could say anything and he'd just start stuttering and fumbling on his own words, it was funny to see that someone so bold and intimating who had even kidnapped you cowering and sobbing because you almost died....

Maybe you were a sadist....

No...definitely not on his level.

He definitely seemed to get some amusement out of almost killing you, it was just the aftermath which he didn't like.

He came back and told you to open your mouth, you did slightly and he placed a small pill onto your tongue.

" do your best to swallow honey..."

He raised a glass of water to your lips and slowly tilted it.

Your shoulder flinched at the feel of water, but you weren't at fault, you did almost drown after all....

He steadied you.

" it'll be okay...don't worry..."

Water....no air....pain....no one there....

Your mind flash backed to the feeling of drowning and your body had started shaking on its own.

Oikawa had no choice so he grabbed you and tilted your chin up so you were forced to swallow the water.

" the water won't hurt you...." he tried his best to soothe you but you could hear that with every word he was closer to another breakdown.

" please....stay with me......" you asked him an honest request.

You would've said that to anyone who was there....it wasn't just him.

" I...I will..."

He collapsed onto his knees and dropped the glass, it landed on the floor with a sharp cracking sound and you almost jumped if you could've moved.

He put all of his weight into you and he squeezed you tightly.

" I'll never leave you Y/N...! I'LL NEVER HURT YOU AGAIN...! IM SO SORRY..."

there it was.

The waterworks had started flowing, and it made you feel bad that you couldn't even try to wipe his tears away, but that was just because you didn't like to see other people sad.

It felt as though you were paralysed on the spot, besides being able to move slightly.

You didn't want to cause yourself anymore physical pain which would be on a par with you're emotional pain.

It felt like everything in your head was caving in and it was hard for you to think without voices yelling at you.

He snaked him arm down and gripped your hand so tightly it felt as if you'd lose circulation in your hand.

You entwined your fingers with his and squeezed back gently.

Any harder would hurt.

" Y/N...please...please never die...I want to..! " He kept sobbing between his words and he was losing his ability to form a sentence " I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER...! " he buried his face into your chest and you groaned.

" IM SORRY I FORGOT...! " 

he quickly repositioned himself so his full weight wasn't on you anymore.

How could you forget that you broke someone's ribs....does he have short term memory loss or something like that...?

Well another mental issue with him wouldn't be a surprise to you. 

Well...nothing ever felt like a surprise anymore, you always knew something bad would happen so you were just ready and expecting it.

Oikawas face was red and tear-stained, he really looked pathetic then, and he was aware of it.

" I-I promise that I'll...I'll take care of you until you can move comfortably...I'll....get you everything you need..I swear I'll cherish you...! "

He pulled you into him, and now would've been a good time to embrace him, but you couldn't move your arms that much.

" you were...you were out for two days...! YOU DONT KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS! " he spat out and it felt as if he trying to guilt trip you for dying...because he pushed you off a cliff...

" I-I let my emotions get the best of me....I really don't want to hurt you...I LOVE YOU AND I NEVER WANT YOU TO BE HURT OR FEEL SCARED I JUST WANT TO MAKE YOU HAPPY! " 

" w..why did you kidnap me then...? "

You knew now would be an appropriate time to ask as he would most likely give you a truthful answer, it didn't look as though he would of thought out a lie, and you knew he wouldn't inflict pain upon you at this moment in time, maybe later...but an answer would be worth it.

" I...Just wanted a way to show you that I loved you...I wanted you to fall for me and let me t-take care of you and EVERYONE ELSE GOT IN THE WAY! IT PAINED ME WHENEVER YOU LOOKED AT ANYONE ELSE! BECAUSE ANYONE ELSE ISNT ME...! "

He didn't sound malicious for one, he was being honest with you....

so he wasn't lying when he told you all of that before.....he really was twisted wasn't he...

" I'LL CARE FOR YOU, I'LL COOK FOR YOU...I'LL DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU AS LONG AS YOU STAY WITH ME...! IF YOU WANT TO GO OUT WE CAN BUT...I NEED YOU...DONT LEAVE ME...! "

He was screaming again as he cried, it was like he couldn't stop.

He sniffles and cupped your cheeks, you looked forward at him, your eyes felt somewhat emotionless, reduced to nothing if you could say that.

They were just empty glass shells staring at him.

He leaned forward and softly kissed you as he caressed your face.

" please...rest...you need it. I'll be here when you wake up...! " he let you go and he just...he just stared at you.

Unnervingly.

" it's okay...I won't do anything to you...please sleep."

He unlinked your hands and then reached his fingers out and closed your eyelids for you...he did know that you could do that yourself?

But the past events had been extremely torturous for your mind, so you fell asleep the moment that your eyes had closed you fell into the world of dreams.

Hopefully they wouldn't be as scary as last time.

Hopefully.

————

" Tojo I'm sorry, but you can't say that this measly piece of evidence proves that he didn't kill her. " the officer told her but Tojo was certain that it was definitely a starting point for them.

" please hear me out...! " he was silent as he waited for what he was trying to bargain with him.

" I called Watanabe again, and asked him to give me the autopsy results! After cashing in some favours he gave me them...and it's assured that she was killed at exactly 5:30, there's no way that he could...kill her! " 

He flashed the photo that he had taken of the scene he saw and even handed him the flash drive that had the footage on and placed it in his hand.

" please watch this over if you don't believe me! "

" I can't do a lot with this...you could be lying. "

Tojo snorted. " I'm a private detective! What use would I have for lying about evidence that I find?! I'd be in the normal police force if I wanted to do that! " 

" the fuck did you just say?! " 

Tojo shook his head and placed a hand on his hip.

" please, give me another month. I will PROVE that Iwaizumi Hajime isn't the killer, just please give me more time. " he bowed and hoped that would work.

Tojo was never the type of person to go over the top when begging. 

He saw it as ' you take my first plea or you're not worth my time anymore. ' which was how everyone should see it, if it takes that much convincing then maybe it was never a good idea in the first place, but Tojo was always doubt for having such a sketchy job, but he loved his area of work and wouldn't give it up for anything else in the world, no matter how hard it was, so he had to get used to only certain people wanted to listen to him or hear what he had to say.

He raised his head and met eyes with the officer, he'd regained his composure that he'd had before he'd ran into the prison.

The officer sighed and let out a chuckle.

" I'll see what I can do for ya kid. "

He patted his shoulder as he walked past and Tojo heard him calling for his other colleagues to discuss something.

Everything was going according to his plan.

When he knew no one else could hear him him stood outside a door.

" Hajime. " Tojo addressed him by his given name because he felt like it was the right thing to do in the situation.

" I'm gonna get you out of there, please put your faith in me. "

That was all he said before his footsteps drained out of the building, a small echo following them.

Iwaizumi had prayed for some sort of guardian angel to come down and save him in the spur of the moment, it was a joke, however...what if this mysterious person actually was someone godsend...?

————

Kurosawa picked up the phone frantically and went through the phone book trying to find your parents number, he typed it into his phone and called them as quickly as he could.

They picked up after a few anxious rings of the phone.

" H-hello w- "

" this is Kurosawa, I'm sorry for calling you out of nowhere but I need a reminder, preferably a quick one, what does your daughter look like? "


	27. Childhood Friends

" w-why do you need it..?. " the woman's frail voice was barely picked up across the line.

" please don't ask questions. This is an urgent matter. " 

Your Mother stopped for a second to remember you, it had been so long since she last saw your face she could barely even remember what you looked like anymore.

" she had...h/c hair...and it was...pretty long, her eyes were bright e/c and they were big....she's around 5'1....her jawline was sharpish, but her cheeks were sort of chubby..." 

The woman was having a hard time keeping her emotions in, she didn't want to think of you because then she'd remember all the times that she was never there for you; she wish that she could've been there to save you when you needed her, but you never even reached out to her even when you thought that you were in danger , she really failed at the only job she had which was to protect you and keep you safe, yet you were taken away from her without a seconds notice.

" s-she didn't have any types of piercings or...hair accessories, she didn't see the use of them..."

She trailed off and Kurosawa had jotted everything she'd listed down on to a small note.

there was a lengthy piece of silence.

" is there anything else ma'am? " 

" I'm sorry...there's nothing else which really stood out about her. "

" alright, I see thank you. "

" is there anything th-"

Kurosawa cut off the call before he could hear what she would say, he didn't really care in the end, it was probably nothing important.

He looked up to the boy who was infront of him, he seemed to be fidgety, on edge even.

" I'm sorry, please can you remind me of how you said the girl who you saw was? "

" well, I only caught a small glimpse of her...I'm sorry I couldn't see her better! " he apologetically bowed and Kurosawa was unsure how he should react.

" don't mind it. "

" well s-she had her eyes closed so I couldn't tell what colour they were but....she had I think...h/c hair....it looked like it was wet so it might've been darker than it normally was..." 

His voice had a small tremble in it, but it was understandable, talking to someone of authority could be hard for some, he'd faced worse, he'd had to get information out of worse. 

" it was also long...it almost reached the bottom of her spine..." he carried on as he thought back to what he'd seen that day.

There was no doubt in his mind that it wasn't the girl he'd known from before.

————

Yamaguchi and Y/N had been friends for a brief while in their elementary school, before Y/N moved away due to her family issues, her grandmother had fallen sick so her family had to move to go and comfort her, and provide support that she'd need in her final minutes, but Y/N was young, and probably didn't even remember him.

but there was a reason Yamaguchi remembered her, she was his only friend until he met Tsukishima, she could never fend off his bullies, they were all stronger than her and they didn't believe in the rule that you couldn't hit girls, so she often ended up getting hurt when she tried to stand up for him, he told her that it was fine but she never cared, she wanted to fight back because she cared about her friends.

They ate lunch together every day, they always sat together in class, sometimes they would pass notes but they were almost always some garbage that didn't mean anything, but it was still fun.

If it wasn't for You then Yamaguchi would've probably broken down at a young age, the bullies were always relentless but you were always there for him to come back to, and he appreciated it even though he didn't realise it at the time, he wished that he could've said something to show how much you meant to him.

But now it was too late.

————

" Yamaguchi! Don't let them talk about you like that! You need to stand up for yourself idiot! "

You held the crying boys face as he had a fresh red mark across it, as well as his arms being covered in purple bruises.

" I-I know Y/N...! " he sniffles as he was holding back a sob.

It broke your heart to see your best friend in such a state. 

You wanted to speak out about it, but you knew that if Yamaguchi could be beaten by them then that meant they could probably break all the bones in your body without you even leaving a scratch against them, you were even shorter than Yamaguchi was so, it would be stupid of you, plenty of times you'd tried to stand up for him, justice was a thing which you heavily believed in.

" why the hell do you guys pick on Yamaguchi so much?! What has he done to you?! " 

You stood in front of the cowering boy who was covered in a pile of heavy bags.

" HAVENT you SEEN that pathetic loser! " they pointed and laughed at him, which made your blood boil.

" is that really it?! So what he's sensitive? You'd cry if you were all alone and everyone you knew was mean to you, and who cares that he had freckles?! They're actually adorable! " you screamed as you defended your friend.

" you actually like him! AHAHAHAAHAH THATS SO FUNNY Y/N! " they patronised the both of you and you'd had enough of this happening to him everyday.

You raised up a hand.

SLAP

" yes I do! And if you have a problem with that then you can- "

You were pushed to the ground as pain filled your face.

You clutched your nose which had blood running out of it which was dripping down your chin.

You grunted in agony at the impact of the fall and the feeling of your nose possibly being broken.

" pfft let's leave these losers to die here! " they sneered as the walked off.

" Y-Y/N! " Yamaguchi quickly shook the bags off of him and carried himself over to you. 

Tears streamed down your face because you couldn't hold them in anymore.

" goddammit...I'm sorry Yamaguchi...I tried to stand up for you but they got to me..." 

You gagged as blood filled your mouth as you speak.

" You don't need to do that Y/N...! You got hurt because of me...! I'm so sorry...!" He wrapped you into a warm embrace but you couldn't return it as you were trying to stop the blood that was creating a waterfall on your face.

" please let me take you to the infirmary...! " You could see tears also brimming up in his eyes.

" okay, but promise you won't cry on me! " you joked to try and lighten his spirits, it didn't work, but he appreciated the effort.

————

"....she was also...relatively short compared to the person who I saw carrying her. " 

Yamaguchi wished that he'd had the willpower to do something and save you, but he knew that the man was dangerous, and he found himself unable to move when it really mattered....he was so useless.

" and the person carrying her...I know who he was...! "

He took a deep breath.

" Oikawa Tooru. " the two men repeated at the same time in unison.

" h-huh? "

" I thought that would be the case......"

" I've seen him before...He was dressed different than I saw him in matches but...he was the same person...his hair and face looked the exact same they did before...." it was hard for him to talk about what he'd seen, but he had to continue.

" they were near the cyazalea beach which parallels the cliffs, the girl wasnt moving and she had blood dripping down her back...! I think that he might've done something to her....." he hung his head and limply bit his lip.

" did you see where they went? "

Kurosawa was thankful for how much information the boy had spilled, so he knew that L/N and Oikawa could possibly be, and most likely were alive.

The green haired boy infront of him had introduced himself, and had gone to Karasuno high, so he had confirmation that he would know Oikawa due to the volleyball match which had been held between both of the schools.

" I'm sorry....I was too scared and had to look away..." he was disappointed in himself and looked down.

" I see, thank you for the valuable information and for your time. "

He looked over to Matsuura who was stood in the far corner of the room, fiddling with his bun, trying to redo it as his long navy hair fled down his back.

" Matsuura. "

" hm? " he looked up. 

" Call Takami, tell him that I have some news to tell him. "

" right. " he walked past the two of them, patting the boy on the shoulder as he left.

Kurosawa knew that this would be a major lead, but this meant the two were still alive...what if that was correct? But there was no way that a theory that far out could be true right? 

Well, in a case that kept opening like this, you had to be optimistic to any possible conclusion, because in the end it could be the right one.

He put up and hand. 

" you can leave now. "

" T-Thank you! " he bowed again and ran out of the room, he really didn't want to be there but he had to do it for Y/N...

" are you okay Yamaguchi? " 

"...yeah Tsukki..."

" you did the right thing, don't be so upset about it. "

He smiled softly 

" thanks Tsukki. "

He linked his arm with the tall blonde who had been waiting for him and the two of them walked away from the station. 

————

It felt like it had been years since that drowning incident had happened, you'd been even more restless than before, your skin was paler and the bags under your eyes were getting noticeably worse.

The first night you'd slept fine because of the shock tiring you out, but after that it was hell.

Every time you closed your eyes you saw either burning, an ocean or you saw people.

It was terrifying, so you didn't go to sleep so you didn't have to deal with it.

" Y/N...please go to sleep, im worried about you...please stop hurting yourself like this! " 

Oikawa was carrying you, you couldn't move fully because the pain in your back and front still aches like little birches whenever you tried to move, but you'd found that you could move both your arms and legs, so at least you had one thing going for you, you weren't completely a mannequin yet...but you'd rather be a lifeless doll than be here now.

" I know its scary...please...I promise I'll protect you whilst you sleep...nothing can hurt you..." 

When oikawa said he was worried he meant that he was worried sick out of his mind, you were slowly killing yourself at this point.

You were eating less and less of what he gave you, you weren't sleeping, you already looked dead.

And what was worse was that he was to blame.

He caused everything that had happened to you, and the damage felt like it was irreversible. 

" let's get you some fresh air...hopefully it'll help you sleep. " he placed a kiss on your forehead, and you didn't react as it had become second-nature for him to be affectionate with you like that, you'd just grown used to it.

It's not like you were in any state to run from him now...and now you needed him......you just needed someone to make you feel complete, but he was the only person you had now.....

The breeze hit your already cold face and you flinched slightly.

" cant we go back inside...? " you whined, your voice was getting weaker as your health was depleting.

" no Y/N...we need to get you back to health so that we can do more things together....I wanna make you happy again......"

"..okay"

Was that the only response that you were going to give him?! 

He felt angered but he knew that it was hard for you to speak so he kept his frustration in.

" fine....I can see by that sour look on your face that you don't want to be here. " he grumbled and you could tell that he wasn't happy.

You'd been laying on his couch before because that was the first place he'd put you down because he was frantically trying to get you to come back to life and wasnt thinking about where in the house he'd placed you.

But this time he was carrying you up the stairs, it reminded you of the first time he let you out of the basement and you could feel yourself begin to shake.

It was so dark in there....it felt like it represented how you felt, dark, empty and most definitely alone.

You knew he meant it when he said he cared for you, but did that mean that he cared for you as a person or was he just attracted to who you used to be, just like everyone else was...that was probably the only reason you even had friends at that point.

" I ASKED WHY YOURE SHAKING! " a loud voice brought you back and you looked at him in horror.

" I-I-its....nothing! " you were more scared by his yelling than by your own thoughts.

" you're really getting on my nerves you know? "

" you're not eating or sleeping like a good girl should do....you know that annoys me right.....and you never tell me anything....I'm Your Boyfriend Y/N...you're supposed to share everything with me....." the tone in his voice was....deadly.

A dry laugh escaped him.

" you better start doing what daddy wants or he's gonna be mad, okay? "

He growled as his lips brushed against your ear.

It would've sent a shiver down your spine if you could feel anything in it.

Did he just refer to himself as your  
Boyfriend, and as your ' Daddy ' ??

What the fuck?! 

Do you want a girlfriend or a child? 

" so? will you do what I say....? "

You nodded as you tried to stop your hand from shaking, with no avail.

" you're going to go into that room...and go to sleep...and after that you're going to eat whatever I cook for you....then we'll snuggle up...and you'll let me do...whatever. I. want to you.....is that clear? "

He wasn't asking you to do it, he was most definitely telling you what he was going to do, and you couldn't say no in the matter because, no wasn't an option for you...

He opened the door to his room with he back as he pressed it against it, so he didn't drop you or make you feel unstable.

He gently placed you down on the bed and you felt his warmth press up against you.

It had been a few minutes since the two of you lay still.

" why are you still awake Y/N?! Didnt i fucking tell you to sleep...? Do you think you can just disobey me and get away with it without any consequences?! "

" THATS NOT HOW IT FUCKING WORKS! "

" wait I- I couldn't...! "

" YOU COULDN'T WHAT?! "

He was screaming and it felt like your ears would start bleeding at any second.

" I've done...so much for you in the past few days...and you can't even follow a simple order.......do you know how much I hate disobedient little brats like you?! "

He dug his nails into the back of your thighs, thankfully you couldn't feel it as much yet it still hurt.

You couldn't get any words out, your throat felt  
like someone had grabbed a string and wrapped it around it so you were rendered, unable to speak.

You could feel tears boiling in your eyes but you kept them in, he'd probably be even madder at you if you cried so you could at least try not to.

Why was he always like this...?

You couldn't have one peaceful day together....

" you're not answering me Y/N...." he whispered before he roughly grabbed you wrist and pinned it above you, he used his other hand to open his draw and you saw him take out a...large syringe.

" when you wake up...you better be the good little rose that I fell in love with...I really don't know how I could hold myself back from hurting you if you kept acting like this....and trust me when I say I don't want to hurt you Y/N....I just want you to be able to love me...."

You shook your wrist but after one single shake you could tell that he wouldn't budge, and it would hurt more if he stabbed you in the wrong place, so maybe staying still would be the best option for you...

He steadied himself and jabbed the needle into a vein which ran down your arm.

" goodnight Y/N~ sweet dreams my beloved! " the last thing you felt were his lips coming into contact with yours for a vivid second, then everything yet again turned to black.


	28. Serene

Tooru stared down at you as you slept peacefully beside him, well, you had a cold sweat but you weren't shaking or sleep-talking so that meant you were fine right?! 

Well as long as you were still breathing...alive that meant you were still fine to him, it didn't matter what state you were in or how hurt you were, as long as you were still alive you were still fine....

He just has to keep you alive so that you could stay with him....

Your hair fell against your cheek as you turned over, now you were facing him.

He was so lucky to have such a cute girl in his bed...

But he wished he could keep you there forever, but then you'd probably be unhappy..

Oikawa was confused about the way his mind worked, he knew he had some severe mental issues and certainly had a lot of things that were fucked up about him, but he'd accepted all of his flaws and had just learnt to live the fact he would never be okay in the head, but he wasn't sure why his moods of all things changed so quickly.

Sometimes it felt like his heart would drop when he worried about you and your safety and he wanted to protect you from everything bad in the world, but then at other times he wanted to hurt you for being so disrespectful to him and for not loving him yet....he knew that you didn't actually love him and he knew that you never would, and it was understandable considering all that he'd done and all that he would probably do to you, but he was still angered at how your feeelings were unwavering no matter what he did....he wished that harming you worked so he wouldn't have to do it anymore, but he knew he was only making you scared, but would you ever not be scared of him?

He contemplated letting you go and letting you live a normal person, but he'd already done too much to you, he'd kidnapped you, killed three of your friends, almost killed you, basically stabbed you, mentally abused you, and probably more things that you wouldn't speak to him about and to add onto it he'd also gotten his 'best friend' arrested and put in jail, he'd most likely tarnished the volleyball club, 

He couldn't just go and act as if those things hadn't happened.

He guessed the two of you would never be able to go back to your normal lives before, maybe he could've just approached you and naturally became friends with you and see if any feelings for him bloomed...but instead his first instinct was to do...this.

He was surprised that you hadn't woken up by how intensely he was staring at your face.

You way your eyes fluttered slightly in your sleep was adorable....the way your cheek squashed up against one side of the pillow...the way your hair was naturally strung out everywhere that it physically could.....

He wanted to do so many things to you.....but he didn't want you to end up hating him more than you probably already did, so he would try and use his self control to hold himself back....but he knew that he was never good at that, if he has self control then he wouldn't of almost killed you the other day...

He gently held your face in hands and noticed that his nails were bloodied, had he done it again....?

This was why you didn't like him...he really needed to tone down on the violence but there were no other ways he could get through to you...

He looked over to the clock.

" fuck. " 

He leaned forward and softly pecked you before getting out of bed.

He left the room and made his way to the kitchen with haste.

" I need to feed them. "

—————

" WHAAA- SO YOURE TELLING ME THAT Y/N AND OIKAWA ARE STILL ALIVE?! " Takamis eyes sparkled as she leaned over the desk, her and Kurosawa noses were almost touching.

" Keep your voice down! " kurosawa snapped and he lowered his head.

He cleared his throat and steadied his composure.

" yes, we've received a report of a sighting of the two of them. Apparently the person who saw them had early ties to L/N, and he met Oikawa at a volleyball game before. "

" so, if they're not dead then why haven't they came back yet...? " sakurauchi intervened the conversation, he couldn't help but ask 

" they could posssibly be scared of returning? " Kunikida suggested. 

" but they wouldn't have a reason to, the boy also told me that it was just Oikawa and L/N " Kurosawa fired back, he was certain that he wasn't wrong on this, and it was the best lead that they had so far, they couldn't just let it sizzle out.

" what if he was lying? " Ohara threw controversy in as he wrapped his arms around kurosawas shoulders from behind, Kurosawa was quick to shove him off and he landed on the floor, lets out a small Yelp as he rubbed his behind.

" he wasn't. " Kurosawa folded his arms over as he stood his ground.

" how could you tell? " Tsushima tilted his head and looked at the taller male with doubt.

Although he believed in witchcraft and fallen angels and all that occult like stuff, he knew it wasn't real, he just had fun doing it, but his job was something where you had to be sceptical of everything because everything could be a lie, you never know where there's a traitor hiding, so you always have to be on watch.

" I could see it by the look in his eyes "

" Yours judgments usually correct Kurosawa, so I guess we'll have to put our faith in you for this one. " Matsuura had sided by Kurosawa, and with them being the ,arguably, higher ups of their small association, everyone would have to take their word, regardless of whether or not they actually believed it. 

" as you should. " he said proudly.

" but what about the two boys and the family? Have we had any word on them? " sakurauchi had always been a pessimist, he always seemed to find something in a situation which he could be down about, not really the best quality in a cop but....he was there when you needed him to be.

He looked down and gently fidgeted on the spot.

"...it's been radio silence on that end for well over a while now. " Matsuura sighed.

The whole office joined Sakurauchi in having their heads held low, not for the same reason, they were all just disappointed in themselves. 

" I-I'm sure we'll find something soon! " takami tried his best to get their spirits up about their useless attempts at trying to find something, but it didn't work, they all knew that they were doing a terrible job, and they didn't need any more of a reminder

" someone call up Sonada or Ayase, we'll need to tell them what we know. " Kurosawa broke through the silence which caused everyone to look at him.

" okay I-" takami was about to type the passcode to his phone in when the door was thrown open, everyone's attention was drawn to it as they saw the outlines of three figures standing at the entrance.

" no need for that men, we heard everything. " Sonada entered the room, siding by Ayase as the two of them greeted the officers.

" ayase-san, sonada-san. " the group bowed.

Ayase cleared his thought and beckoned towards the door.

" we also brought along another little friend " everyone's face was filled with shock as they saw who it was, expect for Matsuura of course  
.

" yoo-hoo~ " Tojo skipped towards the rest of them and smirked gleefully.

It had been a while since Tojo had last seen them, maybe a little over 5 months? Since his job was so secretive he often found himself in other countries, with different identities, different names, different everything, so he rarely had time to meet up with them.

Most of the cases he received were serious, like tracking down mafia-bosses, finding people with crimes worse than war-criminals and complaining all the evidence to get them on death row, this case seemed shallow, so he didn't have to leave where he was currently located, which was lucky for him, but he had a plan and he knew that he'd have to move to set it into action.

it seemed shallow at first, at least, but it was proving to be deeper than it seemed at first, lies were showing in the plot, and he couldn't let them slip, it could cost lives, or maybe just one, but who knows who else could be wrapped up in this case? It's hard to say.

He flashed a peace sign at the cops and placed a hand against his hip.

" I have some very important evidence to show you all too~! Please allow me to explain! "

————

You woke up to a tingling sensation against your lips, you naturally reached your hand up to touch them and realised that Oikawa was no longer beside you.

You stayed still and quiet, surveying the room just to make sure, in case you had to be on guard.

But no one was there.

It hurt you, but the pain was getting better at least, as you used your arms to prop your back up against the headboard, so that you were now sat up.

You looked down at where there was a sharp indent in your arm, and remembered what had happened.

You hadn't even done anything that bad to him...?

Why did he all of a sudden stab you with a needle and then put you to sleep...you could've died then?! Why didn't you even fight back?! 

Well, you were drained of all energy and were getting too tired to move, and whatever you said he would've twisted your words to make it seem as though you were against him, like he always did, but if he thought he could just manipulate you like that...he was wrong.

You would never believe a word which falls out of that bastards mouth, not until you've been buried alive.

But then again, he'd probably do that without hesitation if he had the choice to.

Now would've been the perfect change for you to run away, you could just try and jump out a window, who cares if it's locked? The mass of your body should be able to shatter glass right? 

You looked down at how thin your stomach had became, you knew that you wanted to start a diet, but you didn't mean like this.

Your ribcage was almost showing for heavens sake, why the fuck had he let you get like that? 

You angrily mumbled to yourself but then you remembered the issue that you had, your legs still weren't in a good condition to hold up your body, and it would still take a while for your bones to recover, as well as your back.

But at least you hadn't broken your spine...you still had one thing going for you! 

Wow Y/N....that's the most positive you've been this whole time...

You thought to yourself as you loosely grabbed the duvet with one hand, it just felt comfy so you grabbed it, coiling your fingers deeply into it.

You were a simple girl and it made you happy having a soft touch hit your fingers.

But that tiny slither of happiness disappeared as soon as it had came around.

" good morning my sweet beautiful Y/N! " Oikawa jumped back into the bed with you and hugged you from the side, he showered your face with kisses as you were still too sleepy to get a grip of what was happened, you wanted to push him away, but the urge to not be hurt again was stronger than the feelings of wrath, so unlike him you had the ability to refrain.

You couldn't deny the fact that being kissed did feel good though.

Well you were young, something Oikawa had forgotten most likely, and you hadn't really experienced anything like this before...so that was why...definitely that.

" im sorry for being so rough with you last night! I promise it won't happen again! "

The both of you looked at each other, knowing that wasn't the truth, it would happen again and he would never be able to justify a reason for doing it, he would just do it and get away with it because you couldn't do anything to stop him.

He held you in his arms and you just lay there.

In silence.

" Y/N would you like anything to eat for breakfast?"

You really didn't, your stomach was growling, and you told yourself that meant it wasn't hungry because you didn't want to accept that he was right and you needed to eat.

But you weren't prepared for what happened last night to happen again, it was more of the way he yelled than the way he stabbed you, he just somehow managed to get more intimidating each time he opened his mouth, you didn't understand how such a thing was even possible, however he was doing it.

And the way he addressed himself...what a fucking creep...who calls themselves daddy? 

He has one at home but he's the one who decided to run away from him.....

Well his father probably wouldn't be very accepting of the fact that he was now a murderer and had kidnapped some girl who he hadn't even brought round for dinner....

You looked at the carefree smile on his face, it could only take a word for that smile to raise hell for you, but it felt like all the words which you found to be right were wrong to him.

Your life was basically you, walking on a tightrope blindfolded.

You just wanted your screams to reach someone, anyone, it didn't even matter if they were some random person on a deserted island....that would still be enough.

Just for someone to acknowledge you.

But you were wildly unaware that someone HAD noticed you...

Well, it was hard to when you're dead.

You just nodded.

" yeah, something to eat would be nice. "


	29. Run

Oikawa had been acting...strange, since his recent outburst, well stranger than usual.

He was being more demanding with you, he gave you less of a say in things that he'd normally at least ask you about.

" are you tired would you like to sleep? " had turned into " Youre going to sleep now. "

" would you like to sleep in your room? " had turned to " I'm busy tonight, stay by yourself. "

It wasn't like you liked the way he treated you before with being kidnapped and all, but at least that side of Oikawa was sort of nice..the psychotic side of nice, but nonetheless the point stands.

You wanted to ask what was wrong with him and why he was acting so strangely, however you found that the more you spoke up the more rough he tended to be.

He wasn't hurting you on that bad of a level, sure you'd come out with a few cuts littering your skin and plenty of colourful bruises splashing against them, but you knew there was a lot more which Oikawa had that he could use to harm you, so you stayed quiet a lot of the time.

The more silence between you, the less chance you had of growing attached to him.

You knew you wouldn't be able to withstand any longer, you had denied it, told yourself that you could never need someone like that but, after being with someone this long and having to depend on them, it was tricking your head into thinking that you cared for him, but you knew you didn't. You could never.....it was all just mind games wasnt it? 

You just needed to find your saviour, someone who could pull you out so you could see how disgusting this all was....but where could you even find anyone like that? 

Did anyone like that even exist?

————

Oikawa wasn't oblivious to what had been happening outside, whilst on his errands to buy the two of you groceries, get sanitary products, buy presents for you, check how everything was going and how people were being suspected, just the normal stuff, he'd overheard some things.

About you and himself not being dead yet.

He was snooping around the police station, as he knew a case as big as what he'd caused here wouldnt go unnoticed, which it hadn't, but unluckily for him he'd heard some things which he most likely wasn't supposed to.

How did they know?!

Had someone seen them?!

No...he wouldn't let this get to him would he? He knew that you and him could get through anything, no matter what it was..you'd just have to be a bit more strategical and the two of you would be fine...just fine...just the two of you 

Forever.

But, just to be safe, maybe there's he'd have to eliminate some of the trouble-makers.

Just to be sure, that is.

———

Matsukawa and Hanakmaki had been pretty quiet since the incidents had happened, everything had just gone too quickly for them and they couldn't deal with anything.

They'd been friends with those two for years, yet nothing like this was ever close to happening...it was just confusing to them why this would just come up out of the blue, and how.

Sure, Iwaizumi could tend to be violent with Oikawa, but he never showed any signs of doing something like this, especially when the two seemed so close.

They didn't have many classes together, they shared one science class, which was it.

They sat next to each other and yet couldn't spare the other as much as a glance.

Everyone else in the class was whispering to each other, it was most likely about the rumours that were going around , but they would be scolded by teachers if heard chatting, so they kept it to the minimal noise that they could when no one was around.

" did you hear the volleyball club was disbanded? "

" did oikawa-san really...? "

" I'm betting it's that girls fault! "

" hey aren't those two boys close with them? "

" Hajime did seem like he would...."

" what if he comes back and tries to kill the rest of us...? "

" I wouldn't be surprised. "

" he was probably jealous because Oikawas so popular! " 

" do you think they'll let us see Oikawas body? "

" you're disgusting. "

" not like that! "

" sure, sure "

" what if those two are like him? "

" what if they helped? " 

" that would explain why they're so quiet..."

" we should stay away from them. "

" what if that makes them angry and then they kill us...? "

" I wouldn't let them lay a hand on you Irene..! "

" thanks for being such a good friend to me Licht! "

" yeah..."

" if we report it to the school do you think they'd kick them out for us? "

" we could try..."

" why would they target a group of first years too though...? "

" what? "

" didn't you hear about that group who went missing? "

" no...? "

" oh well basically-"

" ahem. " 

a sharp voice cut through the voices as all of their attention returned to the front of class, however, this was someone who they didn't recognise....?

He had purple hair which fell across his shoulders, and his eyes were emerald green.

He stood before the students and bowed.

" greetings, my name is Sensei Tojo, and I will be temporarily teaching your class until your teacher can return! I look forward to teaching you all! "

A dark shadow cast over his face.

" you better not think of slacking off in my class~ or let's just say you wont be getting off with just a detention! " his voice was initiating as was the aura emitting off of him.

He chuckled and everyone was suddenly sat up straight.

This time was something that Tojo had to spend wisely, he had practised at teaching before, but it was one of the fact that he didn't want to run out of time. 

His second undercover mission had begun.

Complete faith was trusted in him.

Not just Y/Ns, but Iwaizumis too.

————

" Y/N. " 

you looked up as you sat on your bed, alone once again.

Oikawa was walking up towards you as you tightly gripped the cat plushie which you were holding inside your arms.

" sorry, I've been worried recently about people finding us, so I haven't been affectionate with you my love. "

He took in a deep breath, he wasn't used to talking seriously like this with people, normally he could just say what he wanted and people had to listen, but he needed to be truthful and word it carefully this time.

" I'll try harder tomorrow, I really don't want you to fall out of love with me because im not caring aas much as I used to.....I never want you to feel like I'm being distant......but, there's just been a lot on my mind recently.." his voice was strangely soft and it was almost nerve wracking hearing that sort of noise coming from such a monster as himself.

All you could do was stare at him as he spoke , you couldn't say that you didn't care as you knew that a) one part of you did care,  
b) that would probably encourage him to hurt you, considering that this could just be bait.....

But the look in his eyes told you something else, it just....didn't feel as if he were lying, it wouldn't feel right for him to be lying in that situation....

" if worst comes to worst we'll be moving locations, I'm not sure where to, but I've been looking over remote places which we could hide in, and lets just say I'm not having the best luck, I'm trying to do the best for us, I love you a lot so please don't forget that. "

He kissed your forehead and cupped your cheeks.

" I'll make sure no one comes between us Y/N, I wont let them...please don't be afraid..... "

Was he really acting as if he want the biggest threat to you? 

" goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow. " he shut your door as he left without another word.

————

Every day felt like it was repeating itself to you, you couldn't go outside, you couldn't talk to people, you didn't even have a teacher to yell at you everyday...nothing even felt like it was real anymore, it was so insanely boring.

It wasn't even the fact that you were living with a killer, it was the boredom of each day which engulfed you.

Before you'd realised it the slender handles of your clock had hit the one.

Considering it looked dark outside you had concluded that it was 1am, not pm.

It has been a while since Oikawa had left you, and al you'd down was sat there and space out, was this your mental state finally crumbling? After all tthis time...?

You stood up, you'd found your mobility was slowly getting better now and it didn't hurt you as much to move.

If oikawa had actually taken you to the doctors or at least contacted someone with medical knowledge to care for you then maybe you'd of been in less pain, but he didn't want you talking to other people, not even your fucking family.....

You felt your throat getting hoarse so you decided that you'd get a drink.

You made your way to the door and twisted the handle quietly, not wanting to alert anyone him that were awake.

The door creaked as it opened, and you quietly walked down the hallway, the problem was it was past Oikawas room, so he would hear you if he was still awake, but what news would he have to be up now?

Well, knowing him it could probably be him thinking of how he would torture you or something along those lines.

Part of you was tempted to crawl, because that would make it easier for you to be quiet, however that would put too much of a strain on your back, so you stayed upright as the silent thuds of your feet hitting against the carpeted floor.

You'd reached the peak of the stairs and grasped the railing as you slid down them.

It didn't sound like anyone had been alerted, but you took a ten second break inbetween each of your steps to make sure.

The lamp in the kitchen was dull, so it wouldn't be able to be seen from the upstairs thankfully.

You grabbed it and pulled it down as slowly and as gently as you could because if you did it roughly then the sound would wake him up.

You searched around the cupboards for a glass , slowly reaching your hand around.

" where the fuck are- "

You muttered but then you came to the realisation.

You were out of your room. 

A strange feeling flooded through you as you could feel your instinct kicking in.

Your eyes hurriedly scanned around the room, looking to see if any windows were open, none, but that was okay.

The flooring to the kitchen was wooden, however you figured out that if you slid across it, then it would make little to no noise. 

RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN

The voices inside of your head screamed at you, some strange force made you feel like you should stay there, but you brushed it off and climbed onto the countertop.

You lay your hands over the cold metal of the handle.

You knew Oikawa wasn't that stupid, if he didn't lock your door, he would've locked all the windows.

You weakly pushed on it, as it was the best you could do.

CLINK 

WHAT THE FUCK

A breeze hit your face and you let out a gasp, to quickly cover your mouth.

You stay deathly silent once again, no noise from upstairs.

You pushed the window open a fraction more and repeated the same thing until the pitch black abyss infront of you was in reach.

You swung a leg out, steadying yourself, you felt like you were on the verge of hyperventilating but used up all of your energy to try and remain calm.

You were finally leaving.....it would finally be over....you'd never have to see Oikawa again....

Tears of ecstasy fell down your face as you gave one final push to throw yourself out of the now open window.

You couldn't close it because you were scared of it making too much noise, you needed to get away NOW .

You'd landed on your front and almost screamed out at the pain, but but your lip. 

Blood burst from it but you wiped it away.

You got up onto your knees, and grabbed the side of the building for support as you made your way back to your feet.

You took in the exterior of it, it looked old, like it would break at any moment, yet it somehow suited as your prison.

You couldn't stand the sight of it for any longer than that.

You ran.

Away from Oikawa

Away from that house.

Away from the man who'd killed all your friends and ruined your life.

You were finally free.

FREE

But what if the chains had not yet disappeared, only turned invisible?


	30. Escaping

Your heart was beating louder than your thoughts were running through your head.

Your feet were beating heavily against the forest floor which was padded with leaves.

Every step you took sent a hard jolt down your spine, it hurt you to move this quickly, but you needed to get away.

Get away from Oikawa.

Run.  
Run.  
Run.  
Run.  
Run.  
Run.

It had been at least 20 minutes and you hadn't stopped, you could feel the poisonous taste of vomit seeing up your throat yet you held it down, you had to be strong in this situation.

The forest wasnt ending, you could barely see anything, and the things you could see looked the same.

You couldn't hear the gentle forest noises, like the leaves snapping, or the birds chirping, or the strange noises which came from the bushes which were unidentifiable, you were heaving louder than all of them.

Everything felt like it was dizzy, so you'd stopped for a break.

This was the first time that the outside world had ever felt unwelcoming to you, it was taunting you telling you that you weren't good enough and you had to go back to Oikawa.

But you wouldn't go back to him.

You'd finally gotten away from him...everything would be okay now wouldn't it....?

It would right.......? 

You had your hand glued to your knees and you were hunched over as you gasped for air.

You thought you could see people in the forest, but the moment you saw the glow to their eyes you had dismissed the chance of them people.

You shook your head and decided to walk, it wouldn't get you far, but it would get you further away than you already were.

You could feel something beneath you, but you were too scared to look down and see what it was.

It felt solid but also squishy, when pushed down upon at the scent which drifted around it rancid, it felt like a person.

You covered your mouth and jumped over it, not wanting to associate with whatever you'd found.

Adrenaline was pumping through your veins as your eyes darted from left to right , left to right, left to right.

There was nothing there, but it felt like whenever you took your eyes off something it would start moving.

Wherever you looked up, the trees engulfed you, like they were trapping you in to an entirely new cage, was this just a carousel?

Your legs were trembling and you collapsed into a pile of the floor.

Your jeans snagged on a tree branch as you fell and slit open your leg as you fell, leaving you with an open wound and nothing to cover it with, and no one to help you.

"...fuck...." you muttered under your breath as your held your leg in pain.

Maybe you shouldn't of came out here....maybe you should've stayed back where you were and accepted your fate...stuck with him....forever trapped.

Negative thoughts bombarded inside of your head, you tried to block them out but you weren't strong enough.

You hasn't brought any supplies with you, you were only wearing a hoodie and jeans and you were already starting to shiver due to the dense temperature of the woods, you didn't have any water despite you already being thirsty before you'd left, and you didn't have any food with you, and you were already in a bad condition as oikawa hadn't been feeding you enough, and you mostly refused whatever he'd offer you.

You were so stupid.

All that time you'd been planning for a moment to escape yet when it had finally graced itself upon you, you weren't ready for it.

How had it came to this....all the time you were stuck there fearing for your life you wanted to run and get away as soon as possible, however now you were here you felt stranded and alone.

Blood had stained your leg and was dripping onto the floor, forming a metallic puddle around you.

When you looked into the puddle it looked like oikawa was staring back at you from it, so you somewhat quickly limped away.

With each step you took the pain got worse, but you had to keep on going...it would be okay wouldnt it....?

You thought you were about to fall again and grabbed a nearby tree for support, yet again the bark was prickly and left an array of cuts shadowing up your arm, and attached itself to the inside of your hoodie.

You pulled it free and had lost a sleeve, you arm looked like it was beaten up, so you just looked away from it

It was unpleasant.

You realised, that you hadn't infact tripped, it was the ground has slightly lowered from where it usually stood.

You thought about why it would be like that, however it had hit you almost instantly as to why.

THIS WAS THE PATHWAY! 

you were unsure of how long you'd been walking and running for, however it had started to slowly get brighter, not by much, just so you could gradually see more of where you were, the sun wasn't close to showing its colour yet, you still had a long time to wait for that however, you knew that you'd need to hurry up if you wanted to escape.

If he for some reason woke up and decided to check on you now, and chased after you, you'd be a goner, there was no doubt that he'd be able to catch up to you without even a second thought, he was more agile, quicker, smarter than you, he'd probably already planned all of this to happen out in his head, and knew exactly what you'd do....

Tears were flooding down your face, you were in so much pain now.

The pain in your back had returned to you, and with a mix of that and you attempting to run when possible, it was extremely hard for you to breathe.

Everything felt like it was closing in on your, you could hear your heart pumping loudly against your chest, it sounded like the banging of a drum.

Your stomach was growing, and it felt as if your throat was on the verge of bleeding, on the inside that was.

You clutches onto you head with your hand for support as you continued to forge your way in and out of the never ending ravine of trees.

When you blinked it felt like you'd stop moving, so you tried to staple your eyes open.

It was as if you were going in a circle, everything looked the same.

" didnt I see a tree with that exact safe leaf on it 10 minutes ago? " you thought to yourself.

You had came to a stop once again as your body couldn't take it anymore, it felt like you were on the verge of breaking.

You needed oikawa...you needed Tooru....you needed him to care for you....he was the only person you had....! 

NONONONO

SHUT UP

please take me now god.....!

You didn't want to be there anymore, it hurt you too much to move...

Everything was silent for just over a second.

CRACK

You quickly had jumped back onto your feet as if you weren't just in a severely damaging state.

You kept yourself alert as you watched out for anymore noise.

It was probably just your mind playing tricks on you...right? 

It has felt like hours.....this time yesterday you were bored out of your mind, but now you were longing for that sense of Boredom to overtake the impending sense of fear and pain which had stricken over you.

Stupid Y/N.....Stupid.........

Every bone in your body hurt whenever you tried to move, but you did all you could to numb the pain...just imagine it isn't there...it'll be fine....

Just count your steps, take your mind off of it....

One  
Two  
Three  
Four  
Five  
Six  
Seven  
Eight  
Nine  
Thirty  
Seventy Five  
A hundred   
Two hundred and eighty four.  
A thousand.  
A thousand and one.

As before you had to keep changing directions as the path was just like a massive zigzag, however Oikawas driving was rough, so he'd made it seem worse than it actually was.....you could handle this....right...?

Your skin was on the verge of turning blue with how cold it had gotten, the wind was harsh and it was blowing into your fresh untreated wounds, it stung.

You faced away from it and tried to walk backwards, however you needed to see what was infront of you.....you felt uneasy without a sense of security that no one was standing infront of you.

However when you turned around, it felt as if the sun had finally appeared from within the prison of clouds which had barricaded it away from you.

You hadn't gained hope back yet, you still weren't far enough away from HIM to call yourself safe.

But there it was,

A passage.

Your stumbled forward, almost landing back in your knees as you ran towards what was the exit.

At first you thought I could just be your mind playing games with you, that was always what it was like from what you'd read of fictional versions of these events.....but it...it was real...?

There was a slight hill leading up to where you were, but you basically threw yourself down it, you were already in so much pain, so a little bit more wouldn't really do anything to you.

You saw a road lay out infront of you.

It looked like iff ty was as ruthless and never ending as the woods which you had just escaped, but frankly you didn't care.

You looked down at your feet which were sore, you couldn't feel them at that point.

" please hold on for a little longer..." you squeaked out, your throat burning with each vibration.

There were no cars, but then again it was 4 in the morning, who the hell would have somewhere to be that early....?

But that wouldn't stop your internal prayers asking for someone to save you, it was silly, and you were aware of that fact, however there was nothing else you could do.

You began the treacherous mistake of the embark down the road to sendai, unknowing of the terror it would cause for one boy.

———

It was a rough night for Oikawa, he had this terrible reoccurring nightmare which he'd had for the past few nights.

It was one in which you hadn't ever existed in the world where he was, and he died alone, waiting for someone who was never there in the first place.

He woke up dripping with a cold sweat.

It looked dreary outside, no sunshine beamed in through his curtains like it normally was, yet it was somehow 10am.

This was however the best he'd slept the past week, which he could appreciate.

He was so worried about losing you that he was able to sleep for significantly less than he normally would.

He yawned and trudged out of bed, he didn't sleep with his shirt on, but he got uncomfortable if he wasn't wearing boxers whilst asleep.

He faced himself in the mirror and sorted his bed-head out into something which was somewhat better, not completely better, however it was the closest that he would be able to get.

He presumed that you'd still be asleep, you normally were at that time, unless you were faking it, most of the time you were, but he let you get away with it because you're you, and as long as you live him and are staying here he didn't mind if you wanted to separate yourself from him from time to time, and so he made his way downstairs without coming to check on you. 

Lucky.

He held the railing of the stairs as he scampered down them, his brain never really switched on after waking up from a long sleep, so he had to make sure he didn't fall down the stairs.

He instantly went over to his coffee machine, it felt like he had a pit in his stomach, and he wasn't really hungry that morning.

He likes to have his coffees dark and bitter, which contrasted his personality by a long shot, but he just found that it suited his tastes better.

That was when he caught sight of the window.

Had he left it open that night....?

Had he really....?

He'd never forgotten to do anything like that before, but maybe it was because he was having an off day! 

For the first time he'd dismissed the thoughts from his head, as he trusted you.

But, it was awfully far out, did he even open it in the first place....?

He brought the cup to his lips and took a small sip as he thought, maybe he should go and check up on you now, just to be sure? 

He held the plain white cup in one hand as he carefully carried it to where your room was placed, why had he put it at the end of the hallway anyway...?

Thud.  
Thud.  
Thud.

Up the stairs.

He had to go carefully as he didn't want to burn himself, or stain the carpet, he could always clean it himself, but he couldn't hire anyone to do it for him now, which was one of the downsides of living that far out in the woods, because sure he could just kill them, but it would be suspicious of an employee to go out into the woods for a job and never return wouldnt it....? And they'd find his address, so not only would it be stupid, it would be dangerous too.

He knocked on your door.

" y/nnnnn~ " he called out, to no one, stretching the last half of your name out in song.

You didn't reply.

Because you weren't there.

He then knocked on your door to see if you were awake.

He jabbed the key into the lock of your room and twisted it, before he tried opening the door.

Now it was......locked? 

He remembered leaving your room and not locking it sure....but that definitely didn't have anything to do with the window right.....? 

He repeated the action with pace as he threw your door open with as much force as he can.

The moment he saw what was inside,or the lack of what was inside, a loud crashing noise echoed throughout the whole house as shards of glass buried themselves within the skin of Oikawas leg, as well as burns from the coffee which were soon to appear.

" y/n....." his head twitched slightly.

" tell me you're just hiding......."

" come out......" there was no noise.

No nothing.

He went rampage in your room, he threw your desk over, crashing into your wardrobe, breaking it into pieces 

"Haaah......haaah......." he dryly laughed as he realised what had happened.

" THAT BITCH REALLY THINKS SHE CAN GET AWAY FROM ME...?! " his voice was breaking as it had progressively got darker.

He ran back towards his own room in a flash, he skidded into his knees and reached under his bed, he pulled out a large briefcase which carries needles, knives, a gun, rope, tweezers, scalpels and plenty more harmful things.

He carried it within his arms and he also grabbed a hat to cover up his hair as someone recognising him would be the worst thing to happen to him.

That was all he needed as he fled from his own house.

He was going to find you.

You couldn't of gone far....you weren't in the right shape...he'd made sure of that....he just needed to outsmart you...which wouldn't be hard.

you would pay......you needed to learn that this type of behaviour wasn't allowed....

You HAD to stay with him....

You didn't NEED to be with anyone else.

He would harm WHOEVER YOU HAD LEFT TO GO BACK TO.

You only needed him.

He would make you learn.

YOU WOULD NEVER ESCAPE HIM.


	31. Escaped

You had collapsed countless times on the way there, and many cars had passed you yet not stopped or said anything.

Fucking assholes.

Was it because you were bleeding? 

Everything felt like an illusion to you.

You were having full body twitched every minute or so and you weren't even fully sure if you were alive anymore.

Each step you took felt as if someone was shoving 16 nails inside of your foot and then taking them out, ready to stab again.

You were heaving as your chest was on the verge of overdrive, hell that was probably possible at the state you were in now.

You never should've left should you...? 

You really are dependant on him....you hated to admit it, however it was the truth and you couldn't ignore it.

You had one hand reaching out to the railings which sat alone at the side of the road and the other clutching your stomach.

Truth be told, you were actually unsure of where the pain was coming from, you just knew it was somewhere in your frontal area and that it hurt like a bitch.

The sun had risen a while back, so there was no doubt that Oikawa would be after you.

Do I go back or do I keep going....?

You knew it was bad when you found yourself considering.

But you'd rather burn alive in hell than have to live with that killer....you wouldn't go back....you wouldn't reach that point.....

What if you already had though, what would you do in that case? 

Killing yourself was an option , but you were too pathetic to do that, the thought of bringing pain to yourself made you quake, if only there was a simple button you could press labelled self destruct where with a simple click, all your problems could be gone.

You weren't even sure of where you were headed, all you knew was that you were going forwards.

It was too physically exhausting for you to show any expression on your face so you let out a surprised.

" huh? " as you tried to refocus your eyes as to read the sign which was infront of you.

They were stubborn however, they didn't want to let you read whatever was there, but why? It would help wouldnt it?

" w....ww.....wc? " you tried sounding out the letters you saw.

You blinked rapidly for a few seconds and everything was a bigger blur then before.

For a brief second you could see clearly.

You made out

" Welcome To....."

Welcome to where?

You tried the same thing yet you didn't have that same stroke of luck.

You reached your almost numb fingers out to touch where you saw the letters, tracing them out, hoping that your brain hadn't completely shut down on itself.

You couldn't figure out what it was made of, however it pained your hand to put pressure against it.

S

E

N

D

A

I

Welcome to...S

Welcome to Sendai!

Did This mean that....that you'd arrived somewhere....you'd be safe....?!

but....there was one problem.

Where the fuck was Sendai? 

You'd heard kindaichi and kunimi talk about it maybe once or twice, but you were listening to Tomoes endless rambled about her and her band life and her apparent 'harem' 

Memories made you want to cry, however you had no more tears left to cry, they'd all came out in the past few hours, and they'd burnt your face.

You got over the shock filled happiness that you had finally reached somewhere and continued to walk forward.

Just keep going until somebody calls out and asks you if you're alright, well no, it was plainly obvious that you weren't alright, the clothes which you still had left were blood stained, half of your clothes had been pulled off by branches or sharp objects which you'd misfortunately tripped into, you were as pale as a ghost, your feet were probably purple, you hair looked like a rag,

And it also looked like you had just came back from the dead and were trying to start a zombie uprising, not the type of look which you were going for to say the least......

After another prolonged walk through hells gate you had struck on to something which filled your mind with upmost nostalgia, running through the streets with your two girlfriends with bags overflowing with cute clothes, mainly dresses, as they had forced you to go out with them.

It was a town...finally....you'd discovered a town...it wasn't some cruel joke....it was real...there were towering buildings, somewhat bustling streets, shops, cats lurking within alleyways, there was everything which you'd missed so dearly.

However now was not the time for you to be stood in a trance gazing in awe at the sights infront of you, you knew you'd left a trail of the blood which was dripping out of you ever-so delicately, and you knew Oikawa wouldn't let that past him, you had to move and you had to move quickly.

However, humans were selfish creatures, each one only truly caring for themselves, if they saw someone dying on the sidewalk, they'd walk by and simply act as if they hadn't seen anything, and they would avert their gaze as they continued to fulfil their own lives, not even sparing a thought to ask if said person was alright, that was just how it was and how it would always be.

Everyone made their way around you as you staggered past them, they could see the vigorous pain which consumed your face.

They didn't care though.

Another gust of wind blew past you and it knocked you over, you were that weak....

It wasn't even a strong breeze....

You felt like your impact would kill you and all of your bones would just deteriorate the moment you impacted with the ground, it had already had enough.

However, you found that never came, instead you fell into something, someone 

" o-oh I'm sorry! " the person infront of you apologised and he turned to face you.

His face was instantly thunderstruck the moment he saw you.

" oh my god....

is that really you...? 

Y/N...? "

The way he spoke your name rung out in your head as you were slowly losing the will to stay composed.

He held you close in his arms as you lost feeling in most of you limbs and couldn't be damned to try and move anything else in your body.

" are you okay...?! "

" what happened to you?! "

" why are you bleeding so much? " 

" is he there?! "

You were hearing questions, yet they weren't making it through to you.

You'd never heard him carry this much frustration in his voice, it almost made you tearful seeing how much he'd grown.

He shook you and you winced in pain.

" I-I'LL CALL SOMEONE Y/N YOULL BE ALRIGHT...I PROMISE! " he cried out and you just blinked at him.

You laid your head on his shoulder as he clutched you tightly.

This was the first time he'd seen you for years, and you were at the point of breaking with no return.

Yamaguchi wished that he'd been there for you, he wished that he'd tried to find you, he wished he could've done something helpful for once in his life....!

And now you were practically dead inside of his arms.

" DONT GO Y/N...! " you placed your full weight into him as you could finally close your eyes and release.

———

Oikawa spread open his briefcase across the floor and pulled out the shotgun, making sure that it was loaded, and he slipped it into his back pocket so that he could access it easily.

He'd let you get away with too many things before......he wouldn't let this one slide.....this was too far.....

He ran sprinted through the forests, his eyes were examining every little detail which he passed.

He knew every nook and cranny of the forest, if you were hiding there he would find you.....

" WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU Y/N?! " he yelled out with a sickly tone to his voice, he was laughing dryly under most of his words, just as a psychopath wouldve .

" COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE BABY~ " 

" FUCKING COME OUT "

" this isn't funny Y/N...."

" I'm GOING to FIND you..."

" YOU CANT HIDE FROM ME FOREVER YOU UNGRATEFUL WHORE "

there wasn't even the sound of you whimpering at his voice like you usually would....

he had returned to the front of his old crooked house and was filled with pure rage and violent intent.

Satan would cry out in fear if he saw Oikawas face at that current moment.

He'd searched the whole place...you were nowhere...you were gone....

THERES NO FUCKING WAY YOUD LEFT HIM RIGHT...?! 

YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE HIM....!

he internally broke down as he screamed out into the Omniscience trees.

He raced down the path on the way out, he should've known that you wouldn't just play hide and seek with him....you would've taken the chance to leave....but he wouldn't actually let you go....

He'd search every last spot on the entire planet to find out where you were...he loved you to much to ever let you go....

He reached the brunette girl who lay on the floor, bounded by her wrists and ankles to a large oak tree.

" WHERE THE FUCK DID SHE GO?! "

" I-I don't...! "

" YOU DO KNOW! "

" n-no I-I....!"

" TELL ME WHERE SHE WENT. "

" i-I really don't know...! "

" USELESS FUCKING DOG! " he lifted his leg up and kicked her, sending her flying back to hit the bare bark of the tree, a cracking was heard but oikawa ignored it and continued to walk.

Every small item, even such as a pebble, could have evidence of you plastered on to it...,anything...he had to observe everything.

He caught a glimpse of that familiar tinted grey fabric and he knew immediately what it was, a light array of blood was sprinkled over it but he didn't care.

You deserved it for running away from him.

When he finally got his hands on you he'd have so much to teach you...you'd have to feel as much pain as the nerve system could take before you would end up breaking completely.....

But, he had to admit this chase was sort of thrilling to him...just thinking about all the things he would do to you filled him with promiscuous thoughts....

He looked downwards and saw that same faint trail of blood contralto got thicker and thicker, which paved out a clear trail.

He kept his eyes glued to the floor as the ran after it, he didn't care how exhausted he ended up getting, he'd find you...he wouldn't let you tell anyone about him....if you did he'd have to kill them...and then he'd have to run again....he couldn't do that all...just once was hard enough when he wasn't a suspect....

Thanks to his strong physique he could trace the path which you had to fight for your life to get through within a few minutes, not to mention he was fuelled on wrath and had the daylight to make the path clearer.

You could've at least tried to hold in some of that blood and make it difficult for him to find you....

He called out your name once again for no reply, he was now out of the woods, but had to be careful.

He saw that same trail of blood and followed up the directions, it was down the road.

" What a stupid little girl " he sneered as he knew exactly where you'd gone.

He could catch up to you in no time....

A smirk proudly wore his face as he ran back towards the forest, he would get his car and follow that trail, he already knew where it was headed, but the chase was fun.

He knew you weren't smart enough to just plot this all out as a decoy, especially considering the fact that you were so clumsy you'd even accidentally left a trail for him, you hadn't even made it difficult! 

He almost found himself giving you pity.

He twirled the keys around on his finger as he unlocked the car and jumped in, preparing to break all physical speed limits.

The engine revved loudly as that smirk had turned into a sadistic gleam.

" I'm coming Y/N! DONT think you can run forever! " 

————

Tsukishima burst through Yamaguchis front door and he saw the girl which was laying limply on his couch.

Yamaguchi was as pale as her.

He ran up to the boy and eneveloped him in a hug.

Normally when he saw the boy like that he would tease him, but just by looking at the girl he knew now wasnt the time.

" I-it's y/n...." he spat out whilst he was struggling to get your name out.

" you mean that girl..? " he looked over to you, he still wasn't sure who you were, but he knew that you were there for Tadashi so he was grateful to you for what you'd done for him.

" what happened to her.? " tsukishima was good at keeping a level head in situations such as these, unlike his boyfriend.

Yamaguchi looked as though he could faint at any second, he shook his head.

" I-I don't know...! "

" why did you bring her here? We should take her to the hospital idiot. " 

He picked the girl up, and she felt wetter than he'd thought, the blood really had spread everywhere on her body, it was disgusting.

He couldn't determine what had happened to the girl, had she been kidnapped? Had she escaped the person who killed them? Had she done this to herself? 

He couldn't ask Yamaguchi as he didn't want to pressure him, he could only think about it and wonder.

" I'll drive, you sit in the back and see if she wakes up. " he told him as he unlocked the door to his car, 

Yamaguchi ran over quickly, wanting to get you care.

In all honesty his head was a mess from the moment he saw the state you were in, not even the initial shock of seeing you.

He hadn't thought of taking you anywhere, he just wanted to take you somewhere you could be safe. He didn't care as long as you were okay....

But you weren't okay...? What if you never recovered and it was his fault because he hadn't taken you to the hospital in time....? How could he ever forgive himself if he caused you to die..!

He sat down on the seat furthest to the left, as he anxiously waited for tsukishima to place you down.

He put it so you were using Yamaguchi's lap as a pillow as you lay motionless atop of him.

" the moment we get there, call the police. " he told him as he pressed his foot down on the pedal.

The drive there was silent.

Yamaguchi had his hand held over your chest, trying to feel if there was a pulse there, but he was too scared to actually see if there was one.

Tears fell down his face and they dropped on to yours.

You would've hugged him if you were actually there.

Tsukishima occasionally peered through the rear-view mirror and saw the look on yamaguchis face, he wanted to try and comfort him, however he was never good at comforting people, so he knew he wouldn't be of much use.

He was running situations through his mind whilst he kept his main focus on the road, trying not to let it shift too much of he'd end up crashing, killing the two of them, since he presumed that the girl was most likely dead at this point, if not dead then at least extremely close to death, you were probably only just clinging onto a last thread of life....it was honestly sad to look at you.

" we're here, you inform them of everything that happened I'll give them her body. "

Yamaguchi made a quiet "mhm " and mentally prepared himself to talk to a stranger.

Yamaguchi had ran up towards the desk and was struggling not to choke on the words which were strung up inside of his throat, he took a deep breath and held in a sob.

" Excuse me! "

The receptionist looked up at him and back to her computer.

" name? "

" W-we don't have a booking...! My friend she...she went missing a long time ago and she just showed up out of the blue and...SHE REALLY NEEDS HELP! I DONT THINK SHES EVEN BREATHING SHES BLEEDING FROM EVERY CREVICE OF HER BODY AND SHE WONT WAKE UP AND SHECOLLAPSEDONMEANDSHELOOKEDPALELIKESGHOSTANDIMSCARED AND YOU NEED TO HELP HER! " Yamaguchi had finally given up and had started to sob and couldn't get anymore words out.

The receptionist and the surrounding nurses and also patients stared at him in shock.

" calm down sir...! " a hushed -voice nurse ran up to him, she had long purple hair which draped over her back

she ran her hands over his back and patted him lightly, she like tsukishima, was never good at comforting others.

" where is the girl...? "

" I...i...she...."

" she's here. " tsukishima had appeared at the entrance with you in his arms.

The nurses face dropped.

She'd seen things before, she'd seen people partially cut open just walk in, she'd seen extreme abuse victims, but this was unlike anything she'd seen for a while.

" FOLLOW ME! " her voice was stern as she ran down a long stretchy corridor.

Tsukishima did as she said, picking up his pace as Yamaguchi did too.

" place her down here. "

Tsukishima corresponded and placed her on a bed.

The nurse pulled over a wheeled cabinet, she pulled out three different sets of injections and carefully thrusted them into the girls arms, they went in easily as her arms were weak.

She attached a ventilator to the girl with speed, there was visible worry on her face.

She then ran out of the room, appearing back in with a male and two other females, the male looked at her and left the room quickly.

" you need to leave. " a girl with short red hair told them.

" b-but...." Yamaguchi didn't want to leave your side.

" you don't want to see what we have to do to her. " she told them as she pushed them out of the room.

Yamaguchi held his head in his hands and tsukishima sighed, he didnt want to be wrapped up in any of this.

" you should call the police now Yamaguchi, tell them that we found ' Y/N ' or whatever you said her name was... " 

he closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself before putting on the softest voice he could.

" don't feel down about this okay, just be happy we found her or whatever...."

Yamaguchi feigned a smile and picked up his phone shakily.

He had Kurosawas contact saved.

" hello, is it important Yamaguchi? I'm in middle of something right now. " Kurosawa seemed like he was in a rush.

" I...I found F/N L/N! "

" ...what? "

" I found her...! She's at the hospital now please- "

" Which Hospital. "

" solegi hospital-...! " he stammered as the tone of Kurosawas voice was now demanding as he hard a loud bang from the other side of the line.

" TAKAMI, MATSUURA START THE CAR UP." 

" The person you are calling hung up. "


	32. Hospital

Kurosawa hopped into the car with ease.

Takami was fidgeting in the back seat behind them and Matsuura was driving.

" Can't we break the speed limit?! " takami had been dead-set on finding you since the beginning, so he couldn't wait to finally meet you in person, it wasn't even about the case anymore, he just had a wish to see you alive and hopefully well, if only he knew.

" well, technically we can b- " Matsuura was cut off

" NO BREAKING THE SPEED LIMIT. " kurosawa scolded them and takami flinched back, expecting more verbal abuse from the other.

" we have to be quick but we can't get too excited about this discovery. " he sighed and 

" why not? I mean they did say that they'd found her, correct? " Matsuura kept his eyes on the road as he spoke, he was remaining calm but he was secretly like Takami on the inside, except he could keep his emotions down and put on a serious facade, sometimes it slipped however that was rare.

" doesn't it seem strange how he found just Y/N? When apparently Oikawa had been seen with her? "

" now that you mention it, that is strange...."

Takami sat in silence, frustrated that he knew the other cop was right.

" Matsuura you just ran a red light! "

" don't care, we have more urgent matters to attended to. "

Kurosawa was tempted to push the cyan haired man out of the car he held it back.

They could get away with that considering they were the cops, who the hell would be able to stop them anyway? 

God?

" how muuuch fuuurtherrrrrrr....." 

Takami groaned as he stared out of the window.

" well, it is in Sendai, so I'd say we could get there soon, don't panic. "

" uuughhhhh....."

But, maybe the longer they took the better....

————

A grey haired nurse whose hair was strung up in two tight plaits subtly approached the two boys.

Yamaguchi still wasn't holding up, his thoughts were caving in on him and he couldn't control them, it had always been like this when Yamaguchi got into troubling situations, he could try and act tough all he wanted however that wouldn't stop him from secretly being sensitive on the inside.

To say worried sick about you would be an understatement, he felt like he would throw up his lungs at any given second.

" she's awake now. " she spoke bluntly and Yamaguchi was out of his seat instantly.

" we have a therapist in there currently, trying to figure out what happened, you are allowed to join them but please do not interrupt. " 

she left, jotting something down on her clipboard as she soon disappeared behind another door.

———

You were unsure of where you were, or even if you were still alive or not.

Everything still looked like a blur and you could barely move anything in your body.

Your eyes unraveled themselves slowly, as you'd been through trauma and you weren't sure whether it was safe there.

You immediately saw white and panic began to fall over you.

You slightly sifted your head upwards and soon saw that you were in....

You waited for your brain to reconnect, it took a while but after a short minute you recognised the scenery of the room.

A hospital....?

" hey hey...you shouldn't be moving around that much! " a doctor who was as pale as ghost with fair creamy coloured hair which was sprawled out sort of.

" you went through quite a lot you know! We had to patch up a lot of your stitches and we even had to inject you with nutrients, give you a glucagon injection also! You really were in bad shape! " he laughed with a pure smile on his face.

How could someone be so calm in a situation like that? 

" ah, how rude of me, you can call me Mr Komaeda! Or just Komaeda if that suits your fancy! "

He grinned and placed a hand over yours as his gaze firmly set on you.

" can you tell me about...how this happened...? " 

He squeezed your hand and it gave you flashbacks.

You shook your head the best you can, still not fully recovering, you knew it would take a while before things returned back to normal with you, but at least now you were safe.

He didn't let go.

" is it a touchy subject? Well, could you tell me how you feel right now? "

You had noticed the addition of the two boys now stood in the room.

You opened your mouth and spoke as little words as you could.

" pain......scared....safe " you mumbled and he nodded.

Komaeda had strong mental capacity, so he could just remember everything which you told him.

" alright, that's a start, I know it might be hard to talk to me, but if I told you Oikawa was here right now, what would you do? " 

He observed your reaction, your hand had gone cold and your heart beat increased.

" so, is it like how the police thought, I was on call with someone who goes along the name of...sonata? Sunada?...aha...I can't remember too well, it was something along those lines! " 

" but, he informed me of their suspicions and says that three of them should be arriving her soon, okay? "

You didn't want to see police...what if you told them too much about Oikawa...WHAT IF HE FOUND YOU AND KILLED YOU FOR TELLING THEM...?

" it's okay it's okay...you don't have to say what you don't want to! " his voice was soothing and you could really tell why this was his job.

" I can tell that you're not in the right state to do much talking, which renders most of my job completely useless! "

" just like me..." he muttered inaudibly.

" when you're ready, and you feel like you've recovered from this, please talk to me, I know I can come off as rather childish, however I do know how to do my job, please don't be afraid of me..." 

His words were gentle yet your hands were still slightly shaking.

" I'll leave you three together, as the police should be arriving here soon, you'll need as much time as you can get now because we're not sure when she'll be ready to depart from the hospital, and you can't stay with a possibly mentally ill girl forever as it will take its toll on the two of you. " he unclasped you hand and left the room, he mumbled something however you couldn't hear him again.

You had regained the slightest bit of movement in your arms and had started to lift them up slightly.

Yamaguchi ran up towards you and had to stop himself from wrapping his arms around you once again.

" Y/N...Y/N...." he sobbed into you as he lay his head against the hospital bed which you had made friends with.

" i...I thought you were dead....I was s-so worried...! " 

You wanted to tell him that you were okay, however that would be a lie. 

You were far from okay....if okay was the line, you had crossed it months ago.

You would never be okay after all the psychological torture you'd had to withstand, no sane person would be able to recover from something like that.

Your could feel your mind scratching itself, it hurt, your body hurt, you were cared for now but it didn't feel the same......!

Why...?!

WHAT WAS WRONG?? 

You closed your eyes as he rambled.

" I-I'm so sorry that I could help you Y/N...! "

" please forgive me...I-ill make it up to you...! You can start going to school with me....you can even live with me...I promise I won't let him hurt you anymore...! "

The boy was almost as much of a mess as you were

Almost 

He was staining the sheets with his tears, and you were slowly remembering who he was.

" y....ama.....gu....chi? " 

you asked him confused.

" t-that's me Y/N! "

The corners of your mouths had slightly turned upwards, but not a smile, you didn't feel like smiling.

You looked down and saw that your attire had changed, you were covered in a white hospital gown, and your old clothes were nowhere to be seen.

It felt nice to finally be in clothes which didn't reek of him....

but the ones which were his were somewhat warm....

You missed the warmth as although you were doing slightly better than before, you body temperature had slightly risen, but the airy dress which covered your body wasn't exactly doing a lot.

Yamaguchi kept on repeating the same words, 

" I'm sorry "

" I'm sorry "

" I'm sorry " 

" it's...not your fault...." you squeaked out.

The blondie standing away from you hadn't spoken a word, and you were most likely staring at him to provoke his reaction.

" stop it. I didn't even want to be associated with you. "

how rude.....but, all people couldn't be like Yamaguchi could they...?

The world would be too seeet to be filled with so many angels.

There was a knock at your door and that purple haired nurse had came back.

Her face showed both seriousness and softness at the same time.

" l-l/n.....the police is here...." she walked over to you.

" do you think- you can walk? " 

"....no "

" o-oh uhm....."

She shyly looked towards the tall person who's name you had yet to receive.

" would you m-mind carrying h-her...? " she bored and her hair lapped over her front.

" whatever. " he walked over to you and had picked you up in his arms with minimal effort.

" after this I'm leaving. " he told Yamaguchi and he just nodded.

" s-sir youre going to need to leave now..." she mumbled to him.

" can I at least stay to see how she's feeling afterwards? " he pleaded as more tears built up within his eyes.

"...o-okay but please don't occupy miss L/N too much...she needs time to recover! "

She told him before exiting the room.

All you could do was sit in his arms and wait for him to carry you to where you needed to be...but you didn't feel secure in his arms.

No words were passed between the two of you, but perhaps that silence was needed.

" please place her down across that chair...."

She had opened the door to a room which was lit dimly, it reminded you of the basement and you could feel your guts almost come up.

He did as she said and then left the room, and presumably the hospital.

You were awkwardly laying across the seat but you didn't feel like trying to move, so you stayed there.

You saw three men infront of you, one comically shorter than the other two.

They were dressed in full police attire and they were watching your every move.

They were recording the whole conversation and had tojo wire up cctv in that room beforehand as they'd had to do this once before.

A man with orange hair stared at you.

" so....you're L/N....? " 

"Y-y-yes....."

" we're glad that you're safe and alive right now, we've been in your case for a long while now..." 

The man with his hair tied up in a bun continued on and you gulped.

" I know this situation will be difficult, and you're most likely in shock, but, could you tell us anything about what happened? " a man with black hair and a sharp voice asked you, the same as that Komaeda person had....

You thought back to what had happened and you'd once again began to shake, and you were almost hyperventilating.

" calm down L/N.....we're going to arrest him the moment that we set eyes upon him...he can't get to you here...."

You knitted your hands together and squeezed yourself tightly, wanting this feeling to leave you alone, however it didn't leave you alone, it only got worse slightly.

" o-oikawa t-tooru....." was the first thing which you'd choked up.

" is he the person who did all this to you? "

you nodded, feeling guilty that you were giving him up for some unknown reason, maybe it was just your kind nature, or maybe it was because he'd taken care of you when you needed it...you weren't sure.

" could you give us audible proof please Miss? "

"....yes"

You took a deep breath.

" k-kidnapped.....d-drowned......forest.....car.....knife..." you were too shaken up to fully describe in detail what had happened, so you made the best of what you could.

Kurosawa had taken a stance and took over the job of interrogating you for the information they needed.

" he took you to a forest? "

you nodded.

" for how long "

"...don't know "

" did you live there? "

" yes..."

" is it far from here? "

" not sure....probably..." your voice had trailed off on the final word.

" did he drown you? "

" yes....almost died. " the pain that day had came flooding back to you and you tried not to be engulfed by the pain, not again....NOT AGAIN

" did he use the knife on you, or other people? "

" cut....no other people... "

" so you haven't been in contact with anyone since he kidnapped you? "

"...no "

" you're being very brave right now, well done. "

You stayed still, expressionless.

" did you love him? "

You thought about it.

" ...never. "

" were you talking before this happened? "

"...a bit. "

You were getting more into talking now.

" he stalked....took pictures of me...." 

You admitted, that was the first proper sentence which you'd managed to get out to them.

" do you have any proof? "

" phone...he got rid of it "

" I see, is there anything else which you would like to say? "

You shook your head.

You didn't want to say anything else to them, but you had a reason to be as on edge as you were, you knew that he wouldn't come without a plan, and you were correct.

" you've done a great job today, well come in this time next month and hopefully see if we can get anymore of a story out of you. " 

" L/N, when he's in jail he'll be put on the death row with no doubt, unless the judge finds him i guilty, so he won't ever bother you again after today! " the man with orange hair had a bright smile which was radiating.

" please, don't let this hold you down forever L/N, you have a lot more life to live after all of this. " the cyan haired man whos eyes glimmered warned you.

" make sure that you stay here, stay healthy, and keep talking to your therapist, it might be hard to open up to him, since you have a lot of unknown trauma, but really, you should give him a chance, "

The man with black hair patted you on the shoulder.

" Tsumiki! Please come get L/N Shes- "

The calming scene had soon turned into one of a massacre.

Gun shots echoed within the walls of the hospital and the faint smell of burning had replaced the medical aroma.

" WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU Y/N?! "


	33. A massacre at the hospital

"get behind me. " 

Kurosawa ordered you.

" I-I cant walk...." you were terrified of the situation you were in.

Smoke was beginning to arise throughout the building.

" matsuura crouched down in front of you, and you took it as he wanted you to climb on to him. "

You used up your strength and threw your body so it collided with his back.

You let out a quiet Yelp as the impact hurt.

He grabbed you and hoisted you up. You slide your arms around him the best you could and he centred them for you.

He walked behind Kurosawa who was now holding his gun up, targeting the door.

Your breathing was heavy and they knew nothing they said would calm you down.

You heard Oikawas Maniac screams as footsteps banged down the hallway, he was mad, you could tell.

That metallic smell which you knew too well had wafted through the room, you held in the urge to vomit at it.

" Y/N I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WOULDNT BE ABLE TO ESCAPE ME...! DONT BE DIFFICULT NOW! "

" we won't let him g-"

BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG

blood splattered against your face as you watched Kurosawas limp body fall to the floor.

" you really thought putting two fucking guards outside would stop me?! " 

" let me show you their heads! " 

Oikawa had disappeared from his place in the entrance and Takami barrelled towards the door, locking it shut and pinning his body against it.

" k-Kurosawa...! " his eyes were widen with shock, he never expected any of this to happen, at least not so soon.

" SAKURAUCHI, GET BACK UP QUICKLY, KUROSAWAS UNRESPONDING AND HAS BEEN SHOT " Matsuura yelled down his communicator as his grip on you was loosened as his hands were shaking.

Blood pooled around the man who was all so fine just 10 minutes ago, you felt bad, it was all your fault wasn't it...?

" HAHAHA DONT BE STUPID! YOU CANT HIDE FROM ME...! ILL JUST BREAK DOWN THE DOOR! " he screamed as there was a brief one second interval of silence before you heard a rough whacking sound.

You watched as the colour drained from Takamis face, there was a red liquid oozing out from his back as you saw cracks appear in the once firm door.

You had unknowingly tightened the grip which you held around the man and you were nervous, fearing for your life, was this really how it would all end? 

He was bearing a knife as blood was covering every inch of his face.

His stare alone wielded power to invoke fear deep within your chest.

Matsuura placed you down and you fell to your knees behind him as you couldn't hold up your own body, as well as the fact that your legs were trembling.

" YOU REALLY ARE STUPID ARENT YOU Y/N...?! YOU THOUGHT I'D LET YOU ESCAPE ?! AND YOU LEFT ME A TRAIL TO FOLLOW? HAHAHAHAA IT WAS AS IF YOU WERE ASKING ME TO FIND YOU WASNT IT?! YOU WANTED ALL OF THIS TO HAPPEN?! " he was screaming as he approached you.

His head was twitching as his smile was symbolic of the impending doom which would follow.

Matsuura ducked as oikawa swung the blood-coated axe at him.

He swung his leg at the other in an attempt to front kick him, however oikawa had caught his leg and hacked it off. Matsuura cried out in pain, but not his lip to try and muffle part of the sound, he held him in place as he struggled and there was a thud as his leg was now on the floor next to you.

Matsuura stumbled over and blood spurted out from his leg as he held it, he tried to suppress the pain but it was too serious.

The blood was now drenching the floor as you found yourself in a puddle, surrounded by three dead bodies and a psychopath, you flinched and tried to scoot back away from him as he stared at you.

" you shouldn't of tried to run from me you stupid whore...you're gonna get what's coming to you...! "

" YOULL LEARN NOT TO RUN FROM ME AGAIN BITCH, I'LL KILL EVERYONE THAT YOU LOVE, I'LL CUT OFF EVERY LIMB ON YOUR GODDAMNED BODY SO YOU HAVE TO RELY ON ME AND CANT RUN..?! WOULD YOU LIKE THAT?! ISNT THAT WHAT YOU ASKED FOR WHEN YOU RAN FROM ME?! " he positioned the axe above your head and stood still, looking down upon you.

" wouldnt it be funny if I just accidently dropped this now? " he asked you, and you whimpered.

How...HOW HAD HE FOUND YOU SO QUICKLY?!

YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!

thoughts ran through your head unlike before and you awaited doom.

Why did it have to end this way...?

Why couldn't you of just lived a happy normal life...? Why did everything have to go so wrong like this....?

You'd been waiting there for longer than you would've thought and you watched as Oikawa fell down sideways, your eyes were blurred with a mix of tears and smoke from the hallway, but you saw a figure.

He didn't say anything to you, he picked you up princess style and sprinted out of there? You heard footsteps behind you and you saw that it was Oikawa, he was bearing a different weapon this time however, he held a loaded machine gun in his hands and you now noticed that his whole outfit was covered in blood and the lack of noise coming from...anywhere.

Dead bodies were laying out on the floor as if they were nothing more than pieces of trash left to decompose.

The smell of it was foul and you could barely take it.

You had looked up to see it was Yamaguchi carrying you, he had no weapons and nothing to fight back with, yet he looked so confident, so confident he would get you out alive, you cried as your whole form decomposed in his arms, you felt like passing out but if you did that then there was no saying what could end up happening to you.

Well, it was going to happen anyway.

Yamaguchi had reached a dead end and he cursed.

He looked to his left and saw a room with an open door, without thinking he ran into it and shut the door before placing you down.

" Y/N...I'm so sorry...I couldn't of saved you....it's all my fault....if I'd found you sooner, I could've asked you to move schools...we could've had a fun life together! " he was sobbing as he spoke and if you weren't already crying from the fear you'd of broke down at those lines.

" we could've had so many fun memories and- "

This time the door was violently kicked out of its hinges.

Oh.

He was that level of mad.

You were now sat on a bed, ignoring the dead body of a child which had been cut open on the floor.

" Y/N...this is it...you've really been trying to puss me off HAVENT you...? "

You shook your head

" don't fucking LIE " 

He was aiming the gun and Yamaguchi spoke up.

" actually, I was the one who led Y/N here...I found the two of you and Y/N was drinking something in the kitchen...I told her to come out and she accidentally cut herself on a branch whilst we were walking here, and I decided to take her to the hospital myself, we didn't have a car until my boyfriend had came to pick us up....and that's why we're here...."   
Yamaguchi didn't sound scared or frightened like he normally would, he would normally stand down in a situation like this.

But instead he lied.

Why? 

Because he knew what was coming, he couldn't save himself but he could at least try to make something believable.

" so YOU took her from me....? " 

Yamaguchi nodded.

" YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME?! SHES MINE...! SHE ONLY CARES FOR ME...ITS SO SICK THAT YOUD JUST MANIPULATE HER INTO COMING WITH YOU..! " he launched himself at the poor boy and they tumbled to the floor, Yamaguchi growled in pain as Oikawa was heavier and stronger than he was.

You wanted to call out for him to stop and kill you instead, but your voice had decided to leave at the worst of times, you could only sit and watch.

You'd seen more on this day than you'd seen in the past who-knows-how-long that you'd spent living with Oikawa, sure you'd seen some extreme stuff, however nothing was quite to this level....

It felt as if your heart would stop beating at every second that passed, and in all honesty, you wished that it would.

You'd finally found the only friend you had in your childhood, and his life was about to be taken away in front of you.

Oikawa grabbed something sharp from his pocket, it looked as if it were medical equipment, and you watched as he used one had to hold yamaguchis face in place and the other raised directly above his-

Yamaguchis scream deafened you as you could feel your soul slowly putrefy within its corpse.

He'd brought the sharp object down deeply into Yamaguchis eye.

He tried to move from under him but that pushed it in deeper.

He thawed it out and repeated it with the other eye.

Yamaguchi was shocked into silence as his eye spat blood across anything pure beat it.

After plunging the scalpel into his eyes and rendering him blind he picked up his normal gun, and with a loud banging noise which had burst your eardrums he had shot his legs. 4 times in each one.

Oikawa laughed as he watched the boy scream silently as he couldn't speak.

He was shaking just like you were, and he looked disgusting.

Oikawa then took out a knife from within his jacket and slices it deeply into Yamaguchis abdomen, just the same way which he'd done yours.

However it was in far more than yours was, this would be fatal.

But poor Yamaguchi was already basically dead now, you were so useless that you'd watched him die and not even been able to utter out a word against it.

What if Oikawa got mad because you spoke? Well he was mad anyway, so like it would make that hug of a difference anyway...

but what if he gets madder? 

You were scared senseless, you wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear out of the world so that everyone would forget your existence and so this never happened.

Oikawa smirked gleefully as he engraved.

" Y/N L/N BELONGS TO OIKAWA TOORU " into him and brought the knife up to his chest, he drew a love heart into him and you couldn't see that his chest was pounding.

Oikawa then pinned his arm down.

And used his foot to flatten the others house down so his fingers were spread out.

He used the knife to roughly dice his fingers into pieces. 

He craved through them and the bones cracked loudly with each motion of the knife, but oikawa was brutal and kept on going, finally Yamaguchi let out a gut wrenching scream.

As his finger had all been decapitated and looked like they were prepared for a salad.

You couldn't hold it in any longer and you violently threw up on the floor next to you, Oikawa was more focused on the task at hand however, he would deal with you later.

You'd started to hyperventilate once again as your chest was getting tighter and tighter as you watched the scene, tears were falling down your face and creating a ravine out of it at this point, yet your vision was now clear as day.

The mangled body of your childhood best friend lay infront of you just as Tomoes did.

" Y.....AMA...GUCHI " was the first thing you'd been able cry out before your throat become blocked yet again.

He smiled as you called his name and Oikawa took note that he was still alive.

He then walked over to a desk where he spied a needle and thread.

He sat on Yamaguchis bleeding and helpless torso which was also crushed by the weight.

He threaded the needle after a small while of struggling and he jabbed it through Yamaguchis upper lip, he wanted to scream but that would hurt more. He couldn't move at all, everything hurt, he couldn't feel anything and was only just alive...why couldn't he die now?! 

Oikawa pulled the thread through and then followed it through to the bottom lip, roughly tearing through it with the needle.

Yamaguchis worry intensified as his ability to breath kept coming and going , coming and going, coming and going.

Oikawa had fully stitched Yamaguchis mouth shut, blood was dripping drown from it onto the already bloody pile in his chest.

Muffled sounds of pain were coming from him as you watched, it felt as if you were experiencing cardiac arrest but not actually dying of it, You felt so sick.

You just wanted everything to stop....why couldn't it just be one of the cliches where you wake up and it's as all a dream? 

PLEASE STOP THIS IT HURTS your head screamed out.

Oikawa took one final look at the boy before picking the knife back up.

He brought it back up to his chest where he had already marked the heart but this plunged it in deeper, he cut a long pattern; and then put the knife down.

He dug his hands in.

They were covered in blood and sticky parts of flesh.

He grabbed Yamaguchis rib cage and broke the bones in it one by one.

You covered your ears but you could still hear the snapping sound as clear as daylight.

Then, you watched the twisted smile on his face grow wider as his hand was in deeper, he fiddled around with something, and watched his eyes glisten.

He then pulled something out.

No

FUCKING NO.

DONT.

DONT TELL ME THATS WHAT I THINK IT IS 

This sick fuck...there's no way...he wouldn't.....

His hand drenched in fluids as he held up what resembled a heart.

He squished it in his hands, it was threatening to burst as if it were a balloon.

He stood up as he was even bloodied than before and an innocent smile graced his face.

What the fuck.

WHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCK.

you were having an internal panic attack as the outside of your body was refusing to move.

Everything was screaming at you.

You saw his body lay on the floor after it had been tortured, and you wished that you would chokd on the spot.

Oikawa walked up towards you.

" he can never separate us again Y/N...." he whispered as he thrusted the heart into your hands so that you were holding it.

Yamaguchi knew this would happen yet he still did it so he could protect you, he really was too kind for his own good.....

But now you held the heart, the thing he needed, he'd put up through so much pain, just for you hold it.

You would avenge him.

You would make sure you did.

You of all people however, deserved to die more than anyone else. You'd caused this, you'd caused him and so many other people to die, you'd also caused Oikawa to do all of this and get in trouble.

Your hands were almost spasming out as you threw the heart out of them, you couldn't do it anymore....

You brought you hands to your stomach, as the pain which had grown in it watched it had became too much to beat and you passed out.

Leaving you to Oikawa.

He picked you up and pulled you over his shoulder, regathering his tools.

" you're lucky she cared for you, or I wouldn't of gone easy on you. " he whispered before he left the room, machine gun in hand ready to kill anyone left alive in the hospital.

He knew that more reinforcements would show up soon, and there were most likely more people still in hiding, he just needed to rat them out and run as quickly as possible, he could kill more cops, however that would lead to more problems, and Oikawa already had enough problems to deal with now, he had to escape, and you had to be with him.

But he wasn't done with you, although it was that green haired bastards fault you left...you still left with him....he'd have to teach you some sort of a lesson, and he knew exactly what he was going to do to you.


	34. Strike a Match

The noise would've surely turned you deaf if it was not for you being passed out to a mix of shock and your body wanting to shut down after what you'd seen.

The only sound was of gunfire and explosions.

Everyone was dead.

Every nurse had weakly fallen to the ground as she cried, every doctor had tried to fight him off and tried to put him under anesthesia, the patients had begged for their lives and the innocent people in waiting had no idea what was coming to them.

Some had tried to flee but oikawa had good aim and they'd fall to the ground.

He heard the looming sound of sirens slowly getting closer and closer, and knew that he had to run, as if he wasn't already in deep shit.

But, it could be worse than it already was, and he didn't want to risk that, his chance to escape now was very slim, however he still had a slither of hope left that he would escape, and with his mind, he knew that he'd be able to use it against the cops.

He needed to be quicker and was confident that everyone was dead.

The smell in the air was just the stench of blood and dead body, something which Oikawa knew too well.

He made sure that he had a secure grip on you and then he dropped his gun to the floor, quickly crouching next to a body, searching through its pockets and defiling the corpse.

His hands grazed over a metallic surface, now he could feel and smell it.

He grabbed the keys which he could recognise as card speeds and stood up, before preparing himself, and progressing into a sprint.

He knew that the hospital had a back entrance with all of the employees cards parked in it, he'd spied it whilst he was in one of the rooms searching for any survivors, which there were none of.

The attire which was covering you was pretty skimpy, and although he was still pissed at you, he couldn't deny the view that he had made his thoughts turn promiscuous .

If it weren't for the fact that he was running from the police, he would've taken you right there.

He had returned back to the first floor and now only had to reach the end of the corridor.

And not to mention dodge all the bodies which were scattered across the mass of the floor, he could've at least pushed them to the side after he was finished with them couldnt he? 

" fuck..." he muttered as his feet darted within and out of the piles of rotting flesh as they beat against the ground loudly.

His hand was practically being thrown back and fourth violently as he ran.

This was urgent.

If they caught him then they'd take him away from you..he'd done all of this for you...because he loved you.....HE WOULDNT LET THEM TAKE HIM AWAY FROM YOU...!

he'd have to kill them too.

No..nows not that time for that!

He lost his footing and had almost tripped, but he caught himself before he did.

Oikawa had seen the door, and had stopped moving, so that he could slide into it and hopefully knock it open.

He now heard footsteps behind him, they were far behind him, but Oikawas hearing was better than the average persons, he'd also acknowledged that the sirens had stopped mere seconds before this.

He turned his head around as his body had thrown open the door.

He met eyes with a man who had flashy purple hair.

He smiled at him, he wasn't running towards him, nor away, he didn't bare weapons and his aura was calmer than a summers breeze.

He waved at Oikawa and he felt a split second of surprise before he turned his head back to focus on the escape part of the mission.

His heart was pushing against his chest intensely, and it was almost matching the rhythm of his steps.

He stayed silent and deadly still for a millisecond as he unlocked the car.

His eyes surveyed the colourful parking lock and tracked where the clicking had came from.

Bingo.

He opened the car door and threw you inside, you hit your head against one of the sides, but he didn't care about that at the moment, he had more pressing issues to attended to.

He reached into the inner pocket and grabbed a ovular shaped object.

He made his way back to the entrance of the hospital, and he scampered back inside.

Voices could be heard from the inside, yet he still insisted on going inside.

Why?

Well it was plainly obvious as to why. 

He saw the back of the man with purple hair, but there was also another's arm draped around his shoulder.

They had blood cascading over the floor, so he must've been retrieving a body of someone.

But, that wasn't an issue, the building would be going up in flames any second now.

He couldn't make out who it was however, he didn't have the time for that.

He held the grenade in his hands as if it were a baseball and pulled the pin out with his teeth, he launched it as far as he could into the building, its velocity was high, and it flew through the air and landed far from him.

He spun on his heel instantly and evacuated himself from the building.

He was slightly hit by an inferno of flames however they were just hot on his trail, they didn't actually burn him that much.

They just wore his clothes out a bit.

There was a loud eruption, there was no physical way that surrounding areas hadn't heard, well if they hadn't seen the news of course, that was.

A burst of light filled the air as the building had gone up in sizzling flames.

Oikawa heard screams coming from the other side however they weren't loud enough for him to make out what they were saying.

He stood for a second and admired his works for a second before he returned to the car.

He didn't do his seatbelt up as his foot roughly slammed down on the pedal.

The car jolted forwards as Oikawas hands finessed the steering wheel.

Now was the difficult bit, the getaway.

He had to make sure that no one caught him, but he was covered head to toe in dripping wet blood.

Luckily, it was evening, and it was the sort of musty outside, as clouds of smoke had captured the stars in a veil as they attempted to shine light on to you.

Oikawa sped down the path, making sure to slow down to the speed limit as to not cause suspicion when he was in townly areas.

But when he was on highways with no cars and no other people on it, he went to the highest speed the car would allow it to do, skid lines were flesh on the dust covered road as the two of you made your escape from Sendai.

Oikawa had tried to calm himself down, however it wasn't working.

He grunted as he hit the steering wheel with frustration.

Why had you done all of that? 

Why had you caused all that trouble for him?!

YOU WERE TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM HIM, BUT YOU WERE HIS.

YOU WERENT ALLOWED TO BE AWAY FROM HIM, you BELONGED TO HIM....

he gritted his teeth as he spun the steering wheel to attempt a turn which, he almost sent you spiralling off of the road, but he just stay on.

The car had rotated in a circle but Oikawa swerved it back in to control.

He had so much to teach you when you woke up...you'd be begging for him to stop...

But maybe a little more psychological damage would do you good too! 

He was conscious of the time, he knew that it probably wouldn't take long before the police went out searching for you.

And if they managed to figure out where you were then that meant more trouble for him.

He didn't want to lose you...you were his everything...no.....he couldn't lose you....

He prayed that the only noise he would hear would be the sound of his tires scratching against the pavement and not the dreaded taunts of the police sirens.

Luckily, there was the ambient silence.

It felt as if time had came to a standstill even though Oikawa was speeding; he was dying of his internal panic attack and he wasn't seeming to gain any distance, your house wasn't getting any closer.

Was any of this even real...?

Were YOU even real? 

Had he made up everything in his head?

Worry was beginning to slide through the cracks on his face.

Then he saw the discreet opening to the forest and buried those thoughts deep into his head.

You were real. You were his and you were real......

You were the only person he needed to feel complete.

Of course you were fucking real his mind was just trying to get him to break, but he wasn't as weak as he knew you were, he wouldn't let this get to him.

Once he was in the clear and hidden within the depths of the trees he had started speeding faster, the car jumped up as it hit rocks and twigs under the ground and sent vibrations through the car, but that wasn't what occupied his mind.

He stopped the car abruptly and you'd still motionless body hit the front seats.

He barrelled out of the door and to your  
house, you didn't have much time, you needed to leave now.

He was out of breath yet kept running, his nerves were high and he felt like he would collapse at any second, but he could do that later, he had to hold it in for now.

He bunny-hopped over the 'dog' on the floor and flew through the door, he'd left it open as he just ran out.

No one was inside the house thank god.

He stripped of all of his clothes, and made his way to the bathroom.

He needed to get the blood out as quickly as he could so the two of you would at least be able to pass the public's eye without appearing suspiciously, and he had to position you so tjay it looked like you were sleeping, he'd worry about that later.

He turned the water up high, and stepped in instantly, it burnt him yet he didn't step out, his hands grazed over his body and he made sure that every splash of blood was washed away into the puddle below.

It took him just under ten minutes to completely clean himself off.

He had made his way back to his room and slipped on some loose clothing, and he fixed on a deep red wig so that it would cover up his normally bushy brunette locks, they would stand out to much, this would have to do for now.

He was ready yet not.

He pulled out a large grey suitcase from his closet and had packed all of his stuff into he.

He pulled clothes out of their drawers and shoved them inside, not caring about the tidiness of them, he then made sure to bring all of his weapons and torture devices, he would need them.

He had also brought his sanitary products, some of your items, he was still mad at you, yet he still had a soft spot and wanted to bring some of your stuff with you.

He'd feel bad if he didn't....

Not bad about anything else thought.

He had some harmful devices at hand, incase he ran into trouble whilst they were in the process of leaving .

He checked that his wallet was in his pocket, which it was thankfully, he'd need money to hook you somewhere to stay before finding a permanent home for the two of you 

he did a final check around the house incase there were any essentials he had forgotten, and then he prepared to leave.

He was glad he'd made it here safely, well....pretty safely in his opinion. 

He didn't have any pain medication or anything that could help you, but surely his love could heal you better than any medicine right? 

Oikawa knew that once he set the house afire, it would gather attention.

For gods sake they were in the middle of a forest, he knew all too well it would arise in smoke and alert any passers by, he just had to be quick and get away before they noticed. 

No one lived around here anyway, so it would most definitely take someone a while to notice it! 

He decided to play it safe.

He poured a small drizzle of gasoline in your room, as you had the most flammable things inside, he kept all the doors open so it could spread slightly easier

He looked upwards towards the attic which rest above your room 

" bye-bye " he whispered

He struck a match.


	35. And watch it burn

and threw it into the messy pile on the floor, watching it burn.

The flame sizzled and whimpered sadly, yet Oikawa felt nothing for them.

He grabbed the suitcase and everything else he would need and fled from the building which was currently alight, and scenting an ashy scent throughout the dry air.

Screams engulfed the building as he watched it burn to the ground.

It was a sight for sore eyes, but he never liked that house anyway, he'd just have to find a new place and the two of you would be fine.

He didn't have enough time to sit and admire the feat infront of him, he spun around and began the descent back to the car which your body lay limply.

You hadn't even been knocked out, how long were you planning to sleep for?

If you didn't wake up soon then how could he punish you for tonight?

He was midway back when he remembered someone.

He walked over to the girls who's clothes were littered with bugs and forest, they were torn and the girl was covered in bruises.

He grabbed her by the chin and looked at her with a smile.

" come on bitch-chan! we're going to a new home! well, me and Y/N are at least! the day after Tomorrow we're going to have a very special surprise for you, or at least Y/N is! " the way he grinned almost made her believe he wouldn't kill her.

"...." the girl had been reduced to no less than a stutter as she'd been left outside in the cold with almost no food and no room to move, she should've been dead a long time ago, but the sick freak whose name could be tracked back to Oikawa had kept her bound with a string to life.

She hated him almost as much as she hated what Oikawa had done to her friend.

Oikawa violently pulled her leg forward and she let out a Yelp, just as though she was a real mut.

" BE QUIET. " 

he'd stuck the key to shackles deep into the girls arm, knowing she wouldn't be able to move it and free herself, yet at the same time be knowing it was literally on her, and it being able to do anything with it, to torment her more than she was already being tormented of course.

He pulled it out slowly and she shook.

There was a slow squelching sound as the flesh stuck to it slid out.

Oikawa grunted and wiped the flesh off with his fingers, not caring about it getting on him as he'd had...far worse in his hands that day.

He shoved the key into the chains around her wrists and the ones around her ankles.

She would've ran from him then if her legs hadn't deformed into useless sacks of flesh which wouldn't move even if she told them to.

He grabbed her by a chunk of her hair and dragged her against the floor with one hand as the other was already full of cheap plastic, which held the belongings in.

The ground cut her skin even more and she wanted to cry out at the pain, but it was no use....crying wouldn't save her in the situation, however much she hoped it would.

He had left the car unlocked,knowing that no one would've followed him this deep into the forest, or probably even that far out of the town they were previously in.

He opened the boot and threw the girl inside, literally, before throwing the suitcase ontop of her.

He slammed the door of the boot down.

He grabbed the blanket from off of the floor of the car, as he'd decided that trying to make you look like you were asleep would be too much effort for him, and he covered you up with the blanket, like the first time the two of you had gone outside, the moment ,in retrospect, which had set this event into motion, 

Had he scared you into running away with someone else? The thought lingered at the back of his head as he checked in the wing mirror a final time to see if his hair was fully encaptured inside the wig, luckily it was, so he was free to leave, and hopefully get away.

Oikawa knew it was risky to stay in that area for much longer, so he had decided to drive, two hours away from where you were and book an inn wherever was closest in that area.

He wasn't sure where he'd be going, but anywhere was better than this.

He stepped down on the gas and the car accelerated with speed as he left the forest to quietly burn.

————

Tojo had Matsuura draped around his shoulders, he was out.

He'd seen the state of Takami and Kurosawa and knew that they were unsalvageable, gone forever.

However when he'd arrived Matsuuras heart was still beating, it was faint, yet it was still beating nonetheless.

He'd ripped his shirt off so that he could use it as a temporary bandage to stop the incessant bleeding, it wouldn't be that good of a substitute, however it would be good until they got him into the town in the hospital in the town next over.

He'd set eyes with the infamous Oikawa Tooru, and he saw the worry which encapsulated them, he didn't feel like running forward and attempting to catch him, that wasn't even his job, he was practically interfering with police work at this point, but he found the chase fun.

He looked forward to seeing what would play out next.

The building sparked an uproar of inferno as it lit up like a giant firework.

It was in a way pretty, Tojo felt a gust of wind hit his back and it pushed him forward, it was probably just the impact of the explosion, nothing too big.

Ayase ran up to him, and was screaming something in Russian, he couldn't figure out what it was so he laughed, and shook it off, it was probably something about how irresponsible he was and how he needed to be more cautious, or how he left the main suspect to get away from them, that couldve also been a pretty major issue now that he thought about it, but it wasn't even his job...? What was he supposed to do? Pull out a fortune card and shoot him with it? Yeah that would've gone perfectly well wouldn't it?! 

Sakurauchi and Tsushima were following behind him, but ran straight past him, and they tore Matsuura away from him, they'd heard what had happened down the microphone and also the communication devices they shared, of course they were upset and they would use their time later to grieve, however now was not that time,

They ran back towards their car, and handed him towards Kunikida, who loaded him into the back seat, trying to sit him upright, and not agitate him any further than he already was.

Ohara was seen in the front, obviously driving.

The moment he'd heard the worried nasal voice of the man he'd ran to the cat as quickly as his legs would carry him, the rest following in pursuit.

Sakurauchi sat in the front, and Tsukishima hopped over the roof of the car, and slid in through the door of the other side.

The car sped off, leaving a trail of steam behind it.

Ayase flung his arms around Tojo.

" YOU SERIOUSLY WENT INTO A HODPITAL WHERE ONE OF OUR STRONGEST COPS WAS MURDERED TO PICK SOMEONE UP AND THEN JUST WALK OUT SMILING LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?! " he yelled at the other as tears spilled out of his eyes.

Tojo had never seen Ayase cry before, and felt regret for him, yet still answered.

" pretty much! "

" THATS NOT SOMETHING TO JOKE ABOUT TOJO, A MURDERER WAS IN THERE...?! DONT YOU KNOW YOU COULDVE BEEN KILLED TOO?! " 

" yes, I was fully aware of that, I had a feeling I wouldn't die though! " was that really his reasoning? Yes it was.

" idiot..." ayase mumbled under his breath.

" let's go back and follow the others, I'm sure once Matsuura has recovered, hopefully, we'll have a lot to discuss. " Tojo changed the subject as Ayase could have the time in the world to be mad, now was not one of those times.

" right, Sonadas driving, hes ready to interrogate you so, please be ready. " 

" alright "

Tojo chuckled.

He then remembered he had to go pay the court a little visit, and he'd have to argue against the judge again sure, but maybe now was the best time to try and save his 'friend' from the death penalty, he was running low on time, and being his saviour and all, he couldn't just let him die.

————

Oikawa had arrived in a small town, he was unsure of where it was located, probably somewhere up north? He was never good at directions.....

The town was called 

' zuramar'

What an odd name.....

Oikawa was driving slower as he now had to look out for somewhere which would take you in on short notice like this, and afterwards he'd need to sneak you inside.

He yawned, as today had been plenty stressful for Oikawa, with him committing a genocide at a hospital and all, not something which he took the pleasure of doing everyday.

He would if it wouldn't cause him to have a near-encounter with the law of course.

The town was silent, no outbursts, no fires, no blood, nothing but the pure stillness.

It was too peaceful, Oikawa didn't like it at all....

after about another half an hour of searching, HES finally came across " kousaka inn "

He had stopped the car out in the car park around the back of the inn.

He sighed deeply before preparing to talk to the innkeeper, he hadn't had a civil conversation with someone in over a day....and he'd just murdered well over a hundred people, he wasn't what you'd say " in the mood for talking ".

He stepped out of the car, after checking that you were still out, and made his way inside.

A woman with long messy ginger hair turned around and greeted him, she wore a smile which resonated sunshine on her face, reminded Oikawa of someone else he knew, he grimaced.

He didn't want to remember his past life.

He walked up to the counter and the woman kept beaming at him, he smiled loosely, not wanting to come off as rude.

" how can I help you? " her voice was high pitched as she held a square fold of bread in her hand, she must've been feeding the birds in the cage which sat behind her then....

" well, I was wondering if you had any rooms free, my girlfriend, just kicked me out of our house and I need somewhere to stay for the night as my parents aren't ready to take me in yet...." he cast his eyes to the ground, acting sad.

He'd made the story up on the spot, as he wanted it to be believable, and it needed to be something which would hit deep, so that it would hopefully make the unknowing woman feel pity for him.

He could tell the type of person she was as it was written across her face, she was an open book to him.

She immediately frowned.

" I'm so sorry to hear that sweetie! " he cringed at the word " well, yes! We do have a room free, you can stay here as long as you need! "

he nodded and smiled at her the best he could.

" thank you, I think I should be gone by the morning though! "

" alright, may I take your name please sir? "

"... Rem Kaginuki. "

" you have a beautiful name Rem! " he could see her cheeks were dyed a hue of reds and felt disgusted.

" how much? "

" I'll lower the price down for you, 1,043 yen for you to stay overnight! "

Oikawa fished his wallet from him pocket and pulled out a crumpled 1,043 yen , sliding it over the counter, she accepted it and returned him a room key.

He picked up the key, making sure not to hold it too tightly as he didn't want to make indirect contact with that woman.

He looked at the number

" 707 "

"If you want I could help you to your room! "

" I'll be fine, let me just go get my things! "

he turned around and walked out, god he wanted to stab that woman so badly...flirting with him, he even said he had a girlfriend! 

He opened the trunk and pulled out the suitcase.

Oikawa then, emptied the belongings of the bag into the back of the trunk where the suitcase was, there was a lot in there, so it would surely crush the girl, not to mention a lot of it being dangerous objects.

Making sure to close it abruptly so no one saw the girl.

He knew she couldn't speak or move, so he didn't need to do anything other than keep her out of the public's view, good job it was dark outside.

He then threw the blanket off of you and thanked himself for bringing such a sizeable suitcase with him.

He had to bend your arms and legs in...very strange positions, he almost snapped your neck in the process, but after a few good minutes of struggle, he'd fit your body compactly into the suitcase, he couldn't just sneak an almost dead girl in with him could he? 

Now the suitcase was questionably lighter than before, you really were getting weaker and weaker, but maybe after your time at the hospital you'd gotten some form of physical health so you'd be able to try and fight him, that would be cute.

He returned back, and the inn keeper waved and then pointed right, he presumed that meant he was supposed to go there as that was where his room was.

His eyes scanned the long corridor for whatever numbers his eyes could lock onto.

650 , 325, 2, 8012...

707!

he caught on to it and slammed the key into the door of the room, he pulled you inside and locked the door with pace, he knew off the obnoxiously coloured wig across the floor and let his natural locks free, it really made his head feel uncomfortable being engaged inside of it.

He then brought the suitcase over to the bed and open it, having to hit the back so your body fell out, at the sensation of yourself hitting the bed, you'd woken up.

Finally.

You felt increasing pain in both of your arms and around your chest, as vision had finally came back to you.

Were you with him?!

You shook your head and looked around the room hurriedly, your gaze was met with a devilish smirk.

" so~ how are you feeling pet? "

" what do you mean how am I feeling?! I almost died and you murdered my friend infront of me! " you felt like throwing up just at the mention of Yamaguchi and what had happened to you.

All of that trauma and pain, just for you to end up in the same position.

" you also ran away from me. 

Don't think that I'll let you off the hook just because your 'friend' covered for you! " he stared daggers into your front.

Your body had started shaking on its own again, a natural occurrence when it came to Oikawa it seemed.

You were scared.

He was going to hurt you.

You fucking ran from a psychopath, got in contact with your friend, confessed about it to the police, and then he caught you.

You were DEAD.

He made his way towards you, and you backed away until you felt yourself hit the wall.

" I have a harsher punishment for you tomorrow my love~ but for today we have to stay here as the police are on my tail and now we don't have a house to live in..." the last part was passive aggressive, his tone rough.

Please don't hurt me 

Please.

You could feel tears build up in your eyes , you never should've left. You should've stayed with him even if it meant actually staying with him, it would've been so much better that way.

You should've let yourself die in that fucking forest....you knew that Oikawa was fucked in the head, you'd been aware of that for a long time, yet you thought this would be a good idea because you wanted to get away from him, it backfired worse than you could've imagine because, of course it did...it wouldn't be a great strategical plan if it didn't backfire on you would it?! 

Your head was spinning, you were scared shitless in that moment.

Oikawa slammed his hands against the wall besides you and you jumped, he blocked you in and forced his body onto you.

His lips overlapped yours with intensity as he didn't give you any personal space back.

He knew you were weak so he was taking advantage of you now.

He bit your lip and your mouth fell open to scream and he invited his tongue inside of you, he was merciless and he gave you no room to escape.

You had felt your breath slowly draining away from you, yet he kept battling your insides without a care.

His legged rubbed between your thighs, creating a friction.

" it's not much of a punishment, but I'm going to ruin your body tonight,~ I'm not going gentle....." he growled into your ear as you watched him unbuckle his belt.

He grabbed you by the throat, even though you were already panting as it was hard to breathe, from worry and from the make out session he'd forced upon you.

He pushed you down to that your head was buried into the pillow.

" now, you'll have to be quiet for me baby.... we don't wanna get caught because that'll cause even more trouble for you " 

He ripped off the fabric which covered your body and you could feel him twitching against you.

" tomorrow we'll be revisiting an old friend of yours~ and you'll make them pay for your actions! I hope you're excited for it you disrespectful ungrateful whore..." he snarled as he entered you with anger raging through him, making its way into you.

It hurt.

Your mind was too busy trying to comprehend what was happening, to process what he had just told you or what it meant.

You wanted him to stop.

It felt sort of good, yet that didn't make the pain subdue at all.

This WASNT even the worst he could do to you, you, this was just a warning for what he was going to do to you.

Tears streamed down your face as he wrecked your body that night, you couldn't even make a sound.


	36. Gone

You woke up to the feeling of riveting pain contorting through your body, Oikawa has really meant what he said before, you were in so much pain.

You weakly gained the strength to push your body up and Oikawa looked towards you.

" I've decided where we can stay! We'll be moving to my grandparents house today, well, it's more like we'll be taking them hostage and stealing their house, but same thing! " he chirped yet you could tell he wasnt happy, he was still pissed about what had happened before, and it was understandable honestly. 

The air in the room felt thick with vexation.

He stared at you, as if expecting you to do something.

" get in. "

" I...I don't think I can fit inside that. "

" bitch do you really think you have the power to disobey me now? " his tone was patronising you as he grabbed you by the wrist.

" get. in. the. suitcase. "

" my legs hurt too much to move...." you whimpered and he sighed, removing his grip from you.

" useless fucking bitch. " he grabbed the bedside lampshade and held it tightly in his hands.

He grimaced at you before he hit you over the head with it.

The banging noise echoed through the walls and he cursed, hoping that no one wouldve been awake to hear it, though he could always just lie and say that they were imaging things, but had that excuse ever worked before? 

He couldn't deny that your body being limp and unable to use turned him on, he wanted to ruin you even more than before, he was such a pervert wasnt he? 

but he was a cute pervert at least! 

he'd woken up two hours before you had, so he'd adjusted the wig on his head and had already prepared everything to leave.

He was sure of the fact that the police hadn't followed the two of you as they wouldve burst in yelling for him to put his hands behind his back or whatever they do in movies, but oikawa was aware of how tactical he could be, outsmarting the police was just a piece of cake to him, if they were useless like the other members then they wouldn't even be an issue to him.

He chuckled at how pathetic they'd been the other day, Oikawa really liked seeing other people in pain, didn't he? 

He was still excited about what was going to happen later, he couldn't wait to see the look on your face when he finally showed her to you.

That would certainly teach you as to not run away from him, even if taunted by someone else.

Oikawas thoughts rambled within his head as he was trying to bend your body so that you'd fit back in the suitcase, yet this time your legs were stiffer than before, so it made it difficult, at least last time they were in a stable condition.

How had that boy found the two of you? Was it a Lie? Had he always known about you? Was he watching the two of you without noticing? How we he ever know?

But, why would he lie about that if there was a murderer in the same room as him, he clearly would've said something sooner if he really had the intent on dying right? 

after about 10 minutes of struggle he'd finally placed you back inside, he had to because he hadn't told the innkeeper that another person was staying, and she would most definitely confront him about it, he could always kill her, yet that would cause more uproar and he honestly didn't need any more problems at the moment.

He slapped his cheeks, preparing himself to keep his calm when meeting that exasperating woman who he wanted to beat into the ground so badly.

He opened the door, and locked it when he was out with you.

He wheeled you down the hallway as you were out, just like before.

He saw a young couple who waved at him, he smiled the best he could towards them and nodded, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of a wave back.

He could've sworn the way back was double the way that the journey there was, or maybe that was just an illusion...he would never know any better.

He sped up the pace he was walking at and tried to avoid any more contact with more human beings.

He heard a humming voice and prepared himself mentally yet again, just to make sure that nothing would happen.

He dropped the keys on her front desk and she thanked him.

" do you think I could get your number Kaginuki? " she asked him, he was glad that he hadn't given him his real name because if he addressed her by that then he might actually have a new case on his hands, yet he already had plenty on him already, another one wouldn't hurt him would it? 

he shook his head, and didn't want to reply to her, he turned around in silence and left her disheartened.

She called out to him as he left, yet he just continued down his path, he didn't care for girls like that.

They were annoying.

He saw the the exterior of his new car still looked as fresh as it had the day before, he was now noticing that blood had dyed the leather on the seats red, great, he'd have to dispose of yet another car now.

But, at least that meant the dog hadn't tried to get away or alert anyone the windows weren't even cracked so that meant she really hadn't tried anything, which was good. She'd been silenced by him, which was great.

He acted as if he was going through something in the back of the car as he waited for the other people in the car park to leave. 

After he was certain they'd dispersed he emptied you out into the backseat of the car and covered you with the same blanket, it was also stained with dashed of blood, but you wouldn't care, you'd be out for at least 10 minutes now, you also weren't in the position to tell him you wanted to move.

He then threw the empty suitcase into the spare front seat next to him, he didn't have time to place all of the items from the back into it, as there were a lot of them, and he didn't want to risk anyone seeing the girl in the back of their car who looked like she'd risen from the dead, that would be more graves to dig.

He once again prepared himself for a long drive, this one paranoia wouldn't be caving in on him, yet he still had a few hours of driving, which was always boring, but maybe he'd be able to talk with you whenever you woke up, that would at least be a Plus for him, of course he'd still be mad at you for a long time, but he still loved talking to you, that wouldn't change.

He started up the car and began the long journey to your new home.

————

Ohara bit at his finger nails as he strode down the hallways of the hospital.

The other boys had tried to calm him down yet they had no success.

" Matsuuras in a stable condition now, we had to give him a blood donation, as he was very low and on the verge of death, but thanks to you getting here with such speed, we managed to save him, we'll be coming back in an hour later to check in and give him more medicine, please don't try to make him use too much energy. " the nurse said without breathing between any of the words, she left them and they all ran into the room.

" ARE YOU OKAY KA- MATSUURA? " No one other than Ohara knew what Matsuuras first name was, he'd never told them what it was, 

He was already at his side and you could tell how worked up he was, Matsuura could sense this and tried his best to act as though he wasn't that hurt.

He was lucky, he survived.

" thanks to Tojo I am, however, Kurosawa and Takami.....they...."

the whole room looked down to the floor as a heavy shadow cast itself over the scene at hand.

" I'm sorry that we couldn't save them...." Sakurauchi squeaked as he messed around with his own fingers, needing something to fidget with.

" it's not your fault, please don't feel bad. "

His gaze fell to his leg, which was now heavily bandaged up, he would never be able to walk properly again.

All thanks to that bastard.

He knew the group all saw Kurosawa as the mom of the group, probably the main beam of support for them, and now that he was gone, Matsuura knew he would have to step up and take care of everyone, it's what he wouldve wanted.

He taken drugs to relieve the pain, yet the pain which drag his heart down was greater than any pain his body was subduing.

Tsushima had thought over the line in his head, wondering if now would be a good time to say it or not, yet he decided to speak up anyway.

".....we should continue this case, for Takami, he was always persistent on it.....and I think it would make him happy...."

there was a solemn silence as they all agreed, Takami had been the main reason that they even carried out this case further than they had.

Matsuura had opened his mouth to speak, yet a ringing sound came from Kunikidas phone, he picked it out and put it on speaker.

Ayases voice echoed throughout the room as he spoke over loud sirens and the hissing of water.

" turn on the news, we have something worse on our hands now. "

Ohara grabbed the remote which was resting on Matsuuras desk, his slim fingers with pink painted nails coiled around it, turning it on.

He switched the channel from the Drama Channel to the News channel and the five men were in shock.

" news has just broke out about the forest fire in a forest in the Miyagi district, the fire started at around 10PM last night and has been burning ever since, locals have reported strange smoke clouds in the sky and the police are here to check up on it, it appears that the fire was likely caused by a person, as a house has been located, and its most likely the source of the fire started here, the fire department have been doing their best to put it out, there will be more updates on this situation when we receive any, that's all, back to you in the studio. " 

The news reporter was straight to the point and didn't add any excess information to the report, making it short and snappy.

The men looked at each other, first the hospital and now this? 

could Oikawa be the cause of this too?

" Sonada, Tojo and I are all at the scene, the part of the forest we're in has been temporarily put out and they're guarding the area, we have to search the ruins left of the house and see if we can find anything in there. "

" so they're just in the middle of a burning forest? " Tsushima asked, as it didn't sound physically possible.

"...I'm not sure. "

" we're beginning to think that this house could of been where Oikawa and L/N, and possibly the others could've been staying, we'll- "

" what was that Tojo? "

" WHAT?! "

" LET ME SEE "

The call was cut off as the whole room looked at one another.

" he'll call us back right....? "

" yeah....we shouldn't interrupt their investigation, it'd be rude of us"

" but...what if they found something else...?"

" we shouldn't worry about that, worrying'll get us nowhere, and we don't have room to worry, we have a lot on our plate right now, one more thing would be too much. "

" good point. "

" so, after ive recovered and out of here, we'll need to have a...meeting. We now have evidence that Oikawa has infact harmed L/N, and kidnapped her, murdered a whole hospital of people, killed two cops, and partially injured another, he also committed arson, counting the hospital. " 

Matsuura was always a string one and could talk about heavy subjects better than anyone else in the room, yet he could see no one was holding up as well.

" I know that their deaths will be hard, but we still have to find Oikawa and bring justice down upon him, for Takami and for Kurosawa, there's also a girl relying on us to save her, we can't let her down. "

Matsuura was referring to you, of course.

" let's do our best, and hope that I can get in a wheelchair and out of here soon. " 

————

You felt that one pain in your head which you were too familiar with at that point, you couldn't see anything, but let out a small " huh? " 

The truth was, you still hadn't even fully recovered from the first thing, the reason why you'd been to hospital, and now you had all these other things piling on top of each other, would you ever feel anything which wasn't pain again? Was this all life was destined to be for you.

" finally up? "

"....yeah. "

" can I ask you something? " you gave him no reply.

" why did you go with him? "

Him? What? 

" I won't be mad if you tell me. "

the tone in his voice spoke otherwise.

oh...he was talking about Yamaguchi....

part of you felt pure guilt for what you'd forced him to go through, but you couldn't just say that you left yourself, you'd be in even more shit if you went and blurted something stupid like that out.

" he told me that I'd be safer with him and that he could make the pain in my stomach go away..."

you lied.

you felt so horrible about it.

but it was the best you could do.

" and did you believe him? " he sounded like someone's mother telling them off about something stupid which they did because of a friend, which was what your story based itself off of so it was good.

".....yes" your throat still had a shiver of pain run down it whenever you spoke, but you had to tough it out or he'd get even more agitated by the lack of reply on your end.

" and do you realise why you shouldn't of done it? "

" yes Oikaw- "

" What? "

" yes Tooru..." 

" that's better my love! and why was that? "

" because I al..most got you caught and got hurt because of it..."

" are you sorry for putting me through all of that? "

".....yeah...." you added guilt to your voice, yet we're unsure of if it was showing or not.

Hopefully he would believe you.

" you'll never do it again and you'll be a good girl for me right? "

" yeah..."

" yeah who? "

" yeah tooru. "

" no...yeah who "

You wanted to die.

" what you called me last night. "

" yeah daddy "

He hummed and seemed to be in at least a better mood than before, you hadn't even called him that willingly yet it still sent him into ecstasy...he really was that obsessed with you.

As if the murders weren't a big enough clue of that.

" but, that doesn't mean you're forgiven, I still have a lot of training to put you through Y/N! " his voice could turn from cheery to deathly in a matter of seconds and every single fucking time it scared you.

" don't think that you're not at fault for this, I love you with all of my heart, but I can't let you get away with doing this...even if that manwhore manipulated you....I hate to have to do it, but you won't learn otherwise. " 

how could he say such words with the phrase ' I love you? ' 

you'd never understand.

" you should go back to sleep, we still have hours of driving left, and if you stay awake too long, you could end up uncovering yourself, and I wouldn't want you to do that! "

oikawa reached over and patted you through tha blanket, you flinched away.

—————

Tsukishima had just arrived home at his house, what a bother that was.....

why did Yamaguchi even care for that girl? He hadn't spoken to her in years....

" Kei, honey where were you?! "

his mother ran up to him, worried, as he'd stepped through the door.

He placed his keys back into his pocket and replied with no emotion.

" the hospital. "

" the one that's on TV?! " 

" what? "

Tsukishima removed his shoes and hung up his jacket before he carried himself to the front room where the old family television was placed.

His eyes widened as he almost dropped his phone at what was laid out infront of him.

He was normally well kept and had a level-head in most situations, or just snarky, he never seemed to panic or be on edge easily, yet this.

this has set him off.

" A hospital in Sendai has gone up in Flames "

" Solegi hospital "

" there were no survivors "

We're the only words which had gotten through to the lanky blonde.

No.

there was no way right?

Yamaguchi wasn't...?

he wasn't dead?

the love of his life and the only friend he'd made in years couldn't be dead could he...?

he scrolled through his contact at the speed of light, and spam called yamaguchi.

" yamaguchi~ " he had recorded himself saying his name in a cutesy voice " cannot take your call right now, please try again later when the recipient is free, or not on another line" 

was all he got.

It has been 5 minutes and Tsukishima hadn't stopped.

He was now spam texting the poor boy as well, he really was clueless as to what had happened to him, it was sad in a way.

To : Yams 💚💛

YAMAGUCHI??  
TADASHI?!  
WHERE ARE YOU?  
PLEASE REPLY   
ARE YOU ALIVE?  
DID YOU MAKE IT OUT?  
YAMS PLEASE DONT BE DEAD  
I LOVE YOU   
TADASHI?  
PICK UP THE PHONE  
I KNOW YOURE NOT DEAD   
PLEASE  
I JUST WANT TO KNOW THAT YOURE OKAY  
ᴅᴇʟɪᴠᴇʀᴇᴅ

There was no reply.

He was met with nothing.

He calmed himself down and decided to think rationally.

Maybe he was asleep? He would just reply in the morning wouldnt he?

" what's wrong s-"

" it's nothing mom. " 

he hid his sorry and fear inside as his emotions were not for the world to see.

He walked past his mother who had concern written over her face, He went up the stairs and straight to his room where he gazed over at the picture of Yamaguchi and Himself when they were just children.

He knew his boyfriend was strong, he'd be okay....He had complete faith in him.

He threw his shirt off over his head and folded it so it lay on the floor where he would wake up, he did the same with his trousers, and for the first time in a year he took himself to bed early, the shallow moonlight trying to bind him awake, yet he still stirred himself to close his eyelids and wandered into the unwelcoming world of nightmares.

God knows that Tsukishima Kei cried himself to sleep that night.


	37. Reunited

You hadn't actually managed to get yourself to sleep. So you just lay there silent, trying to control the pain and breath as silently as you could, were you even fooling Oikawa? 

not only that you were also starting to feel peckish.

Your stomach was growling in a hushed manor as you held it with your hand, you weren't sure as to why, but you were trying to make sure Oikawa didn't pick up on it.

The only sound which was guiding you was the rhythmic tapping of Oikawas fingers against the sturdy steering wheel of the newly aquatinted car which you'd stolen.

Your hair fell across your face, it sort of tickled yet you couldn't move it as you didn't want to make him any more mad than he was.

It was something about the calming tone in his voice which made you immediately alert.

There was something exceedingly off putting about it, and you couldn't pinpoint what it was.

Your hands had started to grow insensate at the lack of motion they were experiencing, but you knew that you had to withstand everything for a little longer. 

You felt so completely and utterly petrified right now.

You'd collapsed, you'd almost died again, you'd watched so many people die, you watched someone be tortured alive.

You had seen too many things for someone your age.

You could feel the last grip on sanity which you weakly held on to starting to crumble.

They'd all died and it was your fault wasn't it?

wasnt it?! 

you felt tears stream down your face, they were cold yet scorched against your skin.

And on top of all of that, the man you loathed most in the world had found you and caused everything.

Why did he have to ruin everything...?

You could've lived such a fun and normal life, and he had to come along and tarnish every last thought of the world normal which you owned.

why?

There were so many fangirls he had who screamed and chased after him, who would've probably even been happy to be kidnapped by him, they'd probably ask him to, so it was just illogical for him to pick you was it not?

So, why did he have to go after the one who didn't want him?

Looking at the state you were in now, you had certainly deteriorated from the girl who you used to be, you couldn't even stand to look in a mirror anymore, there were definitely prettier girls out there, so why was it you?

You'd traced back to your natural habit which was shaking.

Most of the time you wouldn't realise that you were doing it, which was a real pain when you were trying to keep quiet or still.

You couldn't even use the excuse you were cold because you were underneath a heavy blanket.

Fortunately, this time Oikawas main focus was set on the road, which meant that he wouldn't scold you, this was good.

————

Tojo Sonada and Umi had just made another discovery, it was a shocking one, yet not a surprising one at the least.

More bodies were found.

They couldn't tell the others yet as they were unsure of who they were.

There were four of them, two sizeably larger than the others, yet all four burnt to a crisp.

They'd sent them over to the examinations, hoping they'd be able to find any dna on them, or who they were, they all had the same suspicions, they just needed to be sure of what it was that they were seeing.

For someone who just met eyed with a murderer, Tojo was relatively calm.

He was downloading the sound picked up from the recording devices in the room, and the cctv footage, just to compile the evidence towards Oikawa being the blackened.

" I had a feeling it was him all along...I just thought that I'd need more time to figure it out. " he told the others as he was loading the files onto his computer, so that they'd be able to go into a flash drive.

It was late, and the cops hadn't slept at all yet, however this could be their big break through...they just had to figure everything else out.

They just had to link everything together.

" well, you'll be pleased to know that now we're aware of Oikawa and now that you can tell L/N's parents about what's happened, you're free to leave and you don't have to take part in this case anymore, leave the rest to us, the police force. " 

" eh? " Tojo tilted his head as he gave the boys a surprised expression.

" my jobs far from done! I still have to bail someone out of the jail and I have to catch Oikawa stupid! " he stuck his tongue out and pulled his at his eyelid.

" but...that isn't your job? "

Tojo scoffed and shook his head.

" It is, I made a promise to catch him earlier today, it was unspoken, but me and him both made it. "

" ....you're not making sense..."

Ayase placed a firm hand against Sonadas shoulder.

" he never normally does, just let him have his fun. "

Sonada straightened up and nodded.

" we're glad to have you with us! "

BEEP 

Sonada bowed and Tojo stood up, drive in hand.

" the pleasures all mine! "

Now he had evidence that Oikawa was a killer, yet that didnt mean Iwaizumi was free, he knew that his days were going down quickly and that he would need to work more efficiently, he had made a big deal about setting him free, and he wasn't one to go back on his words.

But, that girl was even holding a keychain which was Iwaizumis....the knife which was piercing through her was identical to the one which went missing from the Iwaizumi household....she even had his dna on her hand.....

how else could he prove that Iwaizumi wasn't the killer other than the fact Iwaizumi wasn't there?

The keychain was already gone from his bag in the small amount of footage Tojo had, so he couldn't rely on that to help him.

But, one thing they hadn't checked was the....keychain and the weapon....maybe...just maybe they would hold some clues on? 

Tojo had left the room and was now walking down the road to where he was staying.

He'd picked up the job as a teacher originally to get closer to the boys at Aobajohsai and hopefully see if anything would arise which would help the case, but infact, nothing did.

He was walking aimlessly down the path as he knew no one would be out or up at this time, besides one other person.

Ring  
Ring  
Ring 

" hello~ "

" Watanabe! I'm glad that you're still up! "

Watanabe chuckled.

" of course! "

" you remember that body that we sent in maybe two months ago? "

"....hmm....."

There was a loud clacking noise down the line.

" udagawa....right? "

" yup! That's the one! I would wondering if you had the accessories on the body at hand...? "

" you mean the knife and the weird bug-shaped thing? I have them conserved, but why would you need them? "

" I'll explain it to you when I'm there! "

Tojo had progressed into a sprint down the streets, as he knew that Watanabes Autopsy was only a short 30 minute run from here, maybe 25 if he didn't take a break at the 15 minute interval! 

His longish hair blew against his face as he had to keep raising his hand to wipe it away again.

" I'm on my way! Keep the door unlocked so I can come in! "

" a-ah please wait for me to clean up first Tojo-san! " 

Tojo didn't listen as he ran through the dark street, the only light was the illumination of his phone.

————

Tsukishima woke up with his face half stuck to the pillow due to tears, he didn't even realise he'd woken up before he grabbed his phone and turned it on with no hesitation.

NOTHING.

He was scared.

Where was Yamaguchi? 

He saw that they weren't even read and he could feel his head spinning, he'd never had to feel this before, he'd never been through this situation, he hadn't even thought it over in his head.

His hope came back for a split second, praying that Yamaguchi was sleeping, yet it was just a text from Hinata.

He must've been worried too, but that didn't mean Tsukishima wanted to talk to him.

He text the freckled-dead-boy a few more times.

There was still nothing.

Tsukishima would go to his house, it'd be fine....his parents would know wouldnt they...? 

His face seemed emotionless and still like it had before, but his head was spinning.

Sweat drops fell from his face and then onto his pillow.

He hurriedly picked himself up and threw his clothes back on. 

He hadn't even taken into recognition what the time was, he just knew that he had somewhere to be and that it was urgent.

The sun was up, so that meant that it must be some time in the morning, which was good.

He'd only been over to Yamaguchis house once or twice, yet now he could fully memorise the way and where he needed to go, probably because now mattered more than ever.

His conscience was telling him that something was wrong, yet he still tried to ignore it.

His brother had already left for work, even though it was a Saturday, he still had money to make, and due to this, the door was already unlocked.

Tsukishima sat down on the third step up and slipped his shoes on, he didn't tell anyone, but if he tried putting his shoes on standing up then he would often end up stumbling over because he couldn't attribute his weight to the right degree.

He rushed out of the door and for the first time in a long while, he found himself running.

Due to the length of his legs it was easy for him to run quicker than the average person.

He didn't like to over emphasise movement, so his arms stayed by his side and not straying too far from him.

He was panting by the time he reached the door.

He'd never gone that fast well, ever.

His fist banged again the door as he bent over, his hands attaching to his knees.

He stood there, regaining his breath as there was no movement from the door, however the curtains were open, so he presumed that they'd be awake at least.

He always acted nicer than he really was infront of the others parents, he couldn't make any remarks as if they didn't like him then they might even forbid Yamaguchi from dating him.

like that would stop him anyway.

A woman spied him through the peephole, and opened the door slowly.

" tsukishima......." she trailed off with sadness in her voice.

" is he...here?! " he asked her with intensifying worry.

"....please come inside. "

Tsukishima entered the property with caution.

He had to crouch so that he could fit his body through the door. 

He took his shoes off upon entranced and followed the woman into the now empty living room.

She had sat down on the creamy coloured couch.

She patted the spot next to her and beckoned him to come and join her.

He sat down as to not be rude and waited for her to speak.

He couldn't hear the cheery sound of yamaguchis voice ringing throughout the house and he already knew what was coming.

He knew but that didn't mean he wanted to know what it was.

" Hes not here..."

Tsukishima balled his fists on his lap and bit his lip.

" I'm sorry, I'll get you some tea...."

she could feel the aura in the room change exponentially and had decided to leave and make him some of her famous herbal green tea.

that meant he was dead.

Yamaguchi was dead.

Tsukishima broke down into tears.

Why did Yamaguchi of all people have to go..?

He never did a single thing wrong...he was always the kindest person he knew....there was no one as undeserving of this death than him.

Tsukishima cursed to the gods.

Why was it always the innocent ones? 

————

" Y/N..." you heard a voice calling for you again

" yeah...? "

" we're here. You'll need to stay here for just a little while longer baby, then we can see your surprise! "

you didn't want to see whatever the fuck your 'surprise' was.

You'd been laying there for probably over three hours or something, that pain had riddled itself back into your chest, and you couldn't cry out or scream about it, the only thing you were in the position to do was to lay still.

Lay quiet and lay still.

Everything hurt, yet you didn't want to close your eyes.

————

Oikawa threw his wig off into the ground and stepped out of the car, locking it, just in case you were in the mood for playing a game.

He knew that his grandparents didn't watch the news, and they wouldn't be able to fight back anyway.

That old couple from before hadn't, so he wouldn't have a problem beating them.

Who cares if they're old and they need to be cared for? If they didn't want to be weak then they should at least know basic defences.

" h-honey? " he saw his grandmother looking out of the window with concern, and he knew what he'd need to do.

" call the...the 999" she had trouble remembering what it was as she was old and found her memory slipping away from her.

Her voice was quiet and frail as Oikawas gaze met hers  
She waved at him like grandparents do, but he already heard her; it was pointless.

The door was unlocked so Oikawa burst through it.

He saw his grandfather leaning over, phone in hand as his fingers shakily and slowly tried to dial the correct digits, he was terrible at using a phone, like all old people were,

Oikawa slapped it out of his hands and it smashed on to the floor.

" t-tooru...please wait...we won't tell on you...."

" mother told you didn't she? "

the old man nodded and Oikawa sent him flying into the wall with his fist.

The old man couldn't get back up and stayed laying there on the floor.

His grandmother stepped backwards, and accidently backed into her cabinet with pictures of the boy when he was younger in.

She was smaller than Tooru, and powerless to him.

But she wasn't You. So he didn't care for her, he would just throw her away like everyone else if she wasn't nice to him.

She was lucky that he was considering keeping her alive.

He pushed her back roughly and she went crashing into the glass, it cut into her body and left her to fall to the floor.

She screamed and oikawa kicked her to make her shut up.

He didn't want to do this, yet he had no other choice.

Since the older woman, had gained a bit of a stomach since he last saw her, he didn't want to strain himself picking her up, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her across the floor, a blood trail was tailing behind her as she sobbed.

He went back and fetched his grandfather on the way, he attempted to pull him down by the leg, but Oikawas muscles weighed more than he realised.

" old man don't fucking TRY that. " 

he snapped as he grabbed his wrist sharply, causing the man to wince as he too was dragged.

No words exchanged between the two as they could feel Oikawas third eye glaring at them.

He'd reached the end of the hallway which was decorated in fine purple wallpaper.

He brought a leg up and booted down the door that was infront of them, the door to his favourite room, the basement! 

There were plenty of stairs and he didn't feel like going down all of them just to come back up.

He raised his arm up and firstly launched his grandmother down the stairs, she landed on the floor with multiple snapping noises, all at different times, he then proceeded to copy the motion with his grandfather.

He saw a red substance leak out from underneath them and knew that he could leave them unsupervised for a little while.

He shut the door as to bury the sound of the old couple crying as they were in pain and left the house.

He was luckily that they didn't like civilisation and lived far away from other people, or he really would've had nowhere to go....at least those old people were good for something. 

He opened the front door to the car, pulling the suitcase back out, and shut it again.

He then walked to the back of the car, opening the boot.

Thankfully there was no noise emitted from it,

He dug his hand in and fished out a long rope and some duct tape.

He then lazily poured the rest of the belongings back into the suitcase where they originally were, so he didn't have to carry them inside individually.

It took him probably about two minutes, and it was disorganised, but it was good.

He could see the slight uprising and downfalling of the girl in the backs chest, meaning she was still alive.

He placed the suitcase on top of her as he returned to the house.

He'd have to make this same trip three times, yet it was worth it for what he was about to pull off.

Oikawa ran back into the house and back into where his grandparents were, they were attempting to say something to him when they saw him, but they're were still in shock from the incident, therefore meaning no words came out.

He firstly ripped off two large strips of duct tape and covered their mouths up, just so that they couldn't annoy him any further.

He then moved their bodies, as tears continued to fall, so that they need sat up, and tightly wrapped the rope around their pudgy bodies.

He must've done it a bit too tight, as their skin was going pale but, they were going to die soon anyway.

He pushed them over after typing them up so they were laying down.

He switched the light on so that they could see better and began to descend back upwards.

" I'll feed you once every two days. Be grateful. "

Was all he said before he slammed the door on them.

Oikawa knew his way around the house, as when he was a younger boy he would spend a lot of his time here, partly how he remembered where it was located too.

He also knew his grandparents hated change, so everything would be where he remembered it to be.

It was a very large house, strange for people of that age, but it made good for a young boy as he never failed to be fascinated with it.

He picked up a chair from the kitchen and ran up the narrow stairs with it, he could remember the time he tripped down them and broke his arm and Iwaizumi had to go and call his parents, he chuckled at the fond memory.

He walked approximately half a meter from the top of the staircase and reached an arm up.

He was tall, so he didn't have to attempt standing on the banister next to it, like his father had to.

He pulled down the overly small handle and a ladder came down, leading them to the attic.

He used one arm for support as he he nimbly climbed up the ladder, and he placed the chair up inside the attic.

It was extremely dusty in there, and oikawa found himself almost choking on said dust, it was disgusting.... 

He then had to go back to the car.

Instead of going straight for the back like he intended, he reached over and lifted the blanket off, giving you a soft kiss on the forehead.

————

Before you could blink your eyes were hit by darkness again and you sighed shallowly.

" you can come out soon my love! I'm just readying something for you! 

Readying what?

It's not like it would be anything good.....

You heard Oikawa open the back of the car again...? Hadn't he done that ten minutes ago...?

You wondered as he took a questionably long amount of time getting whatever it was from there.

You could hear Tooru talking, however it was muffled and you couldn't make out what he said.

could it of been the word 'dog' ?

You were unsure as you heard his footsteps trail away yet again, you were so silent that you even heard the pumps of his chest going up and down with each step.

Or maybe you were overanalysing him too much....yeah. Probably.

You didn't know if you were allowed to speak, and if you weren't allowed to speak then Oikawa would punish you again.

How much time had passed now? 

all you'd had to do for the past, now, four hours was count as the seconds were lost, and you were in unfamiliar surroundings.

All you could do was wait.

———

This was the third time you'd heard that godforsaken door open, you prayed that this would be the last time.

The cold air hit your body as you were freed from the blanket.

You knew you couldn't move and it would just be pointless for you to try, so you lifted your arms up.

Oikawa thought it was cute.

He lifted you out of the car and princess carried you to the house.

This place actually looked...nicer than your old place?

Not exactly hard.

It also looked a lot bigger than your last place.

Great, more places for him to border up so that you couldn't get out.

You watched as he locked the car, would he really just leave it out in the open? 

well, the open of the no people who were there.

Great, now there was no one to save you again...but it's not like he'd let you like in society anymore after the incident, there's no way he'd be that stupid.

" now, I don't want you to get too excited when you see what the surprise is, okay? " 

You nodded as you looked downwards, you gulped but it didn't make your worry disappear, it stayed there yet you didn't even know what was about to happen.

You knew whatever it was would be bad, but not to the extent it way.

You saw that there was blood on the floor and dreaded to think what Oikawa had done.

"...where are your grandparents? " it was a mistake to ask.

His grip on you seemed to be more tight than before.

" in the basement! "

how could he say that with such a a warm smile on his face...? Is he unaware of what he just said? 

Your body felt strange as he went up the stairs, the up and down movements couldn't of been good for you as you were already hurting, it fr it as if your guys were doing flips inside of you, and you wanted to die, it hurt so much.

Not as much as what you were about to do though.

Oikawa stopped, and this time you saw a ladder.

Please don't tell me he wants you to climb that does he...?

your arms were shaking subtly, so you wouldn't be able to climb it even if you tried to.

He held your legs and guided them round to the side of his body.

He then held you up by your ass with one hand as you had no choice but to curl your legs around him.

He climbed up slowly, and your eyes darted around as you went up.

It was dark in there, so you naturally closed you eyes.

You felt the movement stop and you were on firm ground.

Oikawa placed you down so your feet were touching the floor, your legs were still weak, and the support he was giving you by wrapping his arm around your waist wasn't doing much to help.

" open your eyes~ " he purred.

You reluctantly opened your eyes and failed to perceive what was infront of you.

Your legs trembled as you hit the floor.

Your eyes widened as you saw something which you never thought you would have to see.

You wished that everything was just a nightmare, you'd wake up and it be gone.

But it was painfully real.

Ever so painfully real.

" s-s-shizuku...? "


	38. Killed

Your skin turned cold as you couldn't accept the harsh reality which was in front of you.

She spoke no words.

She just stared at you.

Pitifully.

How could you even tell it was her..?

She was covered in scratch marks and bruises, her hair was thinner than your sanity left, her eyes had no shimmering hope or purity left to show in them, her ribcage was visible from the rips in her clothing, and she looked so sad and so beaten up, like she didn't want to be on this earth anymore.

You wanted to run up to her and hug her, yet your legs wouldn't move an inch.

Oikawa looked down at you and chuckled.

" I told you I had a surprise didn't I? " he mused and you stared at him with disgust.

" now, I won't interrupt your girly time! " he hummed as you watched him begin climb back down the ladder.

He looked back up at you and met your eyes.

" I'll be back up in ten minutes, use your time wisely! "

You noticed the blood on his sleeves as he left.

You heard a thud from below, presuming he was back on the floor, then you heard a locking sound.

Shizuku was sat up on a chair, she wasn't bound by anything, yet she still had terrible sores on her wrists from what you could see.

You were in shock.

Was this real...? Was this really Shizuku.....? Was she actually still alive.....? 

You closed your eyes and shook your head, and she was still there when you opened them.

You still couldn't stand up properly on your own, so you crawled across the floor, well not exactly a crawl, you were using your arms to drag your body across the unhygienic wood which was permeate with white cobwebs, spiders staring down at you with all eight of their eyes as you suffered.

She didn't move as you'd finally dragged yourself infront of her.

You stared at her and reached out to touch her leg, her skin felt filthy....and now that you realised it a pungent odour was emitted from her, you wanted to cover your nose yet she looked broken, and you didn't want to be rude to her.

She flinched the moment you came into contact with her and made a strange sort of hissing sound too.

You sure what you should do in that situation, time was slipping away from you, yet you had nothing valuable to do with your time.

You gazed up at her lifeless befoul eyes.

How had all of this happened...why? 

Was it because she used herself to protect you that one day.

He couldn't just kill her, he had to do this to her...? 

What a sick man he was.

As lf you didn't know that already.....

She moved her lips, but she didn't say anything.

You looked at her, confused.

You now watched her lips with intensity as you tried to make out what she was saying.

" f-five....? "

She nodded.

M....m.....?

You couldn't figure out what it was for the life of you.

You decided to try something else.

You grabbed the handles of the small wooden chair she was sat on, and pushed you body up so that you could rest on her lap.

You brought you ear up to her lips.

" please whisper it to me...."

You didn't put your weight on the girl as it looked like she would snap just like a twig if you did that, and that was something you didn't want to risk.

Maybe if you knew what would happen then you would've wished you had.

There was a long centipede wrapped around her neck which was just...it was just crawling there, not menacingly or anything like that, it was just off putting.

Her voice was dried up and horse, it sounded like her vocal chord were strained from just a simple word.

" m....on....ths...."

She didn't sound like the girl you knew....was it even her anymore?

Was she so badly damaged to the point that she would never even sound like Shizuku Osaka anymore?

Who even was looking back at you.

" d-do you mean it's been five months....? "

She nodded at you as you were frozen with disbelief.

" n-no...."

There's no fucking way you'd been stuck there for that long....there was no way....you'd lived with him for five months....it felt like only a few days...

How....?

You didn't want to accept the truth , why was time going so quickly yet so slowly, why couldn't you just die already? 

You'd rather die than have to be breathing the same air as him even if it were just for a second.

" b-but w-..."

You were about to ask her something when you heard a noise from below.

You knew his reaction if he saw you there wouldn't be pleasant, so you threw yourself backwards without think, you could swear that you broke your spine as you landed on the floor back first.

You still hadn't recovered from that time, so it hurt more than it would hurt the average person.

You rubbed your back as you now say up infront of her? Your body was hunched over as pain spread through you, you were too used to that sensation already.

For someone who was your age at least.

Oikawa reappeared, and you could see he was holding something behind his back, you caught a small glimpse of it, yet you couldn't fully make out what it was.

" I'm sure you're happy to see each other arent you? " 

He didn't expect a reply and he crouched down infront of you.

" now, you know what you did was very wrong ,and I don't want a repeat of that happening again, so I have to teach you a very harsh lesson, about why you shouldn't disobey your boyfriend! "

Why was he smiling like that....?

" you're going to follow exactly what I say! "

You nodded, knowing you would have to do it either way.

" put your hand out. " he ordered you.

And you put you hand out.

Then, it became painfully obvious what was about to happen.

There was a shotgun in your hand.

It was shiny and you could see your reflection in it.

You looked up at him with fear in your eyes.

That look which he loved so much....

" shoot her. "

You didn't listen.

You shut your eyes as you tightly gripped the gun with both hands.

You didn't want to.

No...you couldn't do it...you couldn't shoot her....

" you know Y/N....Shizuku was never actually that good of a friend to you....you'd be much better without her! "

" no...you're lying...." you whispered, he heard you and he held your face with his hand, he looked at you sympathetically.

" didn't you know Y/N...? Sweetie she was manipulating you...so badly..."

" h-how...?" You wanted to cry each time you spoke a word to him as you didn't want him to be angered by you asking him so many questions.

" you know I watched you for a while right...? Well I heard her saying some..really bad things about you..."

The tone in his voice was softer than it normally was fit felt like something was wrong.

" she always talked about you behind your back, whilst you weren't listening.... it was terrible..she always talked about how stupidly cheerful you were and how she hated you, and how you were so annoying when you were clinging to her...I just wanted to beat her to death on the spot but..I didn't want to make you sad then...you looked so happy with her and it just pissed me off that she treated you like such garbage! " 

Would she really...?

" one time, I was passing by a classroom, and I heard her talking with these two boys, I think they were in your year, but I never got their names. But she was telling them about how much of a slut you were and that you even fucked your dad because you wanted him that badly, and she told them that they could have their way with you if they stopped you on the way home, and then she told them she'd pay them to sleep with you...! it was so digusting....she belittled you'd i much that i just...!"

You could see Oikawas first ball up as his face clenched, this was look he would often give you when he was mad.

This was beginning to add up... and you didn't like it at all.

There was one lunch time where she said she had somewhere to be, yet didn't answer when you asked her what the reason was.... 

" she always smiled and acted happy infront of you because she wanted to trick you...she was such a terrible person. I confronted her and she showed me something else, she had an account on social media called @aobaslutsai ...I think that was the name of it....where she posted pictures of you lewdly....it was mainly shots from below like secret panty shots, and I smashed her phone then and there...how could someone just do something like that to you...?! "

Shizuku had gotten a new phone.....

Recently.....

You didn't like it....

No...why was everything seeming like it was real...?

Would she actually...?

She would.....

Shizuku always seemed overly cheery, and you did catch guys looking at you strangely in the hallways sometimes.....

And didn't she mention that she was in the drama club that one time, then it would make sense as to how she could act like you were her friend.

You could feel tears brimming in your eyes as you stare down at the metal instrument below you.

Do I use it or do I not....? 

There was only one other person in the room who you had any sort of trust in at that moment.

" t-Tooru? " 

" yes my love? "

" a-are you s-saying the truth...? " your voice was wavering as you had a mental breakdown on the spot.

He nodded as crocodile tears in his eyes mimicked the ones in yours.

The gun in your hand was now shaking widely as did your hands.

You finally thought that you'd made another friend...and she went and did this to you...

How could you ever trust somebody like that...you knew everything was too good to be true wasnt it? 

Having friends, being happy, maybe finally having someone there for you.......of course that would never happen to someone like you....

A happy ending would never happen to someone like you....

Oikawa had now gotten up and stood behind you.

He grabbed you by the waist and lifted you up, your legs dangled in the air, worthlessly

He took you so that you arm was level with the back of her head.

She still hadn't moved or spoken anything since that one word.

Was that all she had to say to you..?

Oikawas breath tickled against your ear.

" come on....."

" pull the trigger Y/N....."

" you'll be so much happier when she's gone..."

" you'll feel better..."

You wanted to admit and fall to the voices.

but you were still stuck on whether it was reality.... or not?

Oikawas voice was messing with your head and your though track.

You would be happier with her gone right....?

You re-adjusted the gun in your hands, holding it firmly with one.

" w-wait do you by any chance go to aobajohsai...?! "

You lifted it up, and aimed it at the back of the Girls brunette locks.

" L/N ! That's our class! "  
" lets go in so we can take seats together! " 

You took a deep breath.

" Y/N....what's your number? " 

You looked back to Oikawa.

" y/n-chaaaan~ "

" are you feeling okay? I know that what happened must have really gotten to you... "

You steadied the gun and forced your hands to stop shaking.

" well, would you like to stay at my house if that would make you feel anymore secure? My parents wouldn't mind if you told them what had happened! " 

You closed your eyes.

" I-I'm sure you'll be fine Y/N! "

" and you have me here to protect you right? you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you! " 

And pressed your finger down on the trigger.

" y/n...please stop shaking...it'll be okay! Let's just distract you or something! "

" you're not going to die. "

A loud shot echoed through the room.

" Y/N. Y/N get the fuck out now. quickly. Go through my garden and jump over the fence and run. "

" you don't have time. Go. Please. Be quick. "

" I SAID GO "

Her body fell to the floor, with a crash.

The girl was dead.

If there was any lesson which could be learnt from this; it was that Oikawa Tooru was a great actor.


	39. Murderers Freedom

You watched as a pool of blood cascaded out of the girl who you were once proud to call your best friend.

It had just hit you what you'd done.

" Well done Y/N! Your first kill! I'm so proud of you! " oikawa spun you around so you were now facing him, and he placed a kissed on your lips whilst tears had began streaming down your face.

" I-I-I....I just...I just killed someone....! " you stammered as you looked down at your hands in disbelief.

" don't you just feel absolute divine pleasure coursing through your veins right now! " 

Oikawa had a lascivious look on his face as he thought about that same feeling he got every time he felt someone's heart rate stop.

The same feeling he felt when he was around you, part of the reason why he hadn't killed you.

Every inner voice which you didn't even know was there screamed at you.

You wanted to move your hands and cover your ears, but you couldn't move now. 

Oikawa watched as your fave kept switching from panic to sadness to confused to anger at each passing second and was amused.

This was a better reaction that what he'd hoped for.

YOU KILLED HER.

YOU NOW KILLED ALL OF THE PEOPLE IN THAT HOSPITAL, ANOTHER ONE YOUR BEST FRIENDS, AND NOW HER 

YOU HAVE BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS

YOURE A FILTHY PSYCHOPATH.

YOU DESERVE TO BE WITH OIKAWA AFTER DOING WHAT YOU DID

YOU DESERVE TO DIE

The voices were chanting as all you could whisper was " shut up " on repeat.

Oikawa was confused.

" who do you want to shut up my love? " 

STOP BREATHING.

STOP LIVING SINCE YOU KILLED SOMEONE

YOURE GOING TO ROT IN HELL AND BE STUCK WITH HIM FOREVER. 

Oikawa could sense something was wrong at that point, as now you weren't only shaking and looking like you'd seen a ghost, but you weren't even listening to him. 

DIE YOU WORTHLESS BITCH.

Your cycle of " shutupshutupshutupshutup " was progressively getting louder.

Your thoughts were caving in on you.

The gun was still placed in your hand, should you shoot yourself? Would that be better? It surely would wouldn't it?

DO IT

END YOUR LIFE

YOU DONT DESERVE TO BE HERE ANYMORE

DIE  
DIE  
DIE  
DIE  
DIE  
DIE

Oikawa saw that your hand was slowly edging upwards, and immediately knew what you were about to do.

HE WOULDNT LET YOU DIE.

you had to live with him forever 

He knew making you kill would be risky, sure, but he never expected an outcome to be like this, he thought you could last at least maybe an hour before you completely stopped functioning.

He removed one of the hands he was using to lift you up and slapped the gun out of your hands.

You didn't react or flinch like you normally would.

" Y/N...? y/n are you there?! "

He dropped you to see if you'd at least try to land on your feet, yet you just landed on the floor, still with no reaction.

Oikawa grabbed you roughly by your wrists, and pushed you and now you were laying next to your dead best friend.

His gaze was menacing and the smell of blood hitting your nose had brought you back to the reality which you tried and failed so hard to escape from.

" h-huh...wait what? "

You were confused, you felt as if you'd passed out, yet you were just fine and still awake.

You tried to ignore the body next to you, but that's harder said than done...

" I'm glad you're back! We'll keep the body up here for now as I have plans for what we'll do with it later! "

Please tell me he isn't going to defile her corpse...

Maybe she was a bad person...maybe she'd said all of those things to you...maybe you hated her for all of that..but it could all be a lie could it not...?

" STOP IGNORING ME. "

Oikawa struck you against the cheek, and you wanted to hold it with your hands as you knew that they were somewhat softer than the tightness of the air in the room.

Yet, they were held away from you.

" now, I know it's been a long day for the both of us, so I'm gonna cook us a meal with whatever I can find in the kitchen! I don't trust you yet so I'm afraid you'll have to be tied to a chair whilst I'm looking away from you, because trust me. If another silly little incident like that happens ever again, I won't be as nice to you...I hope you know that what I did to you was mediocre to what I was thinking of doing, you're lucky that I love you! " 

You took in what he said, it didn't seem to make sense to you though......so him committing a massacre, torturing your best friend infront of you, sexually harassing you against your will, making you kill your best friend, was mediocre to him...? What the hell did he have up his sleeve...?

You asked yourself what he could've done, yet you didn't want to find out what it was.

You felt a sudden discomfort as his muscular arms wrapped around your back and your thighs, he picked you up, and told you to,

" hold on tight "

You obliged and clung onto him, as you knew that it was for the best for you.

Oikawas touch was warm compared to the melancholy which drenched your heart.

Oikawa didn't even grab ahold of ladder to get back down to the second floor of the house, he just jumped down it.

You prayed that the walls in the house were strong and would withstand the weight of him.

Your hair blew upwards as you were sent towards the ground, and you were ready to hit the floor, but instead you found yourself still in his arms, and you had just been sent upwards from the impact.

Oikawa chuckled at your reaction, the surprised look on your face was so cute, it must've been because you liked being in his arms.

He left the hatch to the attic wide open, as the aroma of the body would soon be spread around the house, great, the perfect thing which you wanted to fall asleep to.

But, he would be going back up there whilst you were sleeping, so it's not like you'd actually care.

Oikawa carried you down the stairs and into the kitchen, it was very old fashioned, there was lots of deep purplish decor, and everything else either grey or black, or just colours which didn't fit the scheme in general, old people never were good at trying interior designing.

For example, the Burgundy chair which Oikawa placed you down upon.

You saw that a long red rope was already strung across the table, and were hesitant in wondering why it was already there...who else could he of used it on...?

You adjusted yourself in the seat, as you wanted to be comfortable if you were being forced to sit there for probably just under an hour.

Oikawa picked up the rope and stretched it out, seeing how long it was.

It wasn't long.

The opposite of Oikawa.

Yet, he would still wrap it around you as if it were nothing.

He wrapped it so tightly that you'd almost stopped breathing for the third time, it hurt you, yet you were already to to this pain, so it was a lot better than you were before.

but, just because you were used to it doesnt mean that it was totally ineffective to you, far from it.

Tears were still soaking your face from the event before, your eyes wouldn't stop leaking.

You knew you couldn't express your feelings vocally, so you got them out through your eyes.

It sounds weird when you think about it.

Oikawa, being the perv he was, had tied you down your hands were stuck behind the chair, and so that the rope lay just underneath your chest, bringing out your breasts more than they were normally in your skimpy clothing, he still hadn't changed you from that hospital gown which was on the verge of splitting.

Hopefully he would at least give you something new to wear to sleep, if he'd let you sleep that night.

Oikawa stared at you unnervingly for a second, making sure you couldn't move, you looked away as you didn't want to maintain any sort of eye contact with him, which aroused a smirk onto his face.

He turned his back away from you and turned the stove on, you wanted to ask what he was cooking, but your throat was too strained from screaming earlier, and you wanted to rest it.

You weren't sure where those words were coming from before, you weren't trying to speak yet they somehow just fell out of nowhere....

Oikawa was humming something as you watched him from behind, you hated to admit it, but he could actually be a pretty good cook, despite what his looks and attitude would say about him, they said a lot so it was hno early surprising.

You listened closely and then realised that you recognised the song he was singing.

You felt your lips move to the words as he hummed, still no noise came out, but you mouthed the words without even realising it. 

" Oh Baby, Obey Me! The time to make a pact is near  
Pierce my devilish lies with those secrets you hold so dear  
I'll never let you go and I'll hear no complaints. I'll make you mine "

The lyrics before were just some garbage that you liked as the singer was good, yet now you related to it more than anyone, it was sad.

You just wanted to be free, yet now you were stuck tied to a chair being forced to watch your kidnappers back as he cooked a 'loving' meal for you.

But from past experiences, you knew you would never feel freedom again, not again, not ever.

It wasn't an option anymore.

————

Tojos face was graced with his classic smug look, as he stared the judge down.

" and that, your honour, is indisputable evidence, that Iwaizumi Hajime, is not the killer of Udagawa Tomoe. " he slammed his hands down on the desk and watch the judges face as she sat in thought.

" how can you be sure of that? "

" well, for a starter, Iwaizumi wasn't present at the time was committed, secondly Oikawas fingerprints were found on the evidence, and there wasn't a trace of Iwaizumi on them, and thirdly, we now have recorded, eye witness and audio proof that Oikawa Tooru is a serial killer. " 

Tojo knew that he couldn't be argued against, and that he was correct in thinking that they would have to release him.

" I see, with the evidence you, and others have provided, I, and the law have came to the justified conclusion, that Iwaizumi Hajime, is innocent, and will be released back into the public within a week of today's notice, if there are any objects, speak up now. "

Pure silence.

She slammed the hammer down against her desk and Tojo was filled with that Joy that reminded him why he liked his job.

It was moments like this.

After a few more legal preparations, Tojo had left the court, with the evidence he'd brought on hand.

He knew that the jail wasn't far from here and he didn't have anything in particular to do, so he decided he would loiter around to see when he was released.

He was probably suffering in there for a long time, and he couldn't imagine what it felt like, so he probably wouldn't be in the mood to talk with him much, but he did know a good therapist to hook him up with, so he could at least do that for him.

However for now, he had one thing which he needed to do.

He wanted to have another talk with Y/Ns parents, he didn't want to get their hopes up, yet their daughter had been missing for an extended period of time with little to no news popping up about her.

He knew how that felt.

He would tell them what was unknown to the rest of the public, as he knew that within time it would come out, in exactly two weeks from now the world would know about oikawa tooru, the fallen volleyball star, but for now they would be the only ones who knew, 

He hoped they could keep a secret.

Tojo stuffed his hands into his pocket as he whistled, he sauntered down the streets as he tried to remember where your house was, but he wasn't ready of what to do when your parents weren't even there.


	40. Meeting Them

Luckily, that wouldn't be an issue for him, as his timing was perfect, as per usual.

It seemed that Tojo had the unaccountable quirk which was to harbour himself out of troubled way, he was unsure as to how, yet he never seemed to reach the consequences which would befall to any other person.

He wore a lengthy, fashionable Khaki scarf, which lightly pirouetted in the soft wind present.

He had only been to your house once or twice, yet he could remember where it was, as his memory was photographic.

He knocked on the door as he stood infront of it.

He tapped his foot to break the silence and it hit the ground with continuity.

Your mother had opened the door and was unsure who the man infront of her was.

" who are you? I was about to head out..." she hissed, clearly not in a good mood.

She tried to dance around him and leave the house, however Tojo saw what she was trying to do.

He filled his body with stillness to calm it before his reflexes came into play, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him.

" I think I have some news you'd like to hear! " he smiled innocently, yet his grip wasn't getting any lighter.

" S-STOP ASSAULTING ME...! " the woman screamed and Tojo sighed, why did all women have to be like that? She was the one rude in the first place...

His unsmiling eyes locked with her ones of disgust.

" it's about L/N F/N. "

Her face had turned paler than it was beforehand.

" joking about those kinds of things are atrocious! who do you think you are?! "

His eyes narrowed.

" Tojo Masahiro, lets just say, I work with the police department here, you'll want to listen to what I have to say~ " 

he gave her the " would you really like to argue with me " look and she grunted and her gaze now dropped to the floor.

" fine...but make it quick. "

" of course! " 

Tojo hummed as the woman pulled him into the house.

The house felt dry, as if it hadn't felt any emotions for an overdue amount of time, it also felt lonely.

Tojo could pick up tiny things like that, and internally it made worry as to what you would have to return back to, hopefully it be more than this.

But he was unsure of how long you'd be there, he knew it would take definitely over two more months, as they needed to track where you were? But two months could lead to two years in the endgame, he wished that it wouldn't come to that, as if it did he feared that you would be given up, and everyone would end up forgetting you, and he wanted to save you, although he'd only seen you once, when you were unconscious, he'd made a deal with you, a deal that he'd get you out alive, and he didn't plan on breaking it.

Your mothers hair was damp, it looked greasy and not well kept, her eyes had heavy bags underneath them, which decorated her face, it was already naturally pale, due to her lack of sleep and inability to bring herself out into the public unless it were necessary.

You being missing was slowly driving that poor woman to insanity.

" what. "

She asked him as the two of them were now stood alone inside her hallway.

" not even offering me tea? "

" no, I'm not. "

" it was a joke! Lighten up a little! "

" it's hard to lighten up a little when your daughter could be DEAD. "

"Ah...there's the thing..." Tojo brought a hand to his hip as stared the woman down.

" your daughter is still alive. "

" W-WHAT?! " your mother, L/N Haruka, had a spark electrify her whole body, and she roughly gripped the front of Tojos shirt.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHES ALIVE?! "

She was yelling as she pulled him back and fourth, shaking him.

" please calm down miss L/N....what I mean is, we saw her. "

" YOU SAW HER AND DIDNT TRY TO SAVE HER OR CONTACT ME?! "

" well, we did try to save her, and I guess it might've just slipped our minds...sorry! " Tojo stuck his tongue out and the woman snarled.

" DONT FUCK AROUND WITH ME WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?! "

Her face was now flushed a red tint, as she was angered by the sly look on the others face. 

" we aren't sure of that just yet, however, did you watch the news last night about that forest fire? "

"......yes "

she was praying that he wouldn't say what it sounded like he was going to say.

" well, we tracked the source down to be a house, out in the middle of there, it had gone completely unnoticed for the longest time, and we also found four bodies there, all of them were cases from around here, and we are relatively sure, that's where Oikawa and Your daughter were "

Tojo took a deep breath before he continued to explain. 

" can you promise we that you won't tell another soul this information yet? It's private and you can't release this information to the public yet, unless you'd like to go missing due to unknown circumstances! "

The woman gulped, as this was a different man from the one she'd let into her house, he was now deadly serious.

She nodded and let go of him, her hands dropping down to her sides as she met his unwavering gaze.

" ,so as you know Y/N, has been missing for months, with no news about her surfacing at all, but just a few days ago, we had a report that she'd been found, she was in terrible condition, if she'd been left any longer she probably would've died, her friend took her to the hospital immediately and then called us, she apparently had to have multiple things done to her body to help her body sustain being alive. " 

He watched multiple emotions flood in and out of your mothers face as he explained to her the details of what had happened.

" after this, some of our team was sent over to go and talk to her, and from what one of them had told us afterwards, she was a mess, mentally and physically, you could tell that Oikawa had fucked her up, she admitted that he was the one who kidnapped her, and that he hurt her, and....."

He stopped in thought.

"...I can't remember what else she said..." he felt embarrassed but he wouldn't make up a lie to make her feel any better

" but then, something happened and we knew that something was...wrong. We heard screaming down our communicators, and before we knew it two of ours had been killed, we only sent three.  
The last one, tried to protect Y/N, but ended up almost dying of blood loss, it turns out Oikawa had tailed a cop car here, and that's how he found them, oikawa then massacred the people in the hospital, I saw it with my own eyes, it was disgusting, there were guts splattered everywhere..."

Haruka gagged at the thought, yet she remained silent, she was trying to take everything in, yet it was incomprehensible to her.

Was he really telling the truth...had she put her own daughter in that much danger...?

" but, we know that she isn't dead, because I saw her, Tooru was carrying her outside as I had went to go and rescue my coworker, he was standing on the opposite side of the building to me, but I saw him clearly, he had Y/N draped over his shoulder, but I could see that her back was subtly moving up and down, which means she was still breathing, I think that oikawa might have some sort of connection with Y/N which prevents him from killing her, but I'm not sure what it could be, did she ever talk about him to you? "

The woman looked down in shame

"...i didn't talk to her before she disappeared, so I can't say for sure..."

"Oh...."

" well, anyway, there's just a little more, so lend me your ear for just a bit longer, a minute after I'd seen Oikawa and was just out of the building, he set off an explosive, I can't recall what time it was, but I was blown forward by it, I must say it was quite powerful! That's not the point though, what I'm saying is that your daughter is alive and in hiding with a killer. "

The woman stood still, not moving.

It looked like she had stopped, just her whole body and ceased to function any further.

" , we're trying our hardest to find any possible leads, it's just difficult. We've never dealt with a case like this before...."

He watched as tears dripped down the woman's face, and fell onto her loosely fitting jacket.

" I'll update you on whatever I can, just please, keep ahold of yourself, when your daughter returns, she'll need you, trust me. " 

He pulled out a card from his back pocket and showed it to the woman, it had a throned man, with a sword in one hand, scales in the other.

" justice will come to those who deserve it. " 

with the encrypted message, Tojo took his leave as Haruka fell to her knees, a nasty sob erupted out from her.

\-----

Oikawa sat across the table from you, and your hands were still tied to the chair, so that meant you couldn't use them to eat yourself, well it's not like you wanted to waste excess energy moving anyway....

A smile wore his face as he fed you.

" you're so cute when you're eating Y/N! " you nodded as you tried your hardest to avert your mind from thinking of what had happened earlier.

He rested his other hand on his chin, it was almost like he wasn't mad at you....

If only.

There was still one more thing to be done, you were sceptical that he was finished with you, and you had all the right to be, and in the end that no so sharp intuition of yours was actually right for once.

Between each bite Oikawa was also eating, you two were sharing a fork....you were slightly uncomfortable, but he'd done worse to you...

Your body shuttered at the thought of what he'd done to your body, it was terrible, especially with you being the age you were, yet even if you were older, it still wouldn't of been any better.

Oikawa twirled the spaghetti through the tines on the fork, his slender, bruised fingers gently gripping the knife. 

He lifted it up and brought it to your lips, you opened your mouth and he shoved it in, he was being almost forceful with it as he wanted to make sure you ate it.

This was one of the few times where he hadn't drugged your food, so he really wanted you to live what he'd made!

Soon you'd finished the meal and you say and watched as Oikawa cleaned the dishes, he seemed like he'd be a pretty good housewife.....

but obviously if his mind wasn't...the way it was of course, then maybe you would've considered it.

You could finally feel the circulation in your body again as oikawa slowly untied the ropes that were binding you to the chair.

Would he ever let you walk around freely again after what had happened? If he didn't have trust issues with you back then, he certainly would have them now, you'd be lucky if he even let you sleep without chains around you, and you weren't wrong.

Oikawa now picked you up so that you were facing him, you instantly looked away from him, 

" come on, I'll give you a tour of the house, and maybe I'll even let you meet my old folks, I'm not sure yet...it depends how good you are! Then after that we can go up to my room, and you can go to sleep! I'll still have business to deal with, so I can't sleep with you for as long, but I'll warm you up later, Okay? "

" o-okay....."

His grip around you was almost as tight as that rope, your bodies would become one if he pressed your any harder into him.

" so~ obviously we're in the kitchen now, so I assume that you've had the time to look around here! "

You nodded as he carried you out of the room, he shut the door after him.

You looked around at the hallway which you were walking down, there were plenty of old oil paintings on the wall, ones which you could've learnt about in your art classes had it not been for you being kidnapped.

There were also pictures of an old couple with a young boy, who you would presume to be oikawa and his grandparents.

He looked so young and innocent back then, what the fuck had gone wrong for him to become whatever he was now....? 

That would remain a mystery to you.

Where even were his grandparents? 

You hadn't even seen them yet....how strange....

You were precautious because you needed to look for any dangerous objects which could be scattered around the house, you could use anything to kill him when the time is right.....

You felt a warm sensation on your lips and looked down to see it was oikawa.

" you zoned out again baby....please devote your full attention to me and me only...you don't need to think about other things! " he chirped and you gritted your teeth, as if you'd ever do that...

" alright...." 

" okay, well, this is the living room! " 

" for now..." he muttered, you somehow didn't hear him.

You stared at the eccentricity of said room.

There was a large wooden fireplace which was currently burnt out, there was a medium sized tv which was strung up across the wall, above the fireplace, there was an uncomfortable looking sofa, with cushions which didn't fit the colour of it, as they had striped patterns on them, there was a bookcase which was collection dust on it, as it sit there unused, and lastly there was a rug, which was the same colour as the seating on the chair in the kitchen, sprawled out across the floor, you noticed that there was a stray ball of yarn laying upon it, but decided it were best if you didn't ask why it was there.

" now, don't get too accustomed to this room, i probably won't be letting you stay down here very often...," a shadow cast over his face as he glared at you, fear striking once again.

If only you could stand up for yourself.

" but, you can still admire it for now! I used to play in this room all the time when I was a small boy...," he reminisced.

He then left, and you realised that the living room was subsequently warmer than other areas of the house, and quickly found yourself wanting to be back, even if it did give off a creepy feel.

Oikawa removed one of his arms that was around you, and pointed to a door which was on his left.

" in there you can find...uhhhh...cleaning supplies, and the hoover...and......it's been a while since I've been here...I can't remember what else is in there, but you probably won't need to use it! "

Oikawa wasn't even giving you time to say anything, as when you'd finally formulated something which wouldn't get you killed, oikawa had already moved on to the next thing which he wanted to show you.

It turns out there were no other rooms in the house, besides one which was far down the other end of the corridor, maybe there was a reason why he didn't show you....

The stairs which led to the upstairs area of the house were inexplicably squeaky, and it annoyed you that they were so loud.

You could feel oikawa and yourself rubbing against each other more as he went upwards, yet you failed to show him any weakness to it.

He smirked at the feeling.

" and you know which room is up there! " he looked up, towards the attic and you could feel yourself going cold once again.

No...STOP THINKING OF THAT Y/N 

he chuckled as he watched you shrink slightly in pain.

" now, there isn't as much space upstairs, but I'm sure we'll be fine! " he continued his tour of the house with you.

He firstly took you into the bathroom.

It was probably double the size of the one in your last house? 

There was a large mirror, but it had an equally large crack running from the center downwards, what could've happened? 

You noted that there was a bath, as well as a shower, so that meant that whenever your legs had given up on you, you could still keep yourself sanitary and just take a bath, even if it hurt for you to move.

There was a towel rack, with two nicely folded baby pink towels.

These old people really didn't know how to match colours did they....

The walls of the bathroom were tiled, they would probably feel smooth to the touch, if they weren't rotting there due to time that was.

You spied the hair products stored in there....not exactly your type of thing....

You were clearly making a face at them and oikawa noticed.

" ah, don't worry, I brought what you liked because, my grandparents don't exactly have taste...." 

For once, you agreed with him, and unknowingly, you smiled towards him, but quickly wiped that look off of your face.

That was the first time Oikawa had seen you smile like that, it was small, but it was finally one which he knew was genuine....

He was finally starting to make you like him.....

It would only take a little longer, right....?

He then took you to the final room upstairs, the master bedroom.

There was a large double bed, with a plain white duvet covering it, two bedside tables, with two separate lamps on them, both of them unplugged from their sockets, there was a large set of drawers, with a vanity mirror, hairbrushes, lip balms, make up, hair spray, and an array of small strange objects, probably stuff the pair had collected over the years. As well as this there was also a large wardrobe, it was full of their....questionable clothing choices, that was all of the belongings which were theirs, there was also a suitcase, which you'd seen briefly before, on that one night.....but you didn't want to talk about the events of that night....at least, not now.

" I'll revamp this room so that it can be...a little more us! Dont worry my darling~ " oikawa purred and then he took you out of the bedroom, it honestly smelt like that room hadn't been cleaned in years....

but then, to your surprise he kept on walking after showing you to all the rooms? 

" why do you look so confused? I told you that I'd let you meet my grandparents didn't I? "

" oh...." you trailed off.

You felt unnerved as you'd been shown around the whole house, yet not seen a glance of them....and you knew that wouldn't be something good.

You felt a sharp pain slithering up your front, but you tried to keep it down, it's not like Oikawa would do anything about it anyway.

It felt like your internal organs had all been ripped out, but this feeling was something you'd experienced plenty of times, so it was like, in a way, you were used to it, it was terrible, yet you were so far gone that it felt normal to you.

Oikawa ran down the stairs, and you were in fear that you would either be dropped, or Oikawa would trip up, and then the both of you would end up on the floor, and that would be good with him being the perv that he is....

this time luck was on your side, and you found that you were safely still in his arms and at the bottom of the stairs, you hadn't realised that you'd actually started to cling to him.

" someone's being awfully touchy today~ " oikawa teased you and you looked away, not because you were flustered, it was just an embarrassing situation.

Oikawa was tempted to continue by your lack of reply, but he didn't want to make you too uncomfortable....

You didn't recognise the hallway you were in anymore, hadn't he taken you to every place in the house? 

You thought to yourself, then you realised.

ah, it must be that room that I saw before we went upstairs! 

but...why would they be down there...?

It wasn't that late, so you suspected they'd at least be in the living room now....

" could you please be a doll and open the door for me? " he asked you, his tone was soft and sweet.

You carefully removed one of your arms which was wrapped around him for support, and reached out for the handle of the door, it felt stone cold, and hurt your hand to touch, it was also somewhat crusty. 

You pulled it down slightly, and you saw something which took your breath away again, yet it wasn't surprising to you, it felt like nothing was at this point, as you knew what type of psychopath oikawa was, but to anyone else that site would've been shocking.

He climbed down the stairs slowly, as if he were taunting you, being the bastard he was, that's most likely what he was doing.

You saw two frail old people, laying on the floor, with ropes bounding their sides, their skin was almost pure white and blood was coating the floor which they sat in, you saw that the mans,who was partially bald, arm was twisted to an unpleasant angle, and you were sure of it being broken.

Their faces also looked wet, it looked like they'd been crying because of what their sick grandson had done to them, you felt so terrible, as this wouldn't of happened to them, if you hadn't existed, they would've just lived their old happy lives together....

Oikawa abundantly dropped you into the floor, you arms instinctively went to your behind as you felt pain surging through it.

You let out a small squeak.

Oikawa walked over towards the two older folks, and violently ripped the tape away from their lips, then put a finger to his lips, signalling for them to be quiet, they did as he told them.

" Y/N, I'll give you 30 minutes to catch up and get to know them! Make sure that they don't say anything to brainwash you, or I might have to kill them! " the sad thing was you knew he wasn't joking. " anyway, I'll be upstairs! DONT try screaming, the doors locked, and there's no one around for miles! " Oikawa told you as he skipped up the stairs, when he'd reached the top, he turned and threw you a wave, you just stare back at him, as you heard the clicking of the door.


	41. Plan

You were unsure of what to say as one, you were still taking everything in, and two, not talking to people for however long you'd been there was taking its toll on you.

You couldn't stand up without the support of someone else, so you stayed low on the floor with them, your legs brushed against the cold flooring.

"...." you looked down, with guilt, knowing you were the one who'd caused this.

You could now hear the sobs coming from the elderly woman, you dragged yourself over to her, and gave her a somewhat sympathetic pat on the back.

" w-what h-happened....to my grandson...? "

She asked you.

How would you answer a question like that? 

You bit your lip and thought about it.

" well....nothing up until a few months ago, I think.   
I'd only talked to him twice y-yet...he gave off a really strange aura, I tried to stay away from him, but he kept on pursuing me...."

You didn't want to talk about it, but you'd tough it out.

The old man, just sat there, listening to it.

" he stalked me, he took pictures of me, which i-I was planning to ignore, but then he...."

you took a deep breath, not sure how their reaction would be to what you were about to tell them.

" then he...killed my friends, and kidnapped....me...and then he...he hurt me...." you had tried to be strong but you were now trembling.

" he....almost killed me...he then killed a whole hospital of people....and forced me to do....things with him...." you explanation was getting worse with each word you spoke as you were swallowing droplets of your tears with each opening of your mouth.

" and...then he...t-took me here...and forced me to kill my best friend....! " 

There was no noise spoken, you could see the two people were visibly surprised by what you'd told them.

" sweetie.....I'm so sorry...."

She told you, but the words didn't seem to mean anything.

A simple " I'm sorry" wouldn't magically fix all your problems or make you feel better.

" my boy wasn't normally like that..." his voice was deep and raspier than you wouldve expected for it to be. 

" he always used to be happy and cheerful on the outside...." you could tell by the tone in his voice that he was in pain.

"...I would've liked to see that side of him..." 

that had slipped out of you and you were unsure as to why you said it...really? 

" how long has he...."

" ,I was told that it was near...five months...."

" that's terrible..."

As if I didn't already know that 

" ....yeah"

The old man had said his one line and had now been quiet for the remaining amount of time, he was crying silently.

So it was just you and the woman speaking.

" when Tooru was little, he always used to come up to me and his grandfather and tell us everyday, that he had a different girlfriend! " she smiled as she thought of that memory, of the times she would never get back.

" they were always pretty ones, like you, they all seemed to dump him quickly, but he would just move on, he was only little, and probably didn't see any problem with it, but it was pretty cute.....

but we didn't think that he'd want one girl so much this would happen...." 

Well, that was normal, you'd never expect something like that to just happen out of nowhere.

" after that, we then moved away...and lost contact with him...he didn't even call us anymore..."

You weren't sure of what to add to the conversation, so you just nodded.

" does being with tooru make you happy...? "

"..."

"No. "

" that was a stupid question...I'm sorry...."

It was indeed.

There wasn't much for you to talk about, or at least there was nothing normal for the two of you to converse about, so naturally the room fell silent after every sentence spoke.

You'd got yourself together, and had made yourself stop crying, you cried too much, you were surprised you even had any tears in there.

" you look like such a young girl, i hope that you can get out of here soon...."

" what about you? "

" me and Noboru are getting older, we're probably going to pass soon anyway, you however have so much more life to live..."

" that's not true...this all happened because of me, you two deserved none of this...."

The conversation why dryer than her voice, it was always just one reply and then nothing else, maybe you should've told Oikawa that you didn't want to meet them so you didn't have to try talking to them.

" could I get your name- "

" Honey your times up! "

Oikawa didn't want you to be too friendly with his grandparents, that would be bad....they'd tell you things to manipulate you and try to get you to leave him again.....he wouldn't let that happen....he Definitely.Wouldnt. Let. That. Happen.

You were thankful that you got to leave, you did feel bad for the couple, yet, for once in your life you could say that you had felt more pain than them, you had to worry about yourself right now, it was more important.

Oikawa retaped their mouths as they tried to talk to him, the woman who was once calm when you talked to her had reverted back to her panicked state , her eyes bulging.

" I hope they weren't too rude to you! " 

He pecked you on the forehead before he picked you up once again.

" I'll feed you two tomorrow okay, just be sure not to make too much noise because that would be annoying! And I don't like annoying things! "

You'd became overly comfortable in Oikawas arms with you being there so much.

You didn't want to be, yet they felt warm...

Once the two of you were out, he locked the door again.

" I'll help you take a bath now, I won't get in because I already showered, but I can help you with your hair, and with any other needs you have! "

You knew what he meant by those words and felt disgusted, as if you'd ever have any needs which you desired to be fulfilled by him, that would be stupid and never happen, right?

" and after you've washed, then I'll let you go to sleep, I know you've had a long day and are probably tired....I'll make sure the chains aren't as hard as they were before, because you already can't walk, so it's not like you can run from me now anyway! "

He knew that you wanted to run yet still kept you here, why? 

Oikawa had walked you back up the stairs, yet your mind still swelled about the people in the basement.

You looked towards Oikawa.

" just what are you planning? " you asked him with your eyes.

He didn't reply.

————

Before you'd noticed you were in the bathroom, oikawa had sat you down atop of the toilet seat, and was running the water, the tap had a small red circle on the top of its ovular head, which indicated to you that the water running was warm.

He just watched as the water rose, not speaking to you like he normally would, you weren't complaining though, not talking to him was a positive for you.

He filled it to about three quarters full before he stopped, he then turned to face you, and stepped towards you before he began to undress you, which wasn't difficult.

The gown was partially torn, so all he had to do was tear it and it would fall off of you.

The air hit you body and you flinched.

His hands attached to your shoulders and he spun you around, unclasped your bra, and then spun you back around, you shook your head in a way that would make your hair cover your chest, he'd already seen what was there probably, but that didn't mean you wanted him to see it more than it was necessary.

His fingers ran down your thighs, and it sent an electric shock down your spine.

His eyes were half-lidded as he looked you up and down, he then remembered that you needed to be bathed, so he dispersed of his perverted thoughts for the time being and picked you up bridal style again.

This way he slid off your panties, and you would've snapped your legs shut quicker than the speed of light had it not been for them being closed already, he shoved them into the pocket of his jeans, which you didn't notice and then he carefully lowered you into the bath tub.

It had been cleaned from what you saw last time, and you appreciated the effort he'd went through as to not make you feel dirty, but that didn't mean you liked him now...

The water was lukewarm, it didn't scold your skin when you touched it, yet it didn't freeze you either.

You sat there, unsure of what to do as Tooru reached over for your strawberry scented shampoo.

" turn around so your back's facing me! "

You did as he said, your legs were bundled up closed to your chest now as the bath wasn't wide enough for you to stretch them out further.

You hoped that Oikawa knew how to properly wash a girls hair as you felt his fingers digging through your thick locks, coated with the red solution.

—————

After about half an hour tooru had finished washing you, you were relatively surprised at how delicate his touch could be sometimes, when you thought back to what had happened that night.

You felt clean, which was a relief to you from what you'd felt the past few days.

Oikawa had only attempted to touch you once, whilst his hands were submerged in the water, yet he stopped himself for some reason...? 

You weren't sure why, but you were glad that he did.

He'd brought you a new fresh pair of clothes, similar to the ones you wore before, a hoodie , and some loose fitting leggings, probably because it was uncomfortable for you to be wearing anything else.

He was saddened that you wouldn't be wearing that skimpy gown anymore, he liked seeing you like that, but now it was badly torn in half, so you couldn't attempt to wear it if you tried.

You'd dried your hair yourself, insisting that you didn't need his help, and you watched him as he attached chains to the bed frames.

You prolonged the amount of time it took for you to dry your hair as you didn't want to be in chains for any longer than oikawa see it fit, you were practically blowing the dryness out of your hair at that point...

You unplugged the dryer and the loud noise it was making stopped abruptly, you were about to return it to its place in the drawers when oikawa caught your wrist and dragged you onto the bed.

The caring oikawa which you had known before briefly had made his disappearance as quickly as he had appeared in the first place.

He pinned your wrists above you, and you had given up on struggling, you knew that he wouldn't let you go even if you begged him to, which you had tried before, so you just decided not to waste your energy.

The cold metal denumbed your skin as it grasped you.

Oikawa was once again straddling you with a feverish smirk spread across his face.

He leant down and stole a kiss from you, it was short lived and he pulled away quicker than he normally would in the situation.

You felt his breath tingle against your lips as he now sat upclose to you, your eyes scanned his alluring features, why did all the psychopaths have to be so attractive? If only there were guys like this who could act like functioning members of society....

If only.

You watched his lips part as he was about to speak, curious about what he would have to say to you.

" seeing you powerless beneath me really does things to me you know? " he whispered, his voice lingered on the 'really' 

He stared at you and you could see the lust overflowing within his hazelnut prisms.

He then removed himself from you and stood up, dusting his thighs off.

" now, I have some business to attended to for tonight, but I'll be back to cuddle you later! If you can't sleep call me, I have some drugs which can knock you right out! " he waved at you which you only distinctly made out as he had turned the lightly to the room off.

Now you were enveloped in the not so welcoming darkness, your thoughts over taking your head, the thoughts which you wanted to leave you alone ever-so much, why did they taunt you? 

You lay in silence, fearing of what they might say.

———

Oikawa swayed down the quiet hallway, excited for what he was planning, he hadn't tried it out before, so he was excited to try it out for the first time, especially since one day he might even get to try it out with you...! 

He fantasised about it for a hot minute as he kept on walking.

He had reached the summit of the stairs and looked upwards, he unlatched the door to the attic and pulled it down, he waited for the ladder to fly down, and he climbed up it with ease, once he was up there, he reached his hand out to grab the body which was there, he'd attached himself to its leg, and then he pulled it down, jumping down, and causing another thud, you wouldve definitely alerted you...he hoped that it wouldn't ruin the surprise.......

he looked down at the girl whose limp, motionless body stared at him, blood splattered across her face, with a gaping red hole where her eye should've been. 

Her body was partially draped across the floor as she was carried by her leg where he'd grabbed her.

" I hope this goes well..." he muttered as he dragged the body down the carpeted stairs, staining them with more blood.


	42. Released

Oikawa read through the instructions of how to do it on his phone, he'd never actually tried it out before, so this would be his first time! That just meant he had more time to learn though! 

It was dangerous, and highly risk, yet he didn't mind having any more guts splattered on him, he'd had enough of that happen for it to not affect him like it did the first time.

The first time, he did find it weird, yet it also intrigued him, he wanted to find more.....

He now had the body sprawled out across the table which you had previously been eating at. 

One of his eyes was glued to his phone, one to the body.

" eeeh....? " he read through the instructions carefully, making sure not to miss anything.

but, what he was seeing was correct, and he was more than disappointed.

He didn't get to make her yet.....

His brows furrowed as he looked over to the girl, he now had to fit her into his freezer to keep her skin nice and cool, ready.

He was unsure of how long he'd have to wait for it, or if what he was planning would even go right.... 

but, he also had a special thing which he would need to make for her which would most likely take a while, he wasn't sure if they'd even have the material in which he needed, yet he'd try to make it out of what he could.

He put his phone away and lifted the brunettes body off of the table, he held her in his arms and walked over to the larger freezer, it wasn't that space, but he could always just bend her, she wouldn't feel anything, and he didn't need her bones for what he was doing anyway.

He opened the door to it and the cold air from the freezer hit his face, in a cool manor.

He, shifted his face away and lowered the body in, seeing that it wouldnt fit now.

He twisted her neck in an angle which would've snapped it, and then bent her legs underneath her body, 

He tried to keep his focus away from her face, seeing people's blood really set oikawa off, and he didn't want that to happen from the whore underneath him.

He looked down at her 

" pathetic. " he spat at her as her forcefully closed the door on her, it squished against her body, but after a while of pushing on the same spot, oikawa had managed to make her fit in his freezer.

He then went to search the rest of the house for materials which would be useful, he tried Googling it to see whether anything useful would come up, unluckily it didn't, it just told him what to do with them...

He'd just have to improvise and hope that something would be good enough for you.

————

Oikawa had been up for hours trying to figure out how to start assembling him second masterpiece, the first being your redhead friend, and had decided he would go to bed, and make some more progress on what he was creating tomorrow, life had also been stressful for him lately, so he needed more time to sleep and get the bad thoughts out of his mind.

It was almost 3 in the morning when oikawa had decided to call it, he would normally be wide awake at this hour, but now he was just feeling drained.

He trudged down the hallway to your shared room, and he swore he could hear noises coming from it? 

That alone had manage to shake him, so he felt like he was more on edge and ready to discipline you.

As he edged further to the room, he could confirm he heard your voice, yet you were mumbling something? 

He opened the door as silently as he could, with the house being old, the door creaked.

" shut the fuck up " he whispered to it.

he looked at you, inquisitively, he was in the same room as you, but couldn't make out your murmurings.

He stepped closer towards you, and tried listening to what you said.

He could now here the fine rattling of your chains, could it be you wanted to escape again...?! AS IF HE'D FUCKING LET YOU...! 

Oikawa Climbed onto the opposite side of the bed and his body was now laying against yours.

Now, he could feel that you were shaking, not the way you'd normally shake, this was different.

This time it felt different.

He gripped your wrists tightly, in attempt to try and stop it, however you still continued to shake. 

" stop shaking " he had leaned his head down to your ear and he whispered it, there was no reply and no response, which confused oikawa greatly, why would you...?

From this angle he could now hear what you were trying to say.

Your voice sounded strained and weak...

Fuck that's so hot....

He listened closely yet could only make out few words.

" h-help me....! "

" where did you....go?! "

" come back...NO! "

" don't leave...p-please don't leave me..."

" STAY HERE...! "

" STOP "

" HELP "

" LET GO! "

You had turned around in your sleep and unknowingly wrapped your legs around Oikawas waist.

You trembled as you cried into him.

" p-please don't...leave me...."

————

As soon as everything has gone dark, you had felt your heart drop out of your body, you felt the darkness you'd felt in that out-of-reality experience where you had almost been burnt alive, again.

You couldn't tell where you were, but you could tell that you weren't alone there.

As if by magic, a sudden breeze blew past the side of your cheek, you spun around and then found yourself in a familiar street, but one which you couldn't remember all too well.

You saw a girl run up towards you, her hair was brunette, long and it flowed with every step she took towards you.

She was gorgeous.

" come on Y/N! If you keep daydreaming we'll be late! " 

" h-huh?! I-..."

The girl had grasped your hand tightly and was pulling you forward.

The moment she came into contact with you a feverous shockwave was sent through your

body, 

" s-shizuku....?! "

" what is it? "

" where are we....? "

" what do you mean silly? We're going to aobajohsai! You text me telling you that you woke up late, so I decided to come and pick you up to make sure that you didn't forget to come in! "

The smile on her face, it hurt you.

It was so carefree and happy.

you'd ruined it.

" oh.:..thank you..! " 

You would treasure the time that you shared together in that moment, part of you was knowing that it would soon be ever-so cruelty taken away from you, and that was right.

You had a terrible aching feeling in the out of your stomach, like one which you'd had a few nights ago.

Shizuku stepped on a crack in the pavement, and you suddenly saw the road behind you starting to tear up, like it would if there was an earthquake.

Your instincts had kicked in and you ran forward, faster than her now.

" DONT LOOK BACK! " 

you yelled as the two of you had now progressed into a sprint.

" what the fuck....." 

Shizuku panted as you saw that the snake, which was what the cracks looked like, was catching up to you.

You heard a scream, and were suddenly pulled downwards.

And then worry had started to burn within your chest.

You could feel the blood running through your veins pumping harder and harder as you landed on...the ground...?

You firstly looked around, you were in a hospital room, it had two beds within it, a tv on one end, and was completely empty, besides the two of you being there.

The pace of your breaths had started to quicken, but you had tried to keep yourself under control so that you wouldn't end up hyperventilating.

The room looked like it was old, abandoned, and instead of the natural white which could normally been seen decorating hospitals, this ones interior was decorated with a thick blackness.

It felt wrong, yet why? 

After taking the scenery in, you looked over to your friend to see if she was alright.

You saw that she was placed on the floor, and you on the bed. 

you felt nostalgic.

" y/n....w-what happened...! " you could hear the fear in her voice, and that was when you knew what was going to happen.

" I-I'm sure it'll be fine shizu.....don't worry about it! " you couldn't give her the reassurance she needed, but you still tried.

There was a ringing noise in your ear, and no matter how hard you tried to block it out it wouldn't stop.

You looked over towards you friend and saw pure terror forming on her face, she wasn't looking towards you however, she looked towards the middle area of the room, you followed where her gaze hit and soon your expression matched hers.

There was a large....creature 

It was about 5'10 in height, yet it...it wasn't a human.

It was black, it looked like it's body was made of scribbles, something the not okay quiet kid would draw in their notebook kind of thing? 

It was scarier when you saw it in person though.

It's eyes glow, although unlike eyes, they were just glowing red orbs.

It felt like your legs were suddenly glued onto the bed and you couldn't move them even if you tried, and it looked like Shizuku was having the same problem.

You shut your eyes and shoot your head aggressively, trying to make the fragment of your imagination disappear, yet it wasn't just your imagination.

" s-s-s-shizuku...." you whimpered as you watched in horror as the figure got closer to her.

It was making a low growling sound now, and it burst through your ear drums.

The figure was disgusting, it looked as if the black lines it called skin were moving.

It looked like a 2d character, yet you could tell it's presence was one of a living being, or at least a remnant of one.

Tears streamed down your face as the panic which flooded through you was slowly getting more and more frenzied.

You could feel as the limbs in your body which couldn't be used for movement were convulsing.

The thing was moving slowly, it was trying its best to torment you.

You couldn't bring yourself to watch your best friend cry, but you also found that you couldn't look away.

It was slightly hunched over forward as it stopped infront of the girl.

You heard a shrill scream.

NO  
you could smell the metallic scent of freshly spilled blood 

FUCKING HELP HER  
You could see the merciless look in its eyes 

YOURE KILLING HER  
you couldn't move, only sit and watch as it 

YOURE KILLING YOUR BEST FRIEND Y/N   
drew its now blade-like arm through her chest 

DONT LET HER DIE  
you could see that her eyes widened as she screamed out, she wanted you to help her 

ITS ALL YOUR FAULT   
now there's a puddle of blood forming, as you failed to save your best friend, you killed her. IT WAS YOU. 

YOU KILLED HER. 

you looked towards the monster and didn't see what you'd seen once before, now you saw a reflection of yourself looking back at you, blood splattered across your front.

You covered your eyes yet you could still see yourself, you couldn't escape.

Tears were flowing quicker, and it felt as if your skin was on the verge of splitting open.

You were now curled over in a ball on the bed whilst your body was spamming on the spot.

YOU KILLED SHIZUKU

YOU KILLED TOMOE

YOU KILLED ALL OF THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE

YOU KILLED ALL OF THEM 

" HELP ME " You screamed out into the void of course no one heard as it was only you stuck in the never ending nightmare.

You screamed out more and more and no one had come to save you.

Your throat was smouldering as the tears now scorched.

You wanted to melt into a pile of flesh and skin on the floor, but of course, the torture continued.

You had to live, knowing what you did.

" s-somebody.....p-please! " you sobbed.

Then you felt something embrace you, from behind.

They didn't hurt when they touched you, like your body was somewhat prepared for.

Their arms were irie, calming.

" please don't leave me....." you whispered to them, hoping that your words would get through.

Their grip around you tightened and you snuggled yourself into them as you cried.

You tried to ignore all of your thoughts, but they wouldn't just scarper because you had now found someone else, they would still remain.

You couldn't move to hug them back, yet they still held you as tightly as they could.

You sunk into their heat, hoping that they would be able to save you.

———

Oikawa had never seen this side to you, he'd seen sides where you were scared of him, sure, but this was something he'd never seen.

For all he knew, your legs were gone, but you were wrapping them tightly around him now, he wouldn't of even believed what he thought earlier....it was stupid of him.

He moved in closer to you, and pulls you into his chest.

You were also stone cold at the time, he could tell that you were having some sort of nightmare, and that you weren't waking up from it any time soon, he loved you so he wanted to try and console you, even if you were asleep and unable to know it was him.

He snaked his arms around your body, one arm rested on the top of your head the other looped around your waist.

He stroked your soft hair as he embraced you tightly.

You weren't sure what was happening, but it felt as if that terror of a dream was finally fading out.

Oikawa was never good at really consoling people, he was only good at guilt tripping them, or making them feel worse, neither were good traits.

" I won't ever leave you Y/N..."

" don't worry..."

" it'll all be okay..."

You stayed like that for a while, and then Oikawa noticed that you had finally started to calm down, your legs remain in place, yet their grip was almost gone, he could barely feel it anymore, but this was the first time that...it felt like you actually wanted to be near him, and you wanted his love...it made his heart spin and start fluttered around in his chest....he was so lucky to have such a girl like yourself......

Oikawas once bad mood seemed like it was nothing more than a mere phase as he happily snuggled into you, before long, he'd found himself falling asleep, both of your warmth's beside each other.

————

As soon as Iwaizumi had heard the news circulating around, that he had been confirmed to of not been the killer, he had finally felt something for the first time in the past five months.

He hadn't been in contact with anyone, he'd been stuck alone, barely fed, not allowed out for exercise, they didn't even let him wash most days.

He could feel his brain slowly rotting within its white fortress.

Every day he was closer to clawing his own eyes out.

Nothing felt real anymore, he couldn't stop hearing voices, seeing things which weren't there, the mental strain everything had on him, was next to nothing he had felt before.

He just wanted to live a happy life, but no, this had to happen didnt it...? 

But finally, he would get to see the world in all its colour again...wouldn't he? Hopefully.

How could he talk to anyone? How could he go back to his normal life after this?

Would anyone even want to talk to him after what had happened?

Would Oikawa of been found yet? 

That was the first time he had thought logically within his time being there, he wasn't actually sure how long it had been, everyday just felt the same, staring at the empty white walls as he lay on his bed, hoping that the guards wouldn't forget to feed him that way.

He'd noticed that his form had severely depleted as he looked down at it, his muscles had slowly faded out, and instead of abs, he just had an incredibly flat stomach, he'd have to work so hard to regain what he used to have...what a pain in the ass life was...

It was the day of his release, he'd finished all the legal requirements that one had to do to be allowed out of there, and he finally stepped out of his cage.

Everything felt so warm and full of life out of that room, iwaizumi had almost started crying on sight, yet he held it in like a man.

He'd cried enough in there.

The guards had told him all that shit, they wish him the best in starting a new life and they hope that he can make up for the time lost in there, just some stupid bullshit iwaizumi didn't give a fuck about.

He was pissed that someone would even frame him for murder too, but who wouldn't be? 

His hands were shoved into the pockets on the white overcoat which he wore, they had to give him new clothes because there could've been harmful items or, something like that, in them, and they didn't want to risk someone who they'd accused of killing, striking again, that was too big of a risk.

There were multiple doors looking the same in the corridor they were walking down, all painted that same haunting shade of white which Iwaizumi had grown to hate.

Every time he saw that colour he wanted to punch it in its face, even though it didn't have one.

He could see it was heavily guarded, with security cameras and men, the men were all armed and ready to fire if anything did happen to go wrong, but the doors were firmly bolted shut, and made of some type of unidentifiable metal, no one could get out.

Not even innocent people like him could get out.

Apparently, someone had came to collect iwaizumi, maybe his parents? Maybe his friends? 

Did any of them even care about him anymore? 

When he'd reached the room which followed on to the exit, he was met by a face which he'd never seen before, but one which had seen his before.

" iwaizumi hajime! It's so good to finally meet you! " he recognised that voice, it was the angel which had came to rescue him that one day, not figuratively but, that's how the event played out in his head.

" y-you're...! " he was surprised at the change in his voice, he hadnt spoken in an awfully long time, yet his voice had gotten deeper, and slightly...raspier? than it was before.

" Tojo, but please, call be Masahiro! "

Iwaizumi nodded, not sure of what he should say.

" thank you! " he was unaware that he'd yelled and Tojo was taken aback for a second.

" there's no need! It was a promise right! And I'm known for never breaking a single one! " 

he stuck his tongue out towards Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi was painfully remained of someone else he knew who he missed.

" now, I know you just got out, but I have a therapist appointment booked for you tomorrow at 11:20, and now I'm taking you out! " 

Iwaizumi didn't have time to react as Tojo linked arms with him. 

" you haven't been out in a while right? I'm sure there's thing that you're dying to see! I'll show you all of them, just my treat! " 

He was trying to process all of the others words.

" r-right...."

He was never good at showing gratitude.

Tojo had the feeling that he'd already taken things too far, with Iwaizumi just coming out from being stuck on the death row for so long, but after thoroughly researching what type of person iwaizumi was, stalking all his social media's, checking every article written about him, watched every match he played in, Tojo had decided he had a pretty good judge of his character, and knew that he wouldn't of been able to resist this offer, his train of thought was correct.

Tojo had said goodbyes to the officers who walked with Iwaizumi, they'd warned him to stay on guard in case something would happen again, Tojo scoffed, as he knew that nothing would happen as iwaizumi wasn't guilty, he also knew that he was stronger and could easily over power him.

———-

He could tell that Iwaizumis pace was all over the place and he was barely even walking in a straight line, Tojo was doing his best to guide him, it wasn't a particularly good job, yet he was doing his best.

" you're doing great Iwaizumi! Keep up the good work! "

people walking past them have them dissapeoving glares, but Tojo payed no thought to it.

He had more pressing matters to deal with.

" step, step step step step! " he sung each time he watched Iwaizumis foot hit the pavement, god that man reminded him of shittykawa so much it annoyed him, yet he was still worried.

However that name had started to make alarm bells ring in his head, which wasn't a good sign, could he maybe of...?

Walking hurt his feet as he hasn't had to move around that much in a long time, his body had almost forgotten how to.

Luckily he had a support beam, which was slightly shorter than him, and had purple hair.

" you did it! I'm so proud! " Tojo clapped his hands and let go of Iwaizumi, he slightly wobbled on the spot but regained his footing.

It might take him a bit of time to adjust, yet he was still making a valiant effort.

" we're here! "

He squinted his eyes as he tried to make out the writing infront of him.

"C-a.......fe? " he questioned, was the first place he'd taken him to really a cafe? 

Tojo nodded his head and walked over to a table which was positioned outside, 

" wait here, I'll go order us some tea and cakes, and then I have some important need to tell you! "

He already knew that wouldn't mean anything good, if it was news it was destined to be bad.

He wearily sat down on one of the chairs, normally these chairs wouldn't withstand his weight, but now it for him perfectly.

All he could do was sit and wait as society around him was crumbling.

Was the outside world even real...?

————

You woke up with an intense feeling of terror crawling up your spine.

You eyes rapidly darted around the room, trying to make out whether or not that shadow figure of yourself was watching you from anywhere.

Not questioning the man next to you.

You had now seen that there was nothing there, and without realising it, you had snuggled in closer to oikawa.

Then, it hit you who it was.

You had you legs wrapped around him, and he was tightly pressed up against you, you couldn't move to try and distance yourself from him and his grasp over your body was tight, and you were also still chained up.

You could feel beads of sweat drip down your forehead, had that dream really...Happened? 

Why did it feel so realistic...? Why did I watch my best friend die all over again...?! 

WHY DID I KILL HER?? 

" baby....it's all right...." you were unsure of whether oikawa had been awake the whole time, or whether it was just now that he'd woken up.

His voice was...soothing, as was his touch.

Although you still kept that burning hatred for the man, you had to admit that...he was the only person who would never leave you....you were at weakness to him.

" you were telling me that you didn't want me to leave you last night, did you really mean that....? "

why was his voice so delicate? Why did he care for you so much after everything he'd tried to do to you? 

Was he just taking everything away? 

You nodded.

" of course I'll never leave you, you don't even have to ask..."

He could feel that you were slowly warming up to him, and he was glad that everything was finally working, shizuku was the finally button he needed to press to break you.

" let's stay like this for a while, okay? " 

He squeezed your body tighter, as if he was trying to relieve you of all your negative emotions.

Why....? You would never understood the way his head worked, one minute he could want to kill you, the next he was head over heels in love.

You hated it, you hated it so much, yet you knew that you wanted to stay there with him, he would protect you from the bad things you were scared of, even though he was one of them.

You hated it, yet you couldn't leave.


	43. A gift?

" I'm so glad that you're finally out of the hospital Matsuura! " Ohara jumped and attached himself to the man now sat in a wheelchair.

" U-ugh you're heavy get off of me! "

" eeeh? why are you in such a bad mood Matsuura?" 

" because I almost died and had to stay in the hospital for weeks...."

" and?! "

" you've never been through struggle at any point in your life have you? "

Ohara was pushing Kanan out of the hospital, and Matsuura was happy that he was finally being allowed out, he had a case to deal with, so he'd tried to reason with the doctors that he was fine and could just use a wheelchair , yet they still wouldn't let him out.

He watched as the building was fading away in the distance.

" Matsuura? "

" what? "

" I'm glad you're alright. "

Matsuura smiled softly at the others words and closed his eyes.

" the same goes for you." 

He felt Ohara steering going off, so he looked behind him, and saw that he was now holding car keys.

He heard the click of it being unlocked, and they came to a stop infront of the police vehicle.

" and we can't use your car because...? "

" this ones bigger! "

" yeah SURE it is "

" I'm telling the truth! "

" just, stand there and be ready to catch me if I fall! "

Matsuura used his arms to push himself out of the wheelchair, and firmly placed his leg on the ground, now he only had one it was harder for him to stabilise his weight.

Ohara opened the door and watched Matsuura carefully, ready to catch him if the plan didn't go as intended.

Matsuura saw the door was open, and didn't plan on taking any risk that was too big, he threw himself into the open space, hoping that he wouldn't land on the floor, to his luck, he didn't.

Although his leg hadn't made it in, he now lay his chest and head across the seat, next to the drivers.

" you're hopeless..." 

Ohara opened the boot of the car, and forced the wheelchair to fit in there, it didn't want to fit, yet Ohara made sure that it would.

Matsuura gripped the back of the chair with his hands and he twisted his body upwards and he was now sat upright in the comfortable leather seat.

" that was painful to watch...."

" it was painful to lose my leg but you don't see me complaining! "

Matsuura had adapted to trying to joke around more now, since he knew that most of the team members would be down, and he was basically the mother to all of them at this point, he had to try and brighten their spirits the best he could.

Ohara remained silent as he hopped into the car, the side next to him, and they began the ride back to the station.

Matsuura picked Ohara phone up, as it was sticking out from within his pocket.

He read out the name " tsushima SHOUKAN 🌀 " he was unsure as to what it meant, yet he ignored it and pressed call.

There was a brief wait as Tsushima didn't pick up the phone.

" Ohara-san? "

" it's Matsuura "

" oh..."

" DOES THIS MEAN THAT..! "

Matsuura chuckled down the line.

" yep! We're on our way back now, please tell everyone to gather, we have a case to piece together! " 

" alright! Don't get hurt on the way back! " 

Tsushima warned him, yet he knew that Ohara was one she and wouldn't let him get injured.

————

" okay I love you, but you really need to let go of me now..."

You had kept Oikawa trapped between your legs for two hours at this point.

" no....you're safe..." you mumbled and looked at him with pleading eyes 

" baby please, I need to go make breakfast "

"....I'm not hungry"

" yes you are. " 

" I'm not...please stay here with me..."

" y/n...get. off. " you didn't move, you wanted his warmth to stay there with you.

Oikawa could tell that you weren't moving on your own, and that he'd have to make you do it by force.

He grabbed your waist with his hands and twisted you so you were now laying with your back down against the bed, instead of you leaning on your right side, he was also now on top of you as your legs had pulled him.

He stare down at you mercilessly, and it looked like he was ready to snap your neck at any given moment.

" you're going to let go of me, and let me go downstairs, or I'm going to put you through more pain than I did the first time. "

You could feel his knee sharply digging into you and you but your lip, you unravelled your legs from around him and he stood up.

" we had all the time in the world to do this. Why have you started doing it now? " 

It looked like someone had woken up on the wrong side of the bed...which was...well...every side of the bed, but still.

You weren't sure what was wrong with you, you hated him, you hated him with all your fucking guys, but he cared for you, he was there for you, he was the only person who you had now.

You were completely alone in the world besides for him....

He left the room and you were by yourself again, everything felt wrong, you felt like everything was caving in on you.

You'd killed your only friends.

You had no family.

You were the reason everything was going wrong

You have no one 

You're a fuck up

YOU DONT DESERVE TO BE ALIVE

YOURE WORTHLESS

DIE

NO ONE LOVES YOU ANYMORE 

STOP BEING SUCH A WASTE OF SPACE 

you wanted Oikawa to come back , you missed him, he made you feel like you weren't alone even though you hated him, he'd caused everything, he made all of this happened, yet he also made all of the bad things disappear, he made you feel like you weren't breaking down, you didn't know why.

Your head was spinning, shizuku and romped faces flashed into your head.

" you killed us "

They kept chanting as they stared at you.

Why were they there...why....WHY WOULDNT THEY STOP TAUNTING YOU......

You watched as their bodies good more bloodied with each chant that fell out of them and you could feel your skin trembling.

You just wanted everything to stop.

" t-Tooru....please come back..." you whimpered as you missed the way he and only he could make you feel.

Yet he didn't come back, he was just like everyone else, everyone else who left you.

————

" Matsuura! It's good to see you're alright! "

Tojo ran up toward him and greeted him.

" eh? I thought you would've left by now Tojo..."

" well, I wouldve gone, but I'm still interested in this case, so I think I'll stick around for a bit! " 

" well, we're glad to have you then! "

Matsuura greeted the rest of the boys which were in the office, it consisted of Kunikida, Tsushima, Sakurauchi, Ohara, Himself, Ayase, Sonada and Tojo, although only two people were missing, it was like there was a huge dip in the groups aura, Matsuura would struggle trying to fill this.

" now, I know we've been having a rough time, yet, we need to keep on working, okay? "

Everyone nodded, they knew what they'd have to do.

" so, what have we gotten on them? " Sonada asked the group 

" them? " kunikida asked as he slyly snook a Pringle out of the can In his pocket and shoved it into his mouth, crunching it slowly. 

" oikawa and L/N. " 

" what about-? " Tsushima was about to question the other people who were part of the case, as it seemed like they were primarily focusing on only the two people.

" oh, about the others, we...we found four of their bodies in the forest we investigated, we could make out that they were all the missing people from this case, but the younger member of the Osaka family, Shizuku, wasn't there with them. " Sonada quickly unarmed his attack.

" but, when I saw Oikawa, he only had Y/N with him...." Tojo told the group, he had a sneaking suspicion as why shizuku wouldn't be found there from what he'd researched, yet he decided to keep it to himself.

" do you think she could still be alive? " sakurauchi spoke quieter than normal.

" we can't tell that for sure, but it would be safe to presume not. "

" right...."

Matsuura was trying his hardest to imitate the way Kurosawa would go about things, yet he didn't have the authority to be able to.

" anyway, let's get back on track. " ayase interrupted them; and they all sat around a large office table.

" Oikawa and L/N are still alive, right? "

" yeah, I met L/N in person, and she confirmed that Oikawa was still alive and that he kidnapped her, and he hadn't killed her, but he'd caused her harm, and then we all know that, Oikawa killed Kurosawa and Takami. "

"Oikawa then took L/N away and tried to kill me, but this boy with green hair came in and took L/N, I think I saw the boy in the office before, he was talking to Kurosawa about something 

And that's all I've gotten so far "

Tojo took over.

" I went in to save Matsuura, and then I saw that there were bodies everywhere, there was a pertaining smell of metal, coming from the blood and the bullets which covered the floor, I saw Oikawa, and he looked like a psychopath, he was covered head to toe in blood, and he had Y/N over his shoulder, he was carrying her, and after he'd gotten Y/N out, he blew up the hospital, and made his getaway. "

" after that, we're presuming that L/N and Oikawa were living in that house which was burnt in the middle of the forest, as there was no natural cause of the forest to spark up like that, so now they're in a new location which were unaware of. " Ayase carried on from Tojo as he didn't want Tojo to tell all the story yet leave none for him.

Every one was silent as they took in what had happened, they'd never experienced something with such severity before, normally their job lacked any type of actual work, but now...now there was this , a case which was seeming to get grimmer and grimmer each time they were told more about it.

" so, now instead of looking for bodies, we're trying to catch Oikawa? " Tsushima asked, just to be reassured of what they had to do.

" yes. "

" alright, first, we'll start making posters, we'll spread awareness on the news, and get all the forces we can together to try and catch Oikawa. "  
Matsuura told the group, trying to prove that he could lead them well.

" Tojo, Ayase, Sonada, you three go and schedule a slot in tomorrow's news broadcast, the rest of you work on creating posters, I'll be trying to find anymore evidence if I can. "

Everybody got to work with the jobs they'd been assigned,

Ayase and Sonada were at the doors when Tojo had dropped something infront of Matsuura.

" these are all the notes and details I compiled about Oikawa, his family, and everything which had happened before the days of L/Ns disappearance, I hope it can be of use to you! " 

He threw a wink towards Matsuura as Ayase dragged him out of the door.

Matsuura couldn't help his curiosity and opened the book placed infront of him, he wasn't sure what he was going to find in there, yet when he opened it, it wasn't what he was expecting.

————

Oikawa didn't know what was wrong with you, you'd gone from not wanting to be anywhere near him, to not wanting to let go.

Was he finally making you fall in love with him....after all these months did you finally love him? 

He felt pure ecstasy run through his veins as he waited for the toast to spring out.

Yet, it was still strange at how quickly you'd changed.

He looked over to the calendar which was strung up on the wall next to him, and he suddenly remembered something....

YOUR BIRTHDAY WAS IN A MONTH FROM NOW...! 

he needed to celebrate it with you....

He knew that he wouldn't be able to take you out anywhere as he couldn't trust you, but he could at least try to get his surprise finished for you by the time your birthday came around, he have to make her perfect, but he'd do anything for you, he didn't care how many hours of sleep he would have to sacrifice.

He would make her the perfect gift for you.


	44. Hanging

The devastating news had spread around like wildfire, the broadcast which had spelled a newfound serial killer, whose name was Oikawa Tooru, it had made it onto mainstream media quicker than they intended for it to.

Every volleyball player or fanatic, had no doubt heard of it, Oikawa was often shown in magazines or news articles, but those for good reason, every single player had heard of him, the flashy god-complex captain of aobajohsai.

All of his crimes had now been shown to the world, and now they were put to get him.

" I can't believe I found him hot! "

" well, I mean he still is..."

" Kaoru, he KILLED people! " 

" do you think they'll find him? "

" how could he do such a thing? "

" he's so sick..."

" we should stay away from his friends next year"

" imagine being friends with someone like that, it's disgusting...."

were the daily remarks which spread around by the students of aobajohsai.

The school had announced that they had nothing to do with the actions which had taken place, yet they took responsibility for it, as did his parents.

His parents had the worse side of it though, they'd never get to see their son again, the son which they loved so much, would never come back, and he'd grown into a monster.

He was their monster, they'd created him and brought him into the world.

They were awful.

————

Iwaizumi, of course, wasn't sent back to school, as they were off, he also wouldn't be required to take his exams due to any trauma of the past months with he was dealing with, which was the right decision on their part, Iwaizumi had spent most of his time in therapy, and watching his parents breakdown over him, telling him that they were so sorry and that they missed him so much.

It had also been difficult with him having a strange bond with a man who not only bailed him out, yet took strange interest in him.

Some days, he'd even just welcome himself into their house to talk to him.

Although, he couldn't deny the fact that he was in debt to him, if it weren't for him then he'd probably be dead right at that current moment.

No one had been notified of Iwaizumis release though, besides his parents, so none of his friend were aware of what had happened.

Iwaizumi felt a warm tingling on his shoulder and looked over to be greeted by a sly face.

" TOJO- I told you to stop doing that! " 

" eeeeh? I was bored and I felt like checking in on you today! Dont complain! " Tojo pressed his finger up again Iwaizumis cheek and squished it slightly, Iwaizumi sighed and put down his phone? As he was scrolling through contacts, wondering whether or not it would be worth it to try.

" you could at least warn me if you're coming over! " he barked at him and he chuckled.

" where's the fun in that? " Tojo sat down on Iwaizumis bed and playfully stuck his legs off the end off it, kicking them up into the air.

" , we haven't had any further luck in trying to catch Oikawa yet, and you were his childhood best friend, correct? " 

Iwaizumi nodded, he didn't particularly want to talk about Oikawa or what had happened, it was straining his mental health more just thinking about it.

" you know him better than probably anyone, do you think that you know where Oikawa couldve went ? "

Tojo wasn't buttering her up or anything like he'd normally do if he wanted information out of people, he knew that going off track wouldnt work on someone like Iwaizumi, he'd seem less suspicious and have more of a chance if he just went out and asked him.

Iwaizumis gaze dropped to the ground, 

" oikawa, he was always a crafty bastard, but he was never smart , he just wasn't the genius type, so..." 

he gritted his teeth.

" he's probably somewhere obvious, but somewhere you wouldn't expect at the same time. "

" so, somewhere obvious, yet not? " Tojo questioned him, tilting his head.

Iwaizumi nodded.

" aha that's not exactly helpful mr iwaizumi..." Tojo teased him, yet still took note of it, because in another aspect, yes maybe it would be useful, but he couldn't tell the other that yet, just in case it proved to be the opposite.

" well...you're the one who asked." He grunted, his attitude hadn't been the greatest before, but it was even more fucked now thanks to what had happened to him.

Tojo nodding, accepting of why that meant his answer was something so blunt.

"...how did you even get in my house? " 

Tojo pointed at Iwaizumis bedroom window, which he could've sworn he didn't leave oven before.

" you really shouldn't do that..." 

Iwaizumi didn't want to have any more heart attacks when a strange man with purple hair appeared in his room without any noise.

Tojo placed his hands down against the soft mattress on the bed and pushed himself up, he walked forward, and ended up brushing his shoulder against Iwaizumis.

He gave him a sideways glance in the split second which they made eye contact.

" don't give up on something just because you think there could be a bad outcome, focus on what good comes out of it. " he then walked past Iwaizumi, who was taking in his words, and he hopped out of the window with ease, 

Iwaizumi ran over to where he'd leaped out, to see if he was okay, yet he'd seemed to of disappeared.

What a strange man.

First breaking and entering, then ending it all with a disappearing trick.

Iwaizumi bundled his nerves together, and swallowed them down as he picked up his phone again.

He readied himself for whatever would happened had opened up the once forgotten group chat.

SEIJOH 🌱

6 months ago 

Kunimi Akira  
Y/Ns overworrying ass  
wanted us to come over,   
so we go out with you   
guys tonight 

Kindaichi Yutaro   
yeah, we're sorry   
we can't come.

Grand King 👑  
Oh that's a shame,   
we'll miss you two!   
make sure to come  
next time! 

TODAY 

Iwaizumi  
hey.

————

Ever since that day a month ago, you never wanted to be apart from Oikawa.

Whenever you closed your eyes you saw dark things, whenever you were alone, you saw dark things.

The only person who made those things deplete was Oikawa, you had to be with him, he was the only one keeping you safe.

You knew that what he did was wrong, you knew that he was already going to hell, you knew all of that.

You didn't want him to be the person who you rely so much on, yet he was the only person who you had.

You were completely alone in the dark world, everything was coming to get you, everything ridiculed you and despised you, everything wanted to drown you, beat you down into the ground, to kill you, everything existed solely for the purpose of making your life a infernerous purgatory. 

You'd became more clingy with him, and it felt like he was getting more annoyed with each passing day.

Occasionally he'd kiss you, but then often left you alone, where you didn't want to be.

You heard voices in your head, every day they said the same things to you.

" die "

" kill yourself "

" stop breathing "

" filthy murderer "

" pathetic "

" attention whore "

" victimiser "

" everyone hates you "

" worthless "

" you killed so many innocent people "

" you never deserved to be alive " 

You wanted to scream at them to leave you alone and let you be, but oikawa got violent when he was angered by you, and you wanted him to be there for you, so you kept everything in.

A mistake.

This resulted in the recurring nightmare, the one you'd had that first night, the first night you realised that you needed him, more than anyone else.

You always knew exactly what would happen, yet you could never stop the outcome.

You couldn't stop the inevitable fate which was destined to haunt you for the eternity of guilt which you were forced to tread down, a path alone.

Oikawa didn't even ask you what was wrong anymore, he just let you use him as support, it didn't help that he was also absent at nights, you couldn't figure out what he was doing to save your life though.

You were trying to ignore the figure you saw in the corner of the room as the door creaked open, you eyes instantly shot to where you heard the noise from, and you saw Oikawa prance into the room.

The aura which radiated around Oikawa was one which you hadn't seen in a while, since it even felt like he was neglecting you.

But that was just part of his plan of course, everybody knows that, distance makes the heart grow fonder!

He'd make you get so attached you never wanted to leave his side....ever.

" Y/N~ " he hummed as he joined your side.

You kissed the warmth, not the body heat, the warmth in his voice. 

You saw something glimmer in his pocket and you knew that it was the key.

Of course, Oikawa would let you out so that he could wash you, and he let you go to the toilet, but this time was just like the first time he'd taken you, he limited you to one room and mentally tortured you.

The satisfying click that the shackles made as they released your hands from their prisons never seemed to lose its effect.

You quickly riveted yours arms so that they were around his neck and you pulled yourself into him, placing your head against his shoulder.

" ssh...I won't leave you again baby...I'm here...."

He seemed to know the exact words which you needed to hear.

Oikawas arms were wrapped around you lower as he began to back off of the bed you two were on.

" legs. "

He told you, and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he now carried you.

Slowly the darkness which buried your heart was lifting, and you smiled softly into him.

" I have another surprise for you downstairs princess~ " he purred.

" huh..? Why? " you asked him, as you'd done nothing deserving of such a thing.

You knew that he could be nice at times, and you and he both also knew that it was a weakness to you.

Any kindness you could get in that situation made you more and more infatuated with him.

However the live you had for him wasn't pure love, it was the live of someone who had nothing left, and would go to any last resort to just have someone, anyone in their life no matter who it was.

An insipid love, if you could call it that.

" well, it's a special day for you ISNT it? " 

" is it...? "

" it's your birthday stupid! 

The two of you had a pleasant conversation for once as he was carrying you downstairs with your back turned to where you were going.

" now, I need you to close your eyes for just a little while, I promise I'm still here...I just want the surprise to be...well....the best it can be! "

You were afraid of the darkness which encapsulated you whenever the darkness was folded over you, yet you would tough it out.

You closed your eyes and darkness had succumbed over you. 

—————

Tsukishimas parents and friends were all worried for the boy,

Of course, they'd all been told about what happened to Yamaguchi, and of course, they were sad, they were heartbroken even, but never to the extent which tsukishima had.

He was never one to outwardly show emotion to the public, yet they could still tell that something was wrong.

He still carried the same attitude as always, yet it was worse, he didn't tease people anymore, he didn't make fun of them and watch their reaction, there was nothing playful left.

Now, everyone was appreciation the Tsukishima they had before who wasn't here anymore.

He didn't talk to anyone, not even Yachi.

His skin looked far much paler, his eyes had bags forming underneath them,.

Sugawara and Daichi had tried to reach out to him, as he slowly started to sever his bonds with the volleyball club.

Kuroo had told Kenma, who'd told Hinata, that Tsukishima wasn't texting him anymore, and was worried, Hinata made the mistake of telling him Tsukishima was fine, however Tsukishima was far from ever being at something which could be called fine.

Naturally his brother and his parents were concerned for him, he'd stopped eating, he'd stopped going to family outings, he always just locked himself in his room.

Tsukishima was broken, it didn't take much.

He was more fragile than his ego had displayed, all he'd had was Yamaguchi, the only person who'd been there for him, the only one who ever cared.

He never showed Yamaguchi the extent he appreciated him for, and now he was gone forever.

He would never find another Yamaguchi, people like him, they're rare, one in a billion.

And Tsukishima missed the pure and happy smile which he had once taken for granted.

Cuts were now littering up his arms, up his chest, up his legs, everywhere which he could conceal.

If anyone else saw them they'd send him to get help.

He didn't want help.

He just wanted Yamaguchi.

Every night he cried, he text Yamaguchi.

Tsukki 💙  
I miss you  
please come back  
I love you

he never got a reply.

Even seeing : read at 3:31am would be enough for him, it would be more than enough.

One day, the club was worried, Tsukishima, his attitude had been going on for an extended period of time, and it didn't look like it was getting better. 

It felt like he was going to do something he shouldn't.

So, as any friends would do, They had decided that they wanted to check up on him, hoping that he would be alright.

" are you sure he lives here? " asahi asked as he walked behind the group.

" well, he invited me over one time because they were studying, so I'm pretty sure it was this house! " yachi wore a smile on her face, yet she was just as worried as the rest of them.

Yamaguchis death had obviously taken its toll on her, but she knew he wouldn't of wanted them to cry over him, so she picked her head up, and did the hard thing of smiling through pain.

Everyone else was silent.

What was there to talk about in the situation? 

It was the time when silencer was golden.

Daichi readied himself and stepped up to the door, and firmly knocked on it.

There was no answer.

He waited a few seconds.

He then knocked again, but louder, it left red marks against his knuckles.

The door now opened, and they were met with a tallish woman with short hair greeted them.

" hello? "

She hadn't seen most of the boys before, as she never went to their games, tsukishima had told her that he didn't want her there, and although she wanted to go, she respected his wishes.

" hello ma'am, we're friends of tsukishima, and we wanted to ask if we could check in on him? " daichi had adjusted his voice so it sounded more adult-like, infront of the woman, and sugawara snickered behind his back.

" well...you might have a hard time with that...ive been struggling to get him out of his room...he's locked it from the inside..." her voice was quiet.

Daichi nodded.

" would you mind if we tried to get through to him anyway? "

The look in his eyes was a serious one.

The woman sighed and looked downwards.

" you aren't taking no as an answer are you? "

She stepped out of the way so that the group of boys could fit into her house, they all removed their shoes and apologised for the intrusion, tanaka and nishinoya after a little push to do so.

" his room's the only one with the door shut! "

She yelled up to them.

She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, but buried it.

Her son was just going through a tough time and wanted to be alone, he would be fine.

The boys now crowded around the door.

" everyone be-"

" TSUKISHIMA GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE " tanaka screamed.

" WE'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR DOOR IF YOU DONT! " nishinoya joined in, resulting in a hit on the back of the head from sugawara.

" tsukishima-kun...please say something...we're worried about you..." yachi tried to plead as her voice wavered.

Hinata out a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down.

" Tsukishima, we're all here, please at least show us that you're there. " Kageyama, had never gotten along with the middle blocker, but that didn't mean he hadn't grown close to him.

They weren't friends, but they weren't enemies either.

It had been five minutes, it felt like five years.

And they were still met with that nothingness.

" tsukishima? " 

Sugawara called for him and he still didn't reply.

Kiyoko, took a hairpin out from her bag, as tanaka and nishinoya were discussing how they would break the others door down, and she bent down, sticking the hairpin into the lock.

She fiddled with it for a second as everyone watched her.

CLINK

CLINK

CLINK

CLINK

CLINK

she returned the pin to where it was originally placed and nodded at sugawara, she didn't want to be the one who opened the door.

" we're coming in okay...? "

Sugawaras hand gripped the handle, tightly, and he twisted it downwards, the door creaked open.

His gaze followed as the room was revealed slowly , then he saw it.

At first he wasn't sure if it was real or not, but after hearing the scream of the small blonde girl standing next to him, he indeed confirm that it was real.

Tsukishima Kei was hanging.


	45. Dead Doll

A scream erupted from the small blonde girl at the sight which was strung infront of them.

No one moved.

They all stood there and took it in.

It was noticeable from afar that this was the outcome of what had happened, but they wished that they could've stopped it from happening.

They tried to reach out to him, but he blocked them out, which resulted in this being the endgame.

They wished that they'd pried into his feelings even if he didn't want them to, but now it was too late and they regretted it.

They were terrible friends to him.

"M-Ms Tsukishima...! " Sugawaras voice wavered as he called out for the first person to see the body should rightfully be the person who lived him the most.

" is he not coming out? Tsukishima go and say hi to your friends! " she yelled in response.

" no....you'll need to come and see this..."

The woman sighed and stopped dusting the living room, placing her duster against the sofa, and she carried herself upstairs.

She knew something was wrong when she saw the petrified look on the groups face.

She tried to calm herself as she internally knew what she was going to be met with.

Yachi had tears streaming down her face as she sobbed.

Hinata was crying with his head in his hands.

The third years we're trying their best to keep a composure for the others, they also weren't as close with tsukishima as the other members were.

Tanaka and Noya had been silenced and were staring in shock, muttering about how there was no way this was real and that there was no way this had happened.

Kageyama was biting his lip and looked away from the scene, his fists balled.

"Kei....? "

She slowly edged closer to the room, not wanting to face the inevitable.

She had predicted that this would happen at some point, but whenever she asked him if he was okay he never replied, he never expected Yamaguchis death to affect her boy this much, yet here they were.

She was met with the sight of her son hanging.

She ran into the room and quickly wrapped her arms around the body, not caring that it was dead.

She missed him, yet it was too late to tell him now that he was gone.

She cried as she kept her arms around him, he smelt but she kept her grip, not wanting to let her son go.

She knew it was her fault he had died, she hadn't helped him. 

Did she even try that hard? 

Daichi had dialled the police on his phone, after about 10 minutes someone with a deep voice had answered the phone, he told them that they had found a suicide, and they said that they'd send a member over.

There was still no vocal exchange between the members as they stared at the body.

" sugawara "

" yes? "

" text kuroo for me. "

" okay "

—————

You were still snuggled up in Oikawas arms as he carried you.

He was warm, and he made all of your thoughts melt so that you couldn't hear them anymore.

He knew exactly what he'd done to you, and he was proud that it only took him 6 months to make you realise you needed him, and he was the only person who could make you feel happy....it was about time his plan had finally started to set itself into motion.

You were now two years away from being of age....well it's not like that would stop him anyway, he didn't care that you were a minor, he'd do whatever he pleased to you because you belonged to him...only him.

The law didn't matter to you.

You now stayed silent as you could tell he was taking you downstairs, by the vibrates that surged through your body with each step.

" we're almost there~ " he whisper to you as your eyes were still firmly sealed shut, as he'd requested for them to be.

You could feel the density in the air lift and also heard the slow crackling of a fire, you knew which room you were in by that, as you remembered every detail oikawa had told you as you planned to escape.

But now you couldn't escape because your mind had trapped you in Oikawas world where you couldn't escape, as everything out of said world was pitch black frolicking darkness.

The two of you were playing a dangerous game, and you oikawa was always three places ahead of you wherever you moved, you hated it yet you couldn't get enough of it.

You were intoxicated with Oikawa.

Lets say the two of you were dancing the tango together, you had a knife hidden in the ruffles of your dress, yet the instant Oikawa gripped you by the waist and spun you around, as if you were a toy, you ended with the back faced to him and that same knife etching along the skin of your neck.

It was unfair to still play a game which you'd lost since the beginning, yet you kept going like there was still hope left for you, although you knew there wasn't.

You were naive, both Oikawa and yourself were aware of it.

And he used that against you.

You wished to be stronger, to be able to fight back against him, yet here you were, you were just weak and stupid in the end, and that's how everything came to be.

You felt yourself being lower and tried stretching you legs out so that you could land on the floor.

" can you sit down baby? " he asked you yet you knew he was telling you.

You unhinged your arms from around his tall build and your behind hit the floor, you would've cried but you were now numb to the the feeling.

You could feel Oikawa press himself up against you back, and he grabbed your right wrist from behind.

He guided your hand upwards, and you still had your eyes closed so that you couldn't see what he was trying to get you to touch.

You could feel a wave on uneasiness flow over you as your fingers came in to contact with something, someone.

Oikawa traced your fingers over them, and you took in what they felt like, they had long hair, it felt fluffy, yet damp at the same time.

Their skin felt smooth, yet slightly...dusty?

Was dusty the right word for it? 

You couldn't help but feel like the way they felt was familiar to you, but you weren't too sure about where it came from, oh how you'd wished you never thought that.

" now, promise me that you won't freak out too much okay? " oikawa cooed as his face now rest against your shoulder, his breath was tickling your ear and you trembled slightly due to the warm sensation.

You nodded.

" well~ you can open your eyes and look at the birthday gift I spent so long preparing for you! " 

wait.

didnt it feel like a ...?

no...

maybe it was just you, it was probably just a doll or something...yeah a doll...definitely.

You shook the and thoughts off, yet you knew that you were right, you just wanted to give yourself that last slither of false hope....it was all you could get.

The nails in your free hand, were digging into your calm as you tried calming your nerves down.

Although Oikawa was still with you, it felt like you were confronting whatever this problem was alone. 

You opened your eyes slowly, a fraction at a time.

The instant that you look infront of you, you were aware of what it was.

" oh my fucking god..." 

You stared in horror.

You could feel your own skin crawling.

Your senses had came back to you.

He was a monster.

Oikawa Tooru was a fucking Monster.

You felt tears gush down your face like they always did, you could never be strong in a situation like that one, you'd never been forced into anything like that before. 

Why couldn't your life be normal?

Why was he so sick and twisted? 

Why? 

It felt like everything was crumbling again and you couldn't move.

" you didn't save me Y/N..." you heard her speak even though her lips were as still as you were.

" aha I knew it! You like her so much you were stunned into silence! I had to do a lot of work for this you know~ I had to learn how to do taxidermy, and then I had to figure out how to do it on a human! You're lucky that I care for you so much that I want to make you the perfect birthday gift! " his arms wrapped around you from behind and it was as if he was holding you in place, forcing you to look at the creation which was laying infront of you.

Well, she wasn't laying exactly, she was sitting up, her back was pressed against the wall, and her porcelain eyes were staring aimlessly at you, yet their gaze was fixed.

She looked so human, she looked so real.

It looked like she was still alive.

You could see faint stitch marks on her skin, which shattered your dreams of her being real.

Why has he down this? For what purpose has he thought that this would be a fun idea or just something fun to do?! 

You hand jolted back from the creature as she was up close.

She smelled real, her clothes were real, her hair was real, her skin was real.

Everything about her except her was real.

You could feel that acidic feeling creeping up your throat slowly and you almost couldn't contain the vomit which wanted to spurt out from within you.

She was dead yet she was still watching you.

She was still blaming you for her death which she caused a month ago.

Oikawa watched as your facial expression merged from surprise quickly into one of dread, and he could feel himself getting more excited about it.

God that expression on your face....it sent him places.

He loved seeing your reactions to the treats he gave you.

" dont you like her? Now you can always look at her and remember that you killed her! Doesn't that make you feel so proud! "

He knew that would provoke some other type of reaction from you.

He felt your body trying to twist and contort itself out of his grip so he just tightened it around you.

You could hear her voice clearly in your heads, and your body was violently convulsing as you closed your eyes trying to shut her out.

You tried to scream but your throat wouldn't let any noise out.

Why was she still here?! 

Why was she haunting you....?

First your thoughts, then your dreams, then the shadows, and now she was here.

You just wanted to be alone and at peace.

WHY

you killed someone and it would forever follow you wherever you went.

You wanted to die so badly yet the ghosts who followed you every move wouldn't let you die.

They were keeping you alive.

Her voice was screaming at you in your head as she was telling you the same things which she normally did 

Just the normal, you're worthless, you should die, you killed me.

But something interrupted them, you heard a low moan in your ear and you snapped out of your thoughts.

" seeing you scared like this is like music to me~ " his voice was husky as he now pushed you down as he was behind you.

You were now even closer to the body and were forced to look up at it.

It was like she was scowling down at you in disgust.

You tried to move but the wrong part of you was moving.

Oikawa roughly gripped your thighs and pulled you upwards.

You could feel his hardness poking through the jeans he was wearing, and you knew what was happening.

You were still crying, and your body was still shaking, yet the soothing touch of Oikawas hand still helped calm you as you tried to ignore the dead body.

" dont you feel disgusting when we're fucking infront of your dead best friends body on your birthday? " 

" w-w-wait no....! " you wanted him to stop, you didn't want to do it in the first place.

When you looked back up to Oikawa you saw he had a crazed look on his face, he was grinning lustfully and it looked like he was on the verge of combusting on the spot and his eyes looked like he'd already orgasmed in his pants.

" haaaah...keep pulling that face Y/N....fucking keep...doing it...." 

You could feel the cold air hitting you and you tried to shake him off, but he wouldn't let go of you.

" smile for Shizuku Y/N...I'm sure she's watching us do it right now...." 

You heard him chuckle quietly under his breath as you struggled against him.

Whilst one of his hands was resting against your thigh, lining you up to him, he reached the other one down so that it was clasping around your neck, he twisted it so that you were facing upwards.

" look at her, look what you did~ " he sung as you could now feel his bare skin touching yours.

you shut your eyes and his grip suddenly tightened, choking you.

" keep your eyes open bitch. " he had to make his tone firmer although he was already losing himself at the sight of your face.

" look up at her, keep looking at her, imagine how she feels knowing you killed her just for her to end up like this...Imagine how she feels knowing this is how much you meant to her~ " 

He pushed his length into you at once and you'd finally regained that ability to scream back.

You couldn't move, you just had to accept what was happening to your body.

Oikawa mouth was spilling out moans and grunts as he slammed himself into you, you just cried out and begged him to stop, which backfired as it fired him up more.

Every time you tried to look away he would choke you, as you had to look up at the ghost of your best friend who you killed with you own hands, you own bloodied hands.

She stared down emptily, just watching as you ruined your body infront of her, she wasn't moving.


	46. Chapter 46

After the two of you had finished your promiscuous activities you had collapsed on the floor and now weren't moving as liquids dropped out of you.

Oikawa looked down to what he'd done to you and he smiled, he was proud that he was the only one who could leave you in a state like that.

After this you would be set on staying with him, you wouldn't want to leave after the trauma he'd put you through, it was all just one big mindgame and you were falling into his mouse trap.

He'd bent down so that he could pick you up and carry you somewhere, he wasn't sure where he would take you as he had only planned to show you this surprise and then he was going to give you the cake he made, but he couldn't do that now as you were flat out.

The way that you screamed and begged for him to stop it made him feel pure lechery for you and it made him want to ravage your body even more than he had.

He looked at the girl in the eyes, deadpanning.

" I hope you enjoyed the show bitch-chan....." the top of his lip arched upwards as he looked at her with disgust.

He was the only one allowed to manipulate you, she should've never been in that picture.

She'd ruined things between the two of you, she'd scared you into running from him the first time, she was the reason why things had been so bad between the two of you, everything was her fault.

He smacked the doll across the face and due to her body being stuffed, she fell to the floor limply, yet her eyes still stayed looking the same direction, unmoving, as did her face.

It wasn't fun to hit someone if they weren't going to respond to it.

It didn't make him feel anything.

Your body felt slightly heavier than before and Oikawa chuckled knowing what the reason for it was.

He had you bundled up in his arms like you were a big cat or something along those lines.

He decided that he'd set you down in the kitchen and prepare the table for your meal so that he could surprise you when you'd woken up, but he wasn't sure how long that'd be.

He walked over to the kitchen, not bringing the other girl with you, and was smiling like an idiot as his mind raced through the scenario which had just been acted out, he really was a perv wasn't he? 

He could feel himself growing again yet decided to contain it, your body wouldn't be able to handle anything more than it already had that day, and he didn't want to break you.

He cared too much about you to break you.

He knew his way of showing love was one which would be considered as outlandish.

But he loved you.

He just wasn't the bests at showing you that love.

One day you'd understand it, you'd realise why he'd done all of this , maybe not today but it would certainly be someday in the near future? He could feel that it was going to happen, he would wait forever for you if that what it would take you to realise, he would keep you trapped forever until you realised how you really felt for him, because he knew that in the end you would have to cave in.

He also knew you wouldn't be in the state to be moving around, so he didn't bother wasting his rope and tying you against the chair, and he also wanted to be able to refrain himself, and sight of you tied up, made it hard for him to do that.

It wasn't his fault your body was so alluring when it was at its weakest.

He sat you upright in one of the two chairs and spent a while trying to position you so that you wouldn't end up sliding too far to one side and falling off of the chair, he didn't want to hurt you anymore, if it was unintentional.

Oikawa was now making the table setup, he'd been outside at some points during the day time, not during the night hours as he'd spent them awake fixing Shizuku to make her the perfect taxidermy present for you, so that she could be preserved for a longer period of time.

He had to be fully disguised and wear plenty of makeup to cover his face, yet no one had caught him.

He had to travel a fair distance to find any shops, so he'd taken the hour drive and then got enough groceries and supplies to last the two of you for a relatively long time as he didn't want to risk anything else.

He would've let you see him bake the cake so you could see the love which he put into it, of course, his special form of love was soaked into it, but there was also another special ingredient inside it, which he wanted you to guess what it was, the best part about it was that it actually added a good flavour to the cake, and it also helped to colour the icing which was decorating it.

Now he was anticipating your return to the real world, from the , nightmare you would most likely be having right then, as he wanted to see how you would react to his efforts, sure this wasn't as big of a gesture as your first gift, yet he still poured his heart into baking it the night before for you, and he wanted to see how dearly you loved it. 

Yet there was your body, unloving as your legs were fractionally trembling.

You wouldn't want to wake up.

——————

Matsuura sighed as he looked down.

" Tojo gave us all of this evidence, yet we still can't find out where Oikawa is located...."

He looked like he'd lost hope as he stared down at the notes which Tojo had handed him.

No one was hopeful anymore, it had been weeks and they were at a standstill.

All of the cops look like they were bored out of their minds as every day they came in with some sort of hope yet by the end of the day it had sizzled out.

They contacted everyone they could, his parents, his school, any possible friends which Oikawa had, Iwaizumi himself, even his grandparents.

Oikawa had forcefully made them answer the call though.

He had a gun held to their backs, the both of them, and made them say everything was fine and that they'd heard nothing from him, because he knew that if he didn't it would've caused more suspicion to him as to why they weren't answering.

They'd started to see less and less of Tojo too, they weren't sure where he'd went, yet he also wasn't contact them as much as he normally would, well, normally he would only be talking to Ayase anyway. 

Matsuura had now grown used to doing things with only one leg, it was basically the same as before, but he just couldn't stand up and walk around, well if he balanced his gravitational force in the correct way he could stand up straight on one leg, but that would only last a small amount of seconds before he would end up on the floor and calling for Ohara to help him up.

He was sat in his wheelchair as the rest of them sat on their chairs.

Many had broken off and tried to analyse certain things, but they all reached dead ends.

Oikawa Tooru was too good, he was always one step ahead of the game and he always seemed to lead them somewhere and then disappear as if he was never there.

The rumours about him were slowly dying out as no further updates were announced or shown to anyone, so the news was dying out about what had happened.

Many outraged families had shown up to the station and demanded for them to work harder as members of their own families had been killed.

" w-were trying our hardest! " sakurauchi would always tell them, and tsushima would have to shoo them away if they were persistent on not leaving.

They were trying but they'd gotten nowhere.

They all had their heads down as they were out of luck and out of anything they could do.

" we could try- " kunikida was about to suggest an idea but was cut off.

" we've tried everything kunikida....." Tsushima piped up and bit his lip, he didn't want to cry yet he felt like a failure for not being able to save you.

" but....." 

he was trying to think of anything he could use to argue, but nothing came to mind.

Matsuura banged his fist against the table and all attention was drawn to him.

" we did NOT become police offers so that the moment we were faced with trouble we'd give up! "

It was like he was yelling but he wasn't raising his voice at them.

He too was desperate and on the verge of despair, yet he held out for Takami and Kurosawa, he had to.

If no one would lead the group then he would, even if he was bad at it he didn't care.

" we aren't going to abandon this case just yet, it may take a few more months? But I guarantee that something will come up! "

He wore a smile under his face, yet his eyes weren't smiling.

No one in the room seemed to be pumped by his speech.

They just sort of nodded and tried to at least act like they were excited, which no one had managed to pull off, it just wasn't the same when it wasn't Takami trying to cheer them up, he just had a way with words.

Ohara had his fists balled on his lap, he hated seeing everyone like the way they were and you could practically feel the waves of anger radiating off of him, almost like the waves which curled his blonde locks.

He pushed his chair out and stood up.

He was done letting everyone mope around, they had a job and they needed to do it right, it didn't matter how, it just mattered that they found you, with any method which was available to them.

" LETS LISTEN TO MATSUURA~! " he screamed.

Now everyone's attention solely rested on him, which he liked.

His accent was higher pitched and it made his screaming voice sound sort of stupid, but it wasn't something he could control, so they never laughed at him for it.

" SAKURAUCHI-SAN~ TSUSHIMA-SAN~ come with me! We're going to go meet up with a friend~! " he sung, winking at the two men as he skipped out of the room.

He wasn't planning on offering further explanation as everything would unravel itself when they were at the scene where Oharas play would be acted out.

There was silence as the room looked around at each other, unsure of how to react.

" what was that...? " kunikida asked as he looked towards Matsuura who was just as confused.

" that just came out of nowhere..."

He was used to Oharas sudden outburst of noise, they happened a lot so it was something which you grew accustomed to, but it weirded him out that he'd gone from being depressed like the rest of the room to happy go lucky ' we can do anything '.

But , he was the same as Ohara, he could tell that Oharas words and happy smile weren't truthful, they were falsified, like his personality most of the time.

Tsushima and Sakurauchi had just decided that they would follow him as they weren't sure what else they should do, they didn't want to leave Ohara waiting, so they just thought it would be the most logical thing to do.

and now it was just Kunikida and Matsuura in the room alone.

The two were never that good at talking to each other alone as they were never forced to talk to each other without the rest of the group surrounding them.

" hey, kunikida? "

" yes Matsuura? "

" lets go out on a walk, there's something that's been digging at my brain that I wanted to ask you. "

" alright, Matsuura. "

—————

You head felt dizzy and your body felt the same sensation that it had that time you'd woken up after almost drowning that one time, well, not really almost you did actually drown and you had died for a lengthy minute or two.

Everything looked blurry and you felt sick to your stomach as you took in the new surroundings.

Everything in your body was stinging, and with each palpitation your heart made you could feel it slowly getting worser and worser.

And because of what you'd seen, now there was a clear image of Shizuku printed into your head.

She just stared at you, she didn't move or utter any words to you, she would just stand there still, in your mind, staring at you.

You shook your head but she wouldn't leave.

Her lips were firmly sealed up, and reminded you of Yamaguchis after what Oikawa had done to him. 

even though they were shut those words still echoed around your brain, like they were bouncing off of its walls, unable to escape you so they just had remained taunting you, like it were in a carousel.

" you killed me Y/N "

Was all you heard on repeat.

You had tried blocking it out but she wouldn't shut up.

Sometimes the girl would get closer, and you would see her unblinking eyes right up close, as they now didn't shine.

You wanted to scream all of it out, but even after all your mental screaming she and her voices still lingered with you like a vengeful spirit.

You then refocused your eyes to see that Oikawas gaze was fixated on you from across the dining room table, for a second you thought it was your best friend.

But he was arguably worse, he was a monster.

Not the ones which horror stories depict, he was ones which slithered into your head and he fucked with it, he twisted your mind, so that you were rendered helpless and scared, you tried untwisting it in every direction, but that left you even more helpless than you were in the first place.

" welcome back cutie~ "

He playfully pressed his finger down against your nose and it sprung back off, he looked so pleased with himself after what he'd done.

" I know that you're still raptured from the last gift that I gave you~ and I can understand why! I spent hours making her for you, I stayed up nights making sure she would be a perfect replica even! She'll stay with you forever Y/N...isn't that wonderful?"

Wonderful  
Wonderfu   
Wonderf   
Wonder  
Wonde  
Wond  
Won  
Wo   
W   
H  
Ha  
Hau   
Haun   
Haunt  
Haunti   
Haunti  
Haunting 

You shook your head no.

" ah, I see you haven't gained your sense of direction yet have you~ " he smiled nonchalantly.

" I know that gift is already a lot...and you probably don't expect anything else from me....but I wanted to treat my princess on her special day! "

You gulped.

You didn't want anything else.

You just wanted to be dead.

Couldn't he kill you? Wouldnt that be a good enough present? 

He watched ,enchanted, as your pupils diluted slightly.

Your little reactions were almost as cute as the bigger ones you'd shown him the last time.

Since you had been watching him, trying to figure out whether or not he was going to make another move, you hadn't payed attention to the surroundings.

You presumed everything would be the same.

Oikawa gestured to the side, and you were praying that it wouldn't be another dead body.

but it was something much sweeter.

" I baked you a cake! "

You almost let out a relieved sigh, but still nothing about that situation was relieving to you.

You tilted your head as you looked at it, you had no words to say to him at that moment, not after what he'd done to you.

The cake was drenched with a red fondant icing and it had two layers to it, it had " happy birthday Y/N ❤️ " scrawled across the front of it in black icing, and was decorated with chocolate assortment and frills of a lighted red icing.

It actually looked nice....

But you weren't planning on being tempted by him...you couldn't be.

Just because he was nice to you now didn't mean he wouldn't have a knife to your throat in the next few seconds, he was completely unpredictable and you hated it.

Oikawa saw that you weren't making a move so he made it for you.

Oikawa reached the same finger over to the cake and dipped it into the fluffy icing, it glazed his finger and then he'd brought it back so it stopped infront of your lips, Oikawa was pressing it against them.

He looked at your sternly.

" lick it. "

The look in his eyes scared you into submission , you didn't want to submit to him, yet you had no other choice, you didn't want him to be any more violent with you than he was normally.

Your tongue coiled around his finger reluctantly, leaving a subtle wet trail across it as you lapped up the unknown icing you could hear him mutter something under his breath, yet couldn't figure out what it was.

When you could no longer taste that strange flavour anymore you quickly returned your tongue back to its rightful place inside its cave.

You saw Oikawas look had turned to one of disappointment.

"...w-why was it so sweet....? " was all you could bring yourself to ask, yet the answer was one you would be wishing you hadn't known.


	47. Cake!

Oikawa was glad that you'd asked him as he wanted to see how you'd react when he told you what the special ingredients were.

" doesn't it taste salty as well? " a devilish smirk lay imprinted on the brunettes face as he awaited your answer.

You felt your skin crawl at his remark.

The problem was, he would do that.

You let the taste linger on your tongue for a second and then you realised that it indeed did taste salty.

You nodded and felt like throwing it up at that instant, you didn't want any more of that inside of you.

" do you really want to know what I put into my cake Y/N~ " he purred as his face gradually grew closer to yours.

He held your cheek in his hand.

His bloodied, dirties, murerous hand.

Yet you craved nothing more than his touch, even when you denied it, you knew deep down that you needed him.

You didn't want to need him, yet you needed him.

You also didn't want to hear what it was, so you stayed silent, unresponsive.

Oikawa took this as his sign to tell you, as you were clearly waiting for his answer.

" well~ you already know what one of the liquids in there is, as why wouldn't I put my special love juice in the cake for my princess? However, you don't know what the second is! Well...don't think too highly of me for doing this for you...but it's my blood! "

You knew about what the first one was but...BLOOD?! 

you wanted to throw up yet again , but with the numbness in your lower abdomen you couldn't bring yourself to.

You tried to suppress the disgust which was evident on your face, yet Oikawa saw through your cover.

" come on...we both know there's worse that I could've given you right? " his tone was laidback as his grip on the side on your face tightened.

His eyes gaze was knitted with yours.

You noticed there was a window sat behind him.

If only you could move your legs right now, you'd at least have another chance maybe...?

You tried stretching your leg out yet it just stayed still in its place, you scowled, I pleased at the lack of movement.

" now you don't need to be rude to me baby...you know you shouldn't be rude to me ....I put my heart and soul into making this and your other gift for you....so you better fucking APPRECIATE IT "  
Oikawa had raised his voice as you moved you hands up to cover your ears and Oikawa eyes narrowed at you as he roughly grabbed one of your wrists and pulled it down.

It felt as if he was trying to break your wrists with the level he was grasping them.

" don't be FUCKING UNGRATEFUL I stayed up for hours....probably even over two days....making that doll for you...and then I go to the effort...of making you this...I EXPECT A FUCKING SMILE FROM YOU. " 

You leaned back away from him, yet Oikawa had resorted to climbing across the table to reach you.

His knee was resting on the edge of the table as his other leg was firmly planted in the middle of it.

He leaned over to you and now pulled your wrist out so that it was flat on the table, and your recognised the way he did it, yet when you tried to think any harder about it, the scene you reminisced on had quickly dispersed.

The look in Oikawas face was crazed, he wore a psychotic smirk and you could see the flames pulsating off of him.

You had tried to shake him off but he held you and wasnt intending on letting you go for now.

" I put so much effort into this for you Y/N....so fucking much...and not for this reaction....."

His breathing was as shaky as yours was, but why?

Was he nervous around you...? What had you done to provoke such a feeling in him, when he was the one who'd done all those terrible things to you? It didn't add up.

" I..I want you to love what I make for you....I want you to love everything I do for you...why won't you love it Y/N? "

He looked as if tears were bubbling in his eyes, and you yet again couldn't provide him with an answer.

He looked fragile, the way which you imagined you looked majority of the time.

Now wouldve been a good time to make an escape, yet you were bound to the chair, not by any materials, but by your own body, Oikawas doing.

You watched as Oikawas hand which rested on your cheek was now faltering, and it reached something which was behind the tall red cake.

You could see the glimmer of its shadow in your eye and then you could tell what it was.

A knife.

You tried to remain calm and think that something good would come out of this, yet you knew that wouldnt be the case.

He stared you down as he slowly edged the knife closer towards you.

You fidgeted your hand around but oikawa still kept it laying down, still.

" you're going to appreciate everything I give you...okay? You're going to LOVE everything I give you.....I give you my everything....you don't have the fucking right to be a unappreciative little bitch..."

Your eyes now quickly darted around the room trying to ignore what was going on and trying to ignore the man infront of you.

You couldn't help but watched as he lined the knife above the palm of you hand and he held it high.

You were about to scream as the knife briskly sliced through the air, downwards.

You felt a warm sensation ripple through you before the flooding pain which had emerged beneath it.

Oikawas lips overlapped with yours as you watched the knife plunge deep into the flesh of your hand, breaking the skin barrier which was guarding it and you had screamed slightly, for oikawa to then deepen the kiss and bury his tongue into your mouth, to shut you up.

It was distracting you from the pain, so you slowly abided by what he was doing and gave into the intoxicated kiss.

Blood was pouring out from the newly left hole which tore open your hand.

After a rough 10 minutes Oikawa has released you and your face then contorted into agony as you were now left with your split open hand which still had the knife plastered through it pinning it to the table.

Tears barrelled down your cheeks as you bit your lip in pain, a metallic scents wavered throughout the air as you silently wished that you could rip the knife out and scorn it through your throat instead.

—————

Iwaizumi was nervous, beyond nervous infact, no one was even aware of his release, so how would his friends even react? Would they still want to talk to him? Would they be disgusted? 

Would they think of him as responsible for Oikawas actions? 

He never was one to overthink, but there he sat with his face in his hands, as his phone was faced downwards on the bed, as the waited for any vibration to set off on his phone.

He still of course was taking in everything, why had everything happened out of the blue...? 

He knew the way he stared at that girl wasnt right, but he never thought it would spiral into this misfortunate series of events.

The day Tojo had told him he'd had a breakdown on the spot and was forced to hide his face from the other because he couldn't stand the embarrassment, Tojo just pulled him into a hug and told him that it would be alright, and that they'd find him and make him pay, he seemed so confident, yet how far could that confidence take him? 

He wanted things to return to the way they normally were, however they were much past normal.

Normal wasn't even in their dictionary anymore.

Iwaizumi was trapped in a cage of his own thoughts when he heard the loud beeping noise which signified a message being received or sent.

He took a sharp, deep breath before he continued to pick up the phone.

SEIJOH 🌱

Mad dog   
NO 

NO FUCKING   
WAY

WHAT

WHO ARE   
YOU

WHY DO YOU HAVE  
IWAIZUMIS PHONE

Matsu(c)kawa 

Is 

Is this a joke? 

Hanamaki 

what the fuck  
he's typing.

Iwaizumi 

it's been a   
while hasnt it? 

Yahaba   
weren't you on  
death penalty 

didnt you   
KILL  
someone? 

Iwaizumi  
Well, I just got   
released, because   
Oikawa killed   
them and the sick   
bastard tried to   
set me up. So No.

He presumed that everyone else had learnt about what Oikawa had done such it had apparently a read around so quickly going off of what Tojo had told him.

Mad dog   
WHAT

Yahaba  
are you kidding

Iwaizumi  
Unfortunately not 

Matsu(c)kawa  
are you   
okay holy fuck

Hanamaki  
WE MISSED YOU   
SO MUCH

We're so   
sorry

We tried to   
convince everyone   
that you wouldn't  
do anything  
like that  
but they never  
Listened to us 

Yahaba  
especially kyotani

Mad dog   
I just knew that you   
didn't do it...YOURE   
NOT THAT TYPE OF   
FUCKING PERSON

Matsu(c)kawa   
can we come   
over?

Hanamaki  
please can   
we come over

we need to talk   
about this seriously 

Iwaizumi smiled at his phone, he was glad that his friends hadn't decided to hate because of the events which had happened.

Iwaizumi   
Sure

Tojo felt a gust of wind pass him as he sauntered down the street, the goddess of luck was finally bestowing herself upon them.

—————

You just kept panting " fuck " underneath your breath as there were no other words which you could manage to spill out.

Oikawa now just sat, observing your reaction.

" so, have you decided to listen to what I tell you to do now? "

You nodded as you bit your lip, trying to ignore the pain which ravaged through you.

This was the worst birthday you could've asked for, you wished that you hadn't even lived past your 12th if it was going to lead to whatever abomination this could be called.

" good...because if you keep disobeying me, your punishments will get worse and worse every time..."

You could tell he was deadly serious.

" I know that might've hurt...but you need to learn that you can't play that's off of game with me baby...it upsets me to see that you aren't liking all the efforts I put into you...it's almost making me think that I should just let you go...."

There was a tinge of pettiness in his voice as he spat out the words towards you.

But you had no one to go back to, you had him and only him.

No one else was there for you now.

Your parents probably viewed you as useless now, as if they didn't before, your friends were all dead, and then apart from that you were alone to begin with.

He was the only one who had ever made you feel anything.

Granted most of them were negative feelings, especially with the pain and all, but no one else had made you feel that wanted, you knew you shouldn't fall into his trap, and you could see it was there, yet you still willingly fell into it, and now you couldn't escape.

You wearily shook your head to the side.

" I-I....I don't want t...o" your voice kept breaking in between words as you tried to numb the pain which was frolicking through you.

Now you couldnt move your lower half or one of your arms, so you were pretty much rendered useless.

" I know you don't honey..::but sometimes you just forget that's and you step out of line...I know it isn't your fault..." 

Oikawa peppered soft kisses across your forehead as you winged at the touch.

" you're gonna have to stay like that for just a little bit longer okay love....? I'll go get you some bandages and we'll patch your hand up for you..."

You swore you'd need a little bit more than a bandage to fix it.

He whispered softly.

If only that was his real personality and not just a facade, maybe then you could find yourself loving him.

But he had his tenancies to get aggressive with you for having natural reactions.

But due to your twisted fate, you were stuck with him in an endless cycle of agony as the walls constantly caved in on you, breaking you down slowly until you were nothing worse than a soulless mess which slipped through the cracks of society, into the soft yet hard grasp of his hands.

Oikawa had abruptly left the room and left you in waiting as the pain was getting worse by each passing second.

Your second hand which remained unharmed shakily lifted itself up, and your fingers looped around the cold metal, which was now littered with red splatters.

It felt slimy, yet rusty.

The moment you came into contact with it it felt as if an electrical shockwave was sent pulsating down your arm as you had tried to pull it out.

Every aspect of anything which could be deemed as harmful was now a threat to you, due to all of your past trauma your body wouldn't allow you to try and bring harmful to yourself.

There went one of your options.

And you had such a good change to do it then too........fate really was cruel wasn't it? 

————

Yachi had lost two of her closest friends in the span of just 6 months.

She would always hang around with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, and now they were both dead.

Of course Kiyoko had done her best to comfort and be there for her, but she didn't feel that closeness with them, so she could never knew how it felt.

Yachi didn't feel like scarring the rest of the club anymore, so she had strictly ruled off doing the same as the other blonde had done.

Whilst she wasn't as close with him, it still hurt as she had primarily grown closer to him than most other people had.

She knew she wasn't alone, yet she felt alone, being and feeling are completely different factors, and that's what most people don't take into account.

She was sat in her room, contemplating what to do next, she'd already visited their graves, and left her wishes, and was now bundled up on the floor, like a sad little ball.

The sighed and drew her legs closer into her chest.

Her mother was currently at work, meaning that Yachi had the house to herself, it was empty.

Her finger slid down the screen of her phone as she tracked back through her messages with Yamaguchi.

She was about to open a photo of the group together which she'd sent him on request when she heard the obnoxious buzzing of her door bell.

No one had told her they were coming over...so?

Who could it be...? Who would even want to visit her...? She only had friends in the volleyball club, and she had cut contact with most of them anyway, as she'd quit after...what had happened.

She pushed herself up and dragged herself over to the door and she then opened it.

She looked like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards, and her eyes were puffy and red, the only presentable part about her was her hair, as she'd brushed it to remove the knots from it.

When she'd open the door, she was met with an unfamiliar face.

They looked around the same height as her, just slightly smaller.

Their skin looked pale and they looked like they hadn't slept in the longest time.

They had two ponytails of purple hair which were strung up highly, her eyes were a piercing red colour.

Her face wore a frown.

Her voice was dull, yet still sounded energetic at the same time, 

" my names Ako Udagawa......you're Hitoka-chan.....right...? "


	48. Restart

Yachi could've swore she remembered that name from somewhere, it sounded familiar yet it wouldn't come to her.

" yeah....im yachi hitoka, but I'm not quite sure who you are....." Yachi trailed off as she now looked to the floor for comfort, she'd never like talking to new people, and she was surprised that anyone event wanted to talk to her after what had happened.

" well I'm glad I found the right person then! " she laughed dryly, there was no real laughter weaves into it, it was just an empty void of noise.

" ...can you tell me why you're here? " she asked as she had no physical recognition of the girl.

" ... " a shadow cast over the smaller girls eyes as she tried not to let her emotions slip.

" you know...o-oikawa right...? "

Yachi wasn't liking where this was going and she hoped it wouldn't be what she knew it was going to be. 

" he killed the two people from your volleyball team right? "

" he only killed one. " yachis voice was still, it shared no fun or excitement, she'd been reduced to this rude attitude to mask her inner fragility and weakness which was evident whenever the topic came up.

"oh...I didn't w-want to intrude on personal matters, but me and some friends have been...persistent on this case...." the girl stammered as the way she was speaking reminded her of someone she knew who she'd left behind to embark on her journey of finding the blonde girl.

" so you came here to ask me about it? " she spat, she didn't want to talk to some girl who she didn't even know about her dead best friends who she also didn't know for some wannabe journalist.... the details werent hers to know.

" well...partly but please don't shut me out yet..there's something else I need to tell you! "

She had a surge of confidence as she readied herself.

" I'm Ako Udagawa, sister of Tomoe Udagawa........my sister....she was the first one....to fall v-victim......." tears fled down Akos cheeks as she reminisced over the good times her and her sister had shared, which she would never find herself feeling again as she was gone, she'd left, she wasn't here for her anymore and she had to grow up without her bold redhead taller sister who had always been the most important person in her life, the tears were warm and salty.

Yachi now remembered where she'd heard that name before, she wasn't sure whether or not she should do it, but her nerves didn't back her down for once in her life.

She grabbed the other girl by the hand and pulled her inside the room, before shutting the door after them.

" why did you come here? "

She asked as she guided her to her room.

She had many things which she now wanted to say to the girl, ask if she knew anything else, but she couldn't bombard a crying girl with questions like that, it would've been ill-natured if her to do such a thing.

She handed her a tissue from a box which was stood up on her desk, next to all of her drawings which had probably rusted over in the time theyd been left untouched.

The girl wiped her damp face with it and thanked Yachi for being so endearing with her.

" i-I wanted to talk about..." she was sniffling through her sobs " about....."

Yachis face was visibly confused as she heard the girls suggestion of what she wanted to do.

Would it really be a good idea? She didn't even know who this girl was, just that she had relations with someone, how could she know that she was trusted.

She had stood on the spot thinking about whether or not it would be worth it doing what Ako had proposed to her, what if something went wrong? What if they got caught? There were plenty of bad things which could come out as a result if the two of them messed up in any way....

Yet, she didn't want to avenge Tsukishima and Yamaguchi...,and there wasn't exactly a lot compelling her to do anything otherwise....

She needed to get something back for them, her just being alive for them was no longer enough to fulfil the passion drenching her heart for the justice which would be brought down upon the sick murderer, so then it was decided, the two girls who didn't know each other were going to set out and change everything, after they planned it of course, and they were going to wreak hell for those who lost.

She swallowed her feat and met the others gaze, her eyes were red and puffy yet Yachi didn't pay attention to it.

" let's do it." 

—————

That was one of the few times where you hadn't passed out due to the severe amount of pain which had been brought to you.

Apparently oikawa hadn't meant to hurt you that badly the other times, and he felt sorry for doing it, yet he still did it plenty of times afterwards, so it didn't feel like his feelings were genuine, he was just saying that to butter you up to him, and you wouldn't let him

You wouldn't let him because he already had.

So, you were now laying against the cold floor, meeting with the dust collected under the fridge as your legs were placed highly atop of the table, which was solely the thing which was meeting you conscious and with him at that moment.

Oikawas fingers grazed over your skin as you tried to show no bother to the pressure which he was applying to the area where you were bleeding.

" I'm sorry it hurts......but if you were a good girl then you wouldn't have to feel hurt like this....I don't want to have to hurt you...but sometimes you just leave me no choice..:please stop asking me to hurt you......" the way his eyes looked like he was actually on the verge of tears tricked you into believing him, it always did and it always would.

You were so Stupid and Naive.

That day had been the worst day you could've imagined, worse than the day at the hospital by far, yet it felt like everyday for you was worse, it never got any better even if you imagined that it had.

You'd surely have even worse nightmares after that day, now that she could stare at you emptily forever, and on top of that Oikawa had defiled your body infront of her, not to mention he was tougher than the first time, so it had caused you more physical pain that it had the other time when you thought he was mad.

but if that's as mad then what the fuck could this be called.

He'd done so many things to you, you hated him with your entire being, yet why was he sometimes the only comfort you had? Why were the inside of his arms so appealing and why did they provide to you such a warmth which you had been lacking? You hated the feeling of him so much yet you lived it.

Why was this conflict so mentally draining?

Now however, your main focus wasn't on anything else which had happened in the past few months, yet it was on the knife which was still firmly cemented through your hand.

Oikawa knew that taking it out wouldve made it worse for you, and he didn't want to end up damaging your body, yes he could damage your insides all he wanted, but he needed to keep your body in a sustainable form, even though you still had plenty of scars from him, which he found wonderful to a devilish extent, you could still function and move around with them, if you lost your hand completely then that would ruin your perfect aspect, he couldn't risk that happening, even though he knew he'd done it.

He was trying to get the bleeding to calm down, even come to a stop, which is why he was trying to apply as much pressure as he could to it, he had plenty of bandaged ready to wrap around your hand, and he was planning to quickly rip the knife out of you before wrapping the bandages around as quickly as a ribbon dancer twirled their ribbon through the air as they danced within it.

When the oozing red liquid had came to a stand still, he looked over to you, and was met with the look in your eyes which could only be described as dead.

You looked completely ruined, yet not in the hot way, you looked ruined as in you looked like you didn't even want to be alive at that moment.

" this might hurt just a little bit...please bare with me sweetie...." his look told you kindness, and you knew falling into it wouldn't be good for you, but you would anyway.

A little bit was an understatement as his hands melded on to the knife, it was if you couldn't directly feel his touch.

In one sharp movement you had felt the knife exit you and the cold, harass air burst through your hand, causing you more pain than you were in beforehand.

You cursed and bit your lip as you had to choice but to lay there and accept the pain which was given to you, you were in no fit state to move as your legs were still sore from earlier, even though it had been hours, and if you did try to stand, they'd probably end up making you collapse due to to your excessive shaking.

It felt wrong. You could feel the air going through one side of you, and exiting out of the other, and it shouldn't do that.

Now more than ever you had a plausible excuse to go to the hospital, but after the last events, you knew you couldn't even think about that happening because Oikawa would most likely just repeat what had happened the first time, and you didn't want to put anyone else through that.

You thought about it, whilst oikawa was preoccupied burying your hand in a mountain of medical bandages which he'd found in his grandparents first aid kit which was stored in the bathroom, and the cold sensation was slowly dying out, you weren't laying much attention to it though as you were taken aback by your logical train of thought, If you never left the house, and never left Oikawas side, then that meant nobody else would be harmed.... everyone else would be fine and it would only be you getting the medicine which you deserved.

That would be for the best.

If you left again, there's no saying how many innocent people would have to go through what you had, and you couldn't bring that upon anyone else, you were done trying now.

Was this where you would give up?

Maybe it just would be...just maybe

Oikawa had had to basically mummify your hand as he didn't want any blood to be able to drop out of you, not one droplet, he needed to fix what he'd done to you and he was content on doing so.

But then again, he would probably break you to a greater extent the moment you had been ' fixed ' so he questioned what the real point of doing this was.

He held your hand, or basically block, and pressed a kiss over the white bandaging which covered it.

The pain obviously hadn't stopped, as you had a large gaping hole in the middle of your hand, but it did make you feel somewhat fuzzy inside.

You were still sprawled across the floor and you couldn't move, which was the best position for you to of been in, but you wouldn't liked some leeway to be able to move just anything.

Oikawa slowly lowering your legs from the table, and they shivered at his touch, which made a smirk emerge from the other, it made him delighted that he could give you such reactions just from his bare touch. 

He then wrapped his other arm around your back, as he kept his prior arm around your legs, and he lifted you up, he placed you back down on your seat at the table , your arm was flailing down at the side as you were still unable to feel anything in it, you just had to sit and watch it dangle helplessly.

Oikawa had slid underneath the table to reach the other side as it would be quicker than walking around, he then sat back in his seat, like how the two of your were before he decided to to stab you. 

Oikawa had one hand rested against his chin as he look at you.

He loved you, and you could see it in his eyes, yet you could also see the malicious intent which they hide behind them.

Was his love for you a lie or was his love for causing you harm greater than it? 

" let's try it again shall we? "

Oikawa still had hold of the bloodied knife, which he hadn't made an attempt to clean.

" Now you can try some more of the cake I made for you darling~ I'm sure you'll love it as much as you said you would! " 

The cheerful tone in his voice was threatening, it didn't reassure you at all, he was telling you that you'd love it, and you knew that meant you wouldn't be getting out of it also , you had to love it.

He centred the already bloodied knife above the blood filled cake and sliced down it, it glide through the cake like it would glide through your skin, with ease.

He cut you out a thin slice and shifted it so it was now sat upright on a plate, which was plain white and only slightly stain with blood.

He placed it infront of you and then held a fork to the side of your functioning arm.

" won't you dig in? "


	49. Crazy

and So, after that incident you had decided to give up on escaping, there was no hope for someone like you, you knew it was pointless, so what even was the point in trying anymore

Even if you did get out he'd just catch you and bring you back, and then you'd be back at square one again, and it'd probably bring harm to someone undeserving of it, so you just decided that it was for the best that you stayed with him.

You had made a fatal error in the plan youd sculpted in the beginning, you thought that waiting wouldve been a good idea and that if you gained his trust it could've been easier, yet that was where you'd gone wrong, because as time went on you slowly had gotten weaker, and your mind was unraveling.

Waiting was the opposite of what you should've done, it felt like it would be smart at the time, yet it wasn't.

Because of that error youd made beforehand, you were now damned to spend the rest of your years alive being cursed, a curse which you would never ,in the end, be able to break.

The curses name was Oikawa.

It was your own stupidity which had driven you here, and it was your own willpower which let you keep being alive.

Yet you weren't sure as to why.

Everyday you tried thinking it could get better, but it never did get better, infact every day you could feel your sanity breaking further and further, you were unsure as to when it would finally shatter and your body would shut down and just stop moving as a whole, you hoped that it would happen soon, but who would even know? 

Oikawa had slowly regained his trust in you again and was loosening your restrictions, he wouldn't let you go outside with him yet, because obvious reasons.

But you'd been careful in the past months, and you'd only gained a few extra scars from him.

He shot you in the foot one time, but that was the most he'd done to you, and compared to last events, you actually viewed that as a positive thing.

He let you have hourly meetings with his grandparents every Sunday, and you had grown to think of them as your own at the point, as you'd never had any grandparents, they'd passed away before you were born.

They were sweet, and you wanted to release them, you'd tried to plead with Oikawa that they'd done nothing wrong and that was the reason for him shooting you.

You didn't want to admit it, but you'd grown relatively closer to Oikawa with the time you shared, he was nicer to you than before and he often gave you the attention which you craved ever so badly.

Of course you were naturally still on edge when you were around him, so you never said anything which you thought was too risky, and you would only speak few words around him, mainly when he would talk first.

He asked you plenty of times " why have you changed from the girl I knew? " yet there was no answer besides from saying " because the trauma you put me through " yet you didn't want to tell him that as you thought it was evident that would be the cause of it, if he'd just been normal with you and had tried to get to know you then maybe things could've been different, and maybe you could actually love him for who he was.

But you only loved him for the person he took place of, you still hadn't shaken off the reoccurring nightmare, you saw her and her face every single night and you still never changed the outcome of it, That was just something which you were forced to grow used to.

Another thing you'd had to of grown used to was Oikawas forcefulness go get you to do what he wanted you do, if he was in the mood, you had to do it with him, if he wanted to cut you, you had to let him, if he theoretically wanted you to torture someone, then it's most likely you would have to do it.

At nights you would snuggle up to him for warmth, and so that he could comfort you when you woke up shaking, he would always give you good night kisses, which were often rough, and lead to, other things, sometimes it did feel good if you were in the mood, but it put you at discomfort as he was still two years older than you, and he was a psychopath who could do anything he wanted to you, so he end up choking you to death, and that was something you didn't want to risk happening, so you were still always tense when the two of you had your intimate time.

Sometimes you found yourself unconsciously reaching for his hand when the two of you would sit with each other , most likely because the two of you were watching something, but you didn't think anything of it...you just wanted him to show you that you again weren't alone, as you often felt like you were still when he wasn't around.

You hated that he had to be your beacon of light, yet you had no others left.

————

And that was what had brought you to present day.

No one had found you, no one has even came looking for you up here, you were abandoned by society.

You had been with Oikawa the whole time and he had gladly taken care of you.

The voices calling out to help you, on the tvs and in news articles, had started to die out? And you could only presume that no one cared for you anymore, you knew this would happen, you were forgotten.

It had been just over a year since he had kidnapped you, and you had grown accustomed to living with him.

You still hated him, but you had grown used to him at least.

You weren't going to fall in love with him, you promised yourself that, you would just stay with him until you had the opportunity to kill him, or wait for someone else to do that job for you.

—————

You were sat on the couch in the living room.

The body which was laying there had wrinkles up slightly, but nonetheless it still irked you to look at it as it brung up bad memories for you.

You tried to avoid making eye contact with it as much as you physically could.

You never did stop hearing her saying " you killed me " but eventually you had gotten over it, after about two months it was beginning to bother you less than it had before, sometimes you'd still wake up feeling like you were dragged down to hell but then you remembered that, you were already there.

The way her eyes were unmoving yet followed you around the room was what currently bothering you.

And the fact that she still looked real after such a long amount of time, how was she even sustaining? 

You were settled with a blanket covering the bottom half of your body as the fire crackled harmlessly, admitting a soothing backing sound for you.

You had originally protested the idea of staying here, but for some reason, you thought it would of been the most logical thing to do, think about it, if you're nicer, then he would treat you better and most likely feed you more, and he wouldn't hurt you as much, which meant when you did try to escape, then you would have a higher chance.

You wished you'd thought of that in the first place.

But that was then and this was now, you couldn't change what you'd done back then, but you could change your fate now.

The gods were still in your favour.

You felt Oikawas warm muscular arms wrap around your shoulders from behind and he planted a kiss on your cheek.

You smiled at him, Oikawa liked that smile, it looked content, and full of glee.

You didn't want to feel like that, but sometimes that smile naturally slipped out whenever you weren't careful.

He seated himself next to you and you saw that he had his phone in his hands.

You pondered upon what had happened to your phone, you had it when you were running from him, yet when you woke up, it wasn't there, and it hadn't even played across your mind about what had happened to the poor thing, but you knew he couldn't risk you calling anyone for help, because that'd be too much of a giveaway.

When he finally spoke up you were more than surprised by the words which he uttered

" it's been over 6 months since we last had any action hasnt it baby? "

You nodded, unsure as to where he was taking it.

" well, I'm starting to get....a little bored "

You could tell by the look on his face that he was planning something, what could it be though? 

" I want to do something which could be...dangerous! But I swear it'll be fun! " 

Oikawa had grabbed your hand, which had recovered, and shook it up and down, he really could be like a child at some points.

" and? "

" I want to upload a video telling everyone our location, and wait for them to show up, and then we run! " he put his idea simply in words without expanding.

" ARE YOU CRAZY?? " you covered your mouth as you didn't mean to verbally address your thoughts 

Oikawa stuck his tongue out and nodded.

" ignore that...."

You half expected that he would at least hit you for your remark, but he must've been in a good mood that day.

" well, I'm not actually giving you a choice...I wanna slice up our life here, so let's gamble! "

You watched as Oikawa had opened his phone, his password was your birthday, which you noted down in your head.

Although, now that you were there with him, he'd probably change the password just to be safe, he could read you too easily.

" don't say anything, just smile at the camera when I point it to you okay? "

You nodded, still unsure of what his proper motive could've been.

Maybe this would be your chance at freedom? If someone found you, and oikawa might finally be killed.

But who would you go to after you lost Oikawa.

It was a difficult self conflict.

Do you die living with Oikawa, or do you die of you brain rotting in loneliness?

You didn't want to be alone again, and the issue was you had no one left to turn back to.

The plink of Oikawas phone as he pressed record had brought you back to reality 

The crazy bastard was actually doing it wasn't he...?

Where had this even come from? He just came in the room and told you that you were doing it, yet he'd never even spoken about it before to you

" yahoo~! "

Oikawa flashed a peace sign at the camera recording him.

" I know it's been a while since you all saw me, but I've been in the Azuna mountains, which can also be tracked by OK6 WA9, if you wanted to come find me! "

He was straight to the point, since videos could only be a minute long if you wanted them to look nice on your profile.

The look he was giving the camera was one of a crazed person, someone who went off the edge far too long ago.

" and I'm here with my princess! "

You watched as the phone was tilted to you, and you just smiled.

Your eyes screamed " help me " but your smile read " don't "

" I know you guys are missing me so much you wanted to lol for me, so well he here until tomorrow, so you can come and find us! Arent I do kind of you to allow you to visit me? I

Dont try to catch me as I will kill you, bye! "

he ended the video abruptly and set the caption as

:>

it certainly didn't sound like he had planned out what he was going to say...it just sounded awkward......

Oikawa grinned as his gaze remained glued to the phone.

" look! There are already hundreds of comments! "

You looked over to his phone, and saw an overwhelming amount of concerned people.

Was that really what you had? Were you deserving of them?

" this takes me back....I used to have so many adoring fans...but none of them were ever as perfect or cute as you are! " oikawa poked your cheek and you couldn't help but blush at his words.

You quickly wiped that look off of your face.

" don't you just feel the thrill running through you now Y/N? Isnt it just wonderful to be running from the law? "

You weren't sure how to answer him.

He seemed even worse than he was before.

" ooh we should probably get some stuff packed for when we leave...and obviously we'll have to bring something to greet the guests I invited with! "

Oikawa was excited as a small child on Christmas as he was planning your second escape.

For what reason had he done it this time though? The two of you were getting along fine here...? And now he was doing this? 

It felt as if your heart could burst at any instant with all the things which could, and most likely, would go wrong.

But he wanted to do it because everything was going right.

He craved for something to happen, he didn't care what it was, he just wanted it to happen, and this was just what he wanted.

" what are you waiting for Y/N? We need to enjoy our last night here to the fullest! "

Oikawa pulled you up with the one hand which he had kept ahold of and pulled you up to your feet.

You accidentally stumbled but caught yourself as Oikawa walked you out of the room.

—————

Everything had been radio silence yet again for the group. It had been for months.

There wasn't a single lead.

Not even a slither on the case which they had fought through.

No one could even bring up anything optimistic at that point, they were running out of options, and they didn't even have any help from their higher ups now.

Sonada and Ayase had been sent overseas to take charge of a case bigger than the current one they had, and they had no choice to take the offer and leave them with their best wishes.

As for Tojo, he was mysterious, he would sometimes just appear and disappear, there was no telling when or why.

Matsuura had brought up the words which they had been trying to discard from their minds, as they were all crowded in silence for one last time.

He cleared his throat, and began to speak.  
" it's been a year I think it's safe to say that- "

BANG 

Speak of the devil 

The group of five had finally lost all hope when there was a loud slam of the door, as Tojo prominently threw it open, he was drenched in sweat as he huffed.

He stood at the doorway with his hands balanced on his knees.

His purple hair was disheveled and his firm gaze set onto the cyan manbun-ned officer.

There was a sharp tension between the two.

" pass me...your keys Matsuura! " he choked out through pants.

The chase was back on.

The cat was indefinitely inching closer and closer towards the mouse, yet the mouse was still agile, and it was far more knowledgable, meaning it escaped the cats grasp many atime.

This wasn't to say that the cat didn't have tricks up its sleeve too though.


	50. Angels Death

The whole group was stunned into silence as they stared at the man infront of them, their conversation coming to a stop as all eyes were layer on him.

They did know that they were at a dead end and were about to drop the case, right? 

Still, Matsuura fished his keys out from within the depths of his pockets, it wasnt like he kept a lot of accessories on him, or anything, it was just his pocket was relatively deep. 

Tojo leaped forward towards him, almost pushing him out of his chair as he snatched them out of his hands, showing no manners, yet also showing no ill intent at the same time.

He held the keys up as they glittered in the dull sunlight, the metal heating slightly due to the thermal energy. 

" s-sorry I took so long.......! " he coiled his fingers around the keys to matsuuras car, as tojo had gotten into a car crash with his last car, so he had just decided he wouldn't drive again, but he knew that he had to now.

This could be his chance.

Even if it was all just a setup, if everything was just a trick, there was still the slightest slither of a chance that this could be real, and he wouldn't let it slide.

It wasn't often that Tojo felt passionate towards a case, hell, this was the first time he'd felt this passionate for a case, in his whole two years of working.

It was like something about it had resonated with his core, so deeply, that he now couldn't get away until he had closure of everything, he wasn't even a cop, yet he wanted to be the one who brought justice down upon the man whomst he had met eyes with for that millisecond of time, which was engraved into his memorybank.

If he let this go, he just had a feeling, an itch, that he would never be able to forgive himself.

" why did you even need my car keys? " Matsuura asked, scowling at the taller man.

He expected it to be something stupid, for example ' a new deck of tarot cards is being soldin the town over and I neeeeeeeeed to get them! Please give me your car! ' because, Tojo was always one to do thinks without caring what others would think of him, it was an aspect to his many layers of personality which he hid underneath a veil of.

Yet then he looked again, in his eyes this time, and could see the determination which was etched into them, it was unwavering and stood straight, proud.

A warm smirk graced Tojos face as slammed a hand down on one of Matsuuras shoulders, forgetting it was the side that he'd had the incident on a few months back, he didn't apologise though, he just removed his hand and acted like he'd never done anything.  
" eeeeh? Stop being so hostile dolphin-kun! " Matsuura winced at the nickname he'd been allocated. " there's a certain video going around~ you don't need to dig too deep into it, I'll be fine looking at it for myself though! None of you need to come, stay here and I'll keep you updated on it! " Tojo spun on his heel and abruptly left the group as he had joined.

The other officers just sat in the room, trying not to make eye contact with each other.

They watched his feet as he dragged them out of the room

Matsuura sighed as this was Tojos way of saying ' Find it out yourself as I'm not telling you~ " , Matsuura, waited to hear the shallow bang of the door as Tojo threw it shut, and then he looked up, to meet the gaze of, no one.

He could now hear Tojo running, as each time his feet hit the pavement a loud thud echoed as he was running rather violently, he then heard a silent clicking sound, followed by the ignition of the engine as it rumbled.

He prayed to himself that he wouldn't have to buy a new car to drive in, well, him and Ohara, since Ohara didn't own a car, besides the police authorities one, he had made an offer that Ohara could use his car as long as he took him with him.

Worry set in as he could hear the scraping of the tires on the tarmac covering of the road, but maybe he was just overthinking things.

After Tojos sudden outburst in the room the men had been interrupted, and now put off task.

" anyway, as we were saying before, " he heard the loud screeching of tojos manic driving and was regretful of his decision as he knew he wouldn't be getting car back anytime soon that day, or even at all for all he knew. 

" we haven't had, any information on this case in months now, we all know it's been radio silent, correct? " 

there was a chorus of "mhms" 

" well, I know that all of you have pretty much lost hope, right? After that one incident, hes been sharper than ever, we haven't had a single clue pointing to where he is, and it's safe to presume, that nobody knows his whereabouts, we've been at a dead end, and everything we've tried has came to nothing. "

Nobody in the room could tell where Matsuura was headed with his uninspirational speech.

" it might be hard for me to say this but....you're giving up on this case as of today. "

Nobody looked stunned to hear that, they even knew that it was coming if they were honest, they'd gotten nowhere, nothing was happening, they didn't even have a glimpse of hope left to spare. 

" are there any objects to this? "

They shook their heads in unison, embarrassed to call themselves officers when they couldn't save you.

They were even letting a fucking private investigator do their work for them, he cared much more than they had.

They knew that the reason why they couldn't continue was due to Takami and Kurosawa not being there anymore to lead them, they had little to no encouragement, and they were practically trying to walk a dead dog.

" because of this, you are all free to take on any other cases which call in, you can't take on any other serious jobs yet, because although you might not be continuing this case, but I think I'll still try and figure out some more loose ties and see if anything else matches up, I won't give up until I'm a hundred percent certain that there's nothing else left. " Matsuuras eyes flooded with certainty as he didn't back down.

He couldn't.

He'd witnessed his two closest officers sacrifice themselves, their lives for this case, so he didn't want to just let it go because they were at a standstill.

He would find oikawa and being justice down for those who could not.

It was his duty.

That one night when him and Kunikida had went out on a walk together, Matsuura had asked him the question.

" do you ever think we'll find them? "

Kunikidas hands were glued to the back of Matsuuras wheelchair as he pushed him along the dimly lit streets, as the streetlights guided them down a narrow path on the pavement.

The stars spectated them through the heavy blanket of clouds coated them, separating them from being seen by the two people who roam the streets at such an hour.

" im, not exactly confident...." kunikida admitted, shamefully.

" stop. "

The two of them were now still as Kunikida had stopped pushing Matsuuras chair.

" well, the moment that you give up on a case, is really the moment that you let the criminal win, the moment you've let the lives who were sacrificed for this case go as if they were nothing, doesn't that's seems like a shitty thing to do? " 

Matsuura wasn't one to use profound language, so kunikida was taken aback for a second.

" I guess you, might be right, but how can we remain hopeful after everything that's happened? "

" doesn't looking up at the night sky make you feel hopeful? "

" not really...."

——————

That crazy bastard had actually done it, you were in shock that he would actually pull such a stunt like that.

If he loved you, then why the hell would he do this? Why would he attract the people who wanted to take you away from him? 

You were sprawled out across the bed the two of your shared after oikawa had used your body once more, since it would apparently be your last time in that house, so he wanted to make good use of it whilst he could.

You knew that your body was never going to recover from the past trauma that you'd suffered, and you'd completely given up hope at that point, the pain was almost numbing. 

almost 

Your legs were sore so you were just laying there listening to Oikawa ramble about " how exciting it would be " for the two of you to be in so much danger at one time.

" now- since we'll probably be having a chase with whoever comes looking for us, we can only pack a few bags, as we don't want anything to limit us..."

He spoke to your directly as his hands fumbled through the large wardrobe, dissecting the clothes as he tried to figure out which ones would be of use to bring as essentials.

Of course Oikawa still had muscle built up, it's not as if he would've just lost it from the stress, if that was possible, it would've happened by now.

" actually...I don't think we'll need clothes where we're going! " he beamed as he slammed the doors of it shut as he stood and looked at the empty bag.

" ...where actually are we going? " you panted out as he walked over to you, you stare up and him and the two of you stay in stillness staring at one another, you wanted to look away, yet his eyes were luring you deeper and deeper into their grasps just where he wanted you.

The old you wouldve flinched as Oikawa reached his hands down towards you face, yet you weren't.

Your emotions, we're indescribable at that current moment in time, sometimes you felt like an emotionless void, like everything was distant and everything was just a blur and that nothing mattered, and then other times, you felt vulnerable and scared, and like you were completely alone and you craved for comfort.

You weren't sure when your dual set of personalities had came into play, it had just slowly deepend over time, and that's how you ended up in the sorry state you were in now, it felt as if everything was real yet everything was fake at the same time, you couldn't tell if you were even alive anymore, or if this whole sequence of events had just been one hell of a fever dream.

You internally laughed at the thought, as if it would be as easy as that. 

You felt as his fingers serenaded your cheeks, as he poked at them, watching as your expression stayed the same.

He missed the feat that used to shiver throughout your body whenever he would even look at you.

Yet he was happy he was the one who got to see all sides of your even if there were some which he didn't take a preference towards, he loved that only he was allowed to see that side of you.

" we're going to visit an old friend of course! " 

You weren't sure who the mentioned old friend was, yet by the insane smirk plastered across his face, you could tell they weren't expecting a visit from him.

" oh! That reminds me- I'll need my disguise! " his face had returned to the childlike one you had grown accustomed to as you watched him pull out the suitcase, that suitcase, the one which you'd taken with you the first time you'd left the place which had been yours and Oikawas home, you had completely forgotten about it's placement underneath your bed, and the moment your gaze had tripped onto it, the bad memories which were dousing it had sent you down memory lane.

A bad one.

You had unconsciously began to crack your fingers due to your anxiety which frowned upon you when you tried to look at the rectangular object.

You had tried to bring yourself to a happy place, to distract yourself, yet you then realised that there was no happy place left for you - there was nowhere.

All you had an all you knew was Oikawa, and his world, which you were living in.

Your hands were preoccupied, so you toes curled around the sheets of the bed and gripped them with an intense force as you tried not to remember what had happened to everyone who you once loved and you once used to cared about.

Oikawa wasn't watching at that current moment, as he was busy stuffing his makeup and eccentric red wig into the small bag which he held, he had turned around to ask you if there was anything you wanted and that's when he captured the look on your face.

" fuck...." he mumbled as he watched you tremble, and he saw what had captured your interest to such an extent.

A smirk blew across his face.

" is my little princess remembering our fun adventures together? " he cooed in a patronising tone as you heard him chuckle.

" I don't know what I would do without you Y/N! We've made so many fun memories together...I never want our time to end! " Oikawa had stars in his eyes.

Your breathing was heavier as you tried not to let everything overtake you.

A sudden urge flowed through your body and you leaped toward him as your body had forgotten the now foreign feeling of numbness which you now had engraved into you so deeply.

You roughly slammed your body against Oikawa, who was unsuspecting of it and had only seen you moving a split second before you'd managed to become a Koala to him.

His body was warm, and you wrapped your legs around him, your arms around his neck as you'd almost forced him to drop the bag he was holding.

" you shouldnt do that without warning baby~ you never know what I'll do to you~ " he growled as you buried your head into his shoulder.

You hated Oikawa Tooru with every bone in your body, you despised him.

So why was he the only beacon of light you had? 

" oh...I get it now! You want to go and bring your doll with us......and you're so tired out you want me to carry you downstairs, that's so cute of you kitten! " 

you couldn't reply. You just wrapped your arms around him tighter as you tried to block out the image of the green haired boy smiling towards you one last time at the hospital before me was brutally massacred by the person you held dear.

There was no screaming voices in your head of that girl, but the silent smile of his was ten times worse than that could of ever been.

You wanted to be dead rather than to live in a world where the only person it revolves around was the one who'd taken away the sweet nothing which had held in your grasp, you had no one yet that no one was no longer here and you were trapped is a prison of guilt and agony as the societal walled blockading you from the terror of this true world were slowly ripped to shred right infront of your pureblood eyes.

Oikawa held you up tightly with both of his hands gripping your behind as to not let you slip down, the bag was now looped over his spare shoulder which your head wasn't reliant on.

It wasn't often that you acted like this anymore, but Oikawa liked the clingy side to you, it showed more vulnerability, and you'd practically do anything which he wanted you to, which meant the two of you could share more intimate time together, and to Oikawa that was something which always mattered, he just had to spend a little while breaking your barriers down so that you'd fall into his arms, it was normal for couples who love each other to do that if they really cared, right??

—————

Oikawa now stood infront of the lifeless girl who was still sat upright in the living room, somewhat near the fire place, she couldn't be too close, as oikawa didn't want her skin to end up melting off, if that was a possibility of happening, as he'd spent hours making sure he got the thin lining of her skin removed from her corpse just so that he could taxidermy her, and he wasn't planning on letting that effort go to waste.

Oikawa had to riddle his way out from your grip, which was tighter than he had originally realised, and he had placed you down onto the couch.

Whenever you had breakdowns like this, it was like you'd forgotten everything he'd done, and you realised he was all you had left, and that you didn't want to leave him.

You gave him a pitiful look as he scolded you to let him go so that he could dissemble your ' friend '

" now, we obviously can't bring all of her, because she's too heavy....so~ we'll be taking the most valuable part of her body so that you can treasure her forever! " 

You could see a black shadow edges around the room as it danced around you, harmlessly, yet it was still shivering you up to your core.

You tried to ask what it was, yet no sound fell out of your mouth.

Your eyes were then cast over to Oikawa, and you saw the girl who always taunted you in your dreams sitting infront of you once again.

Was she real? 

Oikawas hands were brought up to her neck, and before you comprehended what was about to happen, a loud snap echoed throughout the room.

Your eyes widened in horror as you watched him carrying the girls dismantled head, her knotted hair blustering around as it now had nothing to support it.

Oikawa was holding it with that sickly grin on his face.

" she can watch over you wherever we go Y/N! It's always good to have you best friend right! " 

You saw there was no blood coming from her...? 

What....? 

Was she? Was she not an actual...?

That was when it had finally came to you.

Shizuku was dead.

The girl who stare back at you was not the girl who you once knew, yet simply a placeholder to repent you for your sins youd made against her.

Her flesh body was dead.

The voices you heard around you, weren't from her but from a puppet taking her place.

It was as if you heard a switch snap veberating throughout your weak frail body.

That cruel mindgame had finally shown its sign of weakness to you.

You nodded, as you knew you had to keep up a scared facade, if not then Oikawa would be able to tell immediately.

You sat in silence as you watched Oikawa struggle to fit the girls while head into the bag, he kept yelling curses, yet it wasn't helping him in the slightest.

" c-can we get my sanitary products...? "

" yeah you...bitch....can! I doubt FUCKING GO IN....my friend would have any of those in, so go and grab them...."

You had hurriedly fled from the room as you could feel that figure slowly fading away into a dark vortex.

you had ran up the steep stairs, still not used to the short width apart they were as you still almost tripped, like most times.

You weren't sure as to when you and Oikawa would be leaving. 

You weren't sure how far away you were from the place which you had originally started at, and you weren't even sure of where the location oikawa had told you even was, and you'd been living there for quite a few years, so that was strange, how would anyone else even find you, if you couldn't even find where you were yourself.

When you arrived in the bathroom, you made your way over to the cabinet, and field through the drawers, of them grabbing what you thought would be essential, for example ; your strawberry shampoo, your pads/tampons, your moisturiser - it was funny how your face still looked dried out and dead every time you looked in the mirror still - , and your razor, your hands were full, and you also couldn't carry a lot as your arms weren't accustomed to actually having to work, as there was really nothing for you do besides wait for Oikawa to come back from wherever he had gone and then you spent the day with him whilst he took care of you.

Was this really the life you were destined to live? 

You stood upright and looked at the reflection who stare back at you.

That didn't look like Y/N , that looked like Oikawas Y/N.

You weren't the person who you'd grown up 16 years to be like,your whole new identity was fabricated by intricate lies which built up and overlapped each other with every passing second.

You could've almost shed a tear at how pathetic you had become when a scream had alerted you.

" FUCKING FINALLY! " he yelled out, and that was when you knew that he had succeeding in forcing the mannequin head into the small drawstring bag.

You knew now wasn't the time to be at war with yourself, so you bundled up all of your fears and pent up emotion, as you exited the bathroom.

You walked yourself down the hallways, for the probable last time, it almost made you feel melancholic as you had grown an attachment to the area.

You were on the verge of calling out to Oikawa and asking him, what the two of you would do to his grandparents when you reached the summit of the stairs, which the door was located just down the bottom turn right of it.

There was a series of loud bangs as the items which you had picked up hurtled down to the floor as your arms had abandoned them.

You were unsure as to whether you were seeing things or whether this was real.

You saw a sunlight pair of emerald green eyes stare back at you from a worm out cat.

The figure had seen you, and you could see the features in his well built face change to an array of emotions the moment it had happened.

As if on cue, he exited the car as quickly as humanly possible, and sprinted towards the house, as he knew what he'd seen couldn't be just a dream, he had seen you.

You on the other hand now only had one thing on your mind. escape. Leave. Get out. You don't need him.

But you heard a quiet higher pitched voice argue that yes you did need him as he was the only one who protected you from the world.

You closed your eyes as you legs shot forwards down the stairs, you were aware of how much noise you were causing, and oikawa would have heard you, considering unless you were screaming, you tended to be a quiet reserved person.

You could feel voices in your head yelling, all saying different things.

Was the outside world there? 

" Y/N wha- "

You heard Oikawas voice call you from the living room as he was still in there, but it was overpower by his heavily you had slammed the front door open.

You had seen him unlocking it earlier when he mentioned that the two of you were leaving, and he presumed that you wouldn't have the guts to leave him after what had happened months ago.

And he thought he had you wrapped around his little finger, but obviously, there was a severe lapse in his judgement, as the moment you had sensed freedom, your body was moving on its own.

Air had hit your face, and for the first time, it felt like you actually had a chance.

You had almost stopped in your tracks, but then realised quickly that if you had stopped he would have a higher chance of catching your

The man who you'd seen before was still there, and he looked more than the word surprise could encompass when he saw you.

You had no clue who he was, yet you felt as if you could remember him, it was strange.

He was the only sign of hope you had, the only person out there.

For a second time you had escape from Oikawas home, whilst your mind was still telling you to stay there and go back to Oikawa because you love him, your body was making you go as it couldn't endure anything else.

You were at a conflict of your mind vs your body, and whoever would win would be up to fate to decide.

The distance between you and the stranger who was running towards you was closening as you were glad that you'd taken the chance.

You watched him open his mouth to say something to you as he stretched his hand out.

You hand shakily but steadily reached out to grab it, and the second your fingertips had came into contact, a loud ringing barrelled through the sound barrier.

BANG 

You watched as the colour drained from his face, and shiny red blood splattered on to the males purple locks.


	51. It’s been a While.

It was honestly confusing how your mind worked at that point, it changed so quickly, like you were a level 100 hypocrite at your own game.

One second you were brimming with the hope of leaving, whilst thoughts that you should stay because oikawa was the only one who cared about you paraded through your head, yet now that hope had diffused and thoughts asking what if you'd escaped bombarded you.

Was going with the flow really working out for you in such a serious situation? 

That wasn't the first time someone had died infront of you, but you didn't want to tell yourself that you have grown used to that sight.

Your eyes stayed still, not budging an inch, you just now stood there, your hand was still reaching out, but there was no one there to grasp it for you, besides the harsh winds which blew so far up in the mountains.

You weren't sure who the man was, you'd never met him or talked to him before, so why did he come here? 

His body collapsed to the floor, stiffly, and you just watched, what a change from what the past you would've done, which was probably scream and then attempt to run, but now there was no point was there? 

Your opening to escape had quickly returned to being closed again as you.

The sound of a gunshot no longer held any value to you. 

You watched as blood pooled out on the floor, however it wasn't as much as you would usually see.

That was gods way of telling you that now wasn't the right time for you to go.

You had stopped dead in your tracks the moment you heard the firing sound, your hearing reflexes had grown sufficiently stronger, as you had to be prepared for anything that could be thrown towards you, as you didn't want to trip over the body by running into it.

There's a car there....? 

is it worth it?

your line of vision flew from the man to the car.

Well, it would be a valuable getaway, but would you be quick enough? 

By time you'd reach the car Oikawa would probably be straddling you on the floor as you would lay there helplessly, just like how you did normally whenever he would.

Well, you wouldn't of been complaining, it wasn't like you exactly had a reason to alive for much longer, so would any harm come from trying, but he would never kill you, he cared too much to do that, he would torture you so much you became a sobbing mess who wouldn't let go of him, and that was exactly what he craved from you. 

You hated giving in to him, but what else was there for you to do? 

You stood still, and Oikawa wasn't sure what you were trying to pull off there.

He held a pistol in his hand, which he'd quickly grabbed from the chest of drawers near the front door, which normally kept shoes placed in them, or they were for decorative purposes, you'd never had time to ask him that. 

" you know that if you run away, from me, I'll find you again right? " his voice didn't sound as angered as it would've been, it sounded different, it sounded tired.

you nodded, knowing that if you did make an attempt, he would always find his way to you and drag you back into his own special type of hell.

You knew you had no means of escape and that if you ever did try to escape, then the worst was sure to happen, so was there even any point in trying? 

" stop being stupid and come back so that we can get ready to leave. "

You looked down at the body one last time contemplating if you would give up that easily.

Were you planning on dying with Oikawa as the cause...?

no.

But what if he was the only one who could kill you? 

You knew other people were out there, but were there really other people out there? We're they all just charades made by life itself to mock and ridicule you into security so they could tear it away from you at a moments notice? 

You didn't know.

Your head was a mess, everything seemed like it was spinning and you were unsure as to whether reality was real or if reality was just a hoax.

Oikawa was all you were ever deemed to have and you couldn't argue as that was how it was fated for you to be, it was ' written in the stars ' apparently.

You sighed, that glimmer of hope which glistened in your eyes had now sizzled out; leaving a melting candle, which was of course your mind.

" that's a good girl...." his words brought you back to that first time the two of you were in the forest together, if you had just taken the immediate warning signs that you body had set off, then none of this would've happened, there would be no Oikawa in your life, there would be a societal structure, there would be everything which you missed, but you were always a stupid one.

Any normal person wouldve at least put up a fight, but if you were going to come crawling back, then there was no point.

You walked back to him slowly, your feet dragging against the floor.

you looked down, away from him, not wanting to meet his gaze even though you knew it wasn't malicious that time. 

" you really should stop trying to run my love...I know that sometimes your love for me gets overwhelming....but that's didn't mean that you have to run you know? All you have to do is show me that love and then I won't have to do stuff like this.... "

Oikawas full attention was on you as he stroked you hair with his free hand, the bag was still over his shoulder, but it held much more oomph as it now had a persons head inside of it.

" I mean- I was planning on the two of us going by foot, but now that you've given me the chance to kill someone who owned a car, I think that we'll be safe to drive there~ but now I have to clean up the body too...you're lucky that I put up with you and your antics! "

You saw the soft smile which meant trouble grace his face and you felt him now gripping a bundle of your hair tightly.

" I didn't intend for our scheme to go wrong, so I think we should put you to sleep for a bit, don't you agree darling? I promise that when you wake up we'll be there! Well...that's if I can get you out for long enough...."

You tried to shake your head but his grip was preventing you from moving you head in any directions, yet again proving how powerless you were.

You were glad that his violent intent had died down slightly in the past few months, sure he was still often rougher with you when there was no reason for him to be, and sometimes he would cut you, but he was becoming more tolerant at least, you still had that going for you, it was normal for people to show love through inflicting pain on the other, right? 

" goodnight love, please try and not cause any problems when you wake up " it sounded like he was pleading, yet you could tell this was an order which you would have to be following.

" I don't want to do anything that I'd end up regretting..." he whispered to you.

You saw that crazed smirk as you could feel your head gaining sideways velocity at a high speed as Oikawa rammed your skull into the wall with as much force as he could.

You could feel a faint dizziness and painful nausea as everything went that nostalgic colour of pitch black.

The walls weren't that solid, so it's not as if you would've died from the impact, if it were a fully brick one like the girl with red hair had been bashed against, then sure you would've died, but Oikawa couldn't let you die, he loved you more than anyone else in the world, he wanted you, nobody else, he didn't need anyone else, you didn't need anyone else.

All you would ever need was each other..the warmth of each other's arms would surely keep the two of you bonded for a humans equivalent to an eternity, right? 

He saw a thin line of blood draw down the right side of your face, damaging your frail, petal-esque skin.

He caught you body as it fell, dropping the metal pistol to the floor, as it hit the ground with a loud banging impact.

He brought you closer to him and repeated what he'd done the first time the two of you had a date.

His wet tongue muscle carved a trail of saliva against your frigid cheek.

He loved the way your blood tasted.

It would be belittling to say he had a small blood kink.

He knew he wouldn't have long left before more people showed up, as much as he'd love to start another massacre and go on a killing spree yet again, he didn't want to a danger the two of yours' relationship any further than he already had.

He knew his first initial move was a risk. But he just was afraid of you getting bored of him, so he wanted the two of you to live on edge.

And if this was the only way to achieve that then so be it, he would live as an outlaw and you would live as his partner in crime, unwillingly most of the time, but still his partner none the less.

he saw the look in your eyes, he could tell that you were barely even hanging onto life at that point, he knew how much he'd hurt you and how much you wanted to be free, but he just couldn't bring himself to let you go.

He wanted the best for you, and he knew that the best and safest place would be with him.

No one could get you and tell you lied and try to manipulate you...with him you were protected from them, with him you were with the only person who would ever truly care for you and love you...and he was absolutely positive of that.

He lowered you body down to the floor, and he picked that same pistol back up off of the floor, his adjusting to the cold hearted feeling of its rust.

He stepped forward, away from your body, 

the two of your were inside, near the front door, but not outside of it.

His breathing was shaky, As he always got overexcited when he thought about bodies, decaying bodies, to be more precise.

Not in that way , he just liked to witness the corpses decomposing, as it fascinated him to a great extent.

If he wasn't a known criminal then maybe after his volleyball career he would pursue a career in Forensic Pathologicy.

Yet, when he approached the door to exit to find where the body once was, what he met, was something of which he couldn't of predicted.

Better off , what he wasn't met with.

The body which was blood soaked was no longer there laying motionless.

It was gone.

There was just an empty slab of stone on the floor, no traces of a body.

The car was still there, but the body, nowhere to be found.

Oikawa wasn't one who was easily panicked, most situations like this excited him, but now, if he wasn't there, that meant that there could be someone else there and that could mean that...they might be here to take you from him.....

His head snapped to check that you were still there, and luckily, you hadn't moved an inch, well it wasn't exactly like you were able to, but still...

His steps were slow, and he had tried to place his foot down with a silence , if anyone was there it would be better to surprise them, even if they weren't surprised, then he would still be able to beat them, yet it would just cause less struggle.

He surveyed the frontal areas of the house just to see if he was anywhere else there, he'd noted that the body was, it struck a chord in him, he remembered who it was, but the moment he closed his eyes, he couldn't recognise who the man was anymore, and despite his eyes monitoring everything which even sway from a gust of wind, he was nowhere to be seen.

How do bodies just disappear like that...? 

They don't.

He'd heard the gunshot, he'd seen the blood splatter, so how the fuck had a body just went and disappeared like that....? That didn't happen normally, he'd definitely, with no doubt been shot, and oikawa knew his aim was on point as he'd had plenty of practise and time to pick up on more skills with his gun-work, so there was no fathomable way he was still alive, and if he was, he wouldn't of been able to move that quickly without being seen, or heard.

He had to be around here somewhere, and oikawa was persistent on finding out where he was.

No. One. was going to ruin his plan, he would go to pure hell and back just to make it work, as if he hadn't already made a deal and sold his soul to satan . 

His hands shook as the pistol made a racket, the billets inside of it shaking with the gun, that was probably one of the first and only times he'd ever caught himself feeling any hint of anxiety, a feeling which wasn't new to him, but it was rare he let it show.

HOW HAD THE BODY GONE AND WHERE WAS IT?! 

He'd checked the insides of the car, he'd checked the road leading up there, there weren't even any traces of blood left....

Yet he'd seen the blood splatter across his shirt, and the front half of his body....so how was there not any.......!

Had he been seeing things....?

that must've been it right? 

Then a thought crossed him, one which made absolute sense to him at that particular time.

As when worry takes over you, you start thinking of obscurities as to why you shouldn't worry, sometimes even taking it the the farthest lengths, for example, you're anxious because your cat ran away, so you tell yourself that he just simply went to a dimension, which is fine.

And to you any other day that would seem absurd, yet in the moment, you would have no strand of doubt in your mind that it was untrue.

And that was when Oikawa had came to the conclusion, that car was sent by some form of divine being...it added up, that was why it had appeared there without him noticing..and there was no corpse because ...there never was one...!

His mind was just playing tricks on him wasnt it? There wasn't anyone there in the first place, the man he saw must've been nostalgic to him, because he'd made him up in his head once before....

It all made sense...

The one who watched over you was creating a pathway to your life together...he knew that the two of you were meant to be..! 

Oikawa prayed in his head silently and thanked god for the gift.

There was proof, that's as all the proof the two of you would need...YOU WERE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER EVEN IN A HOLY BEINGS EYES...!

Maybe oikawa would've given it more thought if he could sense the pair of eyes glued to him. 

——————

Oikawa had convinced himself of whatever the fuck he thought had happened, with all of that superior being bullshit and had went to pack the car. (disclaimed here : this Is just aimed at the storyline, all religions are valid) 

He felt so lucky that out of everyone you had been the chosen ones who he would bestow his help upon.

If you were awake you would've remarked about how stupid and utterly satirical it sounded, yet you were in the process of being bundled into the boot of a car.

Since oikawa had decided you didn't need a suitcase this time, the whole boot was free for you to fit into.

And he didn't want to accidentally hurt you anymore by shutting you off into a confined space, it wasn't like you had anywhere else left to go, so why would he need to trap you? 

He just had to hide you, so that no one from the public spotted you, and then ratted him out to the authorities, they couldn't do shit against him, but they would be more of a hassle, and he didn't want to put up with that.

Oikawa had decided that the two of you could just take all the belongings you'd need from his dear friends house, so, that was why he was putting you back there instead of anything else which could be of use to you, of course he would still bring that girls head, because he could use that to his advantage, but other than that it would just be the two of you on the ride there this was because even though he was male, he surely had to own some possessions of value, and with him being such a refined man, it wasn't like he wouldn't own good hair products that you could use, he liked to cuddle you when your hair was softer, so he wanted you to keep washing it with good brands so that it wouldn't go greasy.

Your body was small, so he didn't have that much of an issue getting you inside of there, but then problem was when he looked at you he had the insensate urge to pound into you, you just looked so small and powerless.....

But for once he resisted his urges, convincing himself that he had better things to do, and indeed he did.

He had one last thing to do before he left for good.

It wasn't like the past six months you shared there had been bad, yet he wasn't as attached to it as your first house, the first place you fell in love with him, nothing could ever even begin to compare with that place....yet he had still burnt it to the ground with no second though.

He considered doing the same here, yet he was unsure of whether he had enough time before anyone else would show up, sure he'd see them, but he didn't want them to even have the slightest chance of even smelling your scent there...

That wasn't okay. 

He was walking down the lower floors hallway at a brisk pace, wanting to leave the house and start your third new adventure, which might even be deemed your last, but even so he wanted to start it as soon as he could.

He stopped before he reached the rusted door which stood alone at the end of the hallway.

A look of disgust fell across his face as his hand gripped the handle, he was planning on making his words short, he never liked those people in the first place, they took up too much of your time; he wanted you all to himself, yet you insist that you went to talk to them, the only reason he agreed was because it gave him time to work on other things, but now that the two of you were leaving, he would never have to see them again in his life, it pleased him.

It also showed what kind of person he had become, he no longer cared for the people who had always been there for him and the people who had raised him, he only cared for you, no one else, he would kill every other living human just so that he could be with you, he didn't care about them, you were all that mattered....

The door made a loud, low creak as it slid open, oikawa looked down and saw the smiles on their faces drain the moment they saw him standing there instead of the girl whomst they cared for.

" Oi! " he yelled to gain their attention, neither of them looked up at him, yet he could've spare a fuck to give them then.

" me and my beloved are leaving the two of you now. Have fun starving to death, don't expect us to come back. " he spoke to them bluntly, and straight to the point, not sugar coating his words at all, as he knew nobody would actually have the guts to show up.

Sure he'd planned for people to show up, but that didn't mean that they actually would, and that's as what he was relying on, he just wanted to rile people up, he wasn't actually looking for them to come, he just wanted to think about how exciting it would be if they did show up, that was all, so he was lucky that he carried weapons with him.

Without listening to the incessant begging of his already dying old folk, he slammed the door shut on them, glad that he would never have to see them again, they were always so annoying when they wined about wanting to get out, but they only did that when you weren't there, he had no clue as to why though.

And now, he could finally finish the final part of his plan.

They say the devil works hard, but Oikawa Tooru works harder.

He was always petty in the end.

—— flashforward ———

The dark olive-green haired male had heard a knock from his door, he was unsure as to who couldve wanted to see him on his day off, but he was relatively sure it was his friend coming who check up on him.

Due to his job, he didn't have time to check social media, and even if he did all he would be met with was his fangirls trying to get his attention, so he didn't see point in owning any.

Why talk to people online when you can just talk to them in purpose? 

But earlier that day he had received a text from one of his friends telling him to ' be careful ' 

He sent back another text asking ' why? ' but he hadn't received a reply since he sent it.

H was unsure about what he was in danger from, his mind pondered over to something- someone, but he dismissed it, there was no way he would do something like that, was there? 

He walked out from his kitchen, through the front room, and then was met with the door, he lived in a pretty modest house for who he was.

He hoped that his friend would clear up any of the thoughts he was having when he was there.

His large hand melded around the handle to his front door, and when he opened it, he was greeted by the very vessel of his fear.

" it's been a while, ushijima~! "


	52. Angels can’t die

Oikawa happily trotted back to the car, after locking the door to the old folks house.

He didn't feel any sort of remorse for his actions, as to him that was what anybody would do for love..:unless it was a weak form of love that is.

He twirled the keys around his finger smoothly as they made a low clinking russle.

He would never have to see them again in his lifetime, and he was partly glad; he never liked them to begin with.

He had wanted to murder them, but, they weren't worth his time.

As he thinned the distance between himself and the car, he traced the area subtly, still making sure there was no one else around, but who would there be anyway..there was no one there....right? 

He cautiously swung the door to the boot open, to confirm that you were still in there.

A strand of your hair was now lopsided against the side of your face as it had dropped down the front of your head, and Oikawa reached down to gently manoeuvred it away with a soft touch.

He wished he could've been more gentle with you before - but you always kept pushing him away or running from him, so he had to be rough and enforce the rules on to you, of course he enjoyed your fear, but he didn't want you to be constantly on edge around him.

Now, you let him in, but you were different, you weren't that fun girl who used to go to arcades with her friends, you acted like a robot most times if you weren't having a breakdown, which then you'd be clinging to him like it was a life or death matter, and it made oikawa feel as if he losing you

Why had you changed? 

He just wanted the two of you to be happy together, so why would you just..change? 

He wanted you to be the person who he once knew, the girl he fell in love with, yet you were long gone, he couldn't help but falter as he could've been the reason, but dismissed it quickly, he couldn't of been the reason...he was the only person who ever loved you.....right? Of course that's right...no one else ever loved you the way he did..and they never would..that was why you had to stay by his side..no matter what.

That was the first time Oikawa had let his facade slip and a sad smile graced his lips before he closed the door to the boot with a slam.

Now of all times was not the time to be fretful.

He took in a sharp inhale of air as he slid the cars door open.

He sat down on the warmish leather seat, and adjusted himself to the cars fit, it was different to the ones which he would usually find himself stealing, although they normally all tended to be manufactured by the same company, so how no one caught on he would never know.

His hand rested on the shift lever as he squeezed it tightly in his fist, he wasn't angered at you this time but himself.

He turned his head, and his gaze cast to your old home- the time had felt shorter than the first had, but now was the time for the two of you to move on- he was sure of it.

That was another reason why he pulled the social media stunt, he wanted the two of you to leave that place, yet he didn't want to tell you normally, he had to do something.....

His phone had been blowing up at the beginning , his friends spam messaging him, fangirls asking if he was okay, but he had to ignore them all and remain as silent as he could.

He had considered getting a new phone, sure, but he had to spend the money he had buying food and supplies for you, and wasnt prepared to spend it on something he already had, he just had it switched off majority of the time, and because recently no one was even talking about him, he was able to use it more frequently without the worry of accidentally clicking a message, but now the cat was out of the bag.

His phone was on the brink of physically blowing up the second he had clicked post, as it was like the gears of the clock had began to rotate once again, and now they were shifting into a newer position.

Now there wasn't a sole person who wasn't talking about them.

He shook his head, and regained his focus as he looked to the road ahead, he would need to hope no misfortunate encounters took place as if they did he would have another case to clear up.

His foot creeped down onto the pedal as the car accelerated forwards, leaving a small dust cloud behind it as the car sped off.

" we're leaving now honey..." he whispered even though he knew you weren't awake.

Would his words reach you in your sleep? 

——————

" Tojo-san...! That was so reckless of you! " the blonde haired female whispered yelled to him from within the insides of the confided area. 

" don't worry girls- I'm fine! " he smirked and pulled out the tore open packet of fake blood which was staining his shirt.

He had been holding the pump which would set it off in the back of his shoe, so it was hidden from behind mostly, and it curled up his torso on the inside of his shirt so you wouldn't see.

When oikawa had shot the gun, Tojo had stamped down on the pump, and within a second the pack had exploded.

He had made sure to scent it so that it appeared to be real with you at least, because he was sort of predicting what Oikawas moves would be.

When he heard the bullet, he skilfully stepped to the side as he was running, so that the bullet only briefly skimmed past the fabric covering his shoulder, he wasn't planning on going down that easily.

The bullet had kept its course, and had fell down somewhere deep down the descent of the mountainous reefs which were below him.

What Tojo had done at first, may of appeared to be rushed, yet it was perfectly thought out

Before taking Matsuuras car initially, he had ran back to his home so that he could stock up on the materials he needed, he knew what a cunning guy oikawa wouldve been, and was ready for him to pull out anything on him, but there was a 50/50 chance of it being a gun, and Tojo had taken that risk, knowing that Oikawa probably wouldn't approach him if he remembered who he was, and that it would be far more efficient to just shoot him dead, 

The stars had aligned for him.

Then after he had possession of Matsuuras keys, he had driven to pick up Yachi, and Ako- as the two of them were sharing an apartment for the time being, as they were trying to avenge their dead friends by any means possible- even if that meant their fates ending cruelly also.

Tojo had found out about them accidentally one day, he wasn't the type of person to stalk people, he was just in an alleyway passing by, making his way through shortcuts to try and see if there were any drug-busts which would need to happen, when he had overheard the two girls talking.

—————

" so, if we can track the tire marks, then we can figure out the brand of the car- and see how many of them had been sent to here, and how many were brought as of recently, and from that we can deduce what car Oikawa and L/N took when they escaped? " the purple haired girl had sparkles in her eyes as she looked towards the other, a deeply look filling her face.

The blonde looked away sheepishly and nodded.

" that's what I'm thinking, but I'm not sure how we can convince the guards to let us enter a blockaded area, I feel like they'll just shut us out..."

She looked down to the ground and fiddled with her fingers as a distraction.

" I'm sure we could sneak around them! " Amos voice whined.

Tojo was curious as to what the two girls had known about the case, and what affiliation they bare to it, so he kept listening to them in the background.

" I don't know, maybe we need to take a different approach to this? " 

" we could try talking to Oikawas friends! "

" why would they want to hear two second year girls out Udagawa-chan...." 

Ako huffed as her two light purple ponytails bounced as she took a step. 

Yachi leaned in closer to the girl. 

" I can hear something else breathing...stay close to me, I think someone's here. " 

Ako nodded and her eyes skimmed across the area with fear which the blonde had provoked.

She couldn't see anyone, but now that she was there she definitely felt the immense aura that they weren't alone, and it was something she didn't like.

She was tempted to latch onto the other girl, yet knew she was jumpy to physical touch, so she managed to restrain herself and just grabbed her own arms, her nails digging into her own flesh.

Tojo had taken that as his chance and had stepped out from within the shadows.

" what do the two of you have to do with Oikawas and L/Ns case? " 

His voice shocked them as the two girls instantly snapped their heads to face his direction.

His hands were dug into his pocket, his thumbs slyly wrapped out of the sides of them.

He would admit, he did look and sound pretty shady as he was approaching the two girls, but after a few steps he stopped a fair distance away from them, not wanting to evade their personal spaces, and he didn't want them to run from him, as he was interested.

" w-who are you? " yachi took a stance protectively infront of Ako, she had tried to appear brave and not afraid, yet her stutter broke the cover she had tried to maintain.

" aha, my apologies, I'm Tojo. I'm a private detective who's currently working on that case, nice to meetcha! "

He smiled carefreely, yet the girls just shared a worried look.

" so, can you or can you not tell me why you are trying to dig for details in my case? " 

He could practically feel the nervousness which radiated off of the girls, it didn't help with his tone turning grave in the midst of him talking.

It was all fun and games until they had to talk about their work, Tojo could tend to be a tease majority of the time, yet he still took his job seriously.

They still remained quiet, and Tojo sighed, the mellow breeze carrying his short purple hair.

He stared at them, as he tracked their footsteps, as they were stepping away from him.

Was he really that intimidating? He'd been told he looked like a puppy before, but that was from Ayase, so that sort of made sense given the twos past relations.

Then again, it was late, a strange man had just approached two unknowing girls, so, what wouldnt of been strange about such a situation? 

Maybe he should've stayed quiet and backed off.

Yet curiosity killed the cat, the cat being his safety.

Tojo turned around faced his back to the girls, showing that he didn't mean any harm, the stars in the sky above them cascading across his back.

" if you can't tell me, then I just have one final thing to say to the both of you, "

He didn't turn back to look at them, but you could almost see the scowl on his face just by hearing the tone in his voice.

" drop this case unless you want to get hurt. "

He had began to walk back down the moonlight paved path.

" we're friends of the people who Oikawa murdered. " 

Yachi spoke up, not only referring to Yamaguchi, but Tsukishima also.

A girls shaking voice had turned into one of confidence. 

Tojo stopped in his tracks, momentarily feeling a strike of shock, there were not many times where he encountered friends of the victims, as they normally secluded themselves and dug themselves into a hole so deep that not even they would be able to climb out of.

However, these two younger girls had now put themselves in harms way for the sake of justice.

That was something which Tojo could respect.

His hand fished around the pocket until it traced over the sharp edges of a card.

He gripped it between his middle finger and index finger, and flicked the card up, so that it would reach them.

The purples haired girl stumbled forward and caught the stray piece of plastic, as it was fluttering just a few inches infront of them.

She stared down at it, her face scrunching up as she was unsure as to what it was or why it was given to her.

She wasn't exactly the best when it came to reading.

Tojo kept walking, this time slower, so that they could still hear his words.

" that's where you can find me. "

And that was when the mysterious man had disappeared 

—————

after picking up the two girls, he had of course then driven them over to the address which Oikawa had stated.

Of course the girls had seen it too as they had tabs on his social media accounts so that they could look for any activity or anything encrypted in his posts, so they were two of the firsts to of seen it.

The drive was almost silent as they were on edge.

However, it seemed the place was legitimate.

5/6 up the Rocky Mountain ascent, Tojo had told the two girls to get out, and to sneak up and around to the sides of the house, as due to it being in a mountainous climate, it was littered with bushes and stray trees, so they would have plenty to hide behind.

He didn't want the two girls to be injured.

After dropping them off again, he had continued his journey.

Tojo wasn't stupid, he knew that Oikawa would overpower him, yet he would still go through with his plan.

The other girls only seemed to want revenge for Oikawa, but Tojo wanted something else.

He wanted your safety.

It was now confirmed you were still alive and that he had definitely kidnapped you, yet Tojo was already aware of that fact.

Tojo planned to catch your attention somehow and hopefully lure you out of said house.

He had tried his best to catch you that one night, but the footage from the back of the hospital was corrupted after it had been blown up, so he couldn't of figured out the number plate to it.

If he knew where you were then he would've thought out a better plan to try using, yet this was all he could do for now.

He had two things in mind, 

A) he catches you, and then takes you in his car with him 

or B

B) Oikawa catches him trying to get you, and then has to stage death to escape.

Tojo didn't want to scare you with any other weapons, yet he knew Matsuuras car had a compartment with a shotgun, but intuition got the better of him.

The latter option had unfortunately happened, and Tojo couldn't of saved you in that moment, yet he still had a trick up his sleeve, even if he couldn't pull it out now.

Tojo had memorised the license plate for Matsuuras car, and was betting on the fact that if Oikawa had ' killed ' him, he would've stolen the car, and being the tactical man he was, he would definitely crash it somewhere as to not leave a trace of him, but that would still give him a clear map of where he had gone, and what location he was in, which would be help in the long run.

Tojo may of not been good in the moment, as he couldn't save you, yet he was one step closer, one more step closer to you than he was yesterday, and that itself was an achievement, at least in his books.

After he had fell to the ground, he had waited for the moment he heard Oikawas voice muffled, which meant he wouldve been talking to you inside of the house, which was why he couldn't hear it as well, and when that happened, he pushed himself up and took a deep breath before he sprinted as quietly as he could out of Oikawas vision.

He hopped over one of the bushes growing wilted roses and his leg was matched onto by something, and he felt himself being pulled down, and that was where he had seen the two girls waiting,

and this led up to where they currently were, as Tojo explained the final chapter of his plan.

————— back to present

Ushijima grabbed his door handle, and abruptly shut it the moment he had seen Oikawas smiling face staring back at him.

He wasn't oblivious to what had happened and for once he was afraid.

It wasn't visibly, but you could see his hands were shaking slightly if you looked at them from a close enough angle.

There was a rapid

SLAM

as Ushijima looked down to the source of the noise, he could see Oikawas foot wedged in to the door. He tried pushing against the door, and although he had more muscle than Oikawa he now saw a metal bar on the upper side of the door.

He decided to try and grab his phone from out of the depths of his pocket and had tried to text Tendou, hoping he would be able to aid him if he wasn't working at his job.

Ushijima tended to be serious and often stoic in his mannerisms, however there were sometimes he would let everything slip up.

Now was unfortunately one of those times.

His finger skimmed over the call button, and he heard the low bleeps of his phone ringing, as it was being overpowered by Oikawas heavy breathing from the outside of his door.

" Ushiwaka! " a bright voice chirped down the phone " how are- "

SMASH 

" wouldnt you like to play a little game Ushijima? "


	53. Hide and Seek

Ushijima was strong, which was apparent to everyone who knew him, due to him being in the powerhouse school of Shiratorizawa it was only natural that he had worked up a merited mass of muscle on him.

Yet he was more used to slamming balls using his hands, not used to physically fighting people.

Whereas Oikawa was skilled in the opposite, meaning that unless he was planning to fight him with a volleyball, he would have the upper hand.

Oikawa shoved the bar further and further through the small gap in the door, until he could pry it open, he knew that if anybody outside saw him, then he would be in trouble, and then would quickly have to flee yet again, or get rid of more problems, which would just be an annoyance to him as all he wanted to do was stare at your adorable face.

" who was that ushiwaka? " tendons muffled voice asked as he couldn't make out who it was.

The two didn't live that far from each other, and due to it being the weekend, the red haired could easily come over and visit him.

Ushijima was focused on trying to pry the metallic object out of the murders hands, but Oikawa took that as his chance, as it was inside of his home now, and roughly swung it to the side. 

Their was moment of silence as a faint pool of blood formed on Ushijimas chest, as a shallow leaking gash formed there, near where his heart was placed. 

Ushijima grunted as his hand travelled to his area of hurt.

He had tried to swat the crowbar away from him, yet his hand hand been overpowered and brought it right back down to its originally placing at the side of his figure.

Now Oikawa wasn't being battled with against the door, and welcomed himself in with great pleasure, he made sure to shut the door behind him so that no passerby's would see the events which would unravel inside of the others house.

" wow~! My new home smells divine! Thank you for being such a dear and cleaning it for me Ushijima! " Oikawa smiled as he looked at the taller male, who was clutching the fabric of his shirt as he was slightly cowering, his knees were bent to a small degree.

He backed away from Oikawa, a cold sweat was dripping down his face as he looked at the other.

His eyes stayed in their usual form, yet they held terror in them.

He held his other arm out infront of him, as he would at least try to combat the other, even if he would have an advantage over him.

He wouldn't give his life for something like Oikawa. 

" so, about the game I wanted to play! " 

Oikawa whipped the bar up, and smashed Ushijimas phone to the ground, tendous voice glitching as the screen of the phone bare plenty of cracks, slightly resembling the one which Ushijima now owned.

" fuck..." Ushijima muttered, as that was his only means of communication with his friend.

" I didn't say you could speak did I?! " oikawagave him a dissaproving luck before he brought his leg up, to kick the other where he was bleeding.

Ushijima saw this and reacted with speed, grabbing the others leg, yet this resulted in his foot being pressed against his neck.

Oikawa looked at him mercilessly as he dug his heel into it.

Ushijima had tried to back away again, yet Oikawa had guided him so his back was pressed against the wall.

He kept applying pressure to that same spot and he could see that the olive haired male was wincing.

" down. " he ordered ,as he was now pressing downwards.

Ushijima remained still and oikawa kicked his face sharply as a slapping sound correlated with the action. 

" DOWN " 

Ushijima but his lip, as his body slowly lowered itself to the ground.

Not wanting to cause itself anymore pain.

There was now a red mark lined across his face.

He had been taught that in situations like that, it was best to back down until you have something you could defend yourself with, and Ushijima didn't feel like trying to stab him with the house keys in his pocket, so he had obeyed what the other had told him to do.

Oikawa smirked as he finally had dominance over the person who had him obsessed for years, the person who he could never beat, the one who would outshine him no matter he had tried to do to defeat him, was finally on his knees as he was slowly bleeding out on the floor.

" good boy~ " he purred as he stared down at the boy with a malicious intent shining within his lifeless irises.

Ushijima couldn't help but feel disgusted at the use of a petname. 

Why had Oikawa down this? 

Was it because he was a better volleyball player than he was? If so Ushijima thought that was an imbecilic reason to go to such a length.

He tried to ignore the pain which spread through his body, but the loss of blood and the open wound which was untreated had started to unravel his mind slowly, he had tried to stop it, yet it would just continue.

He hoped it wasn't evident by his expression.

" as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, l

Oikawa sent him the smile which was one which would send shivers down satans spine.

" I wanna play hide and seek with you Ushijima! "

He clapped his hands together playfully, and in that moment it was like there was nothing but a mere child standing infront of him carrying a bloodied weapon.

" now, for obvious reasons, I'm going to be the seeker! " 

Oikawa broke the duos staring competition for a second as his gaze wandered over to the concealed objecting glinting in the others pocket.

" are those your keys? "

Ushijima remained silent as a mouse.

" I said " he hissed before he squatted down, bouncing slightly on his calf as he snatched the chain of keys out of his pocket " are these your keys? "

Ushijima nodded slightly, wishing he wouldn't of found them, now he really either had to bring harm to Oikawa or most likely he hurt here.

And he couldn't figure out which of the two was the better action in that situation. 

Oikawa dangled the keys infront of his own face,  
as he tried to decipher which keys were for what.

" I'm gonna go lock the doors and the windows so that you can't escape, it's not like I was planning on letting you anyway, but I have to take precautions! "

He freed the other, who let out a gasp for air as he had been bottling up his breaths as he was trying to hide the fact that he was on edge.

He was a pro-volleyball player, how on earth could this of happened to him?! 

He was confused.

He watched as Oikawa fiddled all the keys into the lock of the front door, letting out a trail of curse words as most of them came out of the keyhole with a sad clink, as they were obviously the ones which weren't fit.

" why the fuck do you even need this many keys?! " he asked as if they two of them were having a friendly conversation when in reality ushijima was trying to make sure he remained alive and well on the floor whilst Oikawa trapped him in his own house.

Did he have a chance at escaping? 

He surely would've been able to outrun Oikawa if he hadn't already been cursed with a fatality, in a very severe spot on body that is.

It was strangely close to where his soul was placed, figuratively, so why hadn't Oikawa killed him there?

Was Oikawa the type of person who tried their upmost to inflict pain to the victim in every way possible into they finally cave in and die there....? 

If so he wished that he could've been anywhere in the world than there, even back at the sight where he had lost to Karasuno, one of the most devastating times in his life, yet that was a mere inconvenience to him at most, he was already world renown, so there wasn't need for them to necessarily win.

But that also meant he knew that if he didn't make it out alive, which he was almost certain he wouldn't, then it was not a thing which would go unnoticed, every week he had some form of interviewer come up to him, so how would they react when someone that influential just drops out of the public eye like that? 

It wouldn't.

If Oikawa wasn't bearing such a weapon with him, then he would've done his best to fight him, but he couldnt, and as well as oikawa having that weapon, he also still was in possession of the same muscle he had from all the way back then, he hadn't changed a bit.

C L I C K 

" finally! " Oikawa exclaimed as he had locked the door.

He looked exasperated after he had been through almost every key which Ushijima had attached to it.

He was thankful that he had somehow brought himself some time, just by having plenty of places which he needed to get into, yet he didn't want to have to let any more blood seep from him, it hurt more than he could say, and certainly more than he could imagine.

And that was when Ushijima realised that the pain he felt in that moment, was real pain, not the type of 'pain' you have when you lose a game, or the pain you describe your grocery store running out of your favourite snack as, this was the pain of ' please kill me just so I won't have to feel this anymore ' and it was a horrible, putrid feeling to have to of been cursed to live with, and he would rather die than be there in that moment.

Or would death hurt even more...? 

Would he ever even know? 

" now, don't try banging on the door, as we both know this baby can do more than just knock you out! " Oikawa held the crowbar, and lightly slapped it against his hand.

Ushijima knew he was right, and he hated it, he didn't want it to be right, but it was.

And who would even hear him, people might think he was just doing that and being extremely loud and insensitive to the children around.

The only person who would believe him would be Tendou, who he subsequently wasn't able to regain contact with after his phone had been smashed to pieces on his carpeted floor.

" I'm gonna now attempt to lock the windows for the rest of the rooms in your house, and I'll also be closing all the curtains just so that nobody sees me! " Oikawa now skipped away from him, and Ushijima watched from his spot on the floor as he made his way to his kitchen.

" you can think of your hiding spot whilst I'm gone, but don't think too hard- you don't have that much energy left and I wouldn't want you to die of over-exhaustion instead of me! " he called out, as the light source which was leaking out of the open door now slowly dissipated into a shadow.

He didn't want to die.

not there 

He had a whole career ahead of him, he had years to spend with his best friend, he had a whole life planned out for him, yet it was all taken away ever so cruelly. 

It wasn't fair.

Why wasn't life fair? 

———————

Everything once again felt dizzy to you, as you weakly lifted your head up.

A bit too far apparently, as your head had collided with something.

Everything looked dark to you, and you couldn't figure out where you were.

Panic flooded through your body as you tried to figure out where it was.

Oikawa hasn't left you right? 

He wouldn't.......?

You couldn't remember how you got there, everything that had happened previously to where you were felt fuzzy, and like the memory was partially non existent.

Oikawa had hit your head a bit too hard.

You felt like no one was there

Were you dead? 

Where was everyone?

Why was it so dark? 

It hurt to try and think.

This is what he had done to you, over the past year he had manipulated you to the state that you unable to physically be alone, you had to be with him.

Why was he not there? 

Why was the doll of your best friend not there to watch you when he couldn't? 

Why was no one there?!

Your hands gently glided across the bottom of the fabric of where you were.

It felt soft to the touch, yet you were still unsure of where you were actually located. 

You were definitely alone in there.

Past you would've been happy to hear that, but current you was most certainly the opposite of happy.

Why had he left you alone?! 

YOU NEEDED HIM

where was he?! 

" Oikawa.... " you mumbled his name as you got no reply.

You kept mumbling his name, yet there was still nothing.

There was a deafening silence which caused your ears to bleed out, as you covered them, trying to block out the noise.

You tried to look for an escape but you couldn't find one.....

where had he gone where had he gone where had he gone where had he gone

WHERE

The bottom half of your body was laying down, so you had decided to now let the rest of you join it as you could feel the effects of a yandere kicking in.

they make it so you can't live without them as they wrap you around their finger, coiling you within their lies riddled with sweet-nothings used to butter you up just so they can break you, they break you to the point where you start to break yourself unknowingly.

You curled up, your arms twisting themselves around you legs as you drew them up to your chest.

you didn't want to be alone.

Your body was trembling slightly as you tried to shut off the darkness.

The people you'd killed, the pain you had caused yourself, you wanted everything to just DIE.

you just wanted to be with Oikawa.

You didn't care how you had to get there, but you wanted to be with him, you longed for it.

He was the only person who could protect you from the danger of your own mind.

——————  
It had been near enough 10 minutes, and Ushijima had been trying to strategise a way which he could escape, he was thinking he could try to throw himself out of a window, but he dismissed the idea as it would've been pointless, because glass would shatter into his body, and then he would be unable to move still, and then he'd be in more pain than he already was in the first place.

He didn't want to move as to agitate the gash, so he stayed still, and watched as a puddle of blood had began to cement around him as he sat there on his floor.

The beige carpets would never return to their simplistic glow would they?

He heard the rhythmic steps which oikawa made as he turned his head to face him, seeing the male hop down his staircase which led to the second floor.

" you sure have a lot of places to escape from here! It's too bad that I locked them all though! " 

Oikawa shortened the distance between the two of them, and he was glad to see that the other hadn't even moved, but was slightly saddened that he has no excuse to injure him any further.

" now- you know how hide and seek works right? "

Oikawa asked Ushijima rhetorically, and although Ushijima had never played it as a child, and did not infact know what it was, he nodded.

" good, good! So, I'm going to count to 100. And in that time you need to hide somewhere in the house, and try not to leave a blood trail to where you are- you can't escape or leave the  
house, as that's breaking the rules, and breaking the rules means you die! It's simple and if you win, and I cant find you you get to fight me, and if you lose, and I do find you, you die! "

Oikawa had explained it all in one sentence, and Ushijima could tell that even though his voice was raised to a higher tone, he was deadly serious about his tone.

Should he go or should he stay? 

He wouldn't stand a change fighting him as he was already injured, and the other had a weapon-

" One ,  
Two "

His thought train was interrupted as he was brought back to what felt like a dystopian reality, by the counting of Oikawa. 

He shook his head and placed one arm on the ground to prop his body up.

There wasn't necessarily a lot of blood that he'd lost , but it still had a jarring affect over him which he didnt want to wager on it getting better over moving.

He tried minimising his movements as much as he could as he stood up, his other hand still laying rested on where the blood dispensed itself from.

Oikawa watched as Ushijima struggled, holding in a chuckle.

He wanted to ask if he was having fun, but had to continue the slow count to his death. 

He was still as petty as always.

And oikawa wanted the last laugh. 

The last laugh being Ushijimas dead body, of course.


	54. Aces and crowbars arent a good mix.

Ushijima couldn't help but release a pained grunt as it was slowly getting worse by the passing seconds.

He had almost lost his footing and had grabbed onto the kitchen table to stop himself from collapsing.

He had decided the kitchen would be the safest place for him to go first, as that was where he wouldve been able to find any weapons which could be useful. 

He had tried to rattle the handle of the back door to see if he could get any movement, yet it still stayed firmly shut.

It wasn't that his legs were necessarily harmed. They were just trying to recover from the shock of everything.

He looked over to the counter side, and he saw the stack of kitchen knives which he used mainly for cutting up meats.

If he has to use anything, that would be the most efficient causing harm to Oikawa.

He made his way over to the knife-stand, and carefully pulled out the sharpest one, which was the one second to the right.

He'd never actually tried cutting into a human before, or stabbing anyone, so he wasn't actually sure whether or not he would be able to do it.

If he was pushed far enough he was sure he would be capable of it, yet he was trying to figure out whether or not there was a attested way out of where he was, rather than plotting to severely harm, or maybe even kill, someone who he deemed a rival, 

He bared the knife in his right hand as he was clutching onto the bloodied area with his left.

" Thirty.  
Thirty One " 

He heard that Oikawa was roughly a third of the way into his counting, and knew he would have to hurry to a place where he could at least feel slightly secure.

If he could get to a place, where he would be able to catch the other by surprise, then maybe he would be able to attack him from behind, or something along those lines.

Ushijima wandered into his hallway, and saw that Oikawa was with his back to him, and his front facing the door.

Why would he even need to look away from him if eventually he was bound to catch him? 

Ushijima was trying his hardest as to not make that many sounds, if he was aware of where he was, then that would make it harder for him to ambush Oikawa.

He had decided that he would try and shroud himself in his room, as that was the place in the house which he knew best after spending 8 hours in there minimum a day.

He had tried not to be too obnoxiously loud when climbing the stairs, yet his huge frame wasn't exactly lending him a helping hand in that aspect.

Oikawa could hear his every move, but maybe he would go easily on him...right? 

There was always a chance of that right?

No, oikawa wasn't the type of person to be kind like that, and Ushijima was more than aware of it.

He was never one to be violent during matches, but the time the two of them had that conversation, he'd seen the look in his eyes.

It was like he was almost prepared to kill.

But he didn't expect it all to be over one girl.

How could one girl be so important that he would throw away everything he had worked his whole life for? 

That seemed illogical in Ushijimas mind

You were just some girl, why would Oikawa go this far for you? 

Ushijima hadn't even seen you before, so you clearly weren't all that special to him? 

Had the two of you even been in a relationship? 

Ushijima had reached the top of the stairs, and his room was the door second to the right of the corridor.

Oikawas count down was slowly getting higher and higher as his time dripped away like the wax from a candle.

Ushijima was positive he wouldve been able to smash a window, just using his fist, but he wasn't sure what else he would do following those actions, throw himself out of the window? 

He felt pathetic in a way, just letting himself get killed like that, yet he was the one who didn't have experience with any form of weaponry so he felt as though he wasn't the one at fault there- well that was actually relatively apparent to him, considering that he had never murdered anyone before.

" sixty two  
sixty three "

Ushijima now stood infront of his door, he cursed as he looked behind him and saw scattered blotches of blood painted on the floor behind him.

Now he would definitely know where he was headed.

But now was no time for worry, it was time to initiate.

He removed his left hand and the wound had felt more colder air as his hand had been covering it and protecting it from that.

His hand was shaking as it placed itself over the handle to his door.

He twisted it open, slowly, as he tried to quietened the creaking noise it made. 

The blood coming out of the cut was now increasing, as it dripped down his front.

He carried himself into his room at an elevated pace as he was trying to keep the blood inside of him, it didn't work, and soon another pool of blood was on the floor, or more like there were several.

None were that deep, yet combined they could've made one sizeable one.

Had Ushijima ever felt any other torture like this before? 

He thought back and realised he hadn't.

Was it natural for someone's body to be bleeding this much just because of one cut? 

Had it been the placement of where the cut was that was causing him to bleed to such an extent? 

He could tell that this wouldn't lead to him bleeding out, there evidently wasn't that much blood pouring out from his insides, yet there was enough for him to feel almost nauseous?

Now that he was in his room, he knew that he would need somewhere to hide, so that he wouldn't been found with ease.

He was more than aware that upon entering the room it was blatantly obvious that he was there, and this was evident due to the sheer amount of blood piling on the floor.

So he could at least make an effort to hide somewhere.

If he was going to die then he wasn't going to die by letting himself go in the open.

He thought about it, and quickly shut down underneath his bed being an option, that was the obvious place for him to go, and also when you entered the room, you could see the underneath of his bed anyway, so that would be as bad as just standing in the centre of his room and yelling 

" OIKAWA I'M STANDING HERE STILL IN THE CENTRE OF MY ROOM WAITING FOR YOU TO KILL ME BUT PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME " 

which Ushijima was not planning on doing.

Other than his closet, there was really no other place which he had left to hide, he had a series of desks and drawers, which he knew he wouldn't of been able to fit his body into, and other than them, his room was practically empty.

He didn't like to keep unnecessary objects, he knew they would be of no use, so he only kept mandatory things inside of him room, if he didn't then everything would get too clustered, and he'd get confused and waste time which he could be playing volleyball, but now he was fearing that he would never have the opportunity to play again, as if he died, he would have no one to play volleyball with, until one of his other friends died, and it would need to be one who would make it into heaven with him, so that ruled out few of them.

" ninety   
ninety one "

He could hear Oikawas voice perk up, and knew that he was almost short on time.

He had finalised that he would wait until Oikawa had his back turned to him, he would assault him from behind.

He was unsure if it was work, and he was more leaning to the side that it most likely wouldn't.

Being a realist in a situation like that surely wouldn't be helpful, but it wasn't as if it was something he could control.

He scampered over to his closet, and edged the doors open slowly, trying to dull the noise it made as it scraped across his floor.

His closet wasn't full of extravagant clothes, it was only clothes he needed to wear.

He wore his uniform for his school days, his volleyball wear for his club, two casual sets of attire, and a formal set of attire, as that was all he found himself needing.

and he kept his shoes on a shoe-rack downstairs, so he didn't dirty the flooring of the closet. 

He wouldn't of been tall enough to stand up fully in there, and bending forward slightly wouldn't been more uncomfortable due to the gash, so he had decided to crouch there.

That meant it would be easier for him to spring of of it when he needed to make his move on the brunette.

He moved all of the clothes by their clothing hangers to the right and left sides of the closet, leaving the middle a free and empty space, this meant nothing could irritate him by flailing in his face.

After climbing inside of the spacey closet, he had shut the doors on himself.

Everything had turned pitch black, as he couldn't even see out of the parting due to when it was shut, there was not any room for light to stream through.

He kept his body still, and he brought his chest down so it was nearer his legs, so that he could hopefully catch some of the parading blood on them. 

The blood wouldn't of been able to funnel out of the closet, but it would get rather uncomfortable for him if he had to sit in any more piles of blood, but it wasn't like the fabrics of his trousers were clean of blood anyway.

Due to Ushijima being in such a confined space, he could feel his breathing accelerate, his claustrophobia wasn't that bad compared to others cases, butt was hard for him to envision that he was anywhere but there.

Not being able to see anything made it just that slight bit worse, as it meant that the walls could be closing in on him, and he wouldn't even see it...!

However a firm voice had shaken him out of the scenario in his head.

It was harder for him to hear whilst he was confined within the walls of his closet yet he still heard nonetheless.

"Ninety nine  
ONE HUNDRED~! " 

" I'm coming Ushijima~! " he heard the loud noise of glass breaking, and felt trepidation ravage through him.

He wasn't ready to go, he didn't want to go.

He had so much to live for..! 

Volleyball, his parents, his friends...satori....

He didn't want to have to forfeit all of that just because of some murderer who had kept a grudge.

Why was it him who had to die because of this?! 

He didn't deserve it, and he knew he didn't.

——————

Oikawa had first used his crowbar to smash a photo of Ushijima and his family to pieces.

Since the two of you would be living there, he didn't want the two of you to be reminded of him, which was precisely the reason as to why he was killing him.

He watched as the glass shattered and held in a pitied laugh.

He couldn't wait to see his lifeless dead body...!

He had to hold in a chuckle whilst he was hearing the other move around.

He wasn't subtle in the slightest...!

Well it must've been hard with the injury he'd given him, but he honestly deserved it for always being better than him.

He near enough had located where the other was already, but hide and seek would be boring if you found the hider instantly.

So he would play a taunting game.

Oikawa was holding it, in one hand, and swinging it around wrecklessly, he was aware that he'd have to clean up his mess later, but all he cared about was scaring him to death.

Oikawa was slowly stepping through the house, making sure he had entered each and every room besides the one which he had heard the taller one make the most noise in.

Whilst he was in the kitchen, he took the liberty of scraping the bloodied crowbar across the floor, so a loud screeching sound erupted from it.

Ushijima couldn't cover his ears and Oikawa knew this.

He could see that there was an odd gap in the rack of knives standing on a countertop, and he took note that the other was most likely armed now.

Oikawa wouldve screamed out to Ushijima, yet he knew that if he did, then he would alert the people in the following houses, so he had to remain quiet.

For the fun, he still whispered what he intended on yelling.

" you can't hide from me darling~ "

" there's no point Ushijima~ I'm going to catch you~ " 

" come out, come out, wherever you are~ " 

he hated how much he was enjoying the game even though he was already aware of the outcome. 

He felt so much tension between the two of them.....

It sent him into a fit of ecstasy.

But now wasn't the time for that, he could fantasise about bodies all he wanted later.

He'd just use you to fuck all of his emotions out.

He made sure that as he ascended the staircase, he did with as little speed as he could, yet making as much noise as he could at each ascent he made.

He occasionally made dents in the wall, yet he didn't want to dirty the house that much, since the two of you would be the only ones who would be allowed to do anything dirty would be you two.

He didn't want to have to waste time cleaning that he could be spending time with you, but he still wanted to instil fear within the other.

He looked down and then saw the patented blood which was festering on the carpet beneath him.

' good '

He thought to himself as he could imagine the pain the other was feeling at that moment and was flooded by a delectable joy.

He deserved every inch of it.

——————

He had to admit that even though he was about to kill him, he did have a nice looking bathroom, and it was the only room where he hadn't broken any sort of item, and was proud of himself for his ability to hold himself back.

But now was finally the moment all of this has driven up to.

He was going to kill Ushijima.

He could smell the scent of blood protruded from within the walls of his room the moment he has arrived on the second floor; yet he wanted the other to be as on edge as possible.

He wanted his nerves to have the capability of killing him themselves........

Oikawa was so cruel, yet he never wanted to change that about himself.

He was cruel, yet everyone still loved him besides that, his charm playing the major factor of that ' love ' though.

He threw open the door with a dramatic bang.

" USHIJIMA IM HERE~! "

he squealed like he was one of his own fangirls as he entered the room.

Although, rather than a room it was like an extremely shallow poo with the blood which was layering upon itself all over the males floor.

For him being the Ushijima Wakatoshi, he expected his room to be a bit more...show-off-fy ? 

But it was more timid and humble...

It was strange.

He could hear the others startled breathing from the extended door of what he thought could've been his closet - or well he'd deduced that it had to of been, as his clothes weren't stored anywhere else within the house.

yet, he would wait for the other to make his move.

He had decided to sit down on the floor, and look underneath the others bed, just to make it appear as if he was clueless, to see whether or not Ushijima would make his move.

To his surprise, Ushijima had plentiful...magazines underneath his bed....oikawa never thought he would've been that kind of guy, but maybe he hadn't gotten to know his character well enough.

He had heard that same breathing sound get slower, and slower, which meant he was readying himself.

" I..actually thought you'd be under here aha..."

Oikawa had adjusted his voice so it sounded like he was genuine.

He was always a good actor, and could use to his advantage wherever he saw it fit.

He heard a rustling sound behind him and it all happened within a second.

Ushijima was now towering over oikawa with the tip of the knife pointed at him as Oikawas grip was located on Ushijimas arm.

Oikawa chuckled deeply and turned around so his body was now facing him, there was a smirking shining on his face as he watched the others turn to a face of panic.

" you know, maybe you would've actually stabbed me if..." 

S N A P

S L A M 

Oikawa had broken his arm, and Ushijima had dropped the knife to the floor.

" you hadn't made so much noise you know? " he cooed in a babyish voice

Ushijima couldn't help but let out a tormented scream as the bone in his arm clicked.

Oikawa was now more tempted than before to punish him for the scream, but the scream was what lead him to his death.

And he also had plans do what he would do to his body, if he ruined it too much then he wouldn't be able to do what he had wanted, so he needed to be as gentle as he could killing him whilst also giving him the pain which he was asking for.

" you know I really can't have you making noises like that ushijima-kuuuun~ " 

Oikawa still grasped the others arm which was basically just flesh which flopped around in his grip.

He slowly rose up so that he was in a standing position, and looked at how the strong volleyball player Ushijima was infront of him bleeding out with a broken arm, he felt so much dominance over the other it was more than real.

" oikawa pl-"

" SHUT UP! "

Oikawa was now standing up fully infront of the other, a chaotic smile filling his face.

" any last words? " 

He questioned to the other as he repeated the same action as before, but this time he was applying pressure to the others shoulder by using his crowbar.

Ushijima felt as though he was defeated.

He couldn't fight back and would have to accept his fate.

He knew his friends would cause an uprising about this, his legacy wouldn't have to be forgotten.

His death would be known, and he was sure of it, he wouldn't be like the many others.

And that was why he would give in.

in another life ( I'm putting this here because seriously. Do not make references. Please :/) he knew he would be able to achieve the dreams which he held close to his heart. 

But now he had to sacrifice himself to maybe have this monster caught.

He was willing.

Ushijimas body slowly dropped to the floor, and now he was rested on his knees.

" satori, I love you " 

he mumbled, and oikawa couldn't hear his words, which was for the better.

He raised the crowbar up, and positioned it so that it was lined up with the weaker bone of his skull.

He readied his stance as to make sure he could hit it with the correct accuracy, and then he swung, at full force.

C R A C K 

Ushijimas eyes had almost popped out of his skull as the loud crushing sound echoed through the room.

You could see the emotions channeled in his face change rapidly as colour quickly drained.

There was no time for him to process anything, as he was already dead before he had even felt the pain.

His body stay, sat there on his knees, it would take one push for him to be tipped over.

" I hope you never forgot this petty pride, it's the thing which killed you. "

He spat on ushijimas body, before raising the bloodied crowbar to his face.

He shamelessly stuck his tongue out and coiled it around the sharp metal, as he tasted the blood.

He could almost feel himself growing, yet he held it back, that was Ushijima, not Y/N-.....

" it's sweet, but I like my beloveds more, sorry! " 

————————

You were at still shaking as in the darkness you still heard voices.

The voices wouldn't stop talking to you, they came from the darkness, from the confines of wherever you were, and you were scared, what were they doing here?

How did they know you?

Why wouldn't they leave you alone?! 

There was a clicking sound, and you were met with the only person who you wanted to see, relief washed over you, as the darkness had slowly faded into a distilled nightmare.

" o-oikawa......." you had tears still faintly visible in your eyes.

" Tooru~ " he corrected you as he stood outside, above you.

He could see that your body was in a different way than it was before, so he had presumed that you were scared.

" t-tooru......" your voice still trembled as you unraveled your arms and reached them out towards him.

Oikawa smiled, and gracefully bundled you up in his arms as he lifted you out of the car.

You could smell blood on him, but you didnt care.

You had your arms wrapped around his shoulders and you held him close to you.

He made the darkness which you hated so much fade.

Everyone else was part of that darkness.

He was the only one left who hadn't succumbed to it.

You had to make sure you would never lose him to it. 

" let's go home baby~ "


	55. Blood kink (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO UH this is my first smut and it is written so badly as I also have zero sexual experiences because I do not want to have sex at this point, so please honestly just feel free to skip this, and please don’t say anything about it,, I’m already pretty conscious of this thing

Oikawa briskly carried you into the house, one of his arms was rested in your ass to help lift you up, and the other was being used to slam the boot of the car shut.

It was already a miracle that he somehow hadn't been caught breaking in to someone's house, yet alone taking a whole person out of a car, and carrying them into said house.

He would have to at least show some form of efficacy in his efforts as to not be caught.

It's not like the police would be patrolling this area anyway, yet he was relatively recognisable, as people on social media has seen him a few hours ago from then.

Maybe about seven? 

The time wasn't necessarily a dire issue, it was rather the fact that if anyone even caught a glimpse of you, then that would mean he would have to kill more people.

That meant more bodies to hide.

And his sex-drive running more wild than before due to the blood they would dispense.

That wouldn't be a problem for him but it would be one for you.

It was dark though, so not many people would be outside, and even if they were, it would've been a pain in the ass to try and distinguish the two of you.

The two of you were now in the confines of Ushijimas old house, and you were still attached to the taller yandere.

He paid attention to how whenever he would leave you alone, you be clingy and never want to let go of him, yet whenever he was with you, it seemed like you were just in a trance as he watched you unfold mentally.

Why couldn't you just be how you were before?! 

he missed you

He missed the real you.

Looking back on his actions, he realised that maybe he could've done things differently, sure you were avoiding him for a slight period of time; but maybe he shouldn't of taken things to this level of extreme...

Maybe he shouldn't of killed your friends just to get to you, maybe he should've just tried to change your opinion on him and try to get you to fall for him naturally.

But he hadn't done that had he?

At first it was just his intrusive thoughts telling him he should try killing them so you wouldn't talk to them, but the voices yelling at him kept telling him that you would love him for it.

So he had naturally done what he thought he had to to obtain your love, not realising that whilst in the process, he had lost the person who had set his heart afire.

If he could've gone back, he would've, yet it was far too late for him to do that.

There were some times, when Oikawas rational thoughts returned to him for a brief moment, the moments where he would consider your feelings and what he'd done, but that was a rare experience for him, as most of the time his mind would block off those thoughts, and his only intent would be killing anyone in his way to you, and he was assured that you loved him.

So in a sense his brain was as twisted as yours was.

Were two withered souls really meant to be for each other or was this just a sick illusion playing with him? 

" tooru, why does it smell of blood in here? " he heard your frail voice ask.

He looked over to you, was that a rhetorical question or were you really unsure as to why there was that same particular smell.

Sometimes that smell would give you severe ptsd to the people who you'd caused to suffer, yet other times it made you feel a strange wave of calmness, as it meant that Oikawa was still there.

His body was warm, as he was so frivolous due to the impermeable sensation which he received when killing others.

You pressed your body firmly up against him, absorbing the warmth.

And to Oikawa that action was proof alone that you loved him, right? 

Of course you loved him....? You hadn't tried to run from him earlier..,you loved him...you definitely loved him.....

Y̶̡͈̰̻̱̠̪̲͎̋̋̚ͅͅO̶̧̢̡̟̩̖̝̘͓̥̠̟̿͛̏͆ͅŲ̸̨̡̥̥̥͗͑̄̅͂̇͂̿̆̊̆̈͐͜͜͝ ̴̧̧̢̺̝͍͇̳͚̟͈̟̭̲͖̘͍̀L̶̼̘̜͚̮̹͉̫͔̬͗̀̃͛́͆̈̃̀̃̍̾̀̆͛̊̈́̈̉Ö̶̢͈̯̭̣̰͉̱̠̗̞͚̺̼̲̮̝̲̯̘̅V̶̛̳̹̔́̋̿̐̔͛̓̈́̔͊̆̕̕͝Ë̵̹͖̠̜̤͍̦̺̦̰͈̬̲́̍̓̆̐͊͊̈́̾͐̈͝͝͝D̶̛̛̲̈́͒̍̈́̉͌͒́̐̈́̀̕̕͝ ̴̨̢̧͙͇̰̖̲͎͔͖̺̪̼̲͇̥̈̎̅̓̉͋́́͐̚͜H̸̡̛̺̬̹͇̩͕͔͚͖̘̼̹̝̫͇͚̼̙̄̉̉̾̔̔͑͛́̊̍̎̕͝ͅI̷̧͆̿͋͝͠M̸̨̦̭̖̺͔̂̑͑͒̐̂̊̿͝ ̶̼̗̊͊̎̑̆̈͘͝

" that's because I haven't cleaned the body up my darling~ " 

" oh...."

There was an uneasy silence.

" well are you going to....? "

Oikawa sighed as he fiddled with the door to lock it again.

It was much harder when you were trying to carry someone wrapped around you like a koala, even if he had now memorised which key was the one belonging to the front door after several attempts with the wrong one.

" soon " 

After he had successfully closed the door behind the two of you, he had began to climb up the stairs once again.

You perked your nose up and realised that the smell of blood was getting more and more pungent the further up you went, and you were starting to notice more violent blood stains.

Oikawa could see that your head was tilted down slightly.

" i tried my best to clean our new bedroom, it's pretty plain, but I think it'll suit us, I originally killed him in there, but I moved the body to the attic so that we don't have to sleep in the same room as him....•

You could hear that Oikawas breathing pattern was getting tenser and tenser with each step up the staircase he took.

" it might still smell of blood, but I don't expect to hear any complaints from you, alright baby? "

You nodded and mumbled a ' yes ' but you weeeng positive on whether or not he had heard your squeak or not.

The fee of the new house felt different to the ones from before, it felt somewhat refined to you? 

You were aware you didn't have the greatest taste in the world, but you actually liked the simplicity of the new place Oikawa had chosen for you.

Most of the walls were a plain beige, yet you had a suspicion Oikawa would be painting them deep shades of red, and most likely not using paints.

There was not that much furniture either, and you took note that there was glass shattered on the floor in the hallway as you were looking down, yet you hadn't seen the source of it, there was no blood surrounding it, so you were presuming Oikawa might've knocked it over by accident, or something along those lines.

You felt yourself slightly dip downwards as you heard the click of another door opening.

Your hand instinctively reached to cover your nose as the smell was worse than the blood you'd smelt before.

And maybe it was that you'd smelt that same familiar stench of your blood much more than you had of anybody else's, so that did make sense.

" there's so...much......" you heard oikawa speak under his breath, and had you not known the circumstances, you probably would've guessed that the carpets were naturally red.

Yet due to Oikawas reaction, and the scent it was giving off, there was nothing else other than blood which it could've been.

Part of you wanted to know the name of the soul who you'd sadly brought this upon.

Yet the other part of you never wanted to know so that it wouldn't haunt you when you were alone.

You were sure that Oikawa knew what happened to you when you were some and that he knew how vulnerable you tended to get, so that was why he would sometimes leave you for periods of time and then return afterwards just so that you would be more emotionally attached to him afterwards and never want him to leave your side again? 

It was a shame that it was working so well on you.

You stayed silent for a split second and then you felt something 

" t-Tooru are you...? " you couldn't bring yourself to ask him the question.

" yes and you're going to be my fucktoy for tonight baby~ " he growled, his voice was raspier than before indicating that he was going to use your  
body roughly that night.

Of course you had slowly grown use to Oikawas sexual tenancies, and sometimes you slipped up and caught yourself enjoying them from time to time.

He would always stretch you out to the point where it physically hurt, but sometimes it would take your mind off of the bodies you'd seen, so it could be quite a good stress reliever.

You had plenty of reasons to be self conscious, as even though you had regained a small portion of stomach back, your body was still weak and as light as a feather, you couldn't take Oikawa being that rough, as you were sure that one day the outcome would of been your back snapping like a twig that a child in the park nonchalantly jumped on repeatedly.

However he'd never called you a fucktoy before....

You swore to your old self that you would never find this psychopath who you loathed with all of your heart attractive, yet you couldn't help but feel your cheeks heat up at the use of that petname.

YOURE NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM Y/N 

HE KIDNAPPED YOU, KILLED YOUR FRIENDS, KILLED SEVERAL OTHER PEOPLE, HURT YOU, ALMOST KILLED YOU, RAPED YOU, DRUGGED YOU, DOMESTICALLY ABUSED YOU, MENTALLY ABUSED YOU, MANIPULATED YOU

HOW COULD YOU LOVE HIM?! 

I don't know  
I really don't know

you saw that there was a king-sized bed placed in the centre of the room, slightly to the right side,and it had plaint white pillows, duvet and bedsheets.

Your arms were still around Oikawas neck, so he removed his grip of you from below so that you were hanging from him.

Oikawa then pushed the two of you forward, your body landing roughly on the bed.

To push you down, Oikawa had gripped both of your arms and had pryed them off of himself, and using them to pin you down against the soft leather sheets which were only slightly bloodstained.

Oikawas grip felt as though it would break your wrists if he bare them any tighter.

A stray strand of hair flipped down across his face as his lustful smirk shone down towards you.

The top half of your body was pressed against the bed, including your thighs which you had propped up, yet the rest of your legs dangled off of the side of the bed.

Without warning Oikawa had bent down over you, his taller build shadowing you, and attacked your lips, overlapping them with his impatient ones.

The way his lips felt never ceased to amaze you as it felt like you were being electrified, even if sometimes you wouldn't want to admit it.

His lips broke from yours for a split second.

" I know you like it when I do this to you~ "

another kiss.

" you're secretly a dirty slut for me arent you? " 

more kisses.

" you're a horny bastard for the person who took away everyone you love...how pathetic are you?! " 

you could feel a slight warm drizzle run down your thigh as he dirty talked to you.

You hated how correct he was.

You wanted him just as much as he wanted you, and you didn't want to, yet you couldn't stop the feeling.

His lips feverishly ate away at your own, as he deepened the kiss with every second that pass, sweet nothings riddled throughout each one.

You were sure that if he pushed against you any harder, you head would break through the mattress , or something with the same effect.

You struggled to match his pace but you were certain you wouldn't give in to him.

Oikawas kiss attack had lasted no longer than a minute as he couldn't take it any longer.

He wanted more 

A tingling vibration shot through your nerve system as you felt a rough sensation through the fabric of your thin baby-pink panties, which oikawa had given to you. 

Oikawas knee ,which was covered by the mangled blue jeans which were dotted with specks ofblood, was teasing your flower as he rubbed you there almost mercilessly , you could tellhe was the opposite of inept.

It wasn't even much of an action, it was more likely just his way of provoking you further.

You wanted to hide it, yet you couldn't quieten strand of moans which escaped you, as for the first time that feeling had felt good to you.

why were you letting him do this?!

Oikawa was always used to you trying to refuse him, or at least not enjoying what he was doing to you, of course he didn't care about that, as he would do it anyway, but seeing you react in such a different way did things to him.

He could feel the wetness dripping down from you even though he wasn't directly touching you, and that devilish smirk marked his face yet again.

" this excited for me? I haven't even done anything to you yet darling~ " 

You quivered are the look on his face, as you finally allowed yourself to look up and make subtle eye contact with him, your face slightly flushed as you could feel a tender feeling flow through your insides.

You had spent so much time being afraid of him, that you realised you'd never taken the time to fully look at him.

He was attractive 

no Y/N HE- 

maybe he did all of that   
but, he still loves me 

so does-

no one else loves me like  
he does

Yet the moment your gaze had caught him he had slipped out of it.

Within the blink of an eye Oikawa had snaked his body down so that he was parallel to your womanhood.

You must've been so entranced by his looks that you had stopped paying attention to him.

You could feel his warm breath as you were tempted to shut your legs out of the embarrassment , yet you knew Oikawa wouldn't allow that.

" obeying my commands this time princess? It's strange of you to be such a good girl for me~ " 

You were still fully clothed, yet the only article of proper clothing you wore was an oversized hoodie,and that was all oikawa had put you in the car in.

You felt naked to him still though.

Your leg jerked at the warm muscle which was Oikawas tongue as it lapped up the juices leaking out of you.

" you taste better than last time~ " he whispered to you, just loud enough for you to hear him.

That triggered your memory, when was the last time he had sexually used you like that? 

It must have been at least over a month or two....

No wonder your body was reacting so highly to it, it clearly missed the sinful indulgence of his touch.

The way he would caress your body was insidious.

He made you feel so dreadful yet so delightful at the same time, and he left you in camouflaged longing for him.

he was a sick and twisted bastard, yet you loved him so much for who he was.

You yelped as Oikawa had sunk his teeth the depths of your thigh.

Oikawa had never bitten you there before, so the feeling was new to you.

You weren't sure whether it was painful or not, yet when Oikawa had raised his head to look up at you, you had seen that a small tributary of blood scorched down from his lips, as his eyes were half lidded.

He licked his lips to rid of any extra blood and you watched as he grew.

" aaah~....I want more of your blood....Y/N....." 

He didn't want to pleasure you anymore, now that he had tasted the saccharine flavouring of your blood, he wanted more of it.

HE NEEDED MORE OF IT 

he moaned out and you knew there was no way of you escaping it.

Oikawa crawled back up your body, and slid the hoodie off of you with ease, showing you body to him.

You hand instructively moved to cover your chest as you didn't want Oikawa to stare at your c/s (cup size) chest.

It made you uncomfortable as you had always been sensitive about people seeing it, or making comments about it, as people had done that with your mother one time when they cat-called her, and you were with her, and you could remmeber your younger self not knowing what it meant, but when you grew older you cringed at the memory.

" move them. "

you hadn't done what oikawa had said and you watched him reach over to the drawers near you.

You wondered if he was pulling out some sort of toy, and in a way, it was.

Just not the type of you you were expecting it to be.

A knife.

He held it in one hand as he brought it towards you.

His blood kink was getting slightly out of hand, yet he didn't care. 

He knew that you loved it, even if you kept it a hidden secret.

You, on the other hand gulped, well knowing what was coming.

It wasn't like you could just leave him, so you would have to endure whatever he was planning on doing to you, even if it would hurt or possibly damage you in the long term.

Your arms now stayed in place out of fear, you had tensed up and it was if you lay still like a statue.

Oikawas glare was now injurious.

" I've changed my mind. Keep your arms perfectly still. "

you had no choice 

You had closed your eyes in anticipation of what would happen.

You felt the sharp tip of the knife breach the barrier of your skin, and you bit your lip tightly.

Yet that wasn't the only thing which you had felt.

Oikawas free hand, his left hand, had trailed downwards from your stomach, his touch leaving you with the chills, and he wasn't stopping.

Your focus has momentarily shifted from the knife which was carving you, to the rough touch of his fingers.

His index finger hooked itself around the hem of your panties and tore them down your legs, he was getting querulous of just waiting for you.

And if he wanted to be comfortable inside of you, he needed to wetten you more so that he could fit.

His fingers had no need to even tease at your entrance as at a silent touch his fingers easily slide inside of you.

He wasn't expecting for it to be that easy for him.

" you're so pathetic " 

and there was the sadist.

His index and his middle finger were now rested inside of your body, as his thumb playfully rubbed your clit.

Upon the sudden entrance you had let out a shy moan, trying not to make your noises too loud.

" don't hide yourself my love~ I want to hear all the noises you make for me~ I want to hear every, little whisper which falls out of your mouth, I want to hear you scream my fucking name...~ "

Oikawa saw your flustered expression.

He was finally working his charm on you after over a whole year.

Your body had relaxed slightly more as his fingers eased into you.

He had done this before, so the feeling wasn't new, but you'd never realised how the textures of his fingers worked wonders on you.

They felt like an angels touch has blessed you,even though you knew it was an illusion as underneath the mask he was as scheming as the devil.

Oikawa wasn't one to take things slow with you, if he wanted you to cum for him,

you would.

without any sort of warning, oikawa had began ravenously pumping his fingers out of you.

" o-oikawaaah~ " you called out his name with a moan extended on the last syllable.

He worked his fingers so deeply into you it felt as if they could be a part of you.

You could feel more of your juices leaking on to him, yet he didn't seem to care about it.

His pace increased with each unrhythmic thrust into you, had it been any other day you wouldn't been uncomfortable and wanting for him to get off of you.

Yet today you felt pure ecstasy, like you could almost ascend to heaven on the spot, even though he hadn't even moved on to fill you up properly yet. 

You really were just pathetic werent you? 

Your body longed for the touch and the pleasure of the person who had done so many bad things to you.

You yearned for HIM, and no one else, you solely wanted his touch, as he was the only one who had ever given you that touch, and when he left you unsupervised without said touch for too long, then you would start to gain thirst for it yet again, like a recurring cycle.

He was still showing your clitoris the attention it desired as he kept playing with it using his thumb which bare a lot of area to run over it with.

Oikawas fingers scissors inside of you stretching you out, preparing you for his length , as your desirous moans laced the air with lechery as he titillate you.

The noises that you made only fuel Oikawa to play rougher with you, as you couldn't keep hiding them anymore.

Although your hands were blocking them, he watched the way your chest jiggled up and down in quick motions as you body was being shaken like a glow stick , except glow sticks didn't tend to moan when you shook them.

Every noise which slipped out of you sounded like music to him.

That was when he had finally gotten back on track and had remembered his reason for doing this.

He looked down at the small cut he had made on your arm, and knew instantly that it would not be enough to satisfy him.

he would need more blood.

He would need a lot more blood.

He did wonder what your moans would sound like when there was a balance of pain and pleasure, so maybe now would be the perfect time for him to learn.

" keep moaning for me baby~ " his words were stretched out as you could hear him unbuckle his belt.

However you were too occupied being finger fucked by oikawa to notice.

Oikawa slipped his muscular legs out of the jeans with a tinge of struggle, and now was wearing the same attire as you.

You were only wearing your bra, so he was only wearing his boxers.

When you side-glanced him you could see how big it had grown compared to the other times you'd seen it.

You weren't sure of how it was even possible, since it already wrecked you beforehand, yet now it was throbbing more than before, and all you had to do was give him a split-second of your attention to see that.

Now that Oikawa could put himself into you whenever the moment was right, he had began to scratch the metallic blade against the skin of your arms which were laying infront of him.

Your skin was weak, and pale, so the blood seeped out of them with ease.

With each thrust of his fingers a new cut had appeared on you.

" aaaaah~ Fuck~! " you screamed as you tried to balance the two emotions ouch.

On one end you were scorching with pain, yet on the other you felt divine pleasure.

Oikawa wasn't sure when to stop now.

Your blood was slowly soaking his hands as he kept on scattering cuts over your skin.

He missed seeing your skin marked by him, you were lacking them recently, so he needed to give you more affirmation yet again that you were his and only he could cut you like that.

A thick layer of blood coated the knife and oikawa extended his tongue out to lick it, carefully cooling around the edges as to not accidentally cut the whole vessel off.

He looked down at the tainted bloody mess he was made on your arms and was sent into a frenzy.

There wasn't a clean spot left.

Only your blood.

Your ethereal blood....

His fingers had gone to their fastest limit, and your thighs were shaking so much they vibrated the bed.

You were in so much pain yet it felt so good at the same time...it wasn't fair...!

You could feel yourself sticking to his fingers as your insides were making their own cobweb of your juices, yet he still moved with that same speed an agility to break through them every time.

YOU ARENT IN LOVE YOURE BLIND-  
I LOVE HIM SHUT UP!!!!!!

You had blocked out the voices in your head as you had began to see stars as the world around you had seemed a blur.

You caught your breath for a moment before you felt a seraphic feeling flooding through your insides.

You could've sworn the universe was strung out infront of you as you yelled out a high pitched 

" tOORU! " and has now coated his fingers with your white love syrup.

In that moment when you had screamed out his name, you had felt genuine euphoria as you had let go of your loathsome feelings for him.

That was the first proper orgasm you had with him, which was willing, and you felt higher than life.

You panted, as your frail body had used up most of its energy holding itself together for that short lived moment of bliss.

Your legs kept spasming as the white liquid dropped down your leg, and had began to stain the purest bedsheets you had been laying on.

Oikawa had slowly taken his fingers out of you, as he had felt your warmth inundate them.

His fingers soon followed in pursuit of the knife and had made their way to his mouth.

The moment it had reached his lips, you saw as his face contorted to one of more smugness.

" you taste like my bitch~ " oikawa had given you bedroom eyes and you looked away with embarrassment, unable to utter any words to him as you still tried to regain your breath so it could be steady.

A few seconds after the immense nirvana had dissipated, you could now feel the stinging pain left in your arms.

You looked down to see that although your lower region was brimming with rhapsody, you upper half had been barbarically sacrificed for it.

You looked over to be met with a galaxy of cuts and new scars forming on your arms, as they were dripping blood.

How had you not noticed sooner that the bed was a bloodbath? 

Were you so hooked on that feeling of Oikawa that you had lost vision to what was happening around you? 

It was almost scary to think that could even happen, yet it had, and you had experienced it.

Could he really just fuck all your problems away? 

Imagine....that sounds stupid.

You then noticed, how bloody Oikawas opposing hand was.

It didn't hold the knife anymore, yet it did hold something else.

Oikawas face looked like nympholepsy had shot him through his heart with an arrow, and he was grunting underneath his breath as you watched him pump his manhood with that bloodied hand, and watched as he smear the blood across it, it was splattered around it, just as if it were precum, yet it wasn't.

It was blood.

Then reality hit you, this bastard had a fucking blood kink....

And he was standing, right infront of your shaking open legs.

It was as if the two of you had read each other's minds as you were only given a slight moment to process what had happened before Oikawa had slammed his full length into you.

You felt as he had practically shredded you to pieces already just by putting it inside of you with such a force.

You could feel tears streaming down your face, naturally of course, due to the pain in not only your arms, yet in your area.

You'd never Oikawa grow to this length before, so you weren't even sure how he was buried that far in to you.

You had yet out a sharp yell which was clearly in pained, and you watched as Oikawas eyes rolled back further than yours had before upon entering you.

" you feel so fucking tight slut~ oh god...! " 

for the first time, you had thought his psychopath i voice had sounded hot, and that was where your downfall had began.

Your bones felt weak, yet the pain had dimmed slightly below.

You had slightly moved yourself so that you would be more comfortable, and Oikawa took this as his queue to pound into you as if you were nothing more than a worthless sexdoll.

At first he had been slightly gentle, but after the first one or two thrusts he had gotten rougher, and he hadn't slowed down since he had started.

His thighs slapped against yours as your legs were now rested over his shoulders, so that he could have deeper entrance, he was slightly bent over you .

You still felt a scorching pain in your ribcage, you weren't sure why or what it was yet you had ignored it, it didn't matter then

Everything felt too good.

Your whole body was being pounded by Oikawa, and your head was starting to spin, he felt so dominant as he looked down at you with that signature smirk and told you how peasant-like you looked to him from up there.

Both of your hands were gripping on to the bed sheets for dear life as it felt like Oikawa was actually trying to break your body in two that time, and you wouldn't cross that off the list of things he could do. 

For oikawa, he felt like he was on acid, in the good way of course.

The blood coating him, had kept his sex-drive higher and even more crazy than it had been before; and had turned him into more of a monster, and each time he saw your pulsating arms which were littered with your blood, it had gotten worse.

You had kept tightening, yet he could overpower your weakness so easily.

It was fun to watch you squirm underneath him.

You still felt disgusted that there was your own blood being forced in and out of you, it was colder than the liquid Oikawa was emitting inside of you, and it just felt strange, but that didn't mean it didn't feel good.

Your whole body felt as if it was going to crumble, and it was infernal.

You hurt more than you felt good, but that wasn't on your mind, all you could concentrate on was oikawa as louder moans would spill out from you.

Oikawas growls were getting more frisky as he tried to control himself inside of you.

Your noises were making it even harder as he was surprised he had managed to pull those noises out from someone who was almost always quiet during sex.

It felt heavenly to finally hear the lewd noises you could make, he wanted to do all he could to make you feel that same way every night, yet he knew the moment couldnt last forever.

He continued to thrust into you harder and harder, and you couldn't feel your legs at that point; they had became pure jelly over him, as they shook incessantly.

Oikawas breath once again lapped over yours as he had leant down to your level, still smashing your under regions.

He tightly wove the two of your hands together with his, both of them covered in your blood, and he gripped them firmly, not giving you an option to let him free.

He pressed your lips together, yet this time it appeared you were the one who was hungry for the other, not him.

You had surprised him with a string of frenzied kisses, of course he had returned them, he would've slipped his tongue back into your mouth, yet he wanted to hear all of the impish noises you would let out.

" that's right~ moan for daddy~ moan for him like the little fucking slut you are~ " his lips had attached to the skin on your neck as he nibbled at it slightly, not wanting to bite it, but wanting to give you more pleasure like he felt. 

" f-fuck....! Yes....! " you screamed out as you squeezed his hands tighter.

You could feel Oikawas smirk rising as the loud sound of you slapping against each other echoed through the walls in the house.

You felt infatuated with him.

You didn't want oikawa to leave you, you wanted to stay there.

You had done the one thing you had promised yourself you would never do, and the old you would be so dissapointed.

You had fell in love with the person who had ruined your life.

But since you had, that meant you had already sinned further than you could, so why not add a few more reasons to be sent down to the underworld? 

" you're getting so tight my love~ don't tell me that you've done already~ " 

he purred as you felt his lips release from your skin as you knew you couldn't lie to him.

You nodded you head, as instead of the word ' yes ' coming out, a moan had slipped out of you, as you couldn't control them anymore.

You could feel your insides getting more and more wet, and you could also feel it dripping down you, the two of yours's intermingling juices were flowing out from both of you and was staining all the items which had watched the two of you having your promiscuous night together.

Oikawas thrusts had began to get careless now, as time stretched out.

" okay~ please try and hold on for just a...little longer!" 

although he was dominating you, you could see that he was just on the verge that you were.

Noises erupted from the both of you this time, as both of you neared your release.

You could still feel the pain, and knew that tomorrow it would sting more than you could imagine, yet in that moment there, all you cared for was oikawa, and you would deal with every other problem you had the next day.

All that mattered now was him.

" y/n...! Fuck....aah...nnn..." you had heard him mutter out those words and knew that he was almost there.

He had gotten even more slightly rougher with you and it felt as if your insides were on the verge of exploding once again.

" FUCK " he grunted as you felt him full emerge himself into you as he stayed still in motion.

You could feel a warm heat beginning to fill you up and your eyes had now rolled back like his had.

This lasted a nanosecond before you had experienced that same nirvana for a second time, and followed him.

You screamed as you could feel all your emotions let loose in one simplistic phrase.

" I LOVE YOU TOORU...! " you cried out as your orgasm had matched his, juices spilling over him, and then any leftovers were leaking out of you.

You had felt happier in that moment than you had in your whole time being alive, and it had concerned you, yet you were too pleasured to feel concerned at that moment.

Why had he felt so good then compared to before? It didn't make sense....!

How had he felt that good....?

Why did you still long for more from him...?

Had you meant those words? Did you truly love a beast like him? 

You were so confused....

You glanced up to see Oikawas panting figure above you, and before he could get one last word in, you had seen darkness wash over you, and had submitted to it like you had to oikawa, 

without a fight.

—————

Oikawa watched as your body collapsed underneath him, and he almost felt bad for you as he saw the cuts cascading across you, yet looking at them made him want to continue another round with you.

Yet he could save that for later.

He needed you to be able to make an attempt at walking tomorrow, even if you were now more afraid of him, he didn't care.

He knew that from your reaction to him, you clearly felt as least some sort of positive way to him, even if it was just when he used you to pleasure himself.

That meant progress, and progress was all he wanted with you, just any signs that you would someday reciprocate the dear way he felt for you. 

He didn't deserve it, yet he demanded for it anyway, not caring whether what he did was morally correct or not.

He has climbed over on to the bed, lifting your legs over with him, and placed them gently on to the bed, they were still shaking slightly from your stimulation.

Oikawa now lay next you and, he wrapped his arm ,which was encased with a light layer of sweat, around your now limp body, feeling the way you had heated up from before, he snuggled his head into the back of your neck, admiring the marks he had left.

You were HIS and you would NEVER belong to anyone else.

This alone was all the proof he would need.

His other arm was reaching downwards, and it brushed against your lower abdomen.

His fingers traced over the words which were written across you, which made your body more of a beaut in his eyes.

" I belong to oikawa tooru " was etched across them.

He thought that they were getting kind of faint after all the time that had passed.

He noted that he might have to recreate them so that they popped out more on you, he wanted you to be reminded every time you look at yourself that you were his.

But he still had a lot on his mind, about how to fake Ushijimas death, or something which would require him to disappear off of the face of the planet for the rest of his eternity, and it was more stress than he thought, he hadn't even taken the larger portion of it out on you, so he just let it fester in his mind, 

" I hope you liked the show Ushijima..."

he mumbled.

and with that, he was asleep.


	56. Break her mind

" what was that noise honey? " the old woman with a grey Bob of hair, as she squinted at her husband, barely able to see through the room which was lit by a light.

" that came from the young blokes home- ushi something? "

Her husband couldn't quite remember it.

" I think he has that red haired boy around his house...." 

" oh dear...maybe we should tell them to quieten tomorrow sweetie? " 

" that depends if the bones'll let me get out of bed. "

He chuckled as the neighbours turned the bedside lamp off and drifted to a peaceful sleep.

Something which you hadn't had in a year.

——————

birds chirped outside of your new accommodation, singing you a wake up sonata as your head weakly rise up from the pillow, which you were positive you hadn't fell asleep over. 

A scorching pain bled through you as you had awoken that morning.

You couldn't move.

Your arms felt as if they had been violently sawn off and then stitched back on.

And that was just the after affect of what had happened last night.

Everything in your body ached, so it almost hurt for you to even think.

You looked over to your left, and you could see that Oikawa was wrapped around you as if you were a stuffed toy.

You knew that his strength was too much for you to be able to struggle against, so you lay still, and awake as the dark room was filled with silence.

Every memory from that night seemed a blur to you yet the longer you stir awake about it, the more was coming to you.

After finally remembering the frisky night the two of you had shared, you could now understand as to why your lower areas were so impaired.

He had gone tougher than before inside of you last night, and you were sure that you had almost broken the bed.

You tried to keep your legs as still as possible, as to not cause any unnecessary friction which could agitate you once again.

Then your attention was drawn towards your arms which were laid out, exhausted, across the sheets infront of you.

They looked abysmal.

You couldn't help but blink and refocus your vision to see if you were really seeing what you had thought.

Yes.

You were remembering the events of that night correctly.

It certainly wasn't the worst thing which Oikawa had done to you, but it was by far the messiest he had left you.

If you had the ability to run then you would've made your way to the bathroom to look for any medical supplies or bandages, yet you couldn't as, one, you were weighed down, and two, your legs felt like jelly.

Your arms felt numb from the pain, which you were thankful for, yet your body had returned the favour by giving you that pain which ravaged every other bone in your body.

The room had smelt of a mixture of blood,sex and bodies.

One of the worst combinations of smells you could of imagined yourself having to deal with.

You couldn't bare looking at your arms, so you tried to shut your eyes and imagine the pain away.

The cuts hadnt been cleasend , and still lay open.

They were probably infected by that point already.

There was dried blood stuck to your arms, and also on the skin of your chest too, you were laying in a plethora of your own blood.

You had closed your eyelids yet you could still seee the streaks of blood clearly.

Your arms were fully marked.

By him.

You lay still in disgust as you tried to ignore the fact that it felt as if your body was rotting within its core.

All you heard was the sound of your own breathing, but then a voice which you couldn't quite recognised had perked up from within thin air.

You looked around, the best you could, bewildered, as from what you could see, there was no one else inside of that room besides you.

It's voice had seemed to echo.

You remember what   
you said right? 

who are you?! 

it's the voices inside  
of your head silly!

Why are you asking me that...?

oh? So you don't?   
Well let us remind you! 

It wasn't that bad...right? 

you gave   
yourself to Oikawa!

What?! No I didn't...? 

You did, sweetie, how   
can you not remember ?

You're lying, you're   
not even real! 

I would never give   
myself to Oikawa...not   
after everything! 

then why did you   
tell him you loved him? 

You're his now.

You gave your body   
and soul to him when you said  
those words willingly 

Well done Y/N!   
You sure fucked this one up! 

SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

we won't leave you   
alone! it was so pathetic   
of you to fall in love with   
the person who kidnapped   
you! Are you that desperate? 

GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD

Those are bold words  
coming from the person who  
admitted they had caught   
feelings for a-

LEAVE ME ALONE SHUT UP I DIDNT I DONT LOVE OIKAWA I DONT LOVE HIM I DONT LOVE HIM I DONT LOVE HIM HE DID SO MANY TERRIBLE THINGS TO ME I WOULD NEVER LOVE SOMEONE LIKE HIM EVEN IF THERE WAS A GUN POINTED TO MY THROAT SHUT UP

I DONT LOVE HIM  
I DONT LOVE HI  
I DONT LOVE H  
I DONT LOVE  
I DONT LOV  
I DONT LO  
I DONT L  
I DONT  
I DON  
I DO  
I D  
I  
I L  
I LO  
I LOV  
I LOVE   
I LOVE H  
I LOVE HI  
I LOVE HIM

haha see?   
We were right! 

SO WHAT HE   
IS THE ONLY PERSON   
WHO CARES ABOUT ME 

I HAVE NO   
ONE ELSE

HE IS THE ONLY   
ONE WHO LOVES   
ME YOU DONT   
UNDERSTAND ANYTHING  
SO SHUT THE   
FUCK UP !!!!

you do realise he   
doesn't love you   
back right? 

You're so ugly.  
Your hair looks like a rag.  
your skin is scarred and pale.  
You look like a nightmare

No one could ever love someone like that' 

You killed so many innocent   
people for someone who doesn't   
even love you back? 

How does it feel to be such   
a worthless whore? 

You know you enjoyed the   
times he fucked you even if you   
plead that it was against your will..

This is why you   
had no friends before! 

you wanted to cover your eyes to block out the voices which were speaking ever-so rudely to you in your sleep, yet you couldn't.

They would be there forever.

Just like Oikawa would be.

Did you love him or did you not?!

How could you love him....

You had promised the old you that no matter what happened, you would never reciprocate his feelings.

But what had stupid old Y/N went and done? 

What had the foolish girl done? 

she had done the very thing she swore off of.

You didn't love him you hadn't loved him you would never love him ever don't listen to what they're saying.

He isn't cute he isn't hot he isn't attractive he isn't the only person who makes me safe he isn't the only person who can protect me from the darkness he isn't the only person who LOVES me he isn't the person who I want to see snuggling me he isn't he isn't he isn't he isn't he isn't he isn't h̗͙̩͕̆͒̓̕ę̨͉̠͒̈͋͝ ͎̩̬̘̅͒͑̋ì͓͓̹́̚sņ̠̾͡'͓̰͈́̋̃t ̛̟̟̗̅̂̇̓͢͟h̬̟̞̞̱̿̃̅́͠è̼̫̠̊͛ ̮͚̹̽̆̏̎ͅiš̼͓̀n̤̉̀͜'̪̗̺̱̓̄̑̎t̘͚̦͖̔̃̀̀̔͜ ̯̽ḫ̛̛̰̯͕͛͡é̜̫̈ ͔̓is̢̱̈̈n͇̥̯̼̥͒̌̅͋͡'̦̉t̻̆ ̧̹͙̻͒͐͐̆h̰͕͗́͋͜e ͈͇̦̎̚͠i̲̣̹̹̾̋͐̍s̜̣̊̔ńͅ'̲͈́̂t̢̰͍͒͗̔̚͜ ̭̰̅̊h̢̽e̗͆ ̳̝͍͗͂́i̹̽̌̓ͅͅsn̩̰̻͆̑̀'͔͌t̡͙̖̄̃͞ ̺̮͎̾̅͠h͓͙̬̰̔̑̌͝é̛̬̦̜̭̐̌ i̮̱̗͙̊̈̓͝ş̢̛̳̹̏͒̆̑͜n̥̭̜̙͂͊̍̓'̋̃̓͢͢͢ṯ̡͇̼̇̄̿̋ ͉̝̤̽̀̀͘ͅh̊͢ȩ̙̯̘͈̑̂̍͑̄ ̧̤͓̫̀̿̀͐i̧̢̦̫͌̂̾͒ś͖̻̒͌͟n̮͋'̜̝̋̆̈͢t͎̊ ̱̯͂͑hë̢̱̜̄̈ ̞̿i̦̠͌̓s̻̖̉̀ṉ̗̜̄̚̕͠ͅ'̢̨̹̙͕̄̈́́͂̚t̤͌̊͜ ̥̲̭̠̔̓̐̇h̻̹̳͌̐̓ė̮ ͔̔i̩̯̹̫̔̈͐͡s͇͒̒̒͟ͅn'͚̀ţ̨̝̜̉̎̈͋ ̥̺̽̐̉͜h̡̳̫̀̽̈́ḛ̕ ͕̑i̹͗s̭̩̽̊n̡̅'͖̯͕̫̂͐͘̕t͓̗̘̘̗̀̾̔͌̕ ̡̮̼̘̀́̔͠he͍̋̒͢ ̢̡̨͗͛͐͘͜i̥̙̎̀s̰̠͔͆͆̉n't̨̩͚͆́͊ ̥͊

Naturally this hadnt been the first time where you'd had a mental breakdown like that, yet the first few times it had happened to you, the voices weren't as vigorous as they had been this time.

You could feel your heart rate increase by a monumental rate as you could feel the shadows closing in on you.

It hurt yet you dug your back further into Oikawas chest as you tried to protect yourself from them.

it had no avail as their taunts had only proceed to of gotten louder, and somewhat more persistent than they were before.

LET US IN

LET US IN

LET US IN

stop denying us  
you know it's true

ITS NOT TRUE  
I DONT LOVE HIM

MAYBE

JUST SAY IT ALREADY

WHY

You love it really 

you love it when he cuts you,   
you love the way he kisses you,   
you love the way he feels inside you,  
You love how overprotective he is,  
You love how manipulative he is,  
You love how alluring he is,  
You love the way he dominates you,  
you love-

You had managed to channel out the voices for a brief second as your own ones had overthrown them.

Yet they still didn't feel any better.

Your mind was caving as you knew they were right.

You knew they were right yet you didn't want to accept it.

HOW COULD THEY BE RIGHT AFTER EVERYTHING...?.!

you were in love.

You hated it.

Oikawa was never worthy of someone like you....he deserved someone better, you were never in his level no matter much you had aimed to be.

You were useless to him.

You should've just died back at the hospital.

You should've let him kill you there.

You weren't worthy of living.

YOU SHOULD BE DEAD Y/N 

your family never cared. Your friends are dead. The person who you rely on will eventually see what kind of person you are and he'll leave you alone with your own two bloodied hands.

NO   
please dont leave...

please.

you felt as thought your shrill scream for help was hit by a barricade of towering mist walls which shrouded the apocalyptic wasteland of your mind.

You had thought plenty of times beforehand that you had reached a mental standpoint.

But this was the one which would finally break you.

Was there any point to you even being there anymore?

You were just a bother to Oikawa, you had caused him all of this trouble , he would have a perfectly fine life where he could continue his career in volleyball, and be with all of his friends who he loved so dearly, 

Yet you had so selfishly stripped that away from him.

You really were a terrible person just like the people who you'd seen had told you.

You should've listened to them shouldn't you? 

Yet you hadn't.

How stupid.

You still were unmoving, yet silent tears had meandered down the paleness of you cheeks, you couldn't wipe them, so they had just joined the  
bloody puddles on your skin.

You heard another voice.

It's one of them again 

You tried to out scream them in your head as they were calling out your name.

please stop I already know....

" Y/N! "

huh?

that wasn't them.

" Y/N...! " you heard a fragile voice which had brought you back to your senses and out of the walls your head had made.

You had slowly opened your eyes which glistened with tears, and you now saw that the brunette was facing you, his face twinged with a sadness.

" y/n don't scare me like that...! " he cried out as he wrapped you tightly within his arms.

You winced at the pain but welcomed the serene feeling which guided your bodies together as you still lay unmoving.

The thoughts had stopped.

They were lying right? 

o-of course..none of those things were true....were they...? 

" you scared me...! you..you weren't moving...but you were shaking..and I had tried to call for you but you didn't reply and your eyes weren't moving and I thought that...." 

his voice had cracked towards the end of his sentence as he had almost suffocated you in the hug.

you wished he had.

" don't do that to me again...! " 

You could hear the pain in his voice, and felt instant regret for not being able to move. 

You should've just been stronger for him shouldnt you? 

You hadn't realised he was acting as you couldn't see over the veil infront of your eyes.

" I'm sorry " you replied.

Somehow showing little to nothing in your voice.

Just like the robot girl Oikawa had always said you were.

The two of you lay bound as one until the sun had fully reached its peak.

Oikawa was making sure that everything was working the way he wanted it to.

You loved him now.

It had only taken a year, but this time he knew the words which you spoke were laced with sincerity.

Soon you would be so obsessed you could never let him out of your sight.

Yet, he still pondered over how he could make the real you love him, and not the fabricated doll which he had built you to be.


	57. Intoxicating Red

Previously, Oikawa had asked whether or not you wanted to eat breakfast with him, to his disappointment, you had declined, but he had just decided to let you stay there at that point, knowing that you'd be shaken up from what had happened the previous night.

He could have some etiquacy when needed.

Since you were still motionless on your new bed, trying to claw the thoughts out from within your head, Oikawa had decided that he would unpack the two things which he brought with you.

He couldn't forget to bring his torturous devices, weapons, with him, as he knew that Ushijima most certainly wouldn't be in possession of any of the sort, and the mutilated head of your ex-best friend, as he'd put in so much effort to make her a special gift for you.

It was earlier in the morning, so not many people, other than ones who had outrageous shift times, were out, and it was a mist-filled day, so he was yet again indistinguishable to the naked eye.

Both items were placed on the front seat, as that was where they would be in the most convenient place for him to grab anything if needed.

Plus, it wasn't like just by looking at the duo of items you would be able to tell what was resting on the interior of them, as the bag with the head in, was opaque, and you can't see through Briefcases to begin with.

He knew that he had plans to be out that afternoon, so he would need to finish his mornings tasks he had given himself whilst thinking on the way there so that he would be able to reach home at the time when you would have dinner ready for him.

He presumed you wouldve been able to walk by then.

Although he couldn't help but contemplate on those earnest words which you had let slip the night beforehand.

You loved him. 

He had finally done it.

It had taken him so long to fuck you up, yet you finally loved him now.

Screw all the one time thoughts which had kept him awake on whether or not this had been the moral thing to do- he didn't care in the first place! 

He had made you love him deeper than you wouldve loved him under a normal circumstance, and he, more than anyone, was fully aware of this, and it was something which he could manipulate when needed.

He now carried the two bags in his hands, and had slammed the door to the car shut, making sure he locked it.

He entered the house once again, as the gyrating white fog had attempted to follow him in pursuit, he had shut it out.

He couldn't say the place where the two of you now belong to had a....homely...feel to it. 

Yet it would make do.

He would just have to apply a few adjustments to it, and then the two of you would be golden to live there for the rest of your eternities.

He didn't feel guilty about what he had done the night beforehand, hell, he felt so puissant finally being able to get his payback for all the torment Ushijima had put him through in the years of volleyball he had played, and thrown away without a second thought for you.

Now everything was worth it.

His rival had finally been 

Eliminated.

Yet this was of his own personal avarice.

He hadn't done it as he was an obstacle, he just held out a lengthy grudge, and killing him was the only way in which he would result in feeling satisfied.

And oh how satisfied he was with his works.

He was uncertain and hesitant on where would be an appropriate place to hold your special friend and your precious gift.

Although his bedroom was dull and needed more sprucing up, which the blood had done.

It didn't feel as if that was the correct placing for it.

He noted how he hadn't truly experienced the house, so he couldn't figure a definitive spot for it to shine just at that moment, but at some point along the line, it would have to come to him eventually, right? 

For that moment, he had seen the vast space which was held in the cabinets in his front room, which was only less plain than the bedroom.

He had decided this would be a place where the gift could still keep its pristine glow, to the best extent it could, and that was where he would eventually decide to keep it, as he would've been too lazy to move it.

And as for the weaponry, he would just store it underneath the bed which you were currently nestled on.

Upon entering the room which was formally the taller players, he had noticed that you had changed the position which you had been laying in.

Originally, you were still as if your body had been frozen in time, only your face contorting.

Yet now your body was bundled up into a blood-tainted ball over the stained sheets.

He wouldve rathered for them to primarily be stained with something else of yours, yet this one had been more frivolous in the moment, he supposed.

Your legs were pinned to your chest, with your arms acting as the barrier which was keeping them away from their placement below you.

Your head was buried into them, and he could hear your mumblings.

As much as he wanted to pull you into a hug, from behind, and kiss your forehead, whispering that everything would be alright, he knew he couldn't do that.

You needed to grow from this, and him babying you wouldn't help you do that.

If you couldn't handle a little bit of blood, then you had a long way to go if you wanted to take it further in bed with him.

Which he knew you furtively did, yet you just didn't make him aware of it as you were still trying to act like you didn't care for him, which he knew you did, as you would've tried to leave again if you didn't, and you weren't scared by his touch anymore, as you didn't jump as much when he would touch you by surprise, meaning you had warmed up to him. 

So he would just have to let you suffer this time around so that it would help you.

And of course he would have to act as if he wasn't lustful for your whimpers.

He kneeled down at the side of the bed, and slid the black case underneath it so it was confined underneath your trembling body.

" baby? "

His voice wasn't soft, but not was it demanding or firm.

You didn't look up to meet his gaze.

You didn't want him to see how pathetic you were.

Ha you let him down already despite the day barely even starting? Were you that much of a disappointed? 

Or were you just acting that way out of your nature? 

You couldn't tell.

It hurt your brain to try and dig any deeper, so you just stay, shrouded by the unknown.

" yes....? " your voice was as weak as your body.

" I'm heading out soon, I have some last minute business to attend to, as I have to sort some things out to make ushijimas disappearance look like it was meant to happen, I should be back in a couple of hours, so I'm suspecting that dinner will be on the table by the time I'm back "

You could hear his footsteps beginning to get fainted and fainted.

You wished that he wouldn't leave yet you didn't want to be a nuisance and call out for him to remain with you, so you just nodded to the best of your ability, with your inept positioning not helping.

" if your legs hurt that much, just look around his medicine cabinet, it's inside bathroom, which is the door down from this when you exit, it's the only thing on the wall, so it shouldn't be too hard for you to see okay? "

His words were kind yet you still felt as though there was a knife pinned to your throat, like the way he had pinned you down the night before.

Whilst looking to find if there was a more suitable place for the doll head, Oikawa had looked around the house for another time, and had finalised in his mind where everything was placed, so that was how he was aware of where everything was.

" the doors locked, and so are the windows, and if you alert the neighbours, we both know what I'll do to them, so I'm trusting you to stay here, okay? "

You nodded again, yet that wasn't enough of an answer for oikawa.

" OKAY? " he repeated again, yet this time it was more violent.

" o okay! " you squeaked back.

" that's the answer I was looking for baby~ "

He could hear that you had been crying, yet paid no attention.

If only he knew what was happening to you internally, maybe he would've wished that he had.

" love you "

" I love you too...."

Was all that you could give in response.

After a short spree of minutes, you had heard the low rumble of the car engine ignite, and that was when you knew he had gone.

From the time he had left your mind had been killing you.

Figuratively of course.

But if not killing you physically, it was killing you mentally to say the least.

You wanted to shut your mind off, just so you didn't have to hear their voices, yet you knew that wouldn't of been an option.

You would just have to deal with their incessant screams of how worthless you were and how pathetic it was that you had fallen in love with someone after such a short duration of time due to the trauma you had faced.

They would never understand how you felt.

They had spent so much time trying to convince you that he was the only one that was there, and that he was the only one who would ever care for you, yet now that they had coerced you into believing their lies, they were now persistent on patronising you for thinking in such a way, as if they weren't the singlehanded cause for it.

It had been a few hours since you had originally woken up, and the pain hadn't gotten slightly less noticeable.

Although it did sting you, you had managed to move your arms, and position yourself so that you were now sat up on the bed.

Which was the first step to standing up, so that was an improvement at least.

You would first plan to look for bandages, to cover up your grotesque looking arms.

You couldn't stand them, you hated the sight of them, whenever you caught ahold of the blood cascading up your arms you wanted to claw your own eyes out with the use of your own fingers, dirtying them more than they were.

You weren't in the position to run yourself a bath, so just cleaning part of the blood off with the use of a tap would have to make-do for the moment until you could convince oikawa to wash you again.

You knew the pain of that would also sting, but it would at least mean you could feel comfortable in your own sting.

Your legs, like the rest of you, were also in a rather unstable position, you could only move them slightly, and there was still a painful bolt up your spine if you tried to move them too far in another direction, which wasn't exactly a great starting point, yet at least you could move them.

You were now sat on the edge of the bed, and you were gripping the sides, your legs were placed on the floor below you, and you were slowly pushing yourself upwards, so that you could be in a standing position.

After a few minutes of struggling and falling back to the bed

Your feet were now cemented to the dyed red carpets which were dotted with their original magenta patterning.

However, you hadn't realised that the feeling of stability, was only present on your feet, and within a second, your body had made a loud thudding noise as you had dropped to the floor, as your legs were unable to support you.

You had reached out for the bed again to see if you could carry yourself with it, yet in the end your arms were too frail, as were your legs, and now you were a sobbing mess on the floor.

You would have to crawl to the bathroom.

And down the stairs.

Great. Nice going Y/N, what a smart move of you! 

Oh shut up, just let me try.

And with that the small girl had began to drag her body through more blood, some stick to her, yet she pay nought attention to it, as she was more focused on attempting to clear at least a little of the blood off.

Yet what use was that when she was bound to bloody her hands more in later times? 

——————

You heard the soft click of the door, and within a moments notice you knew who was there.

Oikawa.

You had only just finished preparing the dinner which the two of you would be eating.

And you were only wearing a long hoodie which Oikawa had left for you on the coach before he had left.

It covered up your arms, yet they were still bandaged and slightly less bloody underneath the fabric covering.

There were only few simple ingredients which you had managed to find within the fridge and the freezer of the apparent ' Ushijimas ' fridge.

And so that was how you had ended up making Yakisoba.

It had taken plenty of times of you falling over yourself and almost breaking bones to finally be able to stand up, even if it was with the support of the kitchen countertop.

The reason why you could make yakisoba was because it was written into your memory, you could never replace the recipe scripted for you from the cook book back home, as when your parents were out, which was pretty much most of the time, you had always gone to that as it was easy for you to make.

You also weren't sure whether you wanted to risk messing up a complicated dish as you weren't sure how Oikawa would react to that.

He had also never tasted your cooking before, so you were somewhat surprised when you had stopped being petrified of yourself.

You were just plating it up when Oikawa had waltzed into the room.

You still had your back to him, as you were focused on the making of the meal.

Oikawa had snakes an arm around you stomach, and pulled you in to him.

You had been startled backwards, almost leading yourself to yet another collapse.

You could feel Oikawas shaky breath against your neck as his soft lips had attached themselves to your skin where you didn't have any marks from him.

You slightly moaned but held it in.

" welcome home...? "

You weren't sure show to greet him, as the two of you had never been in said situation before, and you were flustered at how he had turned from cold to affectionate.

" I can see youre standing now...do I need to go harder next time? "

He smirked into your neck at your reaction, which was your cheeks and also ears heating up.

why do you love him..?!

the voice echoed, yet you paid no reply.

You shook your head, and had continued to present the yakisoba.

Oikawa swayed behind you as he continued to show you affections.

He was happy, as everything had gone smoothly on his end, and now everyone was convinced that Ushijima had gone to visit his sick mother who had moved to the united states a couple of months ago, who was now diagnosed with ' a brain tumour ' 

Well, everyone, besides..one particular person.

D I N G

there was a ricocheting sound which has blasted from the front door of the house.

You watched as Oikawa fingers now fidgeted over the switch to the oven, which would turn up the heat   
(They don't have these but for plot reasons we sayin they do 😔 ) 

you looked at him, confused.

" go and answer the door honey~ "

" okay...? " 

You were suspicious as to why, and could feel a pit forming in your stomach.

Did you want to be greeted by whoever was at her door? 

You could tell Oikawas intentions by his actions, and despite it, you remained as positive as someone like you could.

You exited the kitchen and approached the front door, holding on to the wall to try and maintain your balance.

When you had finally managed to drag yourself to the front door, your braces yourself.

You had looked through the peephole on the door, and the first thing which your eyes had ran across was the ignited inferno red hair, which was spiked upwards.

You couldn't tell who he resembled yet, he seemed familiar in a sense.

Your hand was still slightly trembling, yet you still nulled it 

You grasped the handle to the door with intensity, and not within a nanosecond, you had heard a rapturous voice sing through, as a bang from the kitchen was also heard in unison.

" ushiwaka! Why Havent you been- "

It appeared he had only just locked on to you.

" my my~ I didn't know ushiwaka was a ladies man"

" let him inside....! " you heard a voice muffled from another room.

" well, pretty thing, who are you? "

You panicked internally.

" S-Shizu! " 

" that's a beautiful name for someone like you.."

You couldn't tell whether he was trying to flirt or not.

" well my lady...am I allowed to come in and ask my bestie a few questions? "

He asked you as an inquisitive expression rode his face.

" sure..! "


	58. Suffocate

You stepped aside, and immediately felt a pang of sympathy scorch across your body.

He wouldve regretted stepping into that house, and you knew it, yet you didn't have the power to tell him to turn around and leave, or to just say Ushijima wasn't in.

The joyous male stepped passed you, and he could smell that something in the house wasn't right.

You tensed up as he perked his nose higher into the air, praying that he wouldn't of figured out your secret already.

You didn't want Oikawa to be caught and taken away from you if he did find out...!

What? 

no you want him to be caught dont you? 

dont you Y/N? 

you anxiously closed the door behind you, and you could hear a shallow thud emit, shaking the house slightly.

" you and ushiwaka must've went hard for your house to smell like this after you've done it..."

He said so nonchalantly; how was he so straightforward just..talking about stuff like that...! 

You then looked to his fingers, and saw that like yours arms; they too were bandaged up, yours being less visible.

whichever girl he must've used them on sure wouldve felt good.....

unless they were from something else, then it would just appear that Oikawas pervy thoughts had been transferred over to you as if they were an std.

There had been a heavy silence between the two of you- you on one hand, were waiting for Oikawa to make a move, since he was the one who had told you to invite him inside, and he, was waiting for his friend to emerge from wherever he was hiding.

" you seem quiet....shizu , do you know where my ushiwaka is? "

"...."

" y-yeah, " you cursed yourself internally for the stutter which had been torn out from you at the completely wrong moment.

" I think he said he was going to the bathroom, I'm sure hell be out soon! "

Tendou nodded, yet still eyed you up suspiciously.

You could tell that he didn't quite believe your story.

" wait...if you're ushiwakas fling...then, why are you still here? "

He asked you inquisitively, as if he was trying to pry an answer out of you.

You hadn't thought any of it out in your head, so for a second you were stranded, hoping that you wouldn't be called out for your lies.

It wasn't as if you didn't have someone in the house who could kill him at the snap of your finger, you just didn't want to risk him having the chance of escaping if he did figure everything out-

You had scanned his figure, he was tall, lean, and he most likely was hiding muscle underneath the confines of his baggy jumper.

" well...he said he wanted to get to know me better, and asked me if I wanted to spend a day off with him...." 

You chuckled nervously hoping that it would add to the believability of your statement.

You couldn't just tell him the person he was looking for was dead, right? 

Well, you presumed they were dead at least, from all the blood splattered in the upper floors of the house, and the person Oikawa had previously mentioned to you, you had to presume that he was the person who you were now living off of.

He scanned you again.

" I see "

You now couldn't hear anything from the kitchen, which was where Oikawa was if he hadn't managed to move somewhere by secret.

What was he planning?

You knew that by even letting him step foot into your new territory, it was certain death for the redhead.

In a way he reminded you of your other friend. The one who you would've been entering your second year with.

Tomoe.

They both had the same eccentric red hair, and both seemed to be brimming with life and like they took each step with glee waiting hopefully for the next.

Well, you couldn't be so sure on him, you knew nothing about him, yet you could tell by his mannerisms and the way which he spoke, that he was that type of person, or near enough, that type of person.

Although it was strange. 

The last time you were completely alone around a stranger was at the hospital, and you had been shaken to your core and barely able to utter any words, yet now you were here, you were perfectly fine talking to the strange man infront of you.

If anything he was more dangerous than the people at the hospital.

Was it because you could still feel Oikawas presence maybe..? 

You brushed away the thought, yet it still looked silently at the back of your mind, you had tried to nudge it away, yet it still remain there.

You plastered a smile to your face, and even to a blind person it would be evident that it wasn't a real smile.

You clapped your hand together as your gaze faltered.

" well, whilst we're waiting, why don't we take a seat in the living room? "

" I'd love to..."

It seemed his tone had change.

Had he realised something?

Had he seen Oikawa already?

Was your barely-fabricated plan of distraction about to be unveiled? 

You were only partly sure on where you remembered the living room to be, and you hoped that you hadn't accidentally stumbled into the wrong room, which would be the one Oikawa was in, and if you lead him there, that would've been trouble.

You knew that Oikawa wouldn't of let him leave after he had taken the time to come to his house.

After all, you had already told him, that Ushijima was there.

And currently, everyone else was convinced, that Ushijima wasn't there 

So if he left, and had asked his friends what was up, he would've been told that Ushijima was away.

And then he would've pieces the two together and realised that one of those tales had been a lie.

Yet both of them were.

It seemed like the make knew the way around the house more than you did, as he was the one leading you to the room you were destined to stay in.

That and he was walking quicker than you could.

It had taken enough stamina out of you to stand up straight for just a minute, or maybe two, and your could feel the riveting urge pulsating through your legs which was to collapse yet again.

There was silence between the two of you, as you had no words to exchange.

All that could be heard was the soft tappings of your feet against the carpet and the burning sound you could hear from the kitchen.

He wasn't planning on that was he?

well..:you couldn't rule it off.

" shall we sit down on the coach or did you- "

" the couch is fine..." 

You could already predict the sour words about to form so you had shut him down before he had the chance to spit them out.

Tendou had sensed the commanding tone of your voice, so he had decided that for this once he wasn't planning on teasing you.

For someone who had dealt with extreme levels of trauma, you sure were good at masking it from the public sometimes.

Almost as good as he was, yet you were fully aware of the fact that he would always be a step ahead of you.

A few more minutes had passed, and the two of you had sat next to each other, in a passive aggressive quietness. 

" I think we both know ushiwaka isn't coming is he? "

He was now staring at you as if you had been possessed.

You had started to lightly sweat , and you averted your gaze.

" I don't really understand what you're trying to say...." you had put his words aside yet there was solitude laced within each of them which you couldn't just disregard at a moments notice.

He inhaled, sharply.

Tendou was one who knew everything and anything which was going on, as he liked to involve himself in unsolved mysteries or phenomenons.

" I thought I recognised you from somewhere "

fuck.

He knew didn't he? 

As if on cue, it had all happened within the blink of an eye.

" You're L/N Y- "

BANG

BANG

You watched as his eyes bulged outwards and his serious expression had now twisted into a creeped smile.

You had taken in the familiar scent of gunpowder, and you were aware of what Oikawa had done.

" aha...of course..." 

you could hear the pain hissing.

" he's..:here too...."

You saw the blood which was pouring from him thighs, and was now dripping slowly to the coach.

Yet another thing which was soaked in a blood which wasn't yours.

Now, Tendou was immobilised.

So even if he could use his upper body strength, one push to the floor and Oikawa had regained teh upper hand.

The old you wouldve been torn to shred at the sight of what had just happened next to you, yet the you now could only sit there, not flinching a motion.

Oikawa stood behind the two of you, his arm aiming at Tendou from behind.

" now~ I can't have you ruining my fun, can I tendou? "

He asked the other, yet it was rhetorical, and he hadn't expected to hear anything in reply.

" I should've known when I smelt the blood shouldn't I oikawa? "

You were surprised that the two of them knew each other, yet, you would ask Oikawa for that story another time.

This was just another murder you were about to witness.

" yeah, you kind of fell into my trap didn't you? " 

" well, you know what they say, besties die together! "

he sounded strangely happy.

Like he had known something was wrong when the other hadn't answered his calls, yet he had still played along till the end, and this was where he had expected himself to be.

Should you feel pity? 

Or should you just watch without emotion?

Well it's easier to fake it all anyway.

Tendous hands trailed across the blood leaking out of his body , almost looked like he was playing with it from your angle.

He didn't seem like the others, he wasn't scared, he wasn't beginning for mercy, he wasn't even shaking at all.

It looked as if all he had came to do, was to die with his best friend.

" so, how are you going to kill me? "

" suffocation. "

" you can't just shoot me here? "

" that would be too easy. "

and the neighbours would probably catch on after three times. 

You could've swore you heard the boy on the verge of death let out a lively chuckle.

How could he be acting like that in such a situation.

Had he been suicidal before this or something along those lines? Then maybe this would make sense.

Yet he didn't seem like that type of person.

Although that didn't mean he wasn't.

It was always the ones who seemed happier than the rest who had sunken so far down mentally.

You watched as Oikawa now stood infront of the two of you both.

" I'll be done in five minutes, okay baby? "

You nodded.

He slid his arms underneath tendous legs, and you watched as he lifted him up with ease.

It must be nice to have that amount of strength compared to yours.

You were also surprised that Oikawa hadn't grown due to the essence of blood around him, but maybe he just wasn't in the mood for that then.

He never had those feelings for Tendou. 

You watch from afar as Oikawa carried out yet another deed infront of your tainted eyes.

Oikawa had carried the other to the kitchen, whilst the other showed no signs of struggle,

Which was respectable, yet it meant there was no fun for him.

Tendous eyes flashed over the instruments in the kitchen, there were pretty much only knives there, so what was he going to use? 

He couldn't tell until the steaming heat arising from the oven had hit his face.

" you'll either die melting, or die due to the lack of oxygen in there. "

Oikawa was now crouched infront of the oven which was purposefully turned up to max heat.

He could almost feel his fingers burning from the touch.

He had removed the racks on the inside beforehand, so that he would have room to manoeuvre him inside of there with enough speed for him to close the door.

Originally he had planned to just throw him in there, yet he thought that if he still had the chance to run, then it wouldn't end up well for him, as he knew tendou could be fast, yet he also was tactical.

which was also the reason why he hadn't struggled.

He had stayed perfectly content in the others arms.

His heart was aching, contented but aching.

Yet it the person he had loved was no longer around, then what would be the point in him being around.

Tendou had already been up to the address where it was stated he was, when he had already moved locations, so he knew Oikawa had been on the move, and he also had a sneaking suspicion, that just maybe, he would've thought of meeting Ushijima.

And his thoughts had been correct, to his dismay.

Oikawa riskly lowered his arms forward, and the other was slowly faced more and more to the heat.

Tendou bit his lip, as he could feel the heat energy slipping through the cracks in his skin.

Oikawa made a short, and sharp chain of movements, where he deposited the others body in the sauna of death, and had pulled him arms out in time, and then had managed to slam the door of the oven shut with his foot, as he had lightly tapped it to the side.

He barricaded the door to the oven off so the other couldn't of escaped, even though he sent moving anyway, he held the door tightly shut like it was the iron cage of a prison.

Still, there was no attempt from the inside.

Tendou had thought it wouldn't be that bad dying.

But oh boy, was he wrong.

Everything in his body felt like it was lit aflame, and to combat that, he was in an enclosed space, with nowhere to seek for air to aid his lungs.

His vision was going blurry as all he could see was blacking which was spinning a round him as the fumes slowly melted his skin away.

Torturously.

He snapped his eyes shut as he tried to imagine he was some place else, yet the pain meandering through his body was too much to bare.

Oikawa smirked as he had finally seen the pained expression fill his face.

The heat was like he had just laid down on the surface of the sun itself.

It was blazing.

His skin had turned the colour of his hair at one point, before it had turned to an ashy gray.

It felt as if everything in his body had been placed into an ancient stirring pot, and he was slowly being cooked alive.

Which was exactly what was happening.

Tears bubbled down his face as he had tried to gasp for air, yet when he inhaled, all that had ran down his throat was the scorching heat which was killing him.

He heaved, and he choked, letting out splutters as he tried to take in the oxygen which wasn't there.

If his hands were glued in their original positions, he would've used them to bash his chest.

He couldn't breath, there was a fire in his lungs.

IT HURT 

the words of his bullied which had bothered him so much in his childhood- he would've preferred to hear them blasted on speakers for the rest of his life, than have to deal with this.

' you'll see him soon ' the voice in his head had repeated many times in attempt to calm the boy down.

He only wished that the other hadn't been through the same pain as he had.

Every time he had tried to breath an intoxicated pain shot through his whole body, and he could feel his throat being torn to shreds violently yet slowly by the fumes surrounding him.

If he had the air he would've been hyperventilating.

A migraine had taken over his head as every pain in his body had seemed to fade to one.

It hurt so badly

When would it end? 

The heat of the oven was making him nauseous, as he wanted to die in that moment, so badly.

Yet his body refused.

" please....I can't...take this anymore..."

He thought to himself, as whenever he tried to speak only more choked had slipped out.

It felt like reality was slipping further and further away from him as the heat was ravaging him.

Now it felt like his flesh was being cooked.

If only he could've looked down and seen the skin which was once there, which was now only sticky patches which were covering heavy black rashes, which were only dusted ontop of his human meat, and also his bones

Tendous hair was slowly falling to his shoulders, yet that also burnt.

But all the burns felt the same.

Heat lunged at him from every direction, and he felt like he had already died, yet he had been forced to come back and relive yet another sinful one of  
pure agony and terror as his body was being roasted like a hog.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He purposefully tried to take in bigger gulps of air, and choked them back up, until he had finally felt a blockage in his throat.

Now there was nowhere for death to run.

It was finally in his gasps.

His lungs beat rapidly against his chest as if they were yelling for him to breath.

Yet he couldn't breath.

His throat had stopped.

The muscles in it were clenching from the burns as they had tried to protect their vessel.

Yet they, like him were useless too.

He couldn't take it.

If the pain was any less violent, then maybe he would've stood a chance, yet he hadn't expected something so cruel.

His windpipes felt like they were a nanosecond away from splitting open, and his heart was fully palpitating inside of him.

His whole body had felt one final strain as the oxygen wasn't being provided where it was needed, and it couldn't handle working under such circumstances.

If he were a robot, this would've been known as a ' short circuit '

the tears spilled more rapidly as the pain of a human body shutting itself down was greater than could be imagined when also negotiating with being burnt alive.

Tendou felt as if he had already arrived at the gates of hell and had been happily invited inside.

What a fitting end for ' a monster ' 

as everything was turning white for a final time, he had heard the voice of Ushijima, as he spoke to him the words he had never gotten to hear in his life.

He wished that he couldn't heard them, yet ushijimas heart belonged to another surely.

" I love you too, wakatoshi "

he replied,and that was the last thing he remembered for his short life time.

Since it wasn't worth living, when the only person who cares, was gone.

He had no one left to point at the tv at and exclaim ' that's my bestie! ' 

There really was no point after that.

——————

After he had heard the muffled sobs slowly die out   
Oikawa sighed as he knew it would be a pain for him to have to deal with later, and he would also have to cleanse the oven afterwards...

He now had a melted body of a living being, trapped on the inside of the only oven in the house.......

Yet it was worth it when he saw the suffering engraved into the others face.

When he looked back to you, he saw no fear, no panic, no emotion.

Not anything.

And that had dimmed his mood.

Where had you gone? 

where had the Y/N he knew gone?


	59. Freezer

It had been a long night for Oikawa.

First he had to let the oven cook after turning it off, and then after he had waited for that to happen, he had found that the body was practically glued to the inside of the oven, and it felt disgusting and was adherent to his fingers.

He had tried to dig his fingers into the sturdiest looking area of flesh, and haul it out, yet the body still burnt his fingers, and just left his with a dripping mess on his fingers.

And to worsen it, it didn't even look like actual human flesh, and there wasn't blood to accompany it, so it wasn't even fun for him.

You had just sat in silence watching as he struggled.

Was it strange that you had felt little to no remorse for the boy? 

Even after he knew you and your story and could've possibly tried to save you?

it was, alarm sirens had blasted through your head telling you to do something.

Yet you didn't....want to.

You just watched an innocent man die and couldn't even give him a single tear or an ounce of fear in his respect, you really really were that terrible of a person now, huh? 

Well you couldn't say that Oikawa wasn't to blame for well...absolutely everything that had happened to your mind, but...part of it was on you.

That was one more obstacle out of the way and you and Tooru.

Would he love you more if you succumbed to his ruthless mind and twisted ways of killing people just so that they're on the brink of insanity?

If you started to like it then...maybe it would prove to him how much you felt for him? 

Whilst Oikawa was struggling to carry tendou out of the oven, you found yourself lost in thoughts, as a slur of swears broke out from him as he was frustrated that the body wouldn't move the way he was preparing for it to.

It should've been easier than that...

Maybe he just hadn't planned it out well enough....

His arms were burning at the touch of the body, and he cooled backwards.

It must've sucked to of had to of been in there for such a long period of time with the heat to its fullest extent.

Although he couldn't say that he didn't think the other had deserved it.

He had tried to interfere

He had tried to come and take you for himself...

BUT YOU WERE HIS....

he had claimed you, marked you, taken your body, and your heart.

YOU WOULD NEVER BELONG TO ANYONE ELSE...NOT NOW...AND NOT EVER....

LIKE SOME RED BASTARD COULD TRY AND TAKE YOU AWAY FROM HIM AGAIN...! 

there was no one else you needed.

He was surprised he even had the self restraint to let him talk to you, if he had the option and already had a well-thought out plan at the ready, then there was no doubt in his mind that within a second he would've pounced on to the other male and ripped his eyeballs right out from his skull.

Yet that wouldn't of even provoked anything out of you would it? 

How could he get you to show him that delicious whimper of fear which he adored so much? 

How could he make you feel again? 

He missed you, every ounce of you that was gone, and would never be brought back.

It lingered on his mind, a constantly. 

He would find you again, he was sure of it.

It would just take him a while to of figured out what could truly invoke that venomous passion afire inside of you, to replace the ever-so dull insipid one which seemed to seep through your porous body.

Oikawa had been at it, for over half an hour, and had finally decided that now would be a salutary time, to give up.

Only for the time being though.

He would wait until the day after, when the body wasn't hotter than he was.

Yet he knew that was falsified, as his looks were one thing which he knew no one would ever be able to live up to.

He stood up, sighing as he hadn't been able to remove the corpse from its coffin of death.

You could see the agitated look on his face, and you could've bet that meant you would've gotten the same treatment as the night beforehand.

Oikawa walked towards the sink, and you heard the water running as he washed the flesh, and also eased the burns on his hands.

" I'm gonna wake up early so I can sort this out, okay baby? "

You saw that he was now drying his hands on yet another item which was beige, a towel.

He made sure that the water den hung his skin had completely dispersed as he now walked over to you, pride and power exhilarating through each contact his foot had made with the carpet.

You had only just realised that up until now, you had been say amidst someone else's blood.

It was bad enough being your own.

Yet with someone else you just felt as if it was an invitation for you to feel yet again scandalized.

You placed birth of your arms on the arm rest to the right of you, your hands only slightly splattered with splinters of blood, and you gripped onto it tightly.

You pressed your legs sturdily against the flooring, and pushed yourself up so that you were now in a standing position.

You wavered slightly as you tried to maintain a balance , yet your body was rejecting it, as you had to keep your hands gripped to the leather so that you could remain standing.

Oikawa couldn't suppress the smile which natural bled on to his face as he watched you struggling to stand, it was a divine site for his eyes to stumble upon.

A murderers weakness.

You being

Cute.

You lifted your head up to meet his gaze, and saw that anguish look had been replaced by a kinder, more soft one.

This was rare.

It wasn't often he would allow you to see that side of him, and the reason for that being it was showing you his weakness.

If only past Y/N knew.

If only she hadn't been so stupid.

You wouldn't of been in love with him, if it wasn't for her, and her stupid little plan.

' I'll get out of here if I gain his trust! ' 

bullshit.

That made you fell in love with him dipshit, are you proud? 

are you happy with what you've created?

The lifeless vessel of a girl which you created with your own insidious mind? 

WELL FUCKING DONE Y/N! 

" we'll give up on dinner for today, it's gone cold anyway, let's just go to bed now so that we can wake up earlier tomorrow, "

He was telling you the plan of the next day which you, in obedience, would follow through with.

You nodded.

" I'll make you breakfast, and you will eat it, I'll leave, and then you'll have dinner ready from what's in the freezer, I'll bring back groceries when I go out so that we have more range next time, and don't..question what you see. "

Oikawa stepped forward, one of his arms trailed along the back of your thigh, and the other on your upper back.

" jump..."

He whispered to you.

You could feel a shiver tremble down your spine yet ignored the feeling.

You took a breath in and jumped.

Oikawa caught you in his arms and was now carrying you princess style, so the two of you could descent for your room.

You noted that soon you would need to clean it.

Maybe when he was out it would be a good idea? 

You thought up plans, yet you were unsure as to how you would get such teem stains out from the pure carpets.

Maybe you would just have to train your body to become familiarised with the vexatious scent of blood.

You never saw yourself accepting it. 

Yet here you were.

Here you indeed were.

————————

You were thankful, that morning you had woken up, with no antagonising pain.

A pleasant surprise to say the least, yet it wasn't as if the pain bothered you anyway. 

It was something which you had just naturally adapted to, as if you were an animal species.

The pain sometimes meant nothing yet something it meant so much.

Your body was more confusing than the voices who always told you to do the opposite of whatever you had tried, even when they were the ones who suggested it.

Your eyes had hazily widened themselves as your body prostrated for yet another meaningless day, as it wouldn't even be spent with the person who you cared for.

cared.

When your eyes had flicked open, you instantly met with his molten chocolate eyes which glimmered against your vision.

" hnnnng? " you groaned as you looked towards him.

Of course, you had been awoken by the nefarious level of noise he had been making downstairs earlier, you had presumed that he was dismantling the body, or something along those lines, to make it come out easier,

You weren't sure of what he was actually occupied with, you just knew he was making far too much noise for a time when the sun wasn't even slithering through the miniature gaps in the curtains.

but after that, you had just drifted back to your dream world of self-hatred and loneliness.

You couldn't say you didn't deserve it, yet you wished that it would leave you alone.

No you didn't want to be alone.

You couldn't handle being alone with how vulnerable you were.

The voices were the only thing that were sinhlehandedly driving you off the edge yet stopping you from falling.

They were there to call you pathetic and disgusting when he wasn't there to melt all of those pestilent feelings away.

Now Oikawa was crouched infront of you, as you looked like you had just been awakened out of a fairy tale, sleeping beauty to be exact.

What an astounding sight to be woken up with.

The face of a baneful angel.

If you had known this was the view you would've gotten every morning, then you most certainly would've given yourself into him sooner.

He leant forward, his face shifting slightly to the left, and he gave you a gentle peck on your lips.

" good morning beautiful~ " he cooed his voice low and husky, as you watched him pick up a tray from the beside table besides you.

" there wasn't much in, so I tried to make you f/b the best I could..I read that you had it sometimes...even though you don't like to eat breakfast..but you better eat all of it, okay! "

He had waited for you to prop your back up so that it was rested on the plain wooden headboard.

And he then placed it onto your lap, with heedfulness as to not let it drop.

You weren't particularly peckish, yet just by looking it you could feel an imaginary line of saliva drool down you face.

You blinked twice just to check that it was most surely your imagination, and to your thankfulness it was.

Oikawa could see infinitesimal stars glisten, confounded in your irises.

He wanted them.

He could see a hint of delight in your face, and that was one of the first times, in a long while, where he had seen you finally express any form of emotion.

So, would he need to surprise you with more things of which took you liking? 

He remembered reading that one particular line from your diary, yet he wasn't sure whether you would be ready for him to fulfil that role yet.

His eyes then flickered to the clock which was placed on the bedside table.

" fuck..."

He muttered.

" make sure to eat up baby, I have to leave for now...I'll be back later, and I promise I'll eat what you make for me! "

He left abruptly after stroking your cheek, and you heard the door slam trailing behind his figure.

You looked down towards the food prepared infront of you, and shamelessly grabbed the utensils to begin dining. 

You had elevated the first bite to your drained lips, and hesitantly bit down.

A lavishing sensation of flavour burst through your cheeks, and if oikawa was here, he would've been brimming with jubilation at the euphoric expression you were making.

It tasted heaven sent.

It didn't take you anymore convincing than that, as despite the roars of discomfort from your stomach, you made sure to savour the rest of the treat.

———————

You couldn't deny the fact that, the breakfast he had prepared, although it wrecked your stomach - as you hated to eat during the mornings, was one of the most luscious things you had tasted in the year of being ' his ' 

Now you were standing alone in the kitchen, you were relatively certain that the stench parading throughout the room, was the smell of a rotting corpse.

You had just finished cleaning up the dishes, and putting the plates and bowls away from your breakfast, and despite the pungent smell of dish soap, the smell of burning flesh was greater than it.

Had Oikawa not even bothered to clean it...?

No, you couldn't blame him. 

He had put so much effort into breakfast for you, and you didn't plan on letting it go to waste...

You wanted to make it up to him , and make him something with double, maybe even triple the taste.

You had gotten a grasp of the layout of the house as you'd crawled your way around yesterday,   
and so you knew that the freezer was located in the garage, which was attached to the left side of the house.

Your breathing remained silent, as whilst you were walking through the house, you felt a blanket of eerieness creep over you, and you couldn't of shook it off.

Like their ghosts were haunting you.

Great, more voices to taunt you by your every move.

The handle to the garage was someone rusted, and felt uneasy to touch, yet how could you prepare what you were going to cook when you weren't even sure what was left in from before? 

You pulled the door open, slowly, as it made a subtle creaking noise, burning your ears.

The room held a cold aura, and if you weren't already seeing things, you would've been assured that there were shadows looming around the edges of the room, yet they didn't even bother you at that point.

The shadows were your friends.

You walked over towards the freezer.

Hoping that the smell, wasn't what you had thought of it to be initially.

Your fingers gripped the edge of the freezer, and hesitantly pulled it open.

You had noted beforehand that you would need to ask Oikawa how he knew Ushijima, and why he chose to broke into his house and kill him of all people, you hadn't even heard of his name before.

Nor had Oikawa mentioned him...

And to add to that affect, if his house had this kind of general vibe, then it wasn't somewhere you wanted to stay.

But it was after the cold air of the freezer had hit your face, that you had realised why the room felt so deadly to you.

It was then the smell of rotting flesh hit your nose.

You shakily looks down, and in your line of vision.

Was two dead bodies mangled into each other as they lay motionless in the freezer.


	60. Different

You stood there silently, and just stared, aimlessly.

You knew that something was wrong with you when the first initiative was to think

" it must suck to be them "

Rather than

" oh my god there are two dead bodies in the freezer " 

Yet you were more than aware that you hadn't been okay in the head for the past few days, as that was when you had realised your profound love for the chocolate haired kidnapper.

You subconsciously reached your hand out towards the inners of the freezer.

The cold air recoiled off of your fingertips, as you reached down, in an attempt to shift the corpses out of the way so that you could mark out whether or not there were any negotiable ingredients laying beneath them.

The tips of your fingers didn't define soft, yet they weren't coarse either.

They had just grown more ailing in your year being there.

To you at least it had felt as though it was more than a year, but you couldn't exactly tell with you being trapped inside for such a long period, and you were only going off of what he had told you.

The scenes at the hospital seemed fazed to you now, so you couldn't remember if anything from them was helpful to where you were now.

As your fingers edged closer to the bodies, a toxic heat stung them.

You winced slightly, yet you still made an effort to try and move them.

You weren't like Oikawa- you didn't get like that when you saw the bloodied cadavers, but you had just developed a neutral emotion to them.

You didn't care, to put it simply 

MONSTER

The old Y/N would've been a mess, she would've screamed, and cried and begged to be out of that place, but then that wasn't you anymore was it? That was just the person who you once were, who you would never return to.

You sucked in a breath as your skin came to contact with the burnt remains of the redhead from yesterday.

There was a putridic scent panned out from it, yet you had grown accustomed to that over the year, so you held no worry for it.

It felt freezing, yet also felt boiling at the same time, he must've still been releasing the heat from when he was imprisoned in the harsh desert of your oven.

You lightly pressed down on his skin, and you could feel his pure flesh bouncing against yours.

You did this to him

Your hand sprung back at the sensation, and you looked at the small droplets of blood cascading your hand.

You were tempted to lick them off of you just to find out what taste it owned, yet some moral force had out voiced you, and you had decided you would wash it when returned to the kitchen.

The other corpse, was differing to the first in many different aspects.

It for one, had skin, hair, and a clear body structure, some of the limbs had been disembodied, mainly his legs, and his spinal cord wasn't present with you, yet you could tell he had an easier time than who you had watched suffer.

It's your fault 

His hair was hazel, you observed it.

Was this ' Ushijima ' ?

You had never met him, so your thoughts were unclear, but you could always ask him that later.

You noted that there was a crack running through his skull, which was seeping open through the partings of his hair, and there was a mass of dried blood laying there.

So , he had used some form of object to shatter or cut through his skull? 

That was brutal, yet not as brutal as starving someone of their oxygen as they burn alive in a compressed space.

You'd rather you had been in the situations yourself at some points though.

His body temperature was a total contrast though, he was cold to the touch, deathly cold, and you felt a shockwave tremble through your arms when you had attempted at touching him.

After examining both bodies, and trying your hardest to move them, in the end you had just given up with the task, you weren't achieving anything, so it would be best for you to do the right thing- which was giving up.

There most likely wasn't even room for anything underneath the bodies anyway, and it would be unsanitary with all of the blood pooling with them.

Now not caring, you grabbed the handle to the garage and threw it open.

Not violently, you just did it with brute for someone as enervated as yourself.

You held a neutral look on your face, as a feeble strand of your h/c hair limply fell down your shoulder.

Your hands now a miasma of flesh and blood, as the corpses scents lingered around you.

Not grossed out, just tired from everything.

Would you ever be enough for Oikawa if you weren't even willing to dig through bodies for him? 

you carried yourself to the kitchen sink, as you saw the erks of blood lining a faint pattern to where you had just been.

At least Oikawa had tried to clean up the area for you.

You weren't sure whether or not he would want to of kept it there, so you left it, and turned the cold water tap on.

Water spurted from the tap as your gaze followed it.

Why was an element baring more freedom than you had? 

you're so pathetic 

You lowered your hands to meet the flow of water as you dispirited it.

It ran over your hands, and the wretchedness dispersed with the help of the soap which was standing in a bottle next to it, the soap was plain white with no flavourings or colours to it.

The ' Ushijima ' living here really mustn't of been fond of decorating when everything you had seen of him was relating back to the stillness of a mellow colour.

After drying your hands with the rim of your hoodie, you had returned to scour through the cupboards, fridge, and mini-freezer , whose homes were in the kitchen, as you had tried to ignore the pithy voices which had too made their selves at home somewhere, that somewhere being inside of your head to torment you with every living second.

You shook them off, the best you could, as you had decided that whatever was left inside of the house, you would attempt to cook a meal with.

You only prayed that it would satisfy Oikawas tastes the best that it could.

——————

" this miso soup tastes amazing my love! " 

You sat across from Oikawa, who was as chipper as yesterday, as you watched his teeth sink down in to a block of tofu.

You nodded, having nothing to say.

You hadn't given yourself as big of a portion as the other wouldve given you, yet for some reason you hadn't felt hungry that day, so you had just given yourself a small amount to fill you.

" but, now I've brought us more groceries you can cook us something different tomorrow, isn't that amazing! " 

When had he been so joyful when talking about food.

" Tooru, can I ask you a question....? " 

you voiced was impassive, as that was the first you had said since joining him at the table.

His head perked up as he heard your voice.

It wasn't the normal tone you would speak in, and he didn't like it.

You weren't scared anymore, you weren't happy., you were just there.

He had now affirmed it in his own mind that- he had to do something.

He had to do something in at least an attempt to make you feel just any type of emotion around him 

He knew exactly what that thing was, and he had a plan, he'd actually been working on it without realising-

Well he hadn't actually managed to get the bulk of what he needed, but he had started.

He hummed " of course! " 

" how do you go outside without being recognised? "

you knew that he hadn't taken that previous disguise with him, and that talk about him wouldve significantly increased with that video, so how would he of been able to? 

It had been on your mind from the first time he had left you, and was still present now.

Oikawa chuckled " Ushijima has a few clothes in his wardrobe, and he's only slightly taller than I am, so it wasn't hard for me to fit into them, and I just have to cover my hair, and then no one questions who I am! " 

He said it as if you were an idiot.

Well, you were, but he said it as if you wouldn't of been able to comprehend what he had just said.

You nodded, and then asked another question.

You weren't sure whether he would or wouldn't be irritated from your out of the blue interrogation, yet all you wanted to do was ask, as you were now curious.

You had barely touched the meal which you yourself had made, yet Oikawa was downing it. 

" who's Ushijima? "

the slurping sounds stopped.

He stared at you with a malicious intent in his eyes.

" why do you care who Ushijima is..? " 

" you mention him a lot...." you squeaked, your voice had quietened.

" he's just a rival, that's all you need to know. "

he hates you now

but then again who doesn't? 

That happy tone had gone and was replaced with the same one which you had heard before in that year, the one which you knew meant

" if you don't shut up I'll hurt you. "

" okay. "

Oikawa grunted, that wasn't the response he wanted.

He dropped the spoon to the boil and the metal made a sharp clang.

" if you even THINK about HIM again, OVER ME, you wont be waking up tomorrow. "

You knew he was serious as the sparkles in his eyes were no longer present.

" alright, i won't. "

there's no way he still likes you now robotic bitch 

Why was that your only reply to him? Not even the slightest tinge of fear coated your words, and it felt like a knife right through him.

you weren't scared of him and it didn't feel like you really loved him.

It felt like you were nothing more than an empty shell of a human 

He knew he just had to do it to reignite your feelings for him.

There was no way that after everything, doing that wouldnt work...right? 

it had to.

He just had to figure out the correct way to go about doing it.

He'd have to start leaving the house during night hours also if he wanted it to have its full effect though.

Yet he was willing to do that for you. 

He was zoned out for a nanosecond, as he was envisioning the events that were soon to happen in his head.

You would look so beautiful......

He had all the lines prepared in his head.

He was starting to fall entranced within the new wonderland he had built up, when your voice broke the barrier, the voice which he was soon willing to change. 

" why are there bodies in the freezer? "

Oikawa didn't want to ruin the first surprise.

" you havent touched your food at all my love...I think you should focus on eating for now! " 

——————

" so..." Matsuura raised his fingers to rub his temples.

" you're telling me, you took my only car, me being disabled, and gave it to a serial killer? "

Tojo nodded as the two girls cowered behind him, they had never met with Matsuura personally before, and only knew what Tojo had told them, and it was mutual both ways.

Matsuura sighed, contemplating on what even was the point anymore, how could he explain that to Ohara? Now neither of them had a ride and would most likely have to transport themselves by using the police cars which were only supposed to be used when working.

" and do you have an explanation for why you did that ? "

Tojo nodded once again, Yachi and Ako joining in as to back the other up.

" since we gained knowledge of Oikawas location, we presumed that he wouldn't have a vehicle with him, as it would've been too suspicious, so I brought yours! "

Tojo clapped his hands together as Matsuura deadpanned.

He was trying to figure out whether this was counted as abusing the disabled and whether he could file a case against Tojo for his imbecilic decision.

" and we want you to track the car down, so that we can possibly catch Oikawa! "

his voice was brimming with enthusiasm as he watched the cyan haired males face stay positioned where it was before, unmoving.

" and you couldn't of arrested him when you saw him? "

" he tried to shoot me! "

" didn't you bring any defences ? "

" there wasn't enough time! "

" there's literally a gun in the glovebox..."

The blonde and Purple-haired girl just stood and watched as the two grown men argued across a desk. 

They weren't sure how they could input so they just stayed silent.

" yes, but I needed to keep the gun there so that...someone else could use it. "

" couldn't you of taken someone else's car? Maybe your own? " 

" mine was too far away! "

" too far from your own house? " 

" I was closer to here! "

The two men had now taken to a staring match.

" trust me, I have a feeling that this will work. "

" you're not a police officer, you don't know how these cases work. "

" please Matsuura. "

he begged, and that was one of the few and only times where he had been serious.

" please help us track your car. " 

"..."

He stood there examining the honesty in the others eyes.

" I'm not sure how long it'll take to be ready, but I'll call Tennoji-san. "

A smirk formed on Tojos face as his tactics had worked.

He watched as Matsuura dialed the number into his phone and brought it to his ear to be met with the dull voice of the only technician he knew.

Tennoji Rio.

" girls, I have to get you back to your house now, let's go and let Matsuura work. "

He spun on his heel as he began to walk away from the other, the two girls tailed behind.

—————

" satori hasn't came home yet, do you think he's staying over at ushijimas house again? "

The woman with blonde hair fretted as she sat in her dining room, facing her husband, with an empty seat which her son usually occupied to her left.

" maybe honey, but he hasn't text us to say he's alright, do you think we should go to his house? "

The man with a gruff voice replied, he had dark ginger hair, which was was short.

" no, I'm sure that he'll come back on his own.."

She didn't believe her own words, yet didn't want to worry herself even more.


	61. Will you...?

It had been a week since you and Oikawa had spent any real time together.

He was being distant yet again.

He wasn't being violent with you, and he wasn't being nice to you, he had just been ignoring you.

You had cooked for him, yet no words had been exchanged, you weren't sure what you'd done wrong to upset him to this point.

He would go out for longer hours, he would often go back up to the attic more than he used to, and mainly during the night.

Had you asked too much about his personal life and was he angered at you for that...? 

And that was how you ended up in the situation you were in then.

It was 3:40pm and the sun was dusky.

You hadn't found the strength to get out of bed that day, so there you were laying.

Yet you weren't laying as you normally would.

If this were any other person and you were watching them do what you were doing, you would've immediately called for a physiological assessment, yet you were scrambling to recollect the same fragments of your mind which you had lost along your journey, which would, in all hopefulness, never be see the daylight again.

As now, you were coiled up on the bed, your legs were brought up to your chest as they propped up the doll head which Oikawa had brought with you.

Her hair was greasy to the touch as Oikawa hadn't washed it properly in a while, and her skin was irksome to touch.

Yet there you were hugging it into your chest.

You felt alone.

There was no one there but you

Oikawa had left.

You compressed your feelings into the doll tighter and tighter as you squeezed it.

She didn't feel like a human, her head filled with some material which you couldn't name with your limited knowledge of textiles.

She wasn't even resembling to a human anymore without her tortured soul baring a body, yet when Oikawa wasn't there for you she was all you had.

Is pathetic little Y/N all by herself again? 

the voices in your head belittled you as you shoved you head deeper into the mattress.

You knew that they were right, yet you didn't want them to get to you.

They already had, but you didn't want to admit that, if you didn't admit that they were already rotting inside of you then there was the chance they'd leave you alone..right...?

WRONG!

see he never loved you in the first place! 

it's so pathetic of you to think that he even did....? 

Who would love someone who could fall for a psychopath like Oikawa? 

" shut up " you mumbled dryly as you tried to shut them out.

you're still alone aren't you Y/N...? 

You have no one, you have nothing, there's not a single person who cares for you.

You shouldn't even be alive.

You just wanted him to be there.

Why had he left you again...?

you would've given anything for him to not ignore you any longer, for him to even spare you the tiniest glance, you would've given so much just for so little.

You had fallen in love with him over the year, and now he was treating you the same way you had treated him in the beginning.

Maybe you should've given him a chance and tried to talk to him...,..but you hadn't done that, and now

You were alone.

You could feel tears building up within your eyes which had been cemented shut, as you lay still, trying to huddle closer to the only thing you had.

Oikawa knew him leaving you had this effect, so why would he do it more....?

You had all the chances to escape, to scream for help, to just bang on the walls and alert the neighbours.

Yet you couldn't bring yourself to do that.

You didn't want to let Oikawa go

but all that You would need would be a reality check , and then maybe your mind would of been changed. 

You should just kill yourself.

You've caused him and so many other people problems.

No one wants you to be alive.

Oikawa wouldnt have you chaining him down anymore if you weren't there anymore, you really should just die.

You're so worthless to be here, you realise don't you? 

" he cares...doesn't he...of course he cares! He..he loves me right...? " 

you tried to reassure yourself, yet it wasn't working to yours advantage.

You're really such a whore, I bet you only even like him for his looks 

You definitely don't match his standard, have you even seen yourself? 

You're not worth him, let alone anyone else.

No one is even looking for you anymore.

You watched a person die right infront of you and didn't even try to help him, are you that mentally sick? 

your arms had began to shake without you realising and your face was tainted with poisonous tear droplets.

They were right, and you knew that they were.

You weren't even qualified to have a soul anymore, the time when you had rights was long gone, and now all that was left in your place was a monster.

KNOCK   
KNOCK 

you didn't look up, and you didn't reply.

You hadn't heard the oblivious screeched of pots and pans in the kitchen as you were trying to cease the incessant screamings of the voices who would never leave you resting for a seconds peace.

" I know I've been avoiding you but you could at least answer me honey...."

You heard his sugarcoated voice yet it didn't process in your head.

After a few seconds of your sniffles filing the disconcerting silence, you heard the plaguy creak of the door as it slid open.

" so that's where she went..." he mumbled, referring to shizuku head as you were holding onto it for dear life.

He walked towards you, and now saw the tears painted across your face.

He felt sorrowful that he had put you through that, yet it was the first hint of emotion he had seen, and it was only going to get better from there if what he had planned went correctly.

He kneeled down and softly caressed your hair, as you were still trembling.

" it's okay...I'm here now..." he whispered to you, as his fingers were slowly gliding through the seams of your hair.

He wouldve mounted you on the bed if you hadn't been giving more affection to the doll than you had to him in the past week, yet he knew that what he did when not interacting you, would have a greater affect in the long term.

He knew that whenever he would leave you unattended you broke down, and that was why you were so easy for him to manipulate, and if he had played his cards right, you would be saying yes.

After a period of you sobbing, you had then realise that your body didn't feel so cold anymore.

Your eyes slowly revealed themselves, your eyelashes fluttering upwards, and you were yet again met with Oikawas face, like you had that one morning.

He smiled towards you.

Did he really love you or was it all just an act...? 

You couldn't tell at that point.

His was soothing nonetheless, and it made the voices slowly fade out.

" I made dinner for the two of us tonight...as an apology...please join me? "

He whispered, he was asking you a question, yet this meant he was telling you.

You wanted to eat with him, but would that make him happy...would he be happier if you weren't there with him....?

Was he really there for you...?

You didn't have any spare time to think as before you had the chance to either nod or shake your head, you were raised up into the air.

As you werent expecting to be raised at that moment, you had dropped your friends head, and it landed on the bed after springing up a few times.

You stared down at it, and a sheepish red was evident at his touch.

You really did have stars in your eyes when you looked at him didn't you? 

Oikawa couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the childish reaction to him.

It was already working.

——————

You looked down with bewilderment at the strange meat infront of you.

It didn't smell like one you had normally recognised.

Oikawa knew that you would question it immediately, so he had already cut it into reasonable sized pieces for you so that he could try and convince you to eat it easier.

You prodded it lightly with the silverware in your hand.

" oh it's beef...I think I might've cooked it the wrong way though..." he smiled embarrassed and you nodded, not sure if you fully believed what he was saying.

You didn't mind what it was, it was just the way it felt, it just didn't feel right.

He already had a backup prepared for when you asked him the question.

Yet he wasn't sure whether you were convinced. 

He carved a bite out of the meat and lifted it to his mouth.

His lips enclosed it within their cave, and he knew that he would be making the dish again.

It was just like tasting blood, yet even better. 

Maybe he could try it with you...?

You watched across the table as a colourful expression blurred across Oikawas face.

It was similar to one which you recognised before, yet you couldn't pinpoint what.

Hell, you couldn't even remember what you made for Oikawa yesterday when he was ignoring you.

Maybe he had some sort of business...and he couldn't stay with you...and you were just being selfish...?

After seeing an honest reaction from the other, you had deemed that whatever the meat actually was, it was most likely edible.

You carefully dug your fork through it, and it had made a strange...squelching sound, which had slightly deterred you.

You calmed down the nerves flooding through your body, and shakily brought the fork towards the parting of your lips.

You hadn't noticed how Oikawa was staring at you, and watching your every movement as you were about to taste his masterpiece.

He had spent the past two hours working on it, so he would have to make sure that you LOVED it! 

It gave off a bizarre scent , yet you disregarded it, and thanked Oikawa internally for taking the time to make such a meal for someone as inferior as you were.

You didn't even deserve him.

You placed the ' beef ' into your mouth, and instantly were made aware of the fact that it wasn't what he had said.

Granted, it did resemble beef, yet it didn't feel like the way it should, and when you thought about it for longer than you normally would, you had a suspicion on what it could've been.

The texture was more...soft than it should've been if it were beef.

Far, more softer.

Oikawa watched as your face was now intrigued as you slowly bit down and chewed on it.

It felt like the meat had bursts open on your tongue, and a sweet sensation filled your mouth.

You didn't even recognise the taste, yet it was cooked to the point of perfection, and was tastier than you had imagined it to be.

Oikawa smirked at your reaction, knowing that you too shared the same feelings towards it.

" do you like it my dear? " he cooed.

You nodded as you were savouring the taste.

" I didn't know you were a cannibal too~ " 

———————

Tojo yawned wearily into the speaker of his phone, as he held it close to his heat.

" Tojo it's 7pm, why the fuck are you yawning? " Matsuura snapped at him like the father he was.

" eh...? Why are you even calling me Matsuura? "

He could hear Matsuura sigh down the line Andre held in a laugh.

" well, we've had a relatively large improvement from a week ago. "

" how so? "

His voice buffered for a second yet Matsuura still heard him.

" Tennoji-san says he was able to construct a tracking device which can pinpoint the location of any car when given its number plate, it uses something about...."

Matsuura had taken a break to recall over what tennoji had said over their video chat.

" uhh...something about a type of wave..? I cant remember completely."

Tojo was about to mock Matsuura, yet Matsuura had seen it coming and had carried on.

" he told me that he would've had it readied about three days ago if it weren't for some of his tools going missing..."

" ah, well at least he finished it! "

" it has costed us..valuable time though.."

" true, true, but where would we be if we didn't have high school contacts with one of the best electricians in the country? "

" good point Tojo. "

" is that all you called me to say? " 

" is this not important enough for you? "

Tojo took a liking to how Matsuura and his attitude and that was how the two had grown close, that and they were two of the most persistent people taking on that one case, so it was just natural that they had been forced to talk more.

" it is, it is...but you could've told me in person! "

" I couldn't of, Tennoji-san says he's coming over tomorrow after he drops his cats off in the cat-nursery, so I need you to come over then. "

" wait..he's coming tomorrow?! "

Tojo was visually surprised as he hadn't expected the other to come over so soon.

" yes, I informed him of how urgent the case at hand was, and he complied to waking up earlier than normal, after convincing, when you come you'll need to bring ammunition with you, because if this device does actually work, and we find him, we'll have to be prepared. "

" wow...you must've bargained a lot to make tennoji of all people agree to wake up early.......but what if it leads us to a dead end? " 

Tojo wasn't being pessimistic, he was just trying to clear up what could happen.

" that's a possibility, and it's also why I'm only taking you with me. "

" oh, then no one else's time is wasted, that's a good idea, Matsuura! "

" all of my ideas are good, for your information. "

" sure they are! "

Tojo innocently smiled down his phone even though he knew Matsuura couldn't see him.

" Tojo! This is no time to joke around....just be here by 9 tomorrow, and Tennoji should be here, remember not to make fun of him for his lack of expression like you did last time, alright? Or he might not help us in the future..."

" you remembered that? geez I feel bad now...."

Tojo tutted under his breath, and cringed at the embarrassing memory.

" just remember that we have a murderer on our hands, and this isn't a time for you to laugh. "

" alright Mom..."

" if you weren't helpful to me I'd beat your ass. "

" gnight Matsuura! "

" sleep well Tojo..."

Tojo had ended the call and placed his phone down next to him where his body had slightly sunk down into the bed.

Was tomorrow really going to be the day....? 

He noted that he would have to call the girls and make them aware of the plans for tomorrow, and he would also have to pick them up.

" it's been a fun game mr Oikawa. "

He mumbled to himself as his finger loitered over the the contacts named " Blondie " and " Purple "

——————

You had almost regurgitated the food which was now travelling to your stomach after you had heard the world cannibalism drip out from his mouth.

" W-what..? "

You questioned whether it was real and if you were really...? 

" you heard me..! We had to dispose of the bodies somehow! " 

He smiled yet you couldn't return it.

You just have a look fo shock and disgust.

Not only at him for giving you the food, but for yourself, as you had genuinely enjoyed the taste of a dead bodies flesh.

" your reaction was so cute my darling I ju-"

DARKNESS

the room had flooded with an uncertain darkness, and you were stunned for a second as the scene infront of you had faded to pitch black.

Your grip tightened around the silverware and your hand was shaking.

" fuck...the power went out...let me see if I can fix that. "

You had heard the sounds of chair legs dragging out on the floor, and there was a low muttering from Oikawa as you heard his footsteps drain away from you.

You were left alone in a pitch black room of your own nightmares.

It was just you.

ALONE 

oikawa needed to be with you every breathing moment which you shared. 

Where was he? 

He was the only one who protected you from all of them they wouldn't scream at you when he was there...

So why would he keep leaving...?

You only needed him...

No one else...

It had felt like an hour to you when in reality the only time which had passed was a singular minute.

" please come back..." you murmured continuously, as you had an unknown phobia of the dark, also known to be called Nyctophobia which had developed over the year due to nightmares, and also ptsd.

You never wanted to be in the darkness as you could hear voices and see bodies of the dead, and the only time when you would feel free from the grip of the darkness, was with Oikawa.

You had prepared yourself to die in that moment when you had felt the chair beneath you slowly starting to rotate itself.

The light hadnt returned.

You were now facing 90° to the left of where you were facing the table, and there was no sudden hand grabbing you and roughly pulling you down to the pits of hell, instead there was a softer hand pulling at your own to place it on your lap.

" baby I'm here, don't worry...nothing can get you...."

His voice was like the ocean breeze to you, and that treacherous feeling of being alone had dispersed from your body yet again.

You knew that it was Oikawa, as no one else's touch did what his did to you.

You could hear him sharply inhaling for a second, as you still couldn't see him.

" I've been in love with you from the moment I payed my eyes upon you, and you know that right? "

He gripped your hand tighter, you nodded, and had temporarily forgotten he wouldn't of known.

" it's only been a year but, I made you MINE , I know that you sometimes forget about that and I have to discipline you, but I really love you, more than anyone else in the world...because no one else loves you, other than me "

you were thankful that you had him there as you knew that you infact didn't have anyone else there for you.

he had killed all of them 

" I know that you aren't happy here, and that you've..well you've changed, and it makes me saddened, I know that sometimes I go..over the top and that I hurt you more than intended, and I almost killed you more than once, I stalked you, I kidnapped you, I killed people you were close to, and you changed because of that "

An inner voice told you that he was right and he was admitting to it, but you didn't care about all of that.

" I want you to change, I want to see the girl who took pride in her emotions and was always having fun and laughing with friends , and I think I figured out the way I can reignite that spark inside of you Y/N...." 

" I've been distant from you for..a reason, I've been trying to figure out how to do this the right way, and I've had to break in and steal from certain stores to make sure that I got the most perfect dress for the love of my life, but I promise I'll be here for you, always. " 

" I don't care if it's only been a year, I don't care if you're only 16, I want you to be mine and only mine...forever...."

His voice carried a soft tone, yet you could hear the darkness which was entwined within the sweet words he was spewing.

BZZT

as if by coincidence the lights had flickered right on, at just a certain moment, and you dropped the fork to the floor as it had made a loud clashing sound.

It glintened against the diamond encrusted ring which was infront of you.

Oikawa was balanced on one knee infront of you.

" L/N F/N, will you marry me , and promise to stay by my side until the day we both die together? "

Without skipping a beat you had answered.

" yes! "


	62. Moving too Quickly

There wasn't anything in the world which a poor wounded soul wanted more than for someone to offer to be by their side forever, to promise that they would be there throughout everything -

and that was why Y/N had said Yes, it was a pretty simplistic train of thought, yet what more could you expect from a girl who had been kidnapped and traumatised to the point she fell in love with a criminal?

Oikawa gripped your wrist with his hand as he gently slid the ring on to your finger.

The numbing coolness of the metal made your skin crawl as you hadn't been expecting of it.

You heard the box drop to the floor as he shot up and enveloped you within his muscular arms which still bare the odour of bodies.

" you'll be mine forever Y/N....aren't you so happy? "

He asked you as he squeezed you tightly.

It seemed he had forgotten how frail you were and like he was attempting to crush your bones.

You were guided by his warmth and wrapped your arms around his back, which was rather broad, so they couldn't even fit the full length around it.

You rested your head against his chest, which was more of his stomach as you were sitting down.

You were getting married.

This..most men's that he loved you...right?

You don't marry someone who you never liked right...?

Of course you don't...so he has to return your feelings...!

you'll never have to be alone..or see the darkness again...everything would be so perfect for you..:everything would be....okay? 

Wouldnt it?

" I've been dreaming of this ever since we made eye contact that day..:you can't imagine how happy this makes me my love...! "

It had only been a year, yet Oikawas baneful love for you had spiralled into an obsession for you.

And with you finally sealing the deal with a yes, it meant that in just a short period of time, he had managed to work his manage, his master plan of getting you to fall in love with him, had finally fucking worked.

You didn't even hesitate or stutter, you answered from the heart, and that was all he had ever wanted.

Your heart.

You could feel the air which you had lost returning back to your lungs as Oikawa had released his stern grip of you, his hands now placed on your shoulders as he looked up at you. 

Yet it wasn't that crazed look of lust which you were met with, it was one which was emitting love.

Were you ever worthy of that love...?

He had loved you all that time, yet you had been so selfish, and only had thoughts of leaving him....how could you of ever been so terrible?

He was there for you all that time, ever since the beginning, and you had just been so ungrateful....

" I have everything for tomorrow planned out! I'm so glad you're marrying me! "

His face was plastered with a grin which you hadn't seen before, except the day when he had first kidnapped you and you were in his basement.

Was this what he looked like when he was happy...?

Who had given him the right to be that cute...?

' wait...'

you thought to yourself at his words.

" TOMORROW...?? "

you hadn't meant to yell, yet your face was evident with pure shock.

Oikawa had chuckled at your reaction, and nodded.

" didn't I tell you i've been planning for this the whole week my love? "

you shook your head.

" well, you were feeling bad , so naturally I thought the only way to cheer you up was to marry you! "

" now, we both know that we can't have a proper ceremony with a priest...and all of that, because people want to TEAR OUR LOVE APART...but that won't get in the way...I promise! " 

you sat there, taken aback, as you rescanned his face to check whether he was serious.

He was preparing a surprise for you..all that time...and all you had done was weep....

" but, on the outskirts of town, whilst I was looking around, I found what looked to be an abandoned church! It may not be..:the most well kept of places, and I can't tell you what...might be living inside of there...but it'll just be like a real wedding...! " 

" I brought you the most gorgeous dress I could find, obviously using ushijimas card, and I had to break into a jewellers to get you the shiniest diamond I could find! "

That was the only time you had, and would ever seem him smile in such an innocent way.

Before you had realised, or had the chance to stop them, there were blithe tears cascading down your cheeks.

" awh, that's so cute my darling! I knew you'd be happy after I stayed up for so many hours preparing all of this for you...it really took a lot of work you know? "

You nodded whilst you were sobbing and Oikawa was internally smirking devilishly, as this was a sight which he had missed so much, he loved your tears, he loved you showing weakness, he loved the way your eyes reddened after you had cried and the way your cheeks glistened with tears.

He knew it wasn't normal, yet he didn't care.

You were now officially to be his.

" now, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow, as I plan to dirty the church after our sacred blessing, if you know what Im saying~ " his voice dragged out the last part as he threw a wink towards you, you were flushed, yet your face was already slightly redder from crying so the only noticeable way to see was when your ears were checked.

he learned upwards and gave you a passionate kiss, as he wiped away your tears with one hand.

His lips had felt like a passionate storm attacking you, yet you didn't back away, you only matched his pace as to not disappoint him.

The way his lips tasted was more delectable than the forbidden fruit in your eyes.

You couldn't get enough of him.

" you shouldn't be getting greedy now princess~ we have a lot of work to do tomorrow, so you have to wake up early, okay? "

He had pulled away from you, and you gave him a disheartened face, as the kids had electrified your body.

" I'll give you much more than this tomorrow~ don't worry baby~ " he whispered to you, and before you had a chance to realise it, you were once again in his arms.

———————

The dream which had taken over your mind that night, was one which you had never experienced before, it was new.

You couldn't fully remember it when you had woken up.

It was something to do with ravens, there was a large flock of the birds circling your head, but you couldn't remember the context- there was something about blood pouring down from the heavens and drowning an innocent village as you watched, yet after that everything was just a blur to you.

When you had originally woken up, you had felt a cold fresh air hit your body, which you were unwelcoming to, and you looked down to be met with your raw skin.

Oikawa was towering over you, as your eyes were still trying to regain focus of where you were.

Your head still also felt fuzzy from what had happened the previous night, yet it was slowly coming back to you.

" it's about time you woke up sleeping beauty~! "

His words praised you as you were sat there staring into an abysmal void.

Were you..really planning on marrying him...? You were only young....how could you get married and give your life away...?

Had you been thinking straight?

Just when your logical brain had almost switched on, you had been interrupted by oikawa, and he had immediately set that switch right back down in its place.

" love, we don't have time! We have to get going soon you know? I want to marry you as soon as possible so...you can be MINE FOREVER...:and so that we'll be bond forever...I can't wait any longer...the drive is around an hour and a half, so we'll need you to hurry up and get ready! "

You just muttered a " huh? "

In response to him, and he shook his head.

" I even took the liberty of undressing you so you didnt have to! " 

He huffed and had playfully crossed his arms like a child.

A lazy smile had washed over your face, as you slowly pushed yourself up, so that you were now sat up, 

Just when you wouldve thought of what you could do, he had taken control of your mind again.

And all it had taken was his euphonious voice, and you were practically useless. 

You had looked him up and down, and realised that he was already wearing his suit, he really wasn't kidding when he had told you he wanted this was he? 

You hadn't realised how attractive he looked when wearing a suit....

You shook the dirty thoughts out of your mind, and realised you had a more important matter at hand, 

You looked over to something shimmering, which had caught your eyesight, and for a second you couldn't truly envision what you had saw.

Oikawa followed where your gaze had travelled, whilst he was trying to hold himself back when you were almost stripped bare infront of him, yet he couldn't wait any longer for marrying you, he had settled on it for so long, and now was finally time, he didn't intend to slow down anything more than it needed to be, soon you would be his loving faithful wife who would stay with him alone forever and never contact anyone ... it was all he could've ever asked for.

There was a clothing hanger attached to the wardrobe in your room, which still had a bloodied scent, and beneath it, was one of the most seraphic dress which you had laid your eyes upon, and you had walked past plenty of tailors before.

There was a pure white dress which hadn't been tainted with the blood of the innocent, , which was littered with plentiful flowers and sparkles which had burst your iris's.

There was little sunlight in the room, but there were so many finite details which didn't slip your mind, the sleeves attached to it wore a floral pattern which would run down your arms, and they added affect to the glistening miniature rhinestones parading throughout not only the upper, yet the lower course of the dress.

Nearer the lower end of the dress, it was frolicking with overly exaggerated ruffles.

You had never even imagined something which could of been so pretty, and you felt ashamed being the one to wear it as, you clearly didn't fit the mold. 

( for ref because I suck at details- BUT PRETEND THERE ARE RUFFLES) 

" it might be hard to put on by yourself, so if you just sit still, I can help you, okay? "

You nodded eagerly, all aspects of tired had drained out of your body, and now you were stuck in a prevalent state of awe.

Oikawa had noticed the apparent sparkled which had glazed over your eyes as you had looked at the dress he had picked out for you.

He knew that you were going to look stunning in it, so without hesitation he had brought it for you.

You would look so much more beautiful than you already did in it...He almost wasn't ready to see it with his own eyes.

He carefully unhooked the dress, the tail of it slightly steep across the carpeted floor, he watched as the jewels on it coruscate with every movement, and he was pleased with his taste.

he had unzipped the back of it, and was now positioned so he was infront of you.

" lift your legs up, and put them through the top of the dress, and I'll guide it up you, okay? "

You nodded, not wanting to accidentally rip or damage the dress, and you slowly slid your legs through the satin insides of it, they had tingled against the bareness of your legs, yet you sort of felt calmed by the tingling sensation.

You had also noticed that the dress was shorter than it had looked further away, and you were somehow still in a state of embarrassment, despite the fact that you were naked no less than a second ago.

He had continued to slide it all the way up through your thighs, and then he had stopped.

" up. "

He ordered you, and you had carefully stepped off of the bed, making sure your feet were firmly planted on the floor and you had positioned your hands so that they were equal with where the sleeves would go up your arms.

Once you were fully in place, Oikawa had finished fitting the dress onto your body.

You had gasped when you saw the how the dress had fitted the curvings and shapes of your body to the finest detail, and you had to take a minute to truly take in the extent of how wondrous and fairy-like you had looked.

Once he had patted down the dress and made sur sit was fully on, Oikawa, had climbed around the back of you , using the bed as his surface, and had zipped the back up, it was a tight fit, even though you were on the borderline of being anaemic, yet dresses like that were bound to have some type of anomalous setback.

after preparing that, he had taken a moment to look at you.

You looked absolutely divine, heaven-sent.

You could almost see tears building up in his eyes at the sight of you.

" darling you..:look more beautiful than I ever couldve imagined...." 

he held a shocked look to his face, he had known that you would look beautiful, yet he hadn't even imagined that it would be to this extent.

His eyes had been more blessed than they had the first time he had seen you.

Despite all of his acts- it was blatantly obvious.

He truly loved you.

It he wasn't planning on keeping you with that serene look, he would've serenaded you with affections of how he felt towards your new attire.

" t-thank you..." you had stammered, slightly sheepishly, as you too had realised that this dress had the power to turn someone on the verge of dying into a masterpiece of fine artwork.

You weren't even sure of how that was possible, as every time you had faced a mirror you were forced to look away as you hated the way the new you had looked but...just the capability of a singular dress had changed..well everything...?

" I'm not really fond of a veil if I'm gonna be honest...it just hides all your pretty features and your hair...and the necklace...that'll be in the way of where I'll leave my marks, so...I think we just need shoes and you'll be perfect! "

He wasn't lying with those words, but he also wanted to get the two of you married as soon as he could.

He was impatient.

He wanted you, NOW.

He clapped his hands together and had left you there.

When he had returned he had now carried a pair of two Cinderella-esque heels with him.

" sit. "

You obeyed him as if you were nothing more than his dog.

you had carefully placed yourself down on the soft mattress on the bed as your body had jumped up slightly. 

Oikawa had grabbed your foot, and carefully pulled the shoe over it.

His warm touch had temporarily stunned you.

He had done the same for the other foot, and now they had both been covered up.

" can you walk in heels? " 

he had asked you.

You shook your head, you had never really been out in the situation where you would need to wear them, so naturally you had no experience in the field.

" that's so cute of you! "

He Eskimo kissed you as he had picked you up in his arms.

His hand was dangerously close to your heat yet you ignored it, as your thoughts were occupied elsewhere.

" are you sure...you don't want me to wear makeup, or to do my hair...? "

" why would I want you to do that?! "

" my skin looks like ash, and I look like a zombie..."

You had admitted, they weren't just insecurities, at that point they were just basic statements about your appearance.

Oikawa looked at you as if you had just told him you wanted to leave again.

" are you blind?! YOURE THE PRETTIEST GIRL IVE SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE AND NOTHING COULD EVER CHANGE THAT AND MY MARKINGS MAKE YOU EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL AND IF YOU EVER FORGET IT I'LL CUT ALL MY COMPLIMENTS INTO YOUR SKIN AND FORCE YOU TO ADMIT THEM UNTIL YOU BELIEVE THAT THEYRE TRUE"

You weren't expecting for Oikawa to have an outburst at your comment, and you couldn't believe his words.

You knew he was lying.

Who would ever even believe that? 

...you had just decided to submit to his words, as you didn't intend on having more lies scorched into your already rotting skin.

You nodded.

" now that we're done putting our beautiful-selves down, let's get married my love! "


	63. The only time is now

Before you had realised it, you were whisked away into the car, which Oikawa had planned to dispose of, after using this as its final use.

That was one of the first times you had seen real daylight within the past two weeks.

It was only for a brief second, as Oikawa had made sure to hide you away from the public eye.

You were his bride.

No one else even deserved to see you.

You had almost been blinded by the glimmering stones on your dress, so you had averted your line of vision as to be able to see.

Oikawa had never let you sit in the front with him before, mostly due to you either being unwilling, or you being knocked out.

Yet this time it was different.

" the windows on the car are tinted, so I can let you sit next to me without worrying about anyone else seeing my beautiful princess~! "

He assured you as he strapped the seatbelt over himself, his foot pressed against the pedal, ready to start the car.

You had noticed that the car smelt...of something, which was familiar to you, you couldn't pinpoint directly what it was.

" aah I can't believe we're finally getting married my love....it feels so surreal to me..." 

He turned the key to the right, and you had heard the engine spark, and the two of you had began your drive down to where the story of yours would reach its climax.

You nodded, as you too were happy.

The only person who acted as a guide to your you out of the torturous maze of darkness would be wedded with you forever....he would..always be by your side no matter what....

You felt higher than you ever had been before in your life, and you wanted to express it yet, something inside of you was acting as a vault to that emotions

it was probably just your heart telling you why it wasn't worth it, yet he was the only one who cared, and he loved you as you did with him.

There was no one else who you would rather spend your forever with than him, as much as you had denied it at the start.

You watched as the scenery flooded past you through the window of the car, there were people living ordinary lives, shops open for businesses, cats fighting in alleyways, just the regular life down here.

the life you could've lived which was torn away from you. 

You did, in all honesty, miss the normal peaceful life which a simple girl like you had lived, but the sense of adventure was something you hadn't knew that you craved.

Sure, the road was bumpy, and you had tough times, but you came out with a newfound type of love...also trauma, but the love was the more important thing in that equation.

Oikawas eyes were kept on the road, but occasionally he shook glances your ways, with every blink you took he could feel his heart beat accelerating, the way that the damp sun, which escaped through the tints, had glossed your face, and how it changed the lighting, bringing out certain features.

He wanted for the attention to be on him, and solely him, yet in a few hours, you would be addicted to the way he made you feel and you wouldn't be able to think or see ANYONE besides him...

He couldn't wait to hear the echo of you screaming his name out.

As the two of you were sat in the car, the subtle sound of the wheels hitting excess stones on the road, the tires causing friction against the tarmac, and the background noise of normal life whirled around.

Oikawa wasn't fond of the silence which had been formed.

You were sat silently, lost in your thoughts as you continued to stare.

You weren't even thinking of leaving, or even trying to form an attempt in how you would do so.

You were just contented, broken, but contented.

Oikawas hand which was rested on his own lap, had snaked over to yours.

Due to the ruffles being the lower covering of your dress, he had easier access to slide his hand up it.

His hands were warm and yet when they came into contact with you, you had shivered as if you had contracted frostbite. 

Oikawa chuckled at your reaction, as his hand had now caught your thigh.

He squeezed it as firmly as he could, and you let out a strange squeaking sound, not a mouse kind of squeak though, it more in the flustered side.

" your thighs feel like marshmallows my dear...."

his voice was husky as he spoke dirty to you.

The both of you knew that the car wouldn't stop and the two of you weren't about to make out on an empty highway, yet he still teased you anyway.

" you've gotta let me taste the treat inside of them sometime~ "

Your face had dyed red as you hadn't prepared a counter argument to respond to the other with, 

He had noticed that you were now facing in the opposite direction as you tried to hide your face from him, as you didn't want him to see the effect that he had caused.

He loved the way that your body reacted, how you acted as if you didn't want him, even though he knew that you did secretly, and wanted for him to find that out by himself.

You on the other hand, we're trying not to get...flustered in the wrong parts whilst he could almost feel it.

Yet you managed to hold yourself back.

You were getting married, you had to look the part, you would just have to accept the fact that he would try to rile you up, and then prepare yourself for that.

Now Oikawa had continued to grab your thigh with the other hand glued to the steering wheel, you recast your eyes out to the ocean of fields and concrete, and oikawa had reverted to humming a gentle song which you hadn't recognised.

the two of you still had a long road ahead of you.

———————

" Tennoji! It's been so long! " Tojo exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the smaller male, who hadn't return the gesture.

" that's because you made fun of me last time we met. "

" I said I was sorry...! " Tojo poured as he released the pink haired technician, who face had remained unchanging for the entire scene.

" it's not the time for the two of you to argue..." Matsuura had an exasperated tone, as he stare down the strange device that had been placed on his desk infront of him.

He was aware that Tennoji wasn't a man of many words, yet he hoped that he could at least provide a useful explanation of how it worked.

It wasn't small, yet it wasn't obnoxiously large on the other hand, it was sort of shaped the way a sat-nav.

Tojo was now stood at the other side of him, as he also peered at it with curiosity.

" what's this? "

" the thing...you asked for." 

Matsuura and Tojo shared a glance.

" what does it do? "

" tracks cars. " 

" ah...."

The both of them knew that there wasn't much more they could try and get the man to unveil about the strange item, so they couldn't interrogate him further, as most likely it would end up deterring him, so they left it at that.

Tojo hadn't actually informed Matsuura of the fact that the two girls were currently present in his car, and were going to come with them to a possible crime scene, yet Tojo had thought that if he didn't tell him, then there was a higher chance of him letting them go, if they were already leaving that was.

" call me if anything goes wrong. " 

Tojo had only seen Tennoji for under a minute, and he was already making his way to the exit.

It wasn't that he didn't like the two men, he just wasn't fond of people in general, and typically tended to avoid them at all costs, as he also was never good with his words or facial expressions, so he had nothing to go by.

" how does it work? " Tojo called out, but Tennoji didn't say anything, he left the two men to figure it out for themselves so he could go back to gaming in his ' hideout ' , referred to as his workshop, by the rest of society.

He had slowly dragged his body out of the office, he never liked to go outside that much as it was too bright for his liking, and he wasn't prone to exercise either, so coming outside was a big deal for him at least.

Tojo and Matsuura looked in confusion as the other male had left.

" so, now we just...have this thing? "

Tojo asked as he reached out a finger to poke the device.

Matsuura had caught his wrist and stopped him, knowing his irresponsible he could be.

" I guess so, we have to thank Tennoji for even making this for us in the first place, but we'll need to figure out how it works..." He had stood silent on the spot for a second as his brain had gotten to work.

" can up let go of me? I think I might know how to turn it on...."

" last time you tried messing around with technology which was important with our investigation, the only other one which was this scale- you damaged it to the point where we had to beg Tennoji to make a second model for us."

His voice was stern and harsh as Tojo had met his gaze.

" I promise, I won't fuck up this time."

Matsuura had stared at him for longer than considered to be normal, before he sighed.

" you better of been serious. "

Tojo had felt the grip on his wrist ease and he continued the path which his finger had been taking firstly.

There was an almost indistinguishable button on the left side of the machine, and Tojo had thought that the button would've been an on switch, considering it's placement.

and, his intuition has been correct.

a white screen had temporarily flashed, before a blue logo which read

" TSUN4GArU "

had popped up.

Then they were met with a question.

It was clear that Tennoji coding knowledge had been put in to play with the making of the device. 

" ENT4R NUMBER PLATE - CAR TYPE - LOCATION "

A small keyboard with a baby pink border had appeared beneath it and then Tojo had left it up to Matsuura to fill in.

He had left the location as just ' Japan ' as he knew that Oikawa most likely wouldn't risk leaving the country with his heinous reputation.

There was a loading circle which had spun on the screen for just over a minute when 

" car located , 30 minutes away, driving currently. " a robotic voice had called out to them.

Matsuura gasped from shock as he wasn't prepared to hear a voice. 

He tapped the screen with the finger he had previously used to type, and the voice had continued.

" would you like me to form a route to help you reach location? "

A small choice button then appeared which bared the answers 

" YES "   
and  
" NO " 

Matsuura tapped yes as he remained silent.

" calculating, please stay still. "

After an anxious few seconds the two men were delighted to see that written across the screen were the directions of where they needed to be headed.

Tojo knew roughly where the destination was, and was aware that if he sped, he could get there in near enough 20 minutes.

" let's go. "

They both said in unison as the duo had exited the building as quick as they could, Matsuura wheeling and Tojo running.

Matsuura was never a fan of prosthetics, so he had stuck to his wheelchair, and at that point had grown accustomed to using it as if it were his legs. "

He held the device in his lap as Tojo pulled out his car keys.

" do you know how to put this in the boot? "

Matsuura asked Tojo as the two of them approached his car.

Tojo shook his head

" I'll figure it out! "

————————

"Y/N, baby! "

His voice had once again made your weary of your surroundings as it had graced your ears.

" we're here! " he squealed like a girl on her sixth birthday party.

You looked out of the window...and were met with.......a rather grim place.

There was no longer sunlight, it had been overshadowed by the looming trees.

Everything had felt familiar to you.

The memories of the first times you shared together..:when he had kidnapped you.

You then looked over to be met with...what looked like a church from a horror movie.

You understood that you had to be where no one would find you, yet it felt like you would be killed and brutally violated again here instead of getting married.

You trembled at the eerie thoughts which had festered in your head.

The car had came to a stop, and Oikawa had almost instantly hopped out, as if he was running late to the wedding which he had told you about...the night before.

" I'm just going to check everything's as it was yesterday , and then I'll come back for you, okay? "

he didn't give you a chance to reply, as he had already slammed the door in your face as you were still trying to figure out where you were.

Both the doors to other car were unlocked, you were aware, yet you weren't running.

You wanted to be there, you loved him, you wanted to marry him....but there was just a pit caving in your stomach which wasn't faltering.

Something bad was on the verge of happening, and it had you anxious.

When the door had Been slammed by Oikawa, you had watched him stroll into the church from hell, and act like he owned the place, yet you had also heard a peculiar rattling sound.

Yet you hadn't picked up on where it had came from.

It was too loud for it to be in the behind of the car, there was nothing on, or under your seat, and there wasn't anything in the cup holders.

you then caught on to where the only other place near you in the vehicle was.

You weren't sure what the name of it was, yet there was some sort of handle attached to the front of it

You pulled it open, and were off put by the creaking sound it had made as it had damaged your ears, yet you presumed it hadn't been opened in a while,

Were you even supposed to open it?

You had never owned a car, so you weren't made aware of what the parts located on the inside were, and were unsure whether this was the correct thing to do.

When you had opened it, you were unsure of how to react.

There was a gun.

you looked up, your eyes darting around the area as to see whether Oikawa was watching you.

Why was there a gun in the car...? 

You hadn't seen him bring a gun which had looked like that with him...And there were no empty spaces in his weaponry unit.

So why was there a gun?

You asked yourself the question yet couldn't come to the conclusion.

You weren't well acknowledged with guns either, so you couldn't tell what type it was, or whether it was loaded.

Luckily for you, it was.

With one singular bullet.

TAKE THE GUN Y/N   
the voice had screamed.

You didn't resist, and your fingers coiled around the rusted metal.

You had picked it up in your hand, just to feel how it was to hold one, as Oikawa had only given you one once, and you couldn't perfectly remember the scene which had happened that day- it was yet again blurred, like most of your memories.

You had brought it closer to you, and in the process, you had seen a small slither of paper drop to the floor.

You had looked at it with a concerned face, as you had gone to pick it up.

You could then see that there was faintly scribbled writing across it.

The note looked as if it was old, and paper was beginning to rot, even though that wasn't possible.

You had dropped the note to the floor when you had the cheery yelling once again.

" EVERYTHINGS PREPARED MY LOVE! "  
Oikawa was almost skipping back to the car, as the doors of the church were now wide open.

He was now making his way back to you in the car.

You loved the smile on his face.

yet, 

You knew that you hadn't felt certain since you had woken up.

You loved him, so much.

You depended on him more than anyone, and cared about him more than anyone also.

Yet that morning, something hadn't felt right.

The feeling of love seemed to of simmered down, like your emotions had almost worn raw again.

As Oikawas figure was getting more distinct, you realised you had no time to think about what you were doing.

You had seen that the ruffles on your dress were overlapping and held many layers, and you decided it was now or never.

You didn't know what trouble would come up, so you had to be prepared to fight whatever it may be.

You parted many of the ruffles to make sure that the gun was nestled in a secure nest on yours right side.

Before you had thought over your decision, the cold air of the outside world had once again hit you.

You patted down the sides of your dress as to make sure that nothing that shouldn't fall out wouldve fell out, it hadn't.

" are you ready to finally be wed to me my darling? " oikawa outstretched his hand to you, from the outside, with the door open.

you took his hand, and smiled sincerely.

" yes. "


	64. The beginning of the ends

he had pulled you up and out of the car, as his gaze still lingered on your body, and how he desired to make you his, once again.

The floor wasn't that unstable, yet you were just uncomfortable walking around wearing heels, so you were stumbling on your feet.

Occasional leaves and branches snapped underneath you, and you had jumped, tightening the bonding to Oikawas hand which you shared with him.

You tried not to rattle your hips too much, as you felt like Oikawa would have a reaction to you baring a gun at your wedding.

yet you were only remaining cautious.

You knew something would go wrong, yet were unsure of what it was, and you didn't want to worry Oikawa, so you had been a ' good girl ' and kept it to yourself.

When you had stepped through the longevous doors which, were already open, you took in the church with your eyes.

It smelt almost as bad as the interior looked.

You weren't sure why they had barricaded off the building in such a forest, but you had the suspicion that something had happened there which wasn't known to the public, and that was why they had been forced to neglect the building.

It felt melancholic, the glass panels up the sides were rusted to hell, yet they still bare the Christianic stained portraits, they were barely recognisable at that point though.

There were pews running up the sides , forming a pathway down the centre , and the rows were littered with ancient cobwebs, as the lonesome building had became a wildlife sanctuary, whilst out of service.

Following up said pathway, there was an altar.

It too, like everything else, was cemented in a thick layer of dust, yet there was a small red cushion placed atop of it.

You couldn't see it that far from a distance, yet you could see two distinct glints, which were the rings.

You then snook a glance down to your free hand, and had realised that the ring from before was no longer present.

Oikawa had most likely taken it from you whilst you were asleep and he was undressing you.

" I wished that I'd gotten to see you walk down the aisle from up there, but that would mean that someone else would have to walk you in, and I wouldn't want them to even look at you...I'm sorry my love~ "

Oikawa had bent down to whisper in your ear, and as his warm breath had made contact with your skin you slightly jolted forwards.

" you're even cuter when you give reactions like that you know~ " 

" but, in all seriousness I never told you how this would work...."

Oikawa had slowed his pace, so that the two of you were now aimlessly dawdling through the church, the shatter of your heels against the floor was blinding your ears.

He was giving himself time to make sure that your binding went as perfectly as it could.

" now, when we reach the front of the altar, we face each other, "

he explained to you, and you replied with a nod.

" then we recite vows~ mine may take a while, but yours don't have to be as long my love! "

" then we give each other the rings, I'll give mine first and then you follow! "

The two of you were soon approaching the alter, and you could almost smell how befouled it was.

Yet you had to keep a ' pretty ' face for Tooru.

" then, we promise to give our souls to each other and to never leave each other's side, and I'll ask you a simple question, and you'll reply yes! "

" and then we kiss, and were married! "

he shot you a grin, as pure as heavens archangels.

You smiled sweetly, and nodded again, not wanting to interrupt his words, which was the cause for you to be so silent.

You were getting married to Oikawa.

It was happening.

you had never in a million years see this day coming, yet here the fuck it was.

and now was the time.

Oikawa had stopped you, and on queue you were now face to face with him.

His hair was more well groomed than normal, and you took in the allure of his face once again.

How had you not instantly fallen in love with him just by seeing him...? 

maybe it was because you still had sanity back then, but this was now, you were past that.

Someone as beautiful as him was clearly not worth a dirty scoundrel like yourself.

You couldn't even say that you looked cute at that point, you looked abnormally like a zombie who had crawled their way back up from their own grave.

How had he ever liked you...?

You had felt the warmth of his hand slip away.

you wanted it back, you missed it, you NEEDED IT 

you had then felt a soothing sensation across your cheeks, and your gaze wondered over to Oikawas hand which held it.

He stared lovingly into your e/c orbs, as you returned the same, you saw a hazy brown ocean shimmering with different shades and variations as you watched him ready himself to speak.

Your dress was discomforting your skin slightly, as you now had metal being propelled into your hip, yet you hadn't shown it on your face.

You had became well acquainted with masking your emotions.

Your other arm was now limply to the side, as you tried to subtly puff the ruffles of the dress upwards.

" L/N F/N. "

He breathed in.

" ever since the moment I payed my eyes on you, I was captivated by your beauty, and it was something I couldn't ignore, I knew that you were the perfect fit for me, my soulmate even, yet you were playing hard to get.

I had tried to talk to you, and you would always ignore me, yet that didn't disheartened me because, true love prevails in the end.

I followed you, to a lot of places, and I got to know you through the means of what you had said to other people, I know that sounds weird- but it was for love.

There were people who were close to you, who tried to misguide you away from me, and they tried to break our love apart, but I knew that we could both overcome that, because that's what love us.

It's getting rid of the obstacles in your way, it's doing all you can for the one you love because you know they'll give you everything in return.

Once you were finally mine, I felt so many...feelings. 

I wanted to shower you with gifts and give you all my affection and spend all my time with you,

But then we ran into more troubles.

I know that sometimes I..did overreact and I went over the top, and hurt you, yet it was because I loved you so much that I couldn't stand you even wanting to be with anyone else...!

my love for you runs so deeply, that I never want to have to see you look at anyone the way you look at me, because you belong to me.

Your sick friends had all tried to manipulate you into thinking that we weren't meant to be, and you had believed them for so long....yet one day I saw the look in your eyes change, and that was when I had noticed you reciprocated how I felt.

It was the most wonderful feeling in the world- the love of my life finally being able to tell me that she loved me, truthfully, it made me the happiest man in the world.

You're younger than I am, yet I am sure that we are destined to be together until our time runs out, I'll hold you close to me and I'll never let you go until someone forcefully pries my dead body off of you.

We're going to have such fun times in the future, and I can't wait to see what will happen between us.

Society doesn't allow our relationship to be but....

we don't CARE 

our power of love is stronger than any argument they could attempt to throw at us..and you know that!

we can overcome everything...and anything, we always have! "

you could hear the emotion in Oikawas voice as his heart bled out to you.

" I've never seen someone who's h/c hair carried itself the way yours does, the silent shades of h/c it turns when the sunlight hits it at a different angle, it's like a sunset right before my eyes..! 

And talking about eyes, your eyes are like fortresses, I just stare into them and I get lost in a maze of heavenliness wonder....they're so beautiful my love...

and your skin, it's so soft and peachy, I just want to crawl inside of it myself! Whenever I touch it feel like I've been electrified...it really, makes me love you more.

There are so many things I could just list about how much I love you, but there aren't enough words which can fully emphasise the way I feel when I'm around you, your voice serenades me whenever I hear it, it constantly loops in my head when you're not there, I want you to always be there, forever now.

I love you so much, and I'm so happy, that I even got the chance to meet someone as amazing as you...you've changed my life so much, I threw away my past life, and all of my dreams, just so that I could be with you...because I love you...that much. 

I will protect you, and cherish you for a humans eternity Y/N, I'll never leave your side, and I'll make you happier than you've ever felt before...! "

you had to blink to reaffirm that oikawa, was actually crying infront of you.

You had rarely seen him cry before, normally it was him watching you, but his words were from the heart, and you could tell he meant every last second of them.

No one had ever said that sort of thing to you before, and you had never imagined anyone, fathomable caring for you as much as Oikawa did.

it's a trap 

a voice had called out in your head, yet you didn't care for it.

you loved him back as much as he loved you.

You tilted your head and nuzzled his hand with your cheek, as you watched him cry.

Your chest tightened.

You then realised it was your turn to tell him your vows.

which you hadn't prepared yet, so you had just said the jumbled words which were momentarily in your head.

" Tooru. "

" I know that our relationship has been, Rocky, and that was on my behalf, I wasn't sure how I felt about you, and...that deterred me because I was just confused, and scared, I was new to everything.

Yet you've cared for me, more than anyone in my whole life has, even more than my parents, more than my friends, you're the only person who can make me feel the way you do Tooru, and I don't want you to forget how I feel.

I don't want to be separate from you either, I want to be stitched on to you if that would mean you wouldn't leave me...!

Whenever you're not around I feel complete darkness and like I'm missing a key part of myself...and that's you.

You managed to force your way into my heart, and I hate that...I realised my feelings too far down the line.

I know that I was never good at expressing how I felt towards you, and sometimes just feeling in general is hard, but that's because I feel vulnerable from what other people have done to me and how they played with my mind...it hasn't been your fault at all.

Most of the time, I feel like you're too good for someone like me, you had everything, and you dropped it for me, and I'm so grateful, but sometimes I stop and think ' why me? '

You're one of the most handsome people I've seen before, and myself..? I'm just what you would call ordinary, and that's why it confused me.

You take such good care of me, you sacrifice so much for me, and to top it all off...you love me.

I'm undeserving of your love but....I'm so thankful for it.

It saved me when I was in a darker place and I know that...you mean it, you really do love me...

wrong 

and I also..want to spend the rest of my life with you....

I promise I'll never shut you out again, and I'll always show you how much I appreciate you..because...I love you too! " 

Your hands were trembling as you were an inch away from joining the other in tears.

You watched as Oikawas hand faded from the side of your face and watched as it trailed over to where the rings were.

One of them had a slightly darker tone to it, and that one was his.

He had given you the lighter one as you had more purity than he did.

you raised up your hand, and smiled as he slipped the ring on to the same finger.

It felt strange without having any music accompanying you, or anyone to watch the two of you, yet all you wanted was to be there with him.  
so, it was perfect in a way.

wasnt it? 

The cold metal rolled up your finger and it had tingled.

Yet you felt so cheerful, you didnt care for what he'd done for you anymore- you were in love. 

love

" Y/N, i promise to be in love with you and stay by your side until death do us part, will you take me as your husband? " 

You nodded.

" I do. "

And held the hand with the ring close to your chest as you reached out to pick the matching accessory. 

Oikawas hand was outstretched to you, and you positioned the ring, carefully, and slid it upwards, slowly, making sure you didn't accidentally lose grasp of it.

You couldn't believe you were actually doing it, after everything, you were giving up your life to him.

This was what everything had all came to, all the deaths, the bleeding, the cuts, the drowning, the fire, the nightmares.

And now you were marrying the one who had put you through all of that.

It really was funny how trauma affected certain peoples brains to cope, so much so that they end up needing, longing for the person who gave them that attention in the first place as they feel like they are the only one left for them, and Y/N had fallen right in.

You readied yourself, as you were prepared to return his words.

" Tooru, I promise that I will return your love, and never let go of you until death do us part. Will you take me as your wife? "

Oikawas smile was soft

" i- "

Oikawas words had been interrupted by the ricocheting echo of the 

SMASH

as the shattered glass was scattered.

You looked over startled and saw a man with purple hair, who seemed familiar standing at the entrance of the church, facing the two of you, as his leg was raised up.

he bare a gun which resembled yours in his hand, and you saw as you heard three voices behind him.

" looks like we made it in enough time to save you L/N! " he smirked, and you watched the look on Oikawas face turn sour.

Not just sour.

He was planning to kill.

" Oikawa Tooru. You're under arrest on the cases of kidnapping, genocide and arson, either come the easy way, or we'll be forced to take action. "

his voice was grave, yet he somehow still kept a gleeful expression.

This is what he'd been waiting for.

You stared at them, with absolute shocked, and oikawa had noticed how you had ripped your gaze from him.

There were....people there?

Standing there...? Infront of you...?

They cared.........?

were they actually real...?

" get. behind. me. "

His voice was harsh and stern it was an order.

your next move was vital, and it would twist fate with whichever option you had decided would be fit.

That was the first time you had ever acted on impulse.

a voice in your head had shouted out


	65. some people deserve a happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the good ending.

" SHOOT " 

1/6 

before you had grasped the knowledge of what had happened, you reached your hand into the ruffles of your skirt, playing around for a bit as your fingers coiled around the smooth metal of the gun.

You weren't a sure what had came over you, yet in the moment, you were sure the decision you had made was correct.

death would do you part. 

Oikawa was stood infront of you, as he was ' protecting you from the men who had entered the room.

One of the men wasn't standing, but he still had a gun pointed at the two of you, and loitering outside of the doors you could only finely see that there were two girls.

" don't think for a second I'll let you lay a hand on MY wife. "

" I'LL FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU IF YOU EVEN TRY TO TAKE US APART.! "

You had now reached the gun out as you heard the two argue.

It seemed like Oikawa hadn't brought any weapons with him on sight.

but you know who had? 

you.

Now that you had seen, well other people.

It had been a reality check for you.

There were other living people.

IT WASNT JUST THE TWO OF YOU.

Oikawa Tooru, the person behind it all, he had all the strings attached to you, and had played you just like a puppeteer.

you had to applaud him for his act at least, it was honourable, he had gone through so much effort for you.

He had kidnapped you, killed your loved ones, isolated you, cut you, raped you, drowned you, forced you to kill someone, slaughtered your childhood friend infront of you, wrongly gotten his best friend imprisonments and drives him crazy for months, and he had made you fall in love with him.

But that love was never strong enough, at least on your side.

You could never bring yourself to kill him, no matter what he had done to you, you knew how bad everything was, but you cared too deeply to kill him.

" FUCKING COME CLOSER I DARE YOU- " 

BANG 

the sound of a bullet striking through Oikawas abdomen.

you stood there, behind him, with the gun pressed to his back.

Blood slightly splattering across the Snow White dress which had once symbolised your purity, and it was now coated with the blood of a psychopaths.

" w-what...? "

was all that Oikawa could mutter, as his hands both rushed to the area of pain.

His facial expression had never been so raw, you had never seen him let go of everything holding him together.

His head was turned to you, and you could see that there was shock, and betrayal written across him.

" my love.....? "

his voice was weaker.

He could bring himself to hurt you.

You stepped away from him, your arms were shaking, yet you hadn't let go of the gun, or lost your composure.

Oikawas legs had crumbled underneath him, as he was now forced to bleed out, at the hands of the person who he loved so deadrly.

Yet you held no sadness in your eyes.

You could hear the slow footsteps of the man with purple hair who has edging closer to the two of them.

You looked again and then the realisation hit you.

Hadnt he ......died already?!

He waved at you whilst he swung a pair of handcuffs around.

you could've sworn that he had came to save you that day, yet how was he still here when...Oikawa had clearly killed him.

Since Oikawa was in no position to move, it was relatively easy for Tojo to Cuff him,

Oikawa had a pain which he had never felt in his life flush through him- it wasn't the pain of being shor, it was the pain of being shot, by YOU.

of all people.

the one he though loved him, had been the reason for his arrest.

Tojo had crouched behind Oikawa, and had forcefully pulled his arms back, Oikawa grunted, as he had felt the cool metal around his wrists.

His arms were all that he had, and he had given them up.

This really was it wasn't it.

" Y/N FUCKING SAVE ME "

his voice was laced with venom, as you looked away.

" YOU LOVE ME SHOOT THEM AND WE CAN CONTINUE LIVING TOGETHER HAPPILY...FUCKING DO IT "

Tojo voice was like a knife as Oikawas words were a cake. As he sliced right through them.

" Matsuura, call for Sakurauchi and Tsushima to lock him up, I need to take care of her."

The man who was in a wheelchair nodded, and you watched as he had picked a phone out from his pocket.

Your grip on the gun was getting tighter as the seconds passed as so many riveting emotions passing through you at once.

You felt regret, you felt melancholy, you felt freedom, you felt happiness.

All the contrasting emotions, you couldn't tell which ones were real and which ones weren't.

" Y/N I LOVE YOU WHY ARENT YOU MOVING?? "

oikawa had continued to scream at you, as you covered your ears.

Tojo stayed confining Oikawa, as he watched your facial expressions switch and play around.

" SAVE ME Y/N IM ALL YOU HAVE "

" Y/N IF YOU LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY THEN I'LL HAUNT YOU FOREVER..THERE'LL NEVER BE A MOMENT WHERE I DONT STAY BY YOUR SIDE AND FOREVER REMIND YOU THAT YOU KILLED ME..."

" they're here, they said they brought a medic with them. "

" right, I guess he won't be willing to walk there himself, so I guess I'm carrying him to the car. "

" I guess so. "

Tojo was internally doing backflips, as it had taken him a year, but he had done it.

Oikawa Tooru was finally under the hammer of justice.

He was finally caught after so long...

yet he wasn't allowed to show that happiness, certainly infront of you.

He grabbed Oikawas body as he stood up, and threw him over his shoulder.

The way he had seen him do to you when they had met at the hospital that day.

" FUCKING LET ME GO..YOU CAN NEVER KILL ME! "

he kicked Tojo with his legs the best he could, but the more he moved them the more blood dripped down them.

It wasn't the sweet blood he liked to taste, it was the painful blood seeping from his insides.

" Y/N....PLEASE...I LOVE YOU...DONT...LEAVE ME! "

were the last things he had said to you, before he and the purple haired man had exited the church.

" call her parents, call Hajime, "

you heard his voice from outside. 

" Yachi, Ako - come inside with me. "

Now not only one, but three people had entered the church.

Ones facial structure you recognised in a way, yet you couldn't figure out how, as in your short time at aobajohsai, you had never met anyone who had purple pigtails in their hair, and the other one was a blonde, who you were positive you didn't know either.

You had felt a putrid vomit slither up your throat, yet you had kept it down.

There was silence, as you were slightly hyperventilating.

" L/N...that's you right? "

The man asked.

You feebly nodded, it was the first time where Oikawas presence wasn't with you.

He had always been there, and now he wasn't..?

By now your hand was almost spamming, and the gun had hinted out of your grip as it flew across the floor.

" my names Tojo, I've been on your case for a really long time you know? "

Tojo wasn't experienced talking to victims of trauma, yet his voice had soften, as did the look in his eyes.

" so have these two girls.."

You couldn't meet their gazes.

" I was a friend of Yamaguchi....and tsukishima "

" Tomoe was my older sister. "

Upon hearing those names you were startled

THEY WERE THE ONES WHO HAD DIED AND IT WAS YOUR FAULT....!

your eyes had widened, and Tojo had noticed your reaction.

" we're so glad that you're safe L/N...we promise he can never hurt you again, there are so many people waiting for you to come back, and they were all worried for your safety..."

" but..I killed people. "

" no, dear, you didn't. That was Oikawa, he killed all of them, you never did anything. "

" Shizuku. Tomoe. Akira. Yutaro. Yamaguchi. Tendou. Ushijima..." you trailed off.

" I killed all of them...."

tears etched down your cheeks as you couldn't compose yourself any longer.

" h-HE LOVED ME..HE DIDNT CARE..! "

you had started to yell.

" WHY DID I LET YOU TAKE HIM..?! GIVE ME HIM BACK! "

you yelled as you collapsed forward, Tojo caught you, and enveloped you in a warm hug.

He understood what Oikawa had done to you now, and all he had felt was fury.

He had manipulated your brain to the point where you couldnt function without him, and you felt like you needed him.

He hoped that he would meet oikawa in the boilers pit of hell so that he could finally give him what he deserved.

You shouldn't of gone through any of that.

And Tojo was desperate, he was going to save you.

He didn't care what he had to do to help you, he was certain on it.

" it's okay...don't cry...." he soothed you, as he stroke the back of your hair.

You broke down.

" b-BUT HE ISNT HERE..! "

" L/N, listen to me, please, he was never good for you, you needed to let him go, HE kidnapped you, HE killed your friends, it was never you who did anything...he made you believe you did it, and he took you away from everyone...we've been searching for you, tirelessly, the whole year, and we've had little to no luck, yet we never, I never, gave up on you. There are so many other people here, please trust me...." 

" Y/N WHERE ARE YOU?! " you heard the voice of a panicked women, as she entered the church, followed by a man, who was slightly taller than she was.

your parents...?

you were certain that Oikawa had killed them...but they were just...? Standing there infront of you...?

That was three people you thought he had killed, still standing there alive.

Has he...made all of that up...? Just to convince you to stay with him...? Has he lied about their deaths...?

Were you ever really alone?

" MOM, DAD! " you cried out, as Tojo let his grip of you to, and you ran up towards your parental figures who you hadn't seen in so long.

to the two of them, you were almost unrecognisable.

There were so many scars and bruises scattered up the now pale and ashy skin of your body, and you looked so full of despair that you could've killed them in a gaze, yet they didn't care.

They had their arms open for you, and you nestled yourself in to them,

" Y/N YOUR FATHER AND I WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! " your mother sobbed as you hugged you tightly.

Your parents- they had never been figures who you were ' close ' to as most people would say, your bonds with them were somewhat rough.

But they had realised in the time that you were gone that they did love you unconditionally, and that they shouldn't of let their own daughter just be taken because they weren't there to look after you.

" sweetie, I promise you, we'll treat you like a princess from now on, your mother and I have both grown attached to jobs in our new area, so we'll be with you every second you're here, we'll never let you go again..."

You had never heard or seen your father cry- and this was your first time.

You couldn't say any more words to them.

Your mind was on fire.

you're free now Y/N be happy!

you loved him why did you let him go? 

you should've stayed with him

you can live a normal life now!

You will never find anyone who loves you.

you're so ungrateful.

After everything he did for you, you go and let this happen? How terrible are you?! 

HE CAN NEVER HURT YOU OR KILL ANYONE YOU LOVE AGAIN..! 

" Tojo, why did you call m- "

You heard a voice which you were unsure of the owner to, growing closer and closer to you.

You looked to see a man with messy black hair, and slightly toned skin.

" holy fuck. "

Was all that he could mutter as he stare at you.

" do you see why? "

" is that...? the girl you told me about...? "

Tojo nodded, and you were confused as you internally cracked into pieces.

" L/N....? "

His build reminded you of Oikawa, you stepped away from him, and he could see the fearful expression on your face.

" it's nice to finally meet you, I'm..Iwaizumi Hajime."

You couldn't tell what he wanted from you, or who he was.

" I was..toorus best friend. "

the use of his name stung.

" I can't speak on his behalf, but I'm..so sorry for what he did to you, it's my fault, I didn't stop him when he kept trying to talk to you, I should've been more responsible for him, and I'm not asking for forgiveness, I just want you to know that..shitty bastard can never do anything to you again, and that...I'll protect you. "

" why.....? "

" I feel obliged to be there for you now, it was partly my wrongdoings, so I want to be able to make sure..nothing else bad happens to you.

He gritted his teeth.

" I-I...I'd like to be alone...." you stammered.

" no L/N, trust me, you need to be with other people now. " Tojo reassured you.

And that was when your life had began it's new way of normal.

———————

" IM NOT GUILTY YOU CANT FUCKING KILL ME! "

oikawa screamed to the judge infront of him, his hands still restrained, and the doors to the courtroom had been locked and heavily guarded.

" Mr Oikawa, we have evidence of you recording a video with a kidnapped girl, and she has admitted to it on tape, we also have eye witness accounts which say that you did. " 

" THEYRE LYING IT WAS ALL FOR LOVE! "

" YOU CANT DO ANYTHING TO ME, I'LL FUCKING STAY HERE FOREVER YOU CANT GET RID OF ME..! "

" Sir- plea- "

" I'LL FUCKING STAB EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM, I LOVED HER...I LOVED HER SO MUCH I- "

oikawa had started to cry, as the judge stare at him, she held no pity or empathy.

" so, you do admit, to the crimes which you have been sentenced for? " 

" NO YOURE FUCKING WR- "

" well, i have came to a justified conclusion that you, Oikawa Tooru, ex-volleyball player and attended of aobajohsai, to be guilty, and sentenced to death row, for the murder of 123 innocent people, the kidnapping of one girl, and for framing a murder case on an innocent man. "

" you have been announced to be GUILTY "

" you have one week left before you're lethally injected. " 

" NO I SWEAR- YOU CANT FUCKING KILL ME..YOU CAN NEVER KILL ME...I'LL GET MY FUCKING REVENGE ON YOU, ALL OF YOU! AND DONT FORGET, YOU CANT HIDE MY BELOVED FROM ME FOREVER...ILL FIND HER AGAIN..AND I'LL FUCKING MAKE HER MINE AGAIN! " 

' shall we remove him , ma'am? "

Matsuura asked with Kunikida at his side.

" please. "

——————

The next few months had been critical for Y/N. 

She had been interviewed by many police workers, she had been let off of school, she had been sent to extensive therapy, which was paid for by Tojo, and she had basically been rewriting her life.

The hardest months were the first two.

She could never sleep due to reoccurring nightmares which never left her side.

She had kept hearing Oikawas voice, bleeding her eardrums with his yelling of the phrase.

" YOU CAN NEVER GET RID OF ME Y/N "

And sometimes she even saw hallucinations of him.

She never had any other friend now- she was too scared to, if Oikawa had came back, she didn't want him to take them away from her.

She felt completely alone, as she had been from the start.

Her and her family had moved to a remote location in Japan, as so nobody who knew her could find her.

Yet it didn't help.

She still blames herself for everything, she still looked in the mirror and saw His Creation, not Y/N L/N.

She would never see herself looking back again, would she? 

When she was at the therapists, she never opened up to them at all.

She would sit there emotionless, not answering a word of their questions, besides for one fatal day, where she had let her mask slip.

She had fully broken her soul down to them, and they had noticed how bad her trauma really was.

Nothing was okay for her, she never felt happy or at peace, it was all just terrifying to the poor girl, and they had nothing more to offer to her.

She barely even spoke at all at that point, not even to her parents who spent every living second they could with her, she wouldn't even open herself up to them.

No one had heard her voice in, so long.

Coincidentally Iwaizumi and Tojo, had both rented flats in Y/Ns area, as both of them felt protective of her.

For Tojo, he wasn't sure what it was, the moment he had laid his eyes upon you, he had sworn an oath that he would be there for you, and that he wanted to save you from Oikawa, 

And for Iwaizumi, he wanted to at least make an attempt at healing the ever so deep scars which Oikawa had left indented into your mind, and your skin.

They both tried to talk to you, but you were always caved up in your room whenever not forced to sit in a room for an hour with a stranger prodding at your brain.

Yet, despite all of the setbacks you had put them through, they had still tried- and eventually, they were the only two people who had managed to break down your barriers.

Your general complexion was starting to look better as the days passed, and the intrusive voices weren't as common as they used to be.

Sure, you still had scars you weren't proud of, but there was one of particular you kept bandaged up, which was the carving, which was placed in the same area where you had shot him that day, how ironic.

Tojo had invited you around to his place, so that you could get a genuine meal for the first time in months.

He knew that you hadn't been eating as much, and your reasoning for that could be blamed on your trauma too, but the best thing was that generally, you were recovering, even if it was only slow, slow was the best that you would get.

You were sat beneath his Kotatsu as the two you were waiting on the food he had ordered to arrive, as he was never a prominent chef.

The two of you both watch tv together in silence.

" hey Y/N? "

" what is it Tojo? "

" it's been 6 months since he died..."

" yeah..."

" it's crazy to think how fast time flies isn't it? "

" yeah, but I'm glad that he's gone at least. " 

You were nearing your seventeenth birthday then, it's as only a few weeks away, and Tojo and Iwaizumi planned to take you to an amusement park, yet you weren't sure whether iwaizumi would actually show up, as he was starting his years at university now that he had recovered from everything which had happened to him.

And six months ago, it had been announced on the news, that Oikawa Tooru, a psychopath, was dead.

You had never felt happier in your life, not even when you were with him.

Yet it still felt like his ghost lingered somewhere within you, like an undead vengeful remnant.

———————

Oikawa had been restraint the same way which Iwaizumi had, stuck in the pure whiteness with no visible means of escape, the seconds of his life slowly ticking away.

He longed to see your face, to hear your voice one last time, yet he was going to die without you by his side.

No. He didn't want that to happen. 

he wouldn't ALLOW them to kill him.

He couldn't be apart from you.

He didn't want to live if you weren't there by his side.

HE WANTED TO SEE YOU

all he cared about was you, only you, no one else...there was never anyone who he cared about besides you....

he didn't have any other reason to be there-

If he was going to die, then he did fancy dying at the hands of some stranger, it would either be him or you who would do it, and you weren't there, so the job was up to him.

There was only one method available to him also, which wasn't exactly what he wanted to go out by, but it would have to do. 

Since he was talk, the blank shirt he had been given to wear was long, and and since it was long, he could form a noose out of it.

There was only one stable object which would've been able to carry his weight, and that was the lampshade above him:

He stepped up onto his bed, and swept the nose over the top of it, typing it so that it wouldn't come undone.

And now the newly made noose was hanging from the lampshade.

He had made sure that it was tight, so that it would choke him easier, yet now he wasn't sure whether or not he would've been able to pull his head through it.

After two minutes of struggling, he was finally through.

He had to finish this life as quickly as he could, so that he could meet you again in the next one.

There was no use staying in that body when it was restricted from you, So he had to find you once again, and make you his like he had before.

He jumped off of his bed, and the air while h had been sucked into his lungs was now trapped in his throat.

The ability to breath had been torn away from him.

He didn't struggle, he didn't kick his legs, he didn't try to grab at the rope.

He died at his own expense.

For you.

He wanted to reach you again.

Yet would meeting satan be worth it in the process? 

His throat was tightening as he gasped, choking.

He would find you again, someday 

He was sure of it.

That was why he had done it.

He knew you still cared, because you had never killed him then.

He just had to retrain you when he did find you.

He could feel everything blurring, as his chest was pounding heavily trying to breath, yet he wouldn't allow it.

Silent groans slipped out from his throat as everything was fading in and out black and white.

It hurt, yet he endured the pain for you.

The guards had been alerted by the thudding sound from one of the inmates room, and that was when they had seen the limp body laying on the floor, with a heavy mark around his neck.

The last words he muttered went along the lines of 

" Y/N...I promise...I'll come straight back to you..."

and then the fires of the pits below consumed his soul.

————————

" Y/N~ it's time to waaake uuup~ " a high voice had sung to you as you pulled you covers higher up over your face.

" five more minutes Masahiro......." you groaned as you felt the covers being ripped off of you, and the smirking face of your husband above you.

" come onnnn! It's our anniversary! We have to go out on the date I planned! " he pouted as the two of you were still sat in your bed clothes.

All it had taken, was one look at you, and that was how Tojo had became your husband.

The two of you had a three year age gap, yet you were both responsible adults at that time.

You were 26 years old, and currently didn't have an occupation, you took dogwalking for other people as a way to waste some of your time occasionally though.

Tojo had quit his job as a private detective, as even though he loved his job- he had wanted to devote himself to you, but not in that way at least, he now worked as a nursery school teacher, as he was still a playful man, and he knew how to make tears vanish.

And the two of you had been married for two years. 

You didn't plan on having kids, and Tojo respected that fact, he never even touched you in that way, unless you reassured that you were 100% fine with him doing that, and still he would be gentle with you.

He knew that your body would never fully heal, so he never wanted to do anything which would make you feel uncomfortable, sometimes he even had to ask you before holding your hand, just to make sure you were ready for it.

The two of you had fell in love with each other, three years after you had been rescued from your kidnapper, Oikawa, it had started when Tojo forced you to come out of the shell you had buried yourself into, he had gradually started to gain your trust back, and even though it took over a year- he waited.

He comforted you whenever you though that Oikawa was still there, and before you knew it, you had fallen in love again.

Of course, cuts take time to heal, and you were well aware that yours wouldn't patch themselves up just overnight, or probably until the day that you dropped dead, but you had realised that when you were with Tojo, you had felt all the things you'd felt for Oikawa and more, this was what TRUE love felt like.

There was no other feeling which could top the way you felt to the man infront of you.

" ugh fine......we can stay in bed for an hour longer, but you have to promise me that we can go wherever I want later! " he stuck his tongue out, as he lay back down beside your body.

" can I snuggle you? " he asked.

" yes..." you replied sheepishly.

You had felt the warmth flood through your body as his arms firmly wrapped around your torso, as he pulled you into him.

The two of you stayed in that position as the sun peaked through the sly gap in the curtains.

You smiled to yours as you had your eyes closed.

You weren't over him, yet you were very much happy where you were, you were loved, you weren't alone, you had people there who cared for you more than he ever did, and people who never hurt you, and helped you when you needed them the most.

You felt glad, to be alive, living for all those who you had caused the death of, never letting anything get you down as now all you had to say was.

" at least I'm not trapped in a basement "

And then you realised that your problems, weren't as bad as they could be, and you kept on walking with a smile.

" I promise "


	66. Others try too hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good ending but it went wrong, The starting of this is the same.

" SHOOT "

2/6 

before you had grasped the knowledge of what had happened, you reached your hand into the ruffles of your skirt, playing around for a bit as your fingers coiled around the smooth metal of the gun.

You weren't a sure what had came over you, yet in the moment, you were sure the decision you had made was correct.

death would do you part. 

Oikawa was stood infront of you, as he was ' protecting you from the men who had entered the room.

One of the men wasn't standing, but he still had a gun pointed at the two of you, and loitering outside of the doors you could only finely see that there were two girls.

" don't think for a second I'll let you lay a hand on MY wife. "

" I'LL FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU IF YOU EVEN TRY TO TAKE US APART.! "

You had now reached the gun out as you heard the two argue.

It seemed like Oikawa hadn't brought any weapons with him on sight.

but you know who had? 

you.

Now that you had seen, well other people.

It had been a reality check for you.

There were other living people.

IT WASNT JUST THE TWO OF YOU.

Oikawa Tooru, the person behind it all, he had all the strings attached to you, and had played you just like a puppeteer.

you had to applaud him for his act at least, it was honourable, he had gone through so much effort for you.

He had kidnapped you, killed your loved ones, isolated you, cut you, raped you, drowned you, forced you to kill someone, slaughtered your childhood friend infront of you, wrongly gotten his best friend imprisonments and drives him crazy for months, and he had made you fall in love with him.

But that love was never strong enough, at least on your side.

You could never bring yourself to kill him, no matter what he had done to you, you knew how bad everything was, but you cared too deeply to kill him.

" FUCKING COME CLOSER I DARE YOU- " 

BANG

the sound of the shot gun reverberating off of the stone cold floor echoed through the sullen church.

And Oikawa was now stood slightly to the left from where he had been placed before.

SHIT 

" my love...what did you just try to do? "

His voice was hushed and still, yet you could still her the anger laced within it.

" call for backup Matsuura. " you heard the man with purple hair tell the one who was say in the wheelchair.

You could see that the girls outside had slightly wavered backwards, most likely out of fear.

" I-I....." you couldn't bring yourself to finish.

" did you just try to FUCKING shoot me? " 

You could see the venom infiltrating his cold stare set onto you, as you trembled.

" wait..I-I didn't mean to...."

" YOU DIDNT MEAN TO FUCKING TRY TO KILL ME Y/N?! "

"....I....I...." you could stammer the words out.

You had no excuse for your actions- you had tried to.

You weren't sure what had came over you, a voice in your head had just resonated with you, and the girl from a year ago had unwreathed her bewilderment and shown herself once again, seeing the perfect opportunity to escape.

But you knew- that girl, she wasn't you anymore, the real girl who you once were, had vanished long time ago.

The man infront of the two of you held his gun up towards Oikawa, like you had, but he had less of a chance than you at shooting him, and you even had the element of surprise on your side, yet you were never really all that great with timing were you....? 

Your soft hands were trembling as they both wrapped around the grip.

You were fully prepared for the worst when you had heard the slow footsteps backwards, and before you had seen it coming, the gun was pointed to your head.

Oikawa had snatched the metallic weaponry out of your grasp, and had locked you into position, his arm stiffly wrapped around your front, as the other pointed the gun to you, the back of your body firmly pressed against the front of his.

" raise that gun again and sweet little Y/N won't be fucking moving anymore. "

Tojo lowered his guns and slowly took a step backwards, not wanting for to get hurt.

" T-Tooru....? " you were beyond petrified as the other was prepared to shoot you at any given moment.

" I don't know where the fuck you got this gun from, but you intended to hurt me didn't you my petal? "

He leant down and whispered into your ear, and you could hear the pain in his voice.

You knew lying wasnt going to benefit you in the situation at hand, so you had decided to give in, and tell him the truth.

" yes. " You murmured, not being able to raise your voice.

" why? "

He asked a simple question, so simple that you didnt have anything to fire back in response.

" a voice...told me to. "

Was the only thing you could come up with.

Oikawa dryly chuckled at your response, as Matsuura nodded towards Tojo, signifying that he had sent for reinforcements to arrive.

You stood frozen to the spot as beads of sweat dripped down your face, anxiety kicking in.

" the same voices which FUCKING TOLD YOU THAT YOU LOVED ME?! "

You could feel the whole body of the church vibrate with the intensity of his yellings.

" you know Y/N , all the words I said to you earlier...I meant them. I loved you more than, anyone, and more than anyone ever fucking has..."

his voice was adjusted the right volume so that only you could hear it, and Tojo watched as he manipulated your facial expressions, and all he could think was.

" hes ruined that girl. "

" I gave you so fucking much...and this is how you repay me...? I was so fucking happy today I was getting married to the love of my life....I thought you felt the fucking same about me....and then you go and try to shoot me? "

You felt the barrel of the gun edge closer into you.

" I saved you from everyone. Everyone who had done so many bad things to you, I gave you the world, I gave you a place to live away from them, I took away the loneliness you felt...and I gave you my heart, and this is what you fucking do to me? "

" I genuinely thought you loved me Y/N...! WERE ALL THOSE FEELINGS A FUCKING LIE? WERE YOU SAYING IT TO TRICK ME SO THAT YOU COULD KILL ME...?! "

Oikawa was sobbing as he had let a scream slip out.

" I-I'm sorry...I do love you back...I promise! I just..."

" YOU JUST WHAT?? YOU JUST REALISED YOURE A SELFISH FUCKING WHORE?! "

The pressure that the gun had on the side of your head was hurting more and more, as it felt like he was trying to indent your skull with, which you knew was almost physically impossible, but knowing his strength, it was most likely possible.

He was gripping you tightly with his other arm, and his fingernails were digging into the open skin where your sleeves weren't covering, and it hurt, yet what hurt you more was what you had done.

Oikawa, was luckily that he always came prepared in case of something, just like you had.

In the pockets of his trousers, he had pulled out extra bullets, which he always kept spare in them, as normally he would have his own gun at hand, yet he had left his at home by mistake.

He would ask you where you had gotten yours from after he had used them.

" who's that...? "  
Oikawa had asked with a louder tone.

Tojo had looked back to see whether his former officers had came to join him, yet when he had looked back he was met with nothing, no one.

Isolation.

Whilst the other looked away, Oikawa had shifted the gun from facing you, and loaded the bullets into it.

Upon hearing the clicking sound of it, Tojo knew, that was where he had fucked up.

Had he always been that gullible? 

well, he did always live life on the risky side.

That was the second time you had watched blood splatter across his front, yet this time, there had been no ahead planning, of what might happen to him, so he had been unprepared.

A loud bang erupted as you heard the cold metal of Tojos own gun drop to the floor.

BANG  
through his right shoulder 

BANG   
through his stomach

BANG   
through his left shin

BANG   
through the palm of his hand

BANG   
through the weaker side of his skull

BANG   
through the chest.

There was no screaming, there was only a high hissing sound as Tojo but his lip, as the pain unfurled around his body in one instance.

He smiled sweetly, as you watched his limp body fell to the floor.

" TOJO-! " Matsuura called out, as he wheeled himself over to him.

He couldn't bend down or try to comfort him, he just had to watch as his friend who he had been joking with the night before, now bled out in antagonising pain right infront of his eyes.

Tears frolicked in Tojos eyes, yet he refused to let them soak his face as his blood was doing.

There wasn't a single vein in his body which hadn't flooded with an indescribable pain.

Blood was spluttering out of every crack in his body, and he had nothing to do to stop it or aid the pain.

He was dying there and then.

He couldn't move anything in his body, and everything was a blur.

All he saw when he looked down, were colourful splashes of red, the redness which had poured out from him.

He looked upwards, and saw your face which looked like you'd just seen a ghost- you looked horrified.

It pained him with every syllable he sounded out, yet he still spoke to you.

His voice was barely audible, yet you listened closely to the moments of his lips.

" I'm sorry...I couldn't save you L/N I just...didn't want...you to be hurt..." he whispered as his own blood pooled out beneath him.

Oikawas expression was enraged as he heard that other cared for you, and then remembered that smile.

That fucking smile.

He grunted, ready to harm him more, yet he saw that the other man was also now pointing a gun towards him.

" aw? Is someone sad that their wittle friend died? " oikawa asked in a mocking tone, hoping that he could make the other act out of rage.

He was ready to mangle Tojos body for what he had said to you.

Yet that would come after the rest of them.

He threw your body, and you crashed into the unstable altar which had collapsed beneath you.

You groaned as you impacted it, and had them hit the cold, hard floor, you were lucky that your layered dress was sort of concealing you from the pain, yet it still aches considering how brittle your bones were.

Matsuura fired a shot at oikawa and oikawa dove into one of the pews, to hide himself from him.

He reloaded two more bullets into the gun, and carefully aimed, knowing that the other man didn't have the power to move.

The two girls standing outside were frozen with fear as they watched the man who had helped them so thoroughly in the case be torn to shred by bullets.

Matsuura was at the disadvantage, and he knew that he was

He couldnt see exactly where Oikawa had gone, yet he had to stay by his dying friends side, although the tint in his eyes had vanished completely, so he wasn't even sure whether the other even was alive.

He prayed for him- yet this was part of his job, yet Tojo was gone too early.

Whilst he was absorbed with his thoughts, he hadn't noticed the gun pointed towards him.

His reflexes weren't fast enough, and that was where his second battle with Oikawa had begun.

Yet you couldnt call it that, it was more of a struggle.

Another bang.

And then Matsuura was made useless, as the arm holding the gun had been shot.

He knew that he had to make things quick, so it meant that he didn't have time to go too over the top.

If he didn't leave now, there was a chance he would be caught, as he didn't have his other tools on him.

He watched as the man clutches his arm, as he was now unable to move.

He dusted himself off as he stood up, and cast his gaze over to you, as you stared at them with a woeful expression.

You had never shown one like that to him before.

DID YOU EVER EVEN FUCKING LIKE HIM?! 

He gave the other man, in the wheelchair a merciless stare.

" you're a monster, Oikawa Tooru...." he grumbled.

" I promise one day, justice w-will strike you down..."

Of course, the time he had lost his leg, was far worse than this had been, yet it didnt mean that this encounter didn't hurt either.

Oikawa shrugged as he now walked down the pathway to reach the other, making sure he stepped on Tojos dead body.

" I remember you..." Oikawa squinted his eyes, as he was practically ontop of Matsuura.

Matsuura grimaced at the sight of him.

Oikawa slid the gun into his other back pocket, which didn't bare the bullets for it, as he took in the intoxicating scent of the blood beneath him, and let out an exasperated moan.

Matsuura looked at him with disgust.

" are you moaning over my friends dead body? "

He knew that whether or not he survived depended on whether or not the backup arrived in time- yet they had been in a different area to the two men, so it would take them longer, and he doubted that their arrival would be at that moment.

Matsuura knew he was in no position to fight back, so he though that maybe he would be able to play dead, and then make his way out of there alive later, but he realised that wasnt an option, when he had felt Oikawas rough hands clasped around his neck, like a necklace but made of human skin, and flesh. 

He had tried to struggle and shake his head, yet Oikawas grip was stronger than he was, Matsuura had never taken to sports or going to the gym before he was paralysed , so now that he was, he was in even less shape than before.

Oikawa smirked proudly, as you heard yet another fear-enabling noise screech through the building.

SNAP

and there went Matsuuras neck.

—————————

Blood spilled out from the others now cracked neck, as Tooru had pushed it from within its chair, so it now lay ontop of the other man.

He then looked back over to you.

You saw it.

The same look which he had given you at the hospital when he had seen you in the room for the first time.

He had decided to deal with the two bitches loitering outside later.

You were still laying on the ground, your legs were shaking out of fear, so you couldn't bring yourself to stand up.

You cowered as he slowly drew closer and closer towards you.

" you know Y/N, I always loved you- so much, I wanted to see you and I live out all of our days together, grow old, maybe adopt a cat or two, and we would be so happy..." he reminisced, but the tone of his voice was sour.

" but now it's apparent, that you never wanted that with me...did you Y/N? "

" FUCKING DID YOU?! "

he screamed as he straddled you against the floor, his body pinning you down.

" god, there was so much hope for us...but I think, you ruined that Y/N. " 

You shook your heard.

" n-n-no...I still love you Tooru..! " you squeaked as tears fled down your cheeks.

" DONT LIE TO ME YOU FUCKING BITCH."

" you tried to shoot me, meaning you..:you don't FUCKING LOVE ME"

You could feel your eardrums being violently torn open as this was more furious than you had ever heard him.

" Y/N...I don't think I can ever trust you again baby.....I love you and cherish so dearly....yet this body...is not allowing you to reciprocate that love....I'm not killing you...I just plan to transfer your soul so that you can finally realise that you and I are meant to be....! "

Your eyes widened at the sick realisation.

" T-TOORU PLEASE I SWEAT I WONT DO IT AG"

You were mid sentence when you stifled yourself with you own scream.

It had only taken a second before everything had turned pitch black, as yet another substance drizzled from your eyes.

Yet this time it wasn't water.

It was something else.

A purging bolt of pain spread through you, as the last sight you had seen through your soon to be crystallised eyes, was his soft smile, before he clawed your eyes out with his nails.

You screamed louder than you had before, despite everything he had done to you beforehand.

" your eyes are so beautiful my love..." 

you felt an empty feeling inside your eye sockets. There was nothing there, blood was spilling out as if they were bloodied red waterfalls, eroding your face.

You couldn't see where they were going, yet your arms trailed up to your face, as you held it in shock, to try and comfort yourself.

He held both of your eyes in one hand, and the gun in the other.

" now I can't dirty your body too much, as I have to make sure that your skin stays pristine, so I'm afraid I can only shoot you once....but I promise that after...you'll still be alive...you just won't be able to move ...okay? "

You shook your head to say no, it hurt as blood spread further across your face, yet you didn't have a damn to give.

You knew that he would kill you at some point- you just had that feeling from the way which he cut you- you would never do that to someone for ' character development ' , you do it because you're preparing them to die.

" when I remake you...we can do so much together, we can have everything that you were limited to here...doesn't that sound fun...? " his voice cracked as his tears were falling harder each droplet.

" thank you for letting me fall in love...with you this life Y/N...I love you so much..." 

" goodnight. "

You had felt a soft pair of lips, slightly wettened brush against yours, for a final time, as he enveloped you in a loving kiss.

He pulled away, and you couldn't see the sad smile glistening on his face.

You then had a forceful object shoved into your mouth, as it was pointed upwards.

You choked slightly.

And your entire body had lost feeling, as you bleeded out from the bullet hole which plastered through your skull.

Tooru held you one last time, as your nightmare had finally ended.

———————

" that was what happened a year ago on that tragic day of events. " 

" Can we please switch over from the news channel...? " Sakurauchi asked as he sat in his shared him with Tsushima.

" mmfwhy? " he asked him, as he was shoving his dinner into his mouth.

" please, learn some proper etiquette...." sakurauchi sighed, as a strand of his deep red, almost pinkish hair dropped over one of his shoulders.

he continued " you knew that we never...actually caught him, right? "

Tsushima looked disheartened.

" yeah, I guess we never could in the end... "

" he IS still out there you know? "

" what are you trying to imply...? "

" we could...go on the hunt for him again? " sakurauchi suggested, as he muted the TV.

Their dog, lilapse, was sat on his lap as he stroked his head lovingly.

" SAKURAUCHI! remember what happened to M-"

" please...just don't bring up their names..." 

" you have to get over them at some point, you know...? "

" I want to catch him, i want to make him deal with the consequences of his actions...Tsushima...please. "

" what if everything goes wrong? "

" then it goes wrong- there's no point in us calling ourselves police officers then sitting on our asses! "

" he hasn't been remotely SEEN, since that incident, how the hell would we even track him?! "

" i- I don't know, but please Tsushima! "

" you know it's impossible...we tried before, and we failed Sakurauchi, sometimes you just have to give up."

" I'm going to find Watanabe. "

Sakurauchi huffed as he prepared his shoes to get in contact with his closest friend from high school, hoping that at least someone would agree to dig back into the case with him.

He left the house, and had never returned back that night. 

—————————

It was a serene day for Oikawa.

The morning had just awoken him, and he saw your body right besides him.

" good morning beautiful~ " he hummed, as he stretched his arms out.

He turned over your body, and took a second to stare into your mystifying orbs which remained unmoving.

His hand gently combed through the knotted locks of your hair with struggle, as you stayed unmoving, yet still, he had that same look of love in his eyes from those years.

You hadn't said a single word to him in that year, ever since he had taken away your mortal body in that church, yet it's as worth it.

He could stare into your eyes as long as he wanted, he could play with your hair as much as he wanted, he could do whatever he wanted with the two of you...and he knew that body and your thoughts would never get in the way of your love again.

He had been more careful with your body, he had made sure that unlike shizukus, your body would be reliable, and unable to be broken apart by him.

You weren't just a doll now, you were the love of his life.

His muscular arms snaked around your naked body, which was just a mesh of your skin, and the stuffing inside of you.

He pulled you in closer to himself, and rubbed his head into your ' neck '

He knew that the two of you would always be together, and were fated that way, even when you couldn't speak it.

" I love you, my precious doll. " he whispered

Yet the only response he had gotten, was silence.


	67. some see things twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad ending.

You edged your body so that it was behind Oikawas as you trembled with fear, the man held a gun up to you, as his companion, who was still entering, had done the same, with one hand attached to his wheelchair.

You clumsily grabbed in to the back of his suit for protection.

You didn't want to be taken away from him...he was the only fucking person in the whole goddamned world who fucking cared about you....

And you would be damned if you let that slip away from you.

He was the only one who you ever had, he had given you absolutely everything that he could....and you vow that you would stay together till death do you part.

Even if your body had to be tore apart from his, you wouldn't of let go, no matter what they offered you.

" Oikawa Tooru, we need you on the floor with your arms behind your back. "

Tojo spoke calmly as he subtly walked towards the two of you, making sure his steps were silent.

Oikawas shoulder twitched as you heard him grunt.

" like fucking hell im going to do that. " he snarled as he balled his fists, ready to attack him.

" if you don't do what I tell you- then I'm warning you, I'll have to shoot. "

" a shot won't fucking kill me...!"

" I'm not trying to kill you, I'm getting you to submit to me. " 

" I don't fucking submit to ANYONE. "

Oikawa screamed as you stayed firmly planted behind him.

" T-Tooru...." you stammered.

" it's okay baby...I won't let them take me away from you. "

His voice was comforting as you shifted on your feet.

You released your grip on him as his face contorted to a grimace.

" get the fuck away from my wife...." he hissed, and was oblivious to the rustling sound which you had been causing, yet it wasn't silent to the others in the room.

Tojo smirked, knowing what he had planted for you in the car.

" I'll fucking fist fight you and CRUSH YOUR FUCKING SKULL " oikawa retaliated to the sinful look on the others face.

Your fingers folded between the laced ruffled of your dress as you struggled to find where the gun was placed.

Your fingers brushed over a smooth metal surface, and latched onto them after what had felt like the longest twenty seconds of your life.

You calmed yourself down, convincing yourself that if there was a time for you to get your shit together- it would have to of been then and there, since for your poisonous love was on the line, and you weren't prepared for your vows to be torn to shreds just then.

You jolted the gun out behind your back, with one hand, and used the other to pull Toorus back to you.

You hadn't said any words to him as you transferred the gun to his hands.

" eh...? " oikawa mumbled as he looked down at the weaponry which had just been placed into his hands.

This WASNT his gun , and for all he knew, you hadn't accompanied a gun with you- so where in the living hell had you found and brought one in with you?

" thanks for the nice save baby~! " his voice was sugary as he spun the gun around once with his fingers before he readied himself for the showdown.

He knew now, wasn't exactly the best time to be interrogating you, he should just be thankful that you had came prepared.

He gripped the gun, and firmly planted his feet on the ground, ready to shoot the other directly through the heart.

" Matsuura. 

Call for backup. " 

Tojo had a worried look on his face, as his plan had backfired.

What he had originally planned for, was for you to use the gun, and shoot Oikawa with it, hopefully hitting a weakness.

Yet, he hadn't taken into consideration the affects which him kidnapping you had brought down.

As now, you had fallen for him in that year, and Tojo, hadn't been successful.

He had though that he at least, since you had tried to run to him that day, you didn't still hold love in your heart for him, but he had undermined the tricks which Oikawa had played, and now the two were uneven.

You watched as the man with the wheelchair temporarily looked away from Oikawa and Oikawas aim had changed in a heartbeat.

This time he would finish the cyan bastard off for good, he wouldn't just take his leg and then see that as fit.

This time he had to make sure that the bullet either struck through the veins of his neck, or pierce through his heart, he hadn't much time to spare, and Tojo had noticed that he barrel which had been pointed towards him, had shifted, and he knew he was incapable of making it in time.

, so instead he planned for something else. 

Whilst Matsuura had his back turned, Oikawa knew he couldn't aim for the heart, as if he did, the bullet would project straight off of his chair, and be aimed right back at himself.

Of course he was willing to allow his body to be used as a shield for you, yet he wasn't planning on dying at the hands of someone which wasn't you.

He didn't want for you to kill him, yet if he was forced to be killed by anyone- you would be his first and only choice.

Time was running short as he had heard the shrill males voice down a line after a couple of rings, to be met with a darker toned male speaking down it.

Which was Tsushima.

He aimed the gun, and you felt an intense aura layer the room.

You now covered your ears, as you still stood behind his tall build.

but, you were prepared to witness yet another murder for the sake of your heart, you didn't care about any of that.

BANG  
BANG 

what you hadn't prepared for however, was for blood to streak across the pure white of your snow-built wedding dress.

Matsuuras Misty purple eye, had widened in shock as the bullet split open his Jugular vein.

He had no time to react of defend himself, as worried cries echoed down the phones, as his quietened scream had appeared so loud.

He couldn't physically scream, yet internally he had started a riot.

This wasn't a clean death, Matsuuras head lulled back and had rested on the rail of his wheelchair, as blood spurted up and out of his neck, covering his clothes, his face, his haie, the floor, and all Tojo was allowed to do was sit and take in everything which was happening.

There was no saving him, not at that point.

He watched the colour drain out of his friends face as a pool of red coated his body.

, yet that wasn't the scent of blood which was closest to you.

You looked infront of you, with abysmal shock, and were met with a bleeding hole which had carried itself right through Oikawas left bicep.

You were lucky that you had been standing on the other side, yet you felt infuriated.

HE HAD TRIED TO KILL THE PERSON YOU LOVED HADNT HE...?!

" YOU FUCKING MANWHORE "

Despite his bleeding, Oikawa threw his gun to the floor, as he charged towards Tojo.

Not only was the scent of the spurting blood drawing him closer, yet the urge the kill.

Right now, he wasn't aroused in the slightest by the blood, he was more concerned on the ones TRYING TO GET IN YOUR WAY...! 

You had followed him upon hearing the metal structure hit the floor, and you watched as Tojo was trying to frantically reload his gun.

His face was still and unreadable, yet his hands were a different story, they were trembling, and you could see that he was having difficultly and Oikawa could see it too. 

You were sure that his plan was reckless, yet you still followed him.

As, even though you hated to admit it.

You too had told him your true feelings moments ago- you were hopelessly in love with Oikawa Tooru, and you knew that you would be until the day which you died, sure it was sad considering everything, yet who could blame you...?

After everything, at the end of the day he always welcomed you to his open arms, and had lured you into his traps every time, and you fell for them, as to you- it was all you had.

Oikawa practically threw himself onto Tojos body, acting as though the bullet which had bruised a hole, which was leaking blood out of his shirt, had never been there in the first place.

The two men had fell to the floor, with Oikawa on the top, and Tojo on the bottom, he still held his gun in his hand, yet he had almost dropped it.

The two of them had landed in a thick pool of blood, which was still managing to seep out of the others neck, as his mouth hung open slightly.

His phone had dropped to the floor, and was now parading with plentiful cracks over its screen, which was also frosted with the red liquid.

Tojo grunted as he had made impact with the stone cold floor, and as the red sinfulness of blood coated his attire.

" YOU TRIED TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME DIDNT YOU?! " he screamed as you stood within close proximity of them, you looked towards the body which was now limp, and like you usually woul, 

You felt nothing, not even an inch of empathy and drained out of you for the poor fossil and his unfortunate fate, and that was because- there was no one else on this earth, who you cared for anymore, besides yourself and Tooru.

No one else mattered.

You would even kill them yourself if you had to.

Oikawa knew that he was short on time as he straddled the other male against the floor.

" don't act like you're innocent, I chased you all the way here- I know every single petty crime you've committed. " tojo spoke sternly, indicated that he was angered, as his tone was not normally one to be know to falter.

Oikawa chuckled as he felt the other struggle beneath him.

His legs were kicking up yet oikawa had shown no signs of backing down in the fight.

You hadn't said anything as you watched the males have their cat fight.

" like I fucking care. " oikawa spat " there's no fathomable way on planet fucking earth that you can take us away from each other. "

" I don't think you can change the way fate leads you, Hōkaheki-kun...."

Tojo had made the nickname up on the spot, and it was clear that oikawa wasn't happy with the way the other was handling the current situation.

" DO YOU THINK ITS FUCKING FUNNY TO TRY SEPARATING ME AND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE?! DO YOU THINK THIS IS A FUCKING JOKE?! "

Oikawa screamed and you watched as his nails glinted in the fractured sunlight seeping inside of the room.

You watched as he rose his fingers upwards, and then plunged them back downwards, right through the tissue of his eyes, as his coarse nails had pierced through them.

Tojo bit his lip, and it hadn't taken long for him to draw blood from himself as pain surged through him.

He was never the type of person who liked screaming.

oikawa stayed sat there, with his nails firmly dug through the others eyeballs, enjoying the squishing sensation of it as the cornea decomposed around him.

" you're right I can't... why is why me and my beloved have always been fated to be together..." 

he answered the others question.

" AND I WONT FUCKING ALLOW YOU TO RIP US APART LIKE YOU SEEM TO THINK YOU FUCKING CAN...! " 

there was a sharp ripping sound, as you now saw Oikawas nails emerge back from out of the others eyes, and you saw the slits running through the middle of them now.

They sort of looked like onions, except they were dripping colours.

Oikawa fingers were dripping some sort of unnamed residue, and how the kickings of the man underneath had gotten more violent, yet Oikawa still didn't flinch, and it was almost as though his arm wasn't drenched with blood, which was now dripping down his hand out of the sleeve of his suit.

" as much as I'd love to fuck your body up so badly...."

he hissed.

" there isn't enough time for me to do that without running into more trouble, so I'll have to make this quick for you. "

Upon hearing those words, your body has moved in its own.

You walked towards the two of them, your steps loud as your heels hit the floor, as an empty gaze left you.

You crouched down next to the scuffling mess of a man on the floor, and before he could say anything, you tore his own gun out from within his grasps.

You had only been forced to shoot someone once in your life before- yet you were ready.

This would be your first decided kill.

It was for Oikawa, the one who you loved more than anyone, and for him- for him everything was worth it.

Blood was now foetuses over the tips of the ruffles on your dress as you had crouched down to pick the weaponry up, and it dripped down from you.

Oikawa had watched you, yet decided not to say anything, knowing what you were planning.

" he scooted back where he was straddled, so that he could give you room to position the gun where it would kill him- through the heart.

You rotated your body so that now you were facing his chest.

You held the gun up, and drew it closer.

Oikawa reached out one of his hands to overlap with yours, and he guided it to the point of his chest which you had been wanting to shoot.

What was 10 seconds, had felt like 10 years, your breath was shaking uneasily, as you didn't want to jeopardise your only change.

" it's okay darling...you can do it...."

Oikawa encouraged you, and you nodded.

You had felt the warmth of his hand slowly fade out as you were left with your gun pointed to Tojos heart.

" Y/N..please...don't....- I wanted to...."

BANG 

now an inkling of blood splashed across your face, as the frontal lobe of your dress was now a deeper red than was the crimson ocean of bloodlust in Oikawas eyes.

You had watched the vibrant colours which were masking the mans face, dull into one singular meshed shade, of death.

You then held the gun to Oikawa, and he had taken it, he had used his other hand to grab yours as he stood up.

" my love , you HAVE to trust me now...please. "

He begged you and you gripped his hand back just as tight as he had pulled you up himself.

The both of you were covered in separate rivers of blood as the old reason for such a church being disowned had replayed its events once again.

" we need to run, I love you so fucking much...please...I promise you we'll make it out of here alive, we'll live such a happy life together, please...just trust me here...we're gonna run, through the forest here, together, and we'll run as far as we have to..it doesn't matter where or when we end up somewhere, but we'll start a new life there, we won't kill anyone else....we'll live a perfectly normal life together..just the two of us...I promise you.....we'll have so many good times and fun memories and I'll never do this to you again my love...please...."

His voice cracked as you heard him break down on you.

" let's go. "

was all you had to say in such a monotone voice to rewind his character back into play.

The two of yours' hands were entwined together as you had both ran out of the church together,

The girls which you had seen there, were no longer there, and there was no evidence of a car- so you had presumed that they had fled, and possibly went to search for backup.

You also noticed that your original car, had been smashed to pieces- had oikawa already seen that before?

It was most likely one of the people outside, just to make sure that even if you had escaped- you wouldn't have a getaway vehicle.

You had almost slipped in the blood and pulled oikawa down with you, yet he had stabilised you and allowed you to continue running, and that was the first time- you had ever had fun when forced to being with the other- yet this time, nothing had been forced, you were there out of your own will.

The dress you were wearing was making it harder for you to run at the pace you were going at, as the two of you weaved in and out of the forest trees.

" my love....! " oikawa yelled through his panting df as you heard the faint sound of police sirens from distance, meaning that they weren't close form catching on to the two of you.

" I love you, please...never leave me"

" I love you too, Tooru, and I promise, I'll never leave you even if they tear all the limbs from my body...I'll still find my way back to you, even if it kills me. " 

Sweat was now mixing with the blood which left and unpleasant to most scent , on the two of you, as your lungs were beating harder, demanding for oxygen, yet you both knew that neither of you could stop here.

" it hurts now, but when we can finally live our lives together, with no police on our tails, no one to be in our way...it'll be worth it...! " he choked on his words as the only audible sound was the crunching of leaves beneath you, and the yells which had erupted from the area of the church you had once been at.

Your tightly-knit hands had never wavered away from each other, as the two partners in crime had made their grand escape.

————————

Ohara stood, with an umbrella raised up above his head, to combat the thunderous rain which pummelled to the ground, being infiltrated by the soil, as he looked over Matsuuras gravestone.

It had been three years, since that horrendous day.

He remembered that treacherous feeling which has riveting through his body upon seeing the sight of the person who he loved the most, bleeding out with a gaping hole in his neck.

He stood there, silently.

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, as the rain trickled down.

Truth be told, after that incident, he had been more than ever willing to help out with the case- now he had the reasons to keep on trying to find that serial killer.

Yet even after everything, him and his princess had never been found.

There were no traces of them, at all, they had completely disappeared off of the map, no one had even reported a sighting of them.

They had decided to now, not officially drop the case, yet they would be working on it in the background, as nothing was seeming to come up for it, which would help- yet ayase and Ohara were now both persistent on making sure that at some point, they brought justice for the ones they cared for.

Ohara crouched down, as he dropped a singular cliche red rose against the others gravestone.

" you went too soon, Matsu, I'm sorry that we couldn't make it in time. "

Was all he could mutter out, as the cries of the rain enveloped him .

———————

" Tooru! Stop being mean to the cat and let him have his food! " you called out as you had a plaid apron wrapped around your body, as you stood in the kitchen of the apartment the two of you shared.

Although to the rest of the world, you were actually Chika Tatsumaki and Haruko Togami, the two of you were living happily together now.

After the whole incident, the both of you had to drastically change your own appearances, your names, and your personalities, yet neither of you cared for that.

It was for love, and the power of your unwavering love was second to nothing, if this was what it took for the two of you to be together, this was what it took.

" no! He can have his kitty food when he finally says hello back to me! "

You chuckled as your husband pouted , as he sat on the floor tiled floor of the kitchen floor, as he hopelessly meowed to the white cat which was clawing at his arms, which held his food bowl up.

You were currently baking, and had placed the bowl down on the counter, you had been trying to make something special for the third year of you being married, and let's just say...you'd made a rather big mess of the kitchen.

You had decided to try again later, and walked over to the childish man who was torturing your cat.

" say it back after me, okay. "

" meow~! "

The cat looked at him with a confused glance.

" no food for you then idiot! " he puffed his cheeks out as you sighed, lifting the cat-food-bowl out of his hands, and then placing it on the floor for your cat, who smiled, before sticking his face into the bowl.

" you're no fun Y/N~! "

" keep being so rude to ToShi and, and I'll force you to call me Chika. "

You joked as Oikawa grabbed the fabric of your apron and pulled you down, placing a soft peck on your lips as you smiled.

" I'm sure that I could change your mind about that~ " 

You hit him on the back of the head in response to his perverted innuendos.

" You're so mean to meeee~ " he faked crocodile tears and you shook your head.

" you're such a baby Tooru..."

Of course, your relationship would never be ' normal ' , after everything he had done to you, yet it's seemed that after the wedding, Oikawa had realised what losing you would have done to him, and that was part of the reason for such a change in his mindset,

That and, he had realised, you didn't want to run, or escape him anymore, you wanted to stay with him and live out your days together, and that was when it had hit him, that the two of you could live as any other couple in love would now, 

So to the two of you, without the birds-eye-view of strangers on your relationship, you were living just as any other married couple would, happy and in love.

The past was behind the two of you, and now- you were both free.

" you know you love me though~! "

a serene, sincere smile graced your face.

" you got me there, Tooru. "


	68. and some fall along the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad ending gone wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FIRST 1K OF THIS IS THE SAME AS THE LAST ONE, I put a £ to indicate where to skip to!

You edged your body so that it was behind Oikawa as you trembled with fear, the man held a gun up to you, as his companion, who was still entering, had done the same, with one hand attached to his wheelchair.

You clumsily grabbed in to the back of his suit for protection.

You didn't want to be taken away from him...he was the only fucking person in the whole goddamned world who fucking cared about you....

And you would be damned if you let that slip away from you.

He was the only one who you ever had, he had given you absolutely everything that he could....and you vow that you would stay together till death do you part.

Even if your body had to be tore apart from his, you wouldn't of let go, no matter what they offered you.

" Oikawa Tooru, we need you on the floor with your arms behind your back. "

Tojo spoke calmly as he subtly walked towards the two of you, making sure his steps were silent.

Oikawas shoulder twitched as you heard him grunt.

" like fucking hell im going to do that. " he snarled as he balled his fists, ready to attack him.

" if you don't do what I tell you- then I'm warning you, I'll have to shoot. "

" a shot won't fucking kill me...!"

" I'm not trying to kill you, I'm getting you to submit to me. " 

" I don't fucking submit to ANYONE. "

Oikawa screamed as you stayed firmly planted behind him.

" T-Tooru...." you stammered.

" it's okay baby...I won't let them take me away from you. "

His voice was comforting as you shifted on your feet.

You released your grip on him as his face contorted to a grimace.

" get the fuck away from my wife...." he hissed, and was oblivious to the rustling sound which you had been causing, yet it wasn't silent to the others in the room.

Tojo smirked, knowing what he had planted for you in the car.

" I'll fucking fist fight you and CRUSH YOUR FUCKING SKULL " oikawa retaliated to the sinful look on the others face.

Your fingers folded between the laced ruffled of your dress as you struggled to find where the gun was placed.

Your fingers brushed over a smooth metal surface, and latched onto them after what had felt like the longest twenty seconds of your life.

You calmed yourself down, convincing yourself that if there was a time for you to get your shit together- it would have to of been then and there, since for your poisonous love was on the line, and you weren't prepared for your vows to be torn to shreds just then.

You jolted the gun out behind your back, with one hand, and used the other to pull Toorus back to you.

You hadn't said any words to him as you transferred the gun to his hands.

" eh...? " oikawa mumbled as he looked down at the weaponry which had just been placed into his hands.

This WASNT his gun , and for all he knew, you hadn't accompanied a gun with you- so where in the living hell had you found and brought one in with you?

" thanks for the nice save baby~! " his voice was sugary as he spun the gun around once with his fingers before he readied himself for the showdown.

He knew now, wasn't exactly the best time to be interrogating you, he should just be thankful that you had came prepared.

He gripped the gun, and firmly planted his feet on the ground, ready to shoot the other directly through the heart.

" Matsuura. 

Call for backup. " 

Tojo had a worried look on his face, as his plan had backfired.

What he had originally planned for, was for you to use the gun, and shoot Oikawa with it, hopefully hitting a weakness.

Yet, he hadn't taken into consideration the affects which him kidnapping you had brought down.

As now, you had fallen for him in that year, and Tojo, hadn't been successful.

He had though that he at least, since you had tried to run to him that day, you didn't still hold love in your heart for him, but he had undermined the tricks which Oikawa had played, and now the two were uneven.

You watched as the man with the wheelchair temporarily looked away from Oikawa and Oikawas aim had changed in a heartbeat.

This time he would finish the cyan bastard off for good, he wouldn't just take his leg and then see that as fit.

This time he had to make sure that the bullet either struck through the veins of his neck, or pierce through his heart, he hadn't much time to spare, and Tojo had noticed that he barrel which had been pointed towards him, had shifted, and he knew he was incapable of making it in time.

, so instead he planned for something else. 

Whilst Matsuura had his back turned, Oikawa knew he couldn't aim for the heart, as if he did, the bullet would project straight off of his chair, and be aimed right back at himself.

Of course he was willing to allow his body to be used as a shield for you, yet he wasn't planning on dying at the hands of someone which wasn't you.

He didn't want for you to kill him, yet if he was forced to be killed by anyone- you would be his first and only choice.

Time was running short as he had heard the shrill males voice down a line after a couple of rings, to be met with a darker toned male speaking down it.

Which was Tsushima.

He aimed the gun, and you felt an intense aura layer the room.

You now covered your ears, as you still stood behind his tall build.

but, you were prepared to witness yet another murder for the sake of your heart, you didn't care about any of that.

BANG  
BANG 

what you hadn't prepared for however, was for blood to streak across the pure white of your snow-built wedding dress.

Matsuuras Misty purple eye, had widened in shock as the bullet split open his Jugular vein.

He had no time to react of defend himself, as worried cries echoed down the phones, as his quietened scream had appeared so loud.

He couldn't physically scream, yet internally he had started a riot.

This wasn't a clean death, Matsuuras head lulled back and had rested on the rail of his wheelchair, as blood spurted up and out of his neck, covering his clothes, his face, his haie, the floor, and all Tojo was allowed to do was sit and take in everything which was happening.

There was no saving him, not at that point.

He watched the colour drain out of his friends face as a pool of red coated his body.

, yet that wasn't the scent of blood which was closest to you.

You looked infront of you, with abysmal shock, and were met with a bleeding hole which had carried itself right through Oikawas left bicep.

£

Where you were stood behind.

You werent given any time to react, as the bullet had already pierced through oikawa, and yourself.

However yours was much more fatal.

You let out a pained grunting sound as your hands travelled towards the area which you currently bled out from.

Oikawa looked back, with a panic-stricken face as he had heard an alarming noise from you, and when he had, to say that he was enraged, would be an understatement.

The bullet had stricken you within an extremely close proximity of where your chest was located.

Tojo had worn the same expression as Oikawa had, as he hadn't planned on hitting you.

" holy fuck..... " you heard Tojo mutter as your eyes desperately flew around the room as they couldn't stay focused.

This didn't feel like the type of pain which Oikawa would normally put you through, it actually hurt you.

Blood poured out of you chest as you stood there, in bewilderment.

" T-Tooru...." you hissed as your hand drastically tried grabbing at the fabric of your dress, which was now forming a tributary of blood down itself.

" Y/N.!" Tooru called out as he had turned to face you, not caring that the man infront of him was still bearing his gun, as he watched your face show a genuine emotion.

Of course, he had seen you when you were in pain, and he liked the face you pulled yet....

this wasn't sweet to him at all.

As your face contorted into one of pure agony, he rushed back to your side.

"It hurts Tooru......" 

" baby...! PLEASE HOLD ON! " oikawa screamed as your eyes were wavering in and outwards of reality, as everything was at one second dark, and then the next light.

You had felt a warm pair of arms wrap themselves around you, yet it pained you too much to move.

You feebly looked down, and were met with the thick redness of the once snowy-white dress, as it was now tainted,

Just as your soul was, as the wedding bells from hell had stopped ringing for the two of you, as you had felt your legs begin to tremble, before they had continued to drop underneath you, and you body fell to the floor.

Oikawa was quick to catch you, and he sunk he two of you to the floor, so your head was rested on his lap as you looked up at him, blood leaking out of your chest, as an incessant pain vigorously ravaged your body.

" it...hurts....." you stammered out, as you tried your upmost best as to not succumb to the pain in your chest, as you bled out.

" Y/N PLEASE...HOLD ON...DONT GO...ANYWHERE PLEASE...I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME..IM SORRY! " 

Oikawa sobbed as me saw the mass of blood which was pooling out of you.

He wasnt aroused this time- he was scared.

He didn't want to lose you.

The blood pouring out of your body wasnt the type which would give him a turn on. It was the type which was killing you.

It wasn't fun anymore.

His right hand was laced through yours as he squeezed it tightly, yet you couldn't squeeze it back.

There was a tense feeling caught in your chest, and you had felt as the ability to breath was wavering as your pants got heavier.

Oikawa had noticed and began to ramble again.

" Y-Y/n...pPLEASE DONT LEAVE ME...I PROMISE I'LL TREAT YOU BETTER THAN I DID BEFORE..I'LL CARE FOR YOU BETTER..I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT..PLEASE JUST DONT GO...! "

Tojo watched from afar as Oikawa broke down, and looked to the lifeless eyes of his now dead friend to ask for what he should do, and he had received no reply.

He readjusted his grip of the gun, as he began to walk towards the two of you.

Your eyesight was too blurred for you to see that he was approaching, with the gun pointed towards tooru.

" the hate to break up your little act Oikawa, but you either come here submissively, or I'll be forced to shoot you again. "

He sounded fairly calm for someone who's second closest friend had just been killed, with a blood stain evident on his shirt as his throat was torn open.

One half of his face was overflowing with tears, his eyes puffy as he tried to choke out words, yet the other was filled with pure rage and hatred, and it was directed to no one other than the man infront of him.

You felt the only source of warmth near you slowly die out, and no matter how hard you tried to grasp at it, it always seemed to have its way of wiggling out of your grip.

Oikawa gently lowered your head to the floor, as he slowly raised his body from the floor, baring the emptied gun in his hands.

He stood still and upright, saying no words.

Tojo inched closer, and the tension between the two males was almost unbearable. 

Oikawa was more than aware that time wasnt on his side , yet he was also aware that despite how it ended, he would be able to torture the purple haired man in an inexplicable hell for however many years it would take him to crawl back out.

As tojo drew closer to him, handcuffs ready in one hand, and gun held in the other, Oikawa watched the movements of his feet dragging, so that he would be able to time the perfect time for his to snatch the others weapon, as when he had lightly shaken his to check, he had noticed there was no clattering, meaning that there were no bullets, a useless gun.

And with him it being prepared for something like this to happen, all he had to rely on was his look.

You meekly brought your hand back up, and held it over your chest, it was immediately soaked once again, as it coated with your blood.

You couldn't even remember where you were, and all you could tell was that you were bleeding out slowly.

STEP

Within a nanoseconds Oikawas hand has jolted out and stolen the gun from the other, who stepped back, face filled with audible exasperation as his eyes narrowed, his stern gaze sending shockwaves up his spine.

Tojo had been in shock as Oikawa disarmed him so quickly.

Without a seconds thought, he brought his arm to uppercut the other, yet oikawa caught his fist mid action, and then positioned himself on the others arm, before he snapped the bone into a jagged half.

Tojo gasped as had felt his arm go limp, and snarled.

" YOU FUCKING KILLED HER...! "

oikawa growled as he now handled the other by his functioning arm, which was trying to struggle.

Tojo tried to hit him again with his other hand, not planning on giving up, even though he had already dropped the handcuffs in the first dispute.

Oikawas grip on there wrist was rough enough to make his veins combust out of the layers of skin and tissues.

Oikawa then went to put the new gun in the back pocket of his trousers, and you could only hear the noise of what was happening.

SNAP  
SNAP  
SNAP  
SNAP  
SNAP 

Tojo grimaced as his face winced, looking down at the mess of his newly broken fingers, as oikawa craving for the others blood was more and more frivolous as the seconds passed by.

" YOU FUCKING KILLED THE LOVE OF MY LIFE..! IM GOING TO FUCKING FIND YOU IN YOUR NEXT LIFE, AND TORTURE YOU TO THE POINT YOUD RATHER CLAW YOUR OWN SKIN OFF PIECE BY PIECE THAN SEE MY FACE DOE ANOTHER FUCKING SECOND...I'LL MAKE LIFE A LIVING FUCKING HELL FOR YOU! " 

Oikawa screamed.

as now Tojos arms were out of use, there wasn't much that he could do to fight the other, he tried to combat the pain and not show any of it to the other, yet he guessed his veil wasnt enough to escape oikawas glare.

" I'd like to see you try. The girl would be better off dead than having to live alive with a monster like you. "

Tojo spat out as he felt Oikawas hand grasp the side of his head, as he slammed it down to the floor.

There was a loud cracking sound as Tojos head impacted with the rusted floors of the impure sanctuary.

" SHE LOVED ME..SHE WAS HAPPY WITH ME...AND YOU FUCKING TOOK THAT AWAY...YOU TOOK YOUR FUTURE...YOU TOOK EVERYTHING...! "

" YOU DESERVE TO FUCKING BURN "

Blood was now spurting from Tojos cracked opened fingers, and from the newly-formed crack running up the side of his head, as Oikawa had slammed it down with as much force as he physically could have, as an omnipotent rage flooded through his body.

" IF I FUCKING COULD..I WILL RIP ALL THE FINGERNAILS AND TOENAILS FROM YOU, AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT, THEN I'D SKIN ALL THE LIMBS ON YOUR BODY BESIDES YOUR FACE, AFTER THAT I'D BATTER YOUR RAW BODY WITH A SPIKED BASEBALL BAT, AND WHEN I WAS DONE WITH THAT, I'D LAY YOU DOWN AND REMOVE YOUR SPINAL CORD, AND LEAVE YOU A LIMP BLEEDING MESS, AND AFTER ID DONE THAT , I'D SHOVE IT SO FAR DOWN YOUR THROAT YOU START CHOKING, AND WHILST YOU WERE CHOKING, I WOULD TEAR YOUR EYES OUT OF THEIR SOCKETS, AND FORCE THEM IN TO BLOCK YOUR NOSTRILS UNTIL YOU DIED OF A SUFFOCATION, THEN I'D BOIL YOUR WRETCHED BODY ALIVE AND EAT IT AS FUCKING SOUP. "

oikawa screeched, as you heard a thunderous

BANG 

Tojo had been shot straight through the heart.

Dead.

the final thought he had was the bloody imagery of what Oikawa had described to him.

It hadn't been in details, yet it was enough to fester in his mind before his vision had faded to a thick black screen of pure darkness and sin.

Oikawa sighed as he stood up, readjusting his posture as he quickly ran back towards where you were laying.

Your eyes were barely staying open at that point, they looked like crescent moons.

He had returned to his kneeling form besides you, as he looked down to you, with sadness brimming out of his tear-stained face, which you could barely recognised.

Your voice was caught in your throat as you tried to speak, and all you could mutter out was a disjointed,

" t-too...ru? "

Your arm was weak, yet you lifted it upwards in attempt to comfort him, cupping his face with one hand, as tears glided down it.

" baby please...please don't go...DONT LEAVE ME...! I NEED YOU....DONT...I LOVE YOU SO MUCH...WE WERE GOING TO HAVE SUCH A GOOD FUTURE TOGETHER PLEASE...I WANT MORE TIME...! " 

Tooru placed his hand atop of yours and leant down, softly kissing yours unmoving, pale lips, which would be the last kiss the two of you shared.

You smiled slightly, which was the best you could've offered, and Oikawa took it with gratitude.

" WAIT..WHY ARE YOU CLOSING YOUR EYES..? MY LOVE...?! " 

your soul had finally felt soothed, for the first time in over a year, as you felt conscious finally slip away from you. 

You didn't have an entirely bad life, sure the start for you had been Rocky...but you had slowly started to enjoy things...in the end.

Death was planning on doing you part.

Yet there was no place other than there, where you wished to die.

The grip of your hand on his cheek grew limp as the last sound you heard were the fading sounds of the person you loved calling out for you.

Yet you couldnt give yourself the strength to say anything.

All you could think was 

" I love you, Oikawa Tooru. "

Yet all that came out was a deafening silence.

" Y/N PLEASE...Y/N NONONONO...! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I PROMISE YOU I'LL TREAT YOU SO WELL JUST PLEASE STAY HERE...DONT LEAVE ME...I NEED YOU FUCK "

he watched as your skin slowly grew slightly paler than it had before, as your hand had also grown limp.

" WAIT..NO..Y/N..WHY ARENT YOU MOVING?! "

he screamed out at the top of his lungs, tears were now forming a flood.

" Y/N PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING..PLEASE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH..! " 

he sobbed over your dead body, pleading and pleading for what had seemed like hours, until the tears had dried up.

You were cold, bloodied, and unresponsive.

The love of his life was DEAD

he had sacrificed his whole life...just for a chance with you...everything....and when he finally had you,

You left him.

His hand snakes over towards the gun which was placed against the floor, and he looked down at it, and back to your dead body.

He would find you, and being you back to him.

No matter what.

He laid his body down, so that it was next to yours, and he pulled your bloody body close into his chest, the wetness oozing onto him.

" I love you so much my dear...I promise...I'm coming."

He whispered to the soulless corpse as they lay united, for one final time.

Both of his arms were wrapped around you, and one still held the gun.

He looked his arm back around , so that he could stretch his arm out, and then had the barrel of the gun pointed towards his own head.

He squeezed you tighter, anticipating the shot.

" L/N F/N, I'll be waiting to see you again. " 

BANG 


	69. some never asked for one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the weird ending.

BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP

" YOU FINALLY WOKE UP! " 

5/6

A tranquil breeze wafted through the open window of the preoccupied hospital room, as the man sat in waiting.

It had been years since he had been planted there, in that same room, yet today- something just felt different.

He was sat, admiring your slim features, and stroking the tubes injected into your body, which were keeping you alive.

He was sat in silence, as there was nobody else there for him to talk to, and the voices in his head weren't exactly the kindest of people he could be indulging in conversation with.

The only voice he wanted to hear- was yours.

He was staring at your face with an intensity, when he had seen one of your gentle eyelashes flutter slightly, and there had been an increase bleeping sound coming from the heart monitor which it had taken him time to learn how to use.

Without a second to spare he had rushed over to your side, which he had already been prominently at, yet he had gained proximity to you, he was now loitering almost above you.

" my love...~ my love...~! "

———————

a hushed voice called out to you, as the dark void, as ambient ringing noise flooded throughout your ears.

You slowly peeled your eyes open, and the radiating light absorbed them, as you squinted to readjust your vision of the world which you had been trapped from.

A distressed uneasiness which you were unacquainted with as you returned to the world after such a long period of unspoken time.

Your head was clouded, as along with a citric voice, you also heard the soft beeping sound, of a heart monitor.

unconsciously, you had tried to lift your arm up, or at least move it in any direction nearer you, yet when you had tried to pull it closer to your body, you then realised that you couldn't even feel it- let alone move it.

It had taken you a second, but you glanced around the room you could see infront of you, and you had figured out that the only part of your body which was still able to move, was your head.

You then looked directly upwards, and were met by the broad features of a man who looked to be in his older 20s, he was growing faint stubble, had a pair of chocolate brown eyes, a sharp jawline, and jagged brunette hair.

You blink plenty of times, as you saw a mix of concern and content fill his face, as he continued to pressure you with his gaze.

Yet you still couldn't move.

You didn't recognise who the man was, you didn't even recognise who you were, or why you were there in...a hospital? 

you thought that you must've gotten yourself caught up in a rather tremendous accident for you to wake up and not be able to feel a single bone in your body.

" Y/N...ITS BEEN SO LONG...IM SO HAPPY YOU WOKE UP...! I-I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! " oikawa had wasted no time, in enveloping your limp body into a hug, as he burrowed his face into your neck.

Yet you were still out of it.

You weren't sure who the strange man in your room was, and now the only trying you were aware of .:was that your name was Y/N.

You couldn't feel the wet sensation against your skin, or the warmth of his breath, yet you could hear his sobs.

" I've been waiting...8 years, for you to wake up.......oh my god..." he sniffles, as you still sat there laying, as your focus drifted the the rhythmical thuds of the heart monitor.

Your throat felt coarse when you had tried to speak, but you ignored the pain, and still remained resilient, pulling through anyway.

" who..are you? "

you asked.

Oikawa couldve died on the spot, just there.

It had been so long since he had last heard the angelic serenity of your voice, and even after so many years, he had finally returned to his grace, and it still felt so similar.

He removed his grip from you, and a childlike smile was plastered across his face as you looked at him with a dazed expression.

Was this the real you finally returning...? Was drugging your body all it had taken for this to happen...? 

" my names Oikawa Tooru, you call me Tooru! " he was quick to tell you before you called him by his old families name. 

He could tell it was difficult for you to speak, and given what he'd done, 

" we're married, and we were both in love and happy..until something happened. "

he knew that lying to someone who couldn't possibly even remember anything was dastardly, yet he paid no thought to it.

In his mind, that was what you were, even if you had disobeyed him in the end.

You watched as he had gotten up out of his seat, and had began to pace in circles around the room, and temporarily he would falter out of your vision, and you still tried to move any of the motionless limbs attached to your body.

To no avail.

You had to admit that the male infront of you was rather handsome, and his voice was somewhat attractive, and you were thankful that you were his apparent wife.

Yet, weren't there supposed to be..staff working at hospitals, and why was it so quiet...? 

" now, on the way of our wedding....one of your mental illnesses had taken control of your mind..and you tried to shoot me. "

you could hear the pain laced through his words, as he balled his fist.

" luckily, I was prepared and managed to disarm you in time, you kept trying to attack me, and in the end I had to temporarily knock you out...."

There was a pause in his story, as he had heard the beeping getting more incessant.

You had no choice to trust his words, and you were shocked to hear what he had said next.

" now, this wasnt ...the first time this had happened..and I didn't want to risk it happening again, so I got in contact with an old friend, Koushi, and he recommended that I should try using..a drug on you., to stop you have your..fits of anger. " 

he'd...drugged you...?

you could feel worry setting in, yet you knew you hadn't heard the rest of the story yet, so you couldn't judge his motives.

You weren't sure what the weight on your heart was, yet you could figure out, that in some meticulous way, you were in love with the man in-front of you. 

" then, he told me what the effects of the drug..actually were, and I regretted using them." 

lies

" I injected the full dosage into your body, which already wasnt very strong because you'd always throw up your food after eating it..I tried to get you to stop but you never listened...so you never had much muscle, or fat. "

lies 

" and, it turned out that the drug was..a paralysis drug. "

You had gasped in the moment, and that was the most expressive sound he had managed to get from you.

" w-wha-"

you had began to ask, but the man had continued as you were mid sentence....if he loved you then...why would he? 

Had he really done this out of care...?

" then I, asked if there was...anything I could do to reverse the drug, and the bastard ditched me.....and I wished that I could undo it...but I just had to wait..for you to wake up. "

He looked down, demoted, as you were too busy trying to configure why and how you were there, rather than the many medicinal equipment which was attached to your body.

" and..I didn't want you to die on me, because I didn't know if..you'd even survive, and it was honestly frightening, you know? "

" you really worried me. "

You felt guilty; as his words had struck a chord with you, 

he really must've cared for you...mustn't he? 

You calmed yourself down, reassuring yourself in your head that he wouldn't plan to harm you, and that it seemed like his story was truthful, the part about the two of you being in love with each other, of course.

" so, I didn't want that to happen to me...I ran with you, as far as I could because, If the police found out what had happened, they would've tried to take you away from me.." you heard him snarl.

" I ran as far as I could, and eventually, we ended up in a town which ii'd never heard of in my life, it went by the name of ...Kyoto, I think it was, and after a while of exploring, I found this place. "

A hospital.

" it was..abandoned, at first, there were dust, and cobwebs, everywhere I could see, some windows were cracked, and it felt like...there were just dead bodies waiting around the corner with each step you took! " he chuckled darkly.

" but, as I said, we've been here for years, and I managed to clean the entire place up, whilst you were out, and I even made it a home for you and myself! "

he clapped his hands together, as you were in awe.

How could one man do so much....? 

and for you...?

" but...still I was never experienced in all the medical stuff and you still..we're close to dying on me, but I didn't want to get anyone else involved so..I was forced to learn it by myself. "

" I stayed up for endless days and nights and I just..read and researched how to use the equipment I saw...most of it did look...rusty, but I cleaned it, and did some technological work to it, and I managed to get it up and running after..:probably a month? " 

He thought back to the moment where it had clicked, and where he had managed to save you.

" you...weren't looking good, you were barely breathing, and your body was severely affected, by...well the drugs, and you were extremely malnourished, but I figured out how to work the tubes which are going into your stomach, and miraculously, you're here right now! "

He finished his story, and returned next to you.

not, all of it was a lie, he just didn't mention how he held an innocent doctor captive and made him do the work on you, and then slit his throat, his body the floor above the two of you.

Yet the part about him taking you here, was factually correct, and so was the part about who he had received the drugs from.

" so..you did all of this..for me? "

His smile was sincere as he sat, holding your unresponsive hand.

" and I would do it again, in a heartbeat. "

he loved you so much he would do anything to keep you by his side, even if that meant you couldn't physically move, he could start anew with you.

You wouldn't know what he had done, but he was now all that you had without the trauma, so you would..have to fall in love with him now....right? 

You tried to recollect any memory which you could from the past few years of your life, yet none were coming back to you.

Another side affect of the drug must have been some sort of memory loss.

You wanted to ask more questions, and that you did.

" what about..m-my family...? " you asked, as your voice was shaking.

Oikawa bit his lip.

" you can't remember...? " 

you shook your head to the best extent you could.

" they died...when you were three years old Y/N..."

" oh..." you trailed off.

" but what about my friends...? 

" none of them have even asked where you are...it was only me here. "

His voice was affirmative.

He didn't want you to think of anybody else..EVER.

" how old am I? " 

he thought whether or not he should use your real age...but he decide that in the long term, it would be better if he lied to you, and matched your age with his so that you wouldn't think of the age gap.

" 27. "

" and I was...out for...8 years? "

" yes you were.:they were honestly the worst..years of my whole life, yet I waited. I waited for you and I would do it again if I got to see your beautiful face staring back at me for just one more second..."

he cupped your cheek in his hand as you looked up at him, still confusion was evident.

This would take a lot of explaining for you to finally understand what he had done.

" will I..never be able to move..again? "

" unfortunately, no you won't be..but I won't let that stop us...I'll do everything for you, I'll do everything for the both of us...I don't care how hard it is, or whether I overwork myself I promise, I'll make this life worth living for you my love! " 

He pleaded with you, an honest look filling his eyes, and you were given no choice but to believe the sweet lies he had told you.

You were now fully his.

You couldn't do anything.

You would never be able to move again, and that was exactly what he had wanted.

You couldn't fight back, you HAD to be his doll now....:

there would be no disobeying, there would be no more running, there would be nothing.

You were his human doll.

You were trapped with him for an eternity, and you would never even be able to die without him at that point....

Everything was perfect.

Oikawa leant down, and you kept your eyes open, you knew it was a kiss, yet your body hadn't fully acknowledged it as such.

His soft lips lapped over yours gently, and you stayed still, enjoying the feelings, yet not knowing what you should do in return.

He pulled away from you, and then rested his forehead against yours.

you were his, FOREVER 

You were trapped.

He could take you wherever he pleases, do whatever he wanted to you.....whilst you would sit there, limply.

But after all of your struggling, he couldn't take you being a bad girl and trying to run from him anymore.

" I love you...so much Y/N. "

You looked back at him in surprise as you hadn't suspected him to use those three words. 

A flood of emotions wept through you, yet you couldn't feel them.

In the back of your mind an alarm bell was sounding in the back of your mind, but from what you could tell in the moment, he truly did feel those things for you.

" I think I...loved you too. "

Tooru smiled sweetly, yet deep underneath was filled with pure ecstasy.

you had fallen into his trap once again.


	70. but her pour soul never got it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final ending, carrying on from ending one.

" DID YOU MISS ME? "

6/6 

" masahiro, I promise you I'll be fine on my own! " you reassured your worried husband down the phone, as you carried an umbrella in your other hand, shielding you from the blistering rain above.

Now, twenty years had passed since, Oikawa had kidnapped you.

And although thinking about it, and the people's whos lives had been lost, hurt, but your heart was healing, nonetheless.

Tojo was working in his nursery school, and was currently dealing with a child crying because his " mommy hadn't packed the right flavour of bread in his sandwich "

and you, had ventured outside of the house alone.

Being alone was, a large hurdle for someone your size to overcome, but at the end of the day, you knew he was dead.

Rain was often a soothing sound to you, as it would help put you to sleep on your restless nights.

The sounds of your casual sneakers hitting the floor make a light splashing sound, as you made your way to the cemetery.

You at least wanted to tell him...something, before you moved on with your life, your new and blissful life.

" yes, I promise I'll be back by the time you get back from work honey! " you chuckled at how worried he was, and we're almost surprised that you had managed to bag such an overprotective lover, yet you weren't complaining.

You loved him more than you had ever loved the demon you were going to visit.

Part of you, was unsure as to why you had decided that you wanted to do such a thing- wouldn't most normal human-beings never want to see the person who tortured them again? 

You weren't sure, yet you just had a feeling, a certain feeling. You needed to see him that day.

You knew that, you wouldn't actually see him, his body had been buried in another part of Japan entirely, but you had requested for a grave to be placed there for Oikawa anyway, just so that you could feel at peace with the fact, that he was dead.

There was a cemented bath leading through the middle of the garden of gravestones, which you had walked down.

There was an eerie feel to the place, and it felt as if decades of ghosts all had their eyes locked on you, as you dust turned their sanctuary of eternal rest.

Your gaze hit the floor as a blanket of uneasiness was lifted over your body, as now you clutched the umbrella with both hands, phone securely in your pocket,

There was a gentleish breeze to serenade the rain drops which dropped down the see through layers of your umbrella, which was pattern with pink polka-dots.

The skirt which you were wearing blustered you slightly, yet you were wearing tights underneath that time, so you hadn't felt as exposed.

You could roughly remember where his gravestone had been placed, as you visited it once before.

You turned to your side, and your clean shoe was now embedded with mud and soil as your feet now sunk into the ground, with a squelching noice, but it was worth it.

OIKAWA TOORU 

Was inscribed across the solemn pile of stone which you were now stood infront of.

You crouched down, making sure that you skirt was trapped so it wouldn't be covered by dirt, and you just stayed in that position, your umbrella shading the stone as well.

You were proud of yourself for finally moving on from him, you didn't, need him anymore, and this is where you planned to say it.

There was a silence.

A heavy long lasting silence, as you didn't make any motions, waiting for yourself to feel comfortable saying what you had planned. 

" Oikawa. "

You spoke aloud, even though you knew you wouldn't receive an answer.

" I'm still mad at you for..everything you did to me. "

you confessed to the empty tomb.

" you killed so many people, and you made my life a living hell, you even tried to kill me, multiple times, I'm pretty sure. " It wasn't a happy memory, yet you wouldn't be where you were now if it hadn't of been for that.

" I cant imagine what alteration of fate we could've had if...you didn't do all of this, and there's never a day where I wonder what shizuku, tomoe, akira, yutaro and I wouldve done if you hadn't interfered, we could've even stayed with each until until college, hell, maybe even after college, and maybe even WE could've been friends "

You held back tears, as the sky was mimicking your feeble emotions.

" I'll never forgive you from taking away the chance at the first life I had, you forced me to go through so much pain and so much agony.... "

Your hands had started to shake as you bled your heart out to him.

" but, there is one thing, one thing which I've gotten from all of this, the only honourable thing. I don't plan on thanking you for this, you more than anyone know that you don't deserve that, but what you did was...you made me meet the true love of my life, which I may clarify, is NOT you, but Tojo Masahiro. If it weren't for this whole incident, I never would've stumbled upon the person who I love more than myself. "

You smiled softly, this was a smile he had only ever seen once before, but even the mere thought of Tojo was enough to ignite that same joyous look across your face.

" I can never bring myself to hate you, as part of me back then was happy when you brought me out of the darkness and were the only person I had, but now I've realised, you were the one who caused those very things to begin with. All of it, was your fault. "

You signed , pulling out a note from the pocket of the coat you were wearing.

You reread it you made sure that you had written the correct words.

You hadn't planned for it to be a long visit, as you wanted to distance yourself from the man who had hurt you,

You sighed, and placed the note to your lips, dropping a soft kiss across its words, as you let it flutter down into the mesh of soil, which consumed the scribbled piece of paper.

You couldn't of said the words to him out loud.

You slowly returned back to a standing position, and you released that the rain was now beginning to transform into a lighter drizzle, yet your shoes were already ruined, so that was no matter at that point.

You dusted yourself off, still keeping the umbrella high above you, as you walked away from Oikawas " grave "

you were still in silence, yet in some types of silence, there are no words left for you to speak

The note read

" I loved you. "

When you had reached the path once again, you scuffed your shoes against it, trying to get any excess dirt of so that you wouldn't drag it in to your house.

You were now approaching the gate, when you felt a strange tremble pulsate through your body, but you pressed it down, it was probably just the thought of...Oikawa...

yeah, most definitely that.

It was a dreary day outside, so that was the cause of little to no one being outside, it was just you, the rain, and the umbrella.

You rested your hand on the now wet, rusted metal of the gate, and you didn't turn back, but you now stood still.

" goodbye, Oikawa. "

" my love...wait! " 

was the first time you had heard his voice in your head again, yet it was most likely your head playing tricks on you.

The gate pushed open with a creak, yet the creak wasnt loud enough to shadow the impending force of the blunt object striking you across the head.

BANG 

———————

your head ached as your eyes refused to open.

You couldn't remember where you were, or what had happened to you.

Yet you hated the familiar scent in the room.

The smell wasn't of your husband.

You took in a deep breath, hoping not for what your mind was filled with.

You prayed before your eyelids slowly revealed the e/c of your eyes to the room which was dimly lit.

And you knew too well what situation you were in, you knew too fucking well.

You jolted your shoulders back and forth, yet your arms were tied behind you back and your ankles were also chained to the cold, harsh floor.

The room you were sat in, was covered in heads.

Human heads.

They were strung up on the wall around you, and they stared into your soul, as panic set it once again.

You hoped everything was just a fever dream, a nightmare, you wanted to wake up and see Tojo and cuddle yourself up in to his arms but...

" ara ara~ look sleeping beauty finally woke up! " 

The manic voice of the person who you has finally escaped from echoes throughout the room.

Oikawa Tooru.

he had changed in physical appearance, yet you could identify it was him by his voice, there was no doubt in your mind.

" did you fucking miss me after trying to kill me?! " 

he hissed as he walked up to you.

Your thoughts carried back.

You knew what he was capable of.

" giving me the silent treatment after all these years ISNT VERY FUCKING POLITE OF YOU IS IT? " 

Oikawa screamed as he was quickly approaching you.

You tried to move backwards but hit a wall.

" YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING HURT YOU?! "

You shook your head as you were too scared to say anything , all the trauma was flooding back to you.

" oh? Well that's a shame for you, because I have a whole plan to torture you even more this time my LOVE! "

His emphasis on the word Love sent shockwaves down your spine as you could hear that the voices in your head were screaming for you to you, misunderstanding the fact that you couldn't.

Your fingers clawed at the rope which was binding them, making a subtle scratching sound, yet you were getting nowhere.

" when I told you that I'd always find my way back to you....do you think I didn't mean it, love? "

You couldn't even stutter any words out, as they got stuck in your throat and hindered your ability to breathe, which was faltering already.

" now, you're probably wondering how I got here, since I " died " right? "

he took your silence as a yes.

" well, I initially killed myself so that I would be free from detainment, and so I could find you again, but that didn't go to plan when, it turns out you die, your body goes to absolute shit...and I was stuck there in a death hole, "

" well, I also have one special ' friend ' who, I may of told about your circumstances, and what was happening.  
His names Yahaba, he's actually the guy up..."

Oikawa raised his finger and pointed up to a head on the wall which was on the right side, nearer the top.

" there! It's too bad I had to use him as practise though...but anyway, I told him that if I ever died , I wanted him to transfer my mind and memories to a different body; I didn't specify whose, I just wanted it to be someone, so that I could, come back to you whenever you tried to make me leave...because I LOVED you that much....but it turns out that, it had taken him longer than expected to get my body, as he couldn't find a suitable candidate, and he made my body out of dismembered parts of others to make... " the perfect body " and I remember that when I woke up , I felt disjointed, and like something was wrong; before I saw all of the limbs on my new body were...stitched together. "

You watched him grimace.

" so in a fit of rage, I killed him, I didn't even thank him for bringing me back...but, he was always a fucking object to me...so it didn't matter, I presume that he modified the body, or did something technological to it, because everything seems to function perfectly fine, but that doesn't make up for him not just giving me a normal fucking body...

" after that, I escaped from his Laboratory, and I had to track you down, I knew you wouldn't of left Japan, you like it here to much to leave, and I also knew you wouldn't of stayed out in your home town , because you wouldn't of felt safe there, so I may of, snuck into your parents house, and read the texts of where you told them they could meet you, and figured it out from there, and I stalked the area until I saw you entering a house..with another MAN. "

" I was already ready to put you through hell and back for what you fucking did to me...YOU KILLED ME, YOU FUCKING KILLED ME AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR YOU BECAUSE YOURE AN UNGRATEFUL WHORE! "

You watched as Oikawa brute-ish hand reached to a countertop, which you couldn't see as you were forced to remain on the floor, and he gripped a power drill.

" YOU FUCKING KILLED ME DIDNT YOU?! AFTER I GAVE YOU SO MUCH FUCKING LOVE?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHIT I PUT UP WITH FOR YOU?! DO YOU FUCKING KNOW? I THREW AWAY MY FUCKING LIFE FOR YOU AND THIS IS WHAT YOU TRIED TO DO TO ME?! I TRIED TO TELL MYSELF IT WAS ALL FOR A REASON BUT...

I FUCKING HATE YOU Y/N.

I CANT LOVE YOU ANYMORE AFTER THIS, I'M DONE, "

He was full on belting at the top of his lungs as you could feel the tears building up in your eyes once again.

dont show him mercy Y/N. 

You just wanted to see your Husband, the only person who made you feel truly safe. 

But he wasn't here.

Only here was a monster. 

" I didn't kidnap you this time....to make you fall in love with me. "

he lined the drill up to you eye, you tried to move your head away, but oikawa moved so his heavy build was ontop of yours, and gripping your chin, holding it so your head was arched upwards.

" I kidnapped you now SO I CAN PUT YOU THROUGH AS MUCH PAIN AND TORTURE AS I PHYSICALLY CAN...YOU'LL LEARN..THERE'S NO FUCKING ESCAPE FROM ME...I'LL BE IN EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOUR NIGHTMARES, YOU WERE FUCKING HAPPY WITHOUT ME..YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME AND REPLACED ME...THATS NOT FUCKING ACCEPTABLE...YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH PAIN I'M GOING TO PUT YOU THROUGH.....THE BEST PART IS..YOU DONT EVEN HAVE ANY OPTIONS TO MOVE OR RUN..SO YOURE JUST STUCK HERE WITH ME! " 

Your body was now frenzically trembling as you tried to you move your body, which as he had said before was impossible, you tried to kick your legs out, yet they wouldn't even budge.

" IM GONNA MANGLE YOUR BODY SO MUCH THAT YOU WONT EVEN BE RECOGNISED AS A HUMAN ANYMORE..! IT'LL BE SO FUN! I'LL BRING ALL THE PEOPLE YOU CARE ABOUT HERE AND FORCE YOU TO WATCH ME TORTURE THEM! STARTING WITH THE ONE WHO'S BEEN SPAM TEXTING AND CALLING YOU THE PAST HOUR! I ALREADY KNOW HIS ADDRESS BECAUSE THE TWO OF YOU FUCKING LIVE TOGETHER...BUT IF I CANT FUCKING HAVE YOU NO ONE CAN..NO ONE DESERVES SOMEONE AS WORTHLESS AS FUCKING YOU. " 

you watched his finger as it floated above the trigger.

" I'M GONNA KEEP YOU HERE FOR YEARS Y/N...I'LL TORTURE YOU SLOWLY EACH AND EVERYDAY....IT'S GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN! " 

a cynical , villainous laughter filled the room to replace the screaming coming from him

" NOW BE A GOOD GIRL AND STAY STILL FOR ME WONT YOU?! " 

You didn't have time to interrupt his ramblings before the drill-bit was fully piercing through the centre of your eye, and even going past it and touching the flesh inside of you.

a scream erupted from your throat as a pain which you hadn't felt in so long surged through you.

WHY WAS IT ALWAYS YOU?! 

there was a click as the drill was now spinning inside of your eyelid as oikawa watched your face control into the pained expression which he had missed more than anything.

This was the beginning of your new torture.

You could NEVER 

escape oikawa tooru, no matter it was that you tried. He knew he would always be there, somehow, waiting.

because he told you he would be, you were trapped in an endless cycle of merciless torture.

That was the sad life of Y/N L/N, 

a girl sentenced to a psychotic end, and all that had set it off, was what she had given him at the start.

When she was ignoring him, was what had made him snap, it was her insidious 

silence.


End file.
